


Consequences

by Lexie_Raven



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Any More Tags Would Spoil the Plot, BAMF Alex Danvers, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Danvers Sisters, F/F, F/M, General Lane Hates Aliens, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Kara has a Temper, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, POV Alternating, Possible Character Death, Power Inhibitors, Prison, Protective Alex Danvers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 122,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie_Raven/pseuds/Lexie_Raven
Summary: AU from Falling.  In the wake of the Red Kryptonite incident, the government - namely General Lane - decides that Supergirl is too dangerous to remain free.  Will Alex be able to save her sister, or is Kara doomed to share the same fate as the aliens she'd helped put away?  (previously posted on fanfiction.net)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supergirl characters and concepts belong to Greg Berlanti & Co. Smallville characters and concepts belong to Alfred Gough & Miles Millar. Justice League characters and concepts belong to Bruce Timm & Paul Dini. All other recognizable characters and concepts belong to DC Comics. Plot and all original characters belong to me.
> 
> A/N: This was my first foray into Supergirl Fanfiction. I previously posted it on fanfiction.net, and now I'm posting here because interest on the other site seems to be waning. I've listed several fandoms above, though this is primarily a Supergirl story. It should be noted that I'm not using the non-Supergirl characters as they existed on their respective shows, but as I imagine they might exist on Supergirl's Earth. For instance, with regards to Smallville, I'm thinking that on this Earth, the show is more or less canon (minus anything - like Milton Fine - that would contradict Supergirl) up through Jonathan Kent's death in Season 5, and diverges a bit more from there (i.e. no Milton Fine means Chloe gets to keep her metahuman abilities instead of becoming a living supercomputer). Also, events on Smallville would've taken place about a decade earlier (give or take) in order to keep with the Supergirl timeline. Not getting into any more at the moment in order to avoid spoilers, but if anyone has questions feel free to message me.

"Did I kill anyone?" Kara asked, praying to Rao that the answer would be no. While she could remember most of what she did under the Red Kryptonite's influence, everything after her "talk" with Alex was a blur.

Alex shook her head. "No…no, you didn't kill anyone."

Kara breathed in a sigh of relief, silently thanking Rao for that small miracle. But then she glanced up from the table at her sister and the guilt came flooding back. "Your arm…."

The elder Danvers nodded, seemingly unconcerned about the fact that said arm was in a sling. "Broken bones heal," she assured Kara. "And this will too."

Unfortunately, the attempt at reassurance had the opposite effect, shattering what was left of the Kryptonian's composure. "It was so horrible, Alex," she sobbed. "It was so bad…it was so horrible. Every bad thought I've ever had, it just came to the surface. I couldn't stop it." Her breath caught as she recalled the encounter in her apartment…the anger…the cruel words she'd hurled at her big sister. She dared a glance back at the elder Danvers, whose loving and concerned expression had yet to falter. "I didn't mean it," Kara cried. "I didn't mean what I said to you. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for what I said."

"Kara, you're my sister, and I love you. No matter what." Alex brushed her good hand across her little sister's cheek. "Yeah," she nodded. "There's some truth to what you said. We're going to have to work on that." The elder Danvers looked on the verge of tears, and it was all Kara could do not to break down again.

"What about J'onn?" she asked, having a vague recollection of a certain Green Martian revealing himself in order to take her down.

"The alien infiltrator is exactly where he belongs," a male voice announced. Kara sat up to see General Sam Lane march into the recovery room, looking as smug as ever. Alex moved protectively between the General and her sister, her good hand moving to one of the weapons Kara knew she kept hidden on her person.

"With all due respect, General," Alex growled, "you have no authority here."

"On the contrary," he shot back. "The President herself has ordered me to take command of this unholy mess you lot dare to call a government agency." General Lane shook his head. "One alien managed to take the place of the human we'd trusted to run this agency, and another goes rogue and terrorizes the city she claims to protect." Kara couldn't help but flinch at the reminder, and Alex quickly went to her defense.

"Supergirl was poisoned, General. She wasn't herself. The only one responsible for what happened is Maxwell Lord. It was his botched attempt at recreating Kryptonite that altered Supergirl's mind."

"That may be, Agent Danvers, but if all it takes to turn Supergirl against National City is one arrogant man-child and his chemistry set, then what's to stop someone who actually knows what they're doing from trying the same thing, or worse?"

Alex moved closer to General Lane, and Kara could see her starting to pull out whatever weapon she'd latched onto. "You can't punish Supergirl for what someone else _might_ do! She still has rights!"

"She's an alien," General Lane scoffed. "She may look and sound like us, but she's not one of us and has no more rights than your green-skinned Martian friend." He gestured to someone outside the room; a moment later he was joined by several of his soldiers – including the one whose life Kara had saved during the incident where Non had kidnapped J'onn (who she'd still believed to be Hank Henshaw at the time). And that soldier looked about as angry and disappointed with her as the rest of the city. Unhooking herself from the medical equipment, Kara slid from the table and gently pulled Alex's hand back from whatever she'd been planning to draw. Her sister's heart was in the right place, but she wouldn't let Alex get herself hurt or killed over this. And after what happened…what she'd done to the people of National City…Kara couldn't help but think that maybe General Lane had a point for once.

"It's alright, Alex," she whispered, forcing back her own distress for her sister's sake. Not giving the elder Danvers a chance to respond, she turned to the General and raised her hands. "Do what you must, General."

"Your cooperation is noted, Supergirl." General Lane nodded to his men, who quickly moved to surround Kara. She didn't put up a fight as they pulled her hands behind her back and locked them into a set of Kryptonite-infused cuffs. The effects were instantaneous, but she did her best not to let on how it made her feel, lest Alex do something rash to try and save her from the fate she deserved. Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw her sister rush forward anyway, only to be held back by the soldiers who weren't currently holding onto the Kryptonian. General Lane shot Alex a severely displeased glare before returning his attention to his prisoner. "Supergirl, since you have shown yourself to be a threat to the safety of the citizens of National City and to the security of this nation, you are – by order of the President of the United States – to be detained here at the DEO until such time as we can assure ourselves that the threat no longer exists. Do you understand?" Kara nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. "Good." The General pulled a piece of paper from inside his uniform jacket and thrust it at Alex. "If you even think about trying something, Agent Danvers, I'll have you put away for treason so fast your head will spin. Am I making myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Alex snarled, jerking away from the soldiers. Thankfully, she settled for glaring at them instead of making another attempt to charge the General. Without further comment, General Lane turned and left the room, his men pulling Kara along in his wake. Though she kept her head down for the most part, not yet ready to face her friends and colleagues after what she'd done, Kara found herself experiencing an odd sense of déjà vu as they moved through the complex – a feeling that soon made perfect sense when she found herself being ushered inside the same chamber that had once held her Aunt Astra. Once the Kryptonite emitters were activated and the cuffs removed, the soldiers backed out and closed the door, leaving her alone in her – what did Alex say Lord called it? – "collectable display case." And from this perspective, Kara had to admit that the description wasn't that far off. She briefly wondered if Aunt Astra had felt the same way during her time at the DEO, but decided that it didn't really matter. Astra was gone, and she was stuck inside that box for the foreseeable future. Kara knew she could seem naïve at times, but she was far from stupid. General Lane's remark about her being locked up "until the threat no longer existed" was just another way of saying that she was never getting out. Her life as Kara Danvers was over, as was Supergirl's time being the protector of National City (assuming she could ever get the citizens to trust her again). Now she was just another dangerous alien for the DEO to keep under lock and key…no different from any of the Fort Rozz escapees she'd brought in over the past few months.

"Now this brings back memories," a voice remarked. Kara turned to see General Lane still standing in the doorway of the outer chamber. She'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed he'd stayed.

"That makes no sense," Kara muttered. "I've never been inside one of these before…not like this."

"No, but in that outfit, with darker hair and older features, you could pass for that other Kryptonian." As he spoke, Kara glanced down at herself. She'd almost forgotten about the wardrobe change…exchanging the Supergirl suit for a uniform like her aunt had worn. "What was her name again?" the General continued, and his still-smug expression made Kara momentarily thankful for the Kryptonite emitters suppressing her powers.

"Her name was Astra," she growled, "and even on her worst days she was still a far better person than you."

"Key word: was," he shot back. "And if I had my way, you'd be joining her."

"So what's stopping you?"

"Orders," he shrugged, moving in a bit closer to her box. "Madam President believes it's in our best interests to keep you alive…for now, anyway."

Kara frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The General shook his head. "You may not have killed anyone tonight, but that stunt you pulled with those police cars left several officers in critical condition…third degree burns and whatnot. The hospital has the officers stabilized for the moment, but if any of them die you had better believe I'll be asking President Marsdin to reconsider her policy on letting you live. We still execute murderers in this country, after all."

On hearing the word "murderer," Kara sank to her knees, fresh waves of guilt crashing down on her. Even if the officers survived, they'd never be the same because of her actions. She couldn't recall exactly what she'd done, but clearly remembered the desire to tear the city down just to show off her power, not even considering the lives she'd destroy in the process. The worst part was knowing that the Red Kryptonite didn't create that desire…it just brought those feelings to the surface from wherever she'd kept them buried. The only thing Maxwell Lord was to blame for was letting those feelings loose on the world. The rest was all of her own making, and the thought that such darkness was still inside her somewhere made Kara feel ill. She barely resisted the urge to vomit. Someone cleared their throat, and she looked up to see General Lane still standing there, seeming almost proud of himself.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it? Tonight, you showed the world what I've always known…that behind the pretty blonde façade is just another monster. Another inhuman creature here to prey on humanity. And now that the world knows the real you, no one will stand in the way of you getting what you deserve. Hell, they'll probably thank me."

"It almost sounds like you wanted something like this to happen."

Shaking his head, General Lane knelt down in front of her. "Believe it or not, this is the last thing I wanted. I was really hoping that you'd prove me wrong. What happened tonight probably disappointed me more than anyone. It's the first time I've hated being right."

"Yet you don't seem all that broken up over finally getting me in one of these."

"You're right," he shrugged, standing back up. Kara climbed back to her feet as well, crossing her arms as she tried to get a read on the General's mood.

"So you hate being right about me, but you like having me locked up? How do I know you didn't put Lord up to that ridiculous Kryptonite scheme in the first place?"

"Why would I want Lord to make synthetic Kryptonite when I have access to the real thing? And it's not like anyone could have predicted what his botched attempt would do."

With a sigh, Kara dropped down onto the cell's small cot. Much as she wanted to believe this was some sort of conspiracy…that her loss of control was part of some plan to get her out of the way…she couldn't really refute the General's logic. "So what happens now? Am I to be locked up in here forever?" She was already sure of the answer, but still wanted to hear it from his own lips.

He nodded. "For now, anyway."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kara frowned, not liking his tone.

General Lane gave her a smile that sent chills running down her spine. "That's classified. But you'll find out soon enough." He turned and walked out, leaving her completely alone in the chamber. She pulled her legs up onto the cot, wrapping her arms around them and resting her forehead against her knees. As the reality of her situation well and truly sank in, she found herself unable to stop the tears that had been threatening to fall from the moment she'd been locked in the cell. Her life was now in the hands of someone who hated anyone not human with a passion, and if what he said was true, it was hard not to think that maybe she really did deserve whatever he had planned. ' _Rao, forgive me_ ,' she murmured in Kryptonese. ' _Give me the strength to endure the trials to come, and protect my loved ones from the consequences of my actions. Your will be done._ '

"Rao's will be done," someone muttered softly in English. Wiping away her tears, Kara looked up to see Alex enter the chamber.

"How did you…?"

With a sad smile, Alex walked around to the side of the cell closest to the cot. "You taught me Kryptonese, remember? I may not be 100% fluent, but I know enough to recognize when you're praying."

"But how did you get past General Lane?"

"I had help," the elder Danvers shrugged. "Vasquez scrambled the video and audio for this room, so we can talk freely, and Burnett may have 'accidentally' let the K'hund out of his cell. I figure it'll take the General and his men at least 20 minutes to wrangle him."

"Why would Vasquez and Burnett do that?"

"Not everyone has given up on you, Kara. There are still people out there who believe in their hero."

Kara sighed, hugging her knees a bit tighter. "But what kind of hero are they believing in?" she muttered, before twisting around to meet her sister's gaze. "Why didn't you tell me about the police officers?"

Alex shook her head. "You were already hurting. I didn't want to make it worse."

"So I had to hear it from the General instead?"

"Last I heard, the hospital said the officers were going to make it. You still haven't killed anyone."

Shaking her head, Kara slid from the cot and moved to the other side of the cell. "Maybe not, but I've been to enough fires to see what third degree burns can do to a person. I've ruined their lives…." Her voice caught, and a hand flew to her mouth as tears burst forth once again. A moment later, she heard the door open and felt an arm wrapping around her from behind. Leaning into the familiar embrace, Kara twisted around, crying into her sister's uniform shirt.

"It's going to be okay, kiddo," Alex soothed, rubbing Kara's back with her good hand. "We'll figure this out. I promise."

"How?" the younger Danvers sobbed. "How is it going to be okay?" She backed up a pace, swiping furiously at her cheeks to get rid of the tears. "You heard General Lane. I'm never getting out of this cell. Okay, he did make a strange comment about some classified program that I'll 'find out' about 'soon enough,' but either way he's never going to let me go. He says I'm a monster. And maybe he's right."

"No!" Alex insisted, putting her good hand on Kara's shoulder. "You are NOT a monster! A monster wouldn't care whether or not anyone got hurt."

"And a hero wouldn't hurt people, ever. What does that make me?"

"You were poisoned, Kara. What happened tonight…it wasn't you."

Kara backed away from her sister once again, shaking her head. "That's just it, Alex…it _was_ me. I may not have been able to stop those things from coming out, but they all came from somewhere inside me. My thoughts, my actions…." She sighed. "How can you still defend me after all of the horrible, cruel things I said to you? Not to mention the fact that I tried to kill you."

"You remember that?"

"Vaguely," Kara shrugged. "But those thoughts are still there. How can you still love me, knowing that some part of me wants to hurt you?"

"Because you're my sister," Alex assured Kara, pulling the younger Danvers into another one-armed hug. "We both have issues we need to work on, but that fact will never change. And if that blowhard of a general thinks he can get away with whatever he's planning…."

"No, Alex. It's bad enough that J'onn is locked up because of me. I won't see that happen to you as well. I'd rather spend the rest of my life in this cell than have you sacrifice your freedom trying to spare me the consequences of my mistakes." With a resigned sigh, Kara sat back down on the cot. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Alex nodded, kneeling down in front of her sister. "How can I help?"

"Go to my apartment and open up my computer. You know the password. Under the 'CatCo' folder, there's a resignation letter I wrote back when Cat figured out my secret and was making me choose between that and my job. I didn't need it then, thanks to J'onn, but now I want you to change the date, print it out, sign it for me and take it to Cat. And once that's done, I need you to take care of my loft. Sell my things…put them in storage…I don't care. Just as long as the world believes that Kara Danvers returned to Midvale to stay."

Alex frowned. "That's crazy-talk, Kara. I told you, we're going to figure this out. I'll be damned if I let you stay locked up here like…like…"

"Like an alien?"

"You know what I mean," the elder Danvers sighed. "You don't belong in here."

"That's not your call. And I already said that I won't let you do something stupid and reckless trying to get me out of this." Kara slid off the cot and knelt down in front of her big sister, cupping the sides of Alex's face and touching their foreheads together. "I love you, Alex, and I always will. Even my darkest thoughts cannot change that, and I thank Rao every day for bringing us together…for giving me the best sister anyone could ask for. But after what happened tonight, I can't be Kara Danvers any more, or Supergirl. In here, I'm just Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton. And I don't want you giving up any more of your life for me, the way you have since I landed. Close the book on Kara Danvers, and start living for yourself. Promise me."

"Kara…"

Kara shook her head, taking Alex's uninjured hand in her own. "Please, Alex. You have to let me go."

"No," Alex insisted. "I don't accept that. I'll take care of things with your job and your loft, and I'll tell Winn and James whatever you want me to, but I refuse to abandon you…or J'onn. I don't care what General Lane thinks."

The Kryptonian sighed, knowing her big sister well enough to recognize when she was fighting a losing battle. "Fine. Just promise me you'll be careful. Don't do anything to piss off the General. Last thing I want is for you to end up in Gitmo for daring to 'consort' with 'dangerous' aliens."

"I don't think even General Lane would go that far…" Kara's eyebrow shot up, and Alex shook her head. "Fine," she grumbled. "I'll play nice with the General…see if I can convince him to let me see you and J'onn without the subterfuge. Happy?"

"Not really," Kara muttered, climbing back to her feet as Alex did the same. "But as long as I know you're safe, I can take whatever General Lane can throw at me." She looked into her sister's eyes. "I really am sorry for what I said and did to you earlier. Even if there was truth to any of it, that doesn't excuse the way I behaved."

"It's alright," Alex nodded, reaching out to brush some stray hairs out of Kara's face. "I forgive you, and I'm sure Rao will too. And the second you change your mind about letting them keep you here, just say the word and I'll stage a jailbreak so epic the _Game of Thrones_ writers will be green with envy."

At that, Kara couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping. Leave it to Alex to slip a reference to one of their favorite shows into an otherwise serious conversation. "So am I supposed to be Tyrion in this scenario, or are you referencing some episode I haven't had time to watch yet?"

The elder Danvers shrugged. "I guess you'll have to find out once you're out of here and back to your normal life."

Kara frowned, her mood souring once more at the reminder of what she'd likely never have again. "Alex…"

"I know, I know," her sister muttered, throwing her good hand in the air. "Excuse me for trying to be optimistic. One of us needs to…." The lights outside the cell started to flicker, and Alex swore. "That's Vasquez. The General must be on his way back." She swore again, throwing in a few Kryptonese words Kara definitely hadn't taught her. "I have to leave, Kara. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kara nodded. "Whatever you need to do to stay on his good side."

"What should I tell your friends?"

"After what I did?" She shook her head. "Assuming they're even still interested, you can tell them that I'm sorry…that I never wanted to hurt them, and that I'm doing the right thing now and paying the price for my actions."

"Kara—"

"Just give them the message if they'll listen, okay?" Kara asked, barely holding back the tears that threatened to spill out as she recalled how horribly she'd treated both Winn and James. James, especially. She had no idea how he could possibly forgive her for getting so aggressive with him and saying what she did about Lucy, who she knew he still cared for even if they couldn't work as a couple. Frankly, she wouldn't blame either man if they never wanted to see or talk to her again.

"I will," Alex nodded, pulling Kara into one last hug. "We'll figure this out," she whispered, sounding on the verge of more tears herself. "And you'll always be a Danvers, no matter what you decide to call yourself. I love you."

"I love you too," Kara whispered back before pulling away. "Now get out of here before General Lane decides to give you a cell of your own." The lights began to flicker more insistently, and the sisters shared one final look before Alex left the cell, punched in the code to close the door and slipped out of the room, leaving Kara alone once more. For a moment, she half expected General Lane to come storming back in, yelling about unauthorized visitors. But nothing happened. Shaking her head, the Kryptonian wiped at her eyes with her sleeve and returned to the cot. It took a few tries to find a position that was even remotely comfortable on the too-small piece of furniture, but once she worked it out, she closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, silently praying for Rao's light to keep the inevitable nightmares at bay for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this work is long since finished, I'll probably post a chapter a day until it's complete. See you tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare, more sister time, and Cat Grant is freaking awesome

_Supergirl floated above the streets, laughing maniacally as the officers' bullets bounced off of her. She blasted their cars with her heat vision, relishing the screams of the pathetic humans as they scurried from the scene. Several DEO vans pulled up, and she watched the agents leap out and start firing. Their bullets bounced off of her as well. Spotting Alex with a strange-looking weapon in her hands, Supergirl swooped in, knocking her and the other agents to the ground. Alex sat up, holding her arm, and Supergirl moved to hover over her. "Classic Alex," she taunted. "Always in time to ruin the fun."_

" _Supergirl," Alex breathed, giving her a pleading look. "I want to help you."_

" _Supergirl! No!" Hank charged in, and Supergirl swatted him aside like a fly._

" _Doesn't look like help to me," she sneered, returning her attention to Alex._

_Alex sat up a bit straighter, looking Supergirl in the eyes. "Please…you have to stop!"_

_Supergirl laughed. "Nothing on earth can stop me!" Her eyes started to glow, ready to let loose with her heat vision once more._

" _You don't want to kill me," Alex pled, looking absolutely terrified. Unmoved, Supergirl turned her heat vision on the elder Danvers…_

"No!" Kara gasped, tumbling to the floor as she jolted back to consciousness. She started to panic upon finding that she wasn't in her loft, until she remembered the events of the previous evening. The Red Kryptonite-fueled rampage…nearly killing her sister…the government deciding she was too dangerous to remain free. Somehow, she knew that the nightmare that woke her was also a memory – all except the last part, since she hadn't actually killed Alex. But she could remember wanting to, and the knowledge of what she'd actually done during that rampage made her guilt over the entire incident that much worse. "Rao, what kind of monster am I?" she whispered, once again just barely resisting the urge to vomit. Her side ached from the fall, and she found herself wondering what kind of effect the Kryptonite emitters would have on her healing abilities. She remembered being sore after her first time training with Alex under them, and it taking a few hours after the exposure ended for the healing to kick in. How much would constant exposure limit her healing? Making a mental note to ask about it the next time a friendly face showed up (since General Lane probably wouldn't care), she pulled herself back onto the cot. As she did, she caught sight of something that hadn't been in the cell when she'd gone to sleep. Curious, Kara got back up from the cot and walked over to the door, where she found a pair of combat boots on top of what she guessed was clothes of some sort. She set the boots to the side and picked up the other items, which turned out to be a white t-shirt and a dark blue jumpsuit of some kind. On closer inspection, she saw that the jumpsuit had the letters "D.E.O." on the back, and the front left side bore the number 5259. Her prisoner number…it had to be. Kara couldn't remember any DEO prisoner ever being issued a uniform, but it wouldn't surprise her if General Lane was instituting a new policy now that he was in control.

Briefly wondering how the General had managed to come up with a prison uniform so quickly, Kara glanced between it and the Kryptonian military uniform she was currently wearing. Much as she hated the idea of going along with General Lane's latest torment…the fact that wearing the uniform made her situation that much more real…it was still an improvement over the Kryptonian garb, which only served as a reminder of the Red Kryptonite and what she'd done under its influence. Praying that the cell was being monitored by one of the female agents (or that Vasquez had scrambled the feed again), Kara stripped off the Kryptonian uniform and pulled on the new one as quickly as she could manage without super speed and with her side still aching. The jumpsuit was a bit large, so she had to roll up the sleeves and pant legs to make it fit. At least the boots were the right size. Fully dressed, she chucked the other clothes as far across the cell as she could, wishing she could use her heat vision to destroy them permanently. The action sent a fresh wave of pain through her side, so she returned to the cot and sat down. As she did, Kara caught sight of her reflection in one of the glass walls surrounding her. And she didn't see a hero…not any more. All she saw was another alien prisoner of the DEO, locked up for the protection of the humans.

The door to the outer room opened, and Kara looked over to see Alex enter, balancing a box of some kind on her injured arm while using the uninjured one to punch in the code for opening her cell door. As said door swung open, the elder Danvers shifted the box back to her good hand and strode right inside. "What's with the _Prison Break_ look?" she asked, frowning.

Kara shrugged. "You'll have to ask the General. All I know is that these were waiting for me when I woke up this morning."

"Just because they were there, didn't mean you had to put them on."

"I know," Kara nodded. "But anything was better than what I was wearing last night. Please," she continued, gesturing to the discarded clothes. "Take those with you and burn them. I'd do it myself, but…." She glanced up towards the Kryptonite emitters, and Alex nodded, not needing further explanation. "So how did you manage a second visit this fast? You didn't let something else loose, did you?"

"Nah…I just promised General Lane I wouldn't interfere with him and his men if he let me visit you and J'onn. He's still not 100% on board with me staying in the DEO, under the circumstances, but he also knows he'd lose too many other agents if he kicked me out, so it's in both of our interests to find some way to keep the peace. I still have Vasquez scrambling the audio in here, though, and we're working on some way to erase Kara Danvers from the DEO files before General Lane's people get too deep into the system." Smiling, Alex moved closer to the cot. "By the way, I brought you a little something." She held out the box she'd brought in, and on getting a good look at it Kara actually started to perk up a bit.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking about crullers from that bakery you like…."

"I love you," Kara grinned. She reached for the box, only to let out a hiss when the movement sent a fresh wave of pain through her still-aching side. Alex frowned, setting the box on the cot next to her sister.

"Are you okay? Did General Lane do something after I left last night? If he hurt you…."

Kara shook her head. "Nothing like that. I just fell off the cot when I woke up this morning."

"You fell off the cot?" Alex asked, eyebrow raised. "Just like that?" She stared at Kara for several moments, looking eerily like Eliza.

"I had a nightmare, okay?" the younger Danvers finally relented. With a sympathetic smile, Alex sat down on the bit of the cot not currently occupied by her sister or the food.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, laying her good hand on Kara's shoulder and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

Kara sighed. "It was more like a memory, actually. I was back out on that street, reveling in the destruction I was causing. And then you were there with the DEO agents. I attacked you, and then…." She trailed off, not wanting to relive the way the dream ended.

"Then what?" Alex prodded.

"No…it was too horrible."

"It's okay, Kara. You can tell me anything. I'm not going to abandon you, no matter what. I promise." When Kara didn't respond, the elder Danvers glanced over to see her sister clearly trying to hold back tears. She scooted in a bit closer, wrapping her good arm around Kara's shoulders and allowing the younger girl to curl up against her. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she soothed. "But you don't have to be afraid to tell me, either. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere." She felt Kara nod against her chest, and a moment later the younger Danvers looked up to meet her sister's eyes, only to turn away after a few seconds.

"In the dream, I…" She trailed off, barely suppressing a shudder at the memory. "It ended with me blasting you with my heat vision. I-I killed you, Alex," she sobbed. "And the worst part was that, in the moment, I didn't care."

"It's okay, kiddo," Alex murmured, pulling her sister in closer. "It was just a dream. I'm right here, in one piece. You haven't hurt me…not really."

"But I wanted to," Kara shot back, pulling away. "Rao help me, I wanted to destroy you. If it wasn't for J'onn…." She trembled at the thought of what could have happened had the Martian not intervened. "How is J'onn?" she asked, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Does he hate me?"

Alex shook her head, gently stroking Kara's cheek. "He could never hate you, Kara," she assured her sister. "He's upset, but that's more to do with General Lane locking you up than anything you did. I think the whole point of revealing himself was to spare you from this, and right now he can't help but feel like his sacrifice was in vain."

"I didn't ask him to do that, Alex. He shouldn't have—"

"But he did. And I'm sure he'd do it again even knowing how things would turn out. He loves you like you were his own flesh and blood."

"Rao," Kara breathed, dropping her head into her hands. "How did everything get so messed up?" Wordlessly, Alex pulled her sister into another one-armed hug. A moment later, Kara hissed in pain as her sister's hand made contact with the sore spot on her side.

"Sorry," the elder Danvers muttered, sliding off the cot to kneel in front of her sister. "Want me to take a look?"

Kara shrugged. "Can you do anything about it?"

"I'll know once I've had a chance to examine the injury."

"Fine," the younger Danvers nodded. With a little help from Alex, she unzipped the top of the jumpsuit and pulled it down off of her arms and torso. That done, Kara lifted the bottom of the t-shirt and Alex gave a sympathetic wince. "How bad is it?" Kara asked on seeing the elder Danvers' reaction.

"You've got a pretty good-sized bruise going. How hard did you hit the floor?"

Kara shook her head. "I don't remember. Waking up in here after that nightmare was a bit disorienting, to say the least."

"Right…. Does it hurt when I do this?" Alex pressed against her sister's ribs, prompting a yelp, followed by a few swear words she didn't realize Kara even knew. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I thought you were supposed to be against torture," the Kryptonian huffed, yanking her shirt back down and pulling the top of the jumpsuit on once again.

Alex shook her head, suppressing a chuckle. For all of her toughness, her sister could be such a baby when it came to what humans would consider relatively minor injuries. "I think you might have cracked a couple of ribs, though I can't be sure without an x-ray."

"I can't see General Lane signing off on that."

"Maybe not," Alex shrugged, "but I wasn't planning to go to him. Dr. Hamilton, on the other hand, has the authority to override the General when it comes to the medical needs of those on the base."

Kara's eyebrow shot up. "Wouldn't that be interfering?"

"Just doing my duty as a DEO agent to report to the medical staff that an injury has been sustained by…by…"

"By a prisoner?" the younger Danvers supplied. "It's okay, you can say it." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Anyway…if you are going to Dr. Hamilton, could you also ask about the Kryptonite emitters?"

Alex frowned. "What about them?"

"I know you said they weren't turned up high enough to actually hurt me, but have you ever considered what being under them 24/7 might do?"

The elder Danvers sighed, shaking her head. "To be honest, no…I haven't. There are other Kryptonians in here, but seeing as they were pretty much all trying to hurt people I never really gave much thought to any long-term side effects. If I had any idea you'd ever wind up in one of these…."

"It's alright," Kara nodded. "I get it. I'm just a little worried about how the emitters might affect my ability to heal. Not to mention the fact that Kryptonite _is_ poison. Could small amounts over a long period hurt me the same way as a large amount all at once?"

"I'll ask, but I can't imagine the General agreeing to turn them off even with a doctor's recommendation."

Kara nodded again, resigned. A moment later, she perked back up as an idea struck. "What if there was another solution?"

"Maybe," Alex shrugged, moving back onto what little free space the cot had left. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Remember when Draper abducted me?"

"How could I forget? I was scared to death that I wouldn't get to you in time." She shook her head. "What does that maniac have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember how he was keeping me in that cage?"

Alex nodded. "He had that light that…emulated Krypton's red sun!" she exclaimed, finally seeing where Kara was going with this. "If we can adapt that technology to the cells here…."

"You can keep your Kryptonian prisoners powerless without hurting them, since the red sun is our natural environment."

"Kara, you're a genius," Alex grinned. "I still don't know if I'll be able to convince General Lane, but having an alternative is better than going to him with just a demand."

"Glad I could help." Shaking her head, Kara picked up the box of crullers, setting it in her lap. "Have you talked to Cat yet?"

"That's my next stop." She pulled out a piece of paper and set it on top of the box. It was Kara's resignation letter. A moment later, Alex handed her a pen. "Figured it was better for you to sign it than for me to forge your signature for you." Nodding, Kara scrawled 'Kara Danvers' at the bottom – probably the last time she'd ever sign that name – before handing both the pen and the letter back to her sister.

"What about my loft?"

"After giving it some thought, I decided to sublet my apartment and move into yours."

"Alex…" Kara groaned. "I told you—"

"That you didn't care what I did with it. And seeing as I spend all my time either here or at your place, it made more sense to just sublet mine and move. It's not like I keep a lot of stuff at my apartment, anyway."

The younger Danvers shook her head, knowing it was useless to argue once Alex had made up her mind. "Fair enough," she shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Nah…that's it," Alex replied, standing up and checking her watch. "Cat should be getting into the office soon. I'll let Dr. Hamilton know about your injury, and then head over there. Hopefully, she'll be in a good mood."

"Yeah…good luck with that," Kara muttered, drumming her fingers on the box lid. A moment later, Alex reached down and opened the box up for her.

"I didn't bring those for you to look at. Eat your crullers and try to relax. With any luck, Dr. Hamilton will be by later to check on you, and if you behave I'll bring potstickers when I come back."

"You're bribing me now?"

"Is it working?"

Kara tried to glare at Alex, but it wasn't very effective. "Alright," she finally grumbled. "You got me. I'll eat and play nice with the doctor. Happy?"

"Very," Alex grinned, kissing her sister on the forehead. "I'll let you know how things go with Cat. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Eat!" the elder Danvers ordered. Rolling her eyes, Kara dug into the sticky treats. She got so focused on the food that she didn't even notice her sister picking up her discarded clothes and leaving the cell.

* * *

Tossing the Kryptonian military uniform into a nearby incinerator chute, Alex took out her phone and pulled up the picture she'd surreptitiously taken on entering the chamber that morning. She hated seeing her sister so defeated and miserable, but with General Lane in charge, getting her out of it was definitely going to be an uphill battle. While Kara had the support of many longtime DEO Agents, Alex had no doubt that the General would be bringing in large numbers of his own people to counter that support.

"Danvers!"

' _Speaking of which…'_ Putting the phone away, Alex turned to face an apparently irate general. "Sir?"

"What the hell were you doing with the prisoner?"

Alex frowned. "You gave me permission to visit her, Sir."

"But not to bring in contraband!" he shot back, pointing to a monitor that showed Kara polishing off the last of the crullers.

"She has to eat, Sir."

Unmoved, General Lane crossed his arms, glaring. "She can eat the same food we serve to the other prisoners. I don't give a damn who she is to you, Agent Danvers. No one gets special treatment in here…not even Supergirl."

"Of course, Sir," Alex ground out. It took everything she had not to deck the General right then and there. "If there's nothing else, Sir, I have some important errands to take care of."

The General's scowl deepened. "I don't know how that damned Martian ran things, but as long as I'm in charge you agents can't just go running on and off base whenever you feel like. I will have order!"

"With all due respect, Sir," she shot back, "I am technically still on medical leave until my arm heals, so you can't actually stop me from leaving. And while I am willing to follow your orders if it means being able to visit Supergirl and J'onn, if you intend on keeping Supergirl here indefinitely it is in your best interests to let me complete my errands. Otherwise there may be some questions you won't be able to answer."

"Is that a threat, Agent Danvers?"

Alex shook her head. "No threat, Sir. Just information. Supergirl's civilian identity cannot simply disappear without raising concerns."

"Very well," General Lane grumbled. "You have two hours. If you're not back here by then, consider yourself fired and your visiting privileges permanently revoked."

"Understood," she nodded.

"Good. And if you insist on spending your so-called leave here, we're going to set a few ground rules. One: until you're cleared, your duties are limited to monitoring the alien prisoners from the command center. Two: all future visits to your alien friends must be cleared by me. No more popping in and out of their rooms whenever you want, and definitely no more opening up their cells and joining them inside unless there is a medical emergency. Three: if I catch you smuggling in any more contraband to Supergirl or J'onzz – and yes, I know about the Chocos – you will find yourself in federal prison. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

The General nodded, seemingly placated for the moment. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Yes, Sir!" Alex tossed off a mock salute and – after a quick stop by Dr. Hamilton's office to relay the information about Kara's injury and their concerns regarding the Kryptonite emitters – left the base, grabbing one of the helicopter pilots on the way out since there was no way she'd make it to CatCo and back in two hours by land during rush hour. The chopper was on CatCo's helipad in record time, and Alex ordered the pilot to stay put while she ran downstairs to Cat's office. Security tried to stop her, but a display of her 'FBI' badge made them change their minds pretty quickly.

On reaching the office, Alex saw the media mogul at her desk, looking even more stressed than usual – no doubt due to the absence of her faithful assistant. Steeling herself for whatever mood Ms. Grant might be in, the elder Danvers knocked on the doorframe and waited for her presence to be acknowledged. A moment later, Cat looked up, setting her glasses down on the desk. "May I help you, miss…?"

"Alex Danvers. I'm—"

"Kira's sister. Well, don't just stand there…come in. And close the door." Doing as Ms. Grant asked, Alex moved to stand in front of the desk, opposite her sister's boss. Cat gestured for her to sit down with a look that made it clear she wouldn't take no for an answer, and Alex once again did as the mogul wanted. "May I assume this has to do with why Kira didn't show up this morning?" Cat asked, cutting straight to the point.

Alex nodded. "She wanted me to give you this," she explained, pulling out the letter and placing it on the desk in front of Cat. The Queen of All Media stared at the letter for a moment before tearing it up.

"If Kira wants to quit, she can damn well come here and look me in the eyes when she does it. Unless she's too afraid to face me after throwing me from my own building the other night."

"Wait…what?" the elder Danvers stammered, not sure she'd heard right.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Please. My meek, mild-mannered assistant suddenly grows a backbone the same week Supergirl goes off the rails? I don't need Neil DeGrasse Tyson to solve that equation for me. I'm assuming you and whatever shady government organization you work for know all about it, of course. And don't give me that line about the FBI, either." Shaking her head, Cat leaned forward, clasping her hands together and resting her forearms on the desk. "Now…tell me what this is _really_ about."

"Truthfully?" Alex began, mentally trying to work out exactly how much she could tell the Queen of All Media without violating DEO protocols.

"That would be an excellent start."

The elder Danvers nodded. "Alright, but this has to be off the record. I could get in serious trouble for telling you any of this, and if I get in trouble I won't be able to help Supergirl." At that, Cat's typically haughty expression seemed to falter.

"You have my attention," she nodded. "What's going on? Where's Supergirl?"

Alex took out her phone, bringing up the picture she'd taken earlier. "After last night's events, General Samuel Lane was given command over our organization, and he decided that Supergirl was too great a threat to be allowed her freedom. Though he claims the order came from the President." She reached back into her shirt and pulled out the paper Lane had shoved at her the previous evening – the supposed order for Supergirl's indefinite detention. Putting on her glasses, Cat read it over several times before balling the document up and chucking it into the nearest wastebasket.

"The nerve of that blowhard," she muttered, setting her glasses back down. "Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. If I had a dollar for every time Lois bitched to me about how her father's anti-alien attitudes are affecting her so-called 'professional' relationship with the Man of Steel…well…I'd be twice as rich as I already am."

"So even after what happened yesterday…after the way you had to publicly denounce her…you still want to help Supergirl?"

"Of course I do," Cat snapped, looking almost insulted. "I know she wasn't herself yesterday. That much was obvious. You don't have to explain how if it's some big state secret, but I promise you I'm not holding a grudge. Whatever happened to make her that way, she shouldn't be punished for it."

Alex nodded. "Glad we're on the same page. You're right…I can't give you a lot of details. But what I can tell you is that Supergirl did those terrible things under the influence of…let's just call it a mind-altering drug. Best we can tell, the drug stripped away her inhibitions and made her act on her darkest thoughts and impulses. She couldn't stop herself."

"I see…." The Queen of All Media looked a little shaken by the revelation, and Alex could understand why. Knowing that such dark thoughts were somewhere inside Kara…that some part of her sweet, innocent little sister actually wanted to hurt people…was disturbing, to say the least.

"Everything's under control now. And words cannot begin to describe just how horrible she feels about the whole mess. She's taking responsibility for what the drug made her do, to the point where she's not even fighting the detention order."

"What?" Cat's anger seemed to resurface at that. "You mean to tell me that Kira…Supergirl…is just letting that pompous ass lock her away like some kind of animal? And without a trial? Does Lane even understand what Constitutional Rights are?"

Alex shook her head. "He's adamant that Kara being an alien means that she has no rights. Far as he's concerned, he can do whatever the hell he wants to her and there's nothing anyone can do to stop him."

"Well, that's just unacceptable," the mogul declared, standing up and starting to pace. "I should call a press conference for this afternoon. The world needs to know what General Lane is doing."

"No," Alex interjected, moving to stand in Cat's path. "Much as I would love to see General Lane get what's coming to him, there are too many decent people within the agency who could be compromised if this goes public right now."

Cat sighed, moving to her minibar and scooping some candies into a tumbler. "If I can't go public with this story, then what the hell can I do? I won't just stand by and let Supergirl be punished for something that wasn't in her control."

"I get it. Right now, I think Supergirl just needs to know that she has your support."

"Of course," Cat nodded.

"And perhaps some work on rehabilitating her image wouldn't hurt. Feel free to use what I said about the mind-altering drug. If the story about General Lane is to go public at some point, it would be much more effective if the citizens are willing to rally behind Supergirl. Right now, they'll probably be glad to see her behind bars."

Cat nodded again, popping a few candies into her mouth. "You make an excellent point," she conceded. "And I'll be happy to do whatever I can to get the public back on her side. I can also reach out to some of my contacts in the administration…find out how legitimate the General's so-called orders really are."

"You have connections that high up?"

"Queen of All Media, remember? Off the record – and Kira doesn't even know this – my ex is chief of staff to the President."

Alex's eyebrow shot up. "Your ex?"

"Carter's father."

"I thought you two hated each other."

Cat shrugged. "That would be Adam's father. Carter's father and I simply realized that we made better friends than lovers. The split was completely amicable, and knowing someone that close to President Marsdin is the next best thing to having her ear myself. I'd be happy to reach out to him…find out if that piece of paper really has any teeth to it."

"I'd appreciate that," Alex nodded. She glanced down at her watch and swore. "Sorry…I have to wrap things up here ASAP or General Lane is going to fire me."

"I understand. Tell Kira…Kara…that I don't accept her resignation. Her job will remain open for as long as it takes to remove General Lane's head from his posterior and get her released."

"Thank you. If you tell anyone about Kara…."

"You'll make me disappear, blah, blah, blah," Cat muttered, rolling her eyes. "If I wanted to expose Supergirl, I would've done it when I aired that broadcast warning people away. Don't worry…her secret is safe with me."

"Just so we're clear. I do need to speak with Winn and James real quick before I leave. Are they here?"

"Who?"

"James Olsen and—"

"The IT elf," Cat finished. "If they're not at their desks, they're probably hiding out in that 'secret' office they think I don't know about."

Alex's jaw dropped. "You…how…?"

"You think that anything goes on in my own building without my noticing? I'd figured out they were using it months ago, but until yesterday I just assumed they were using it as some sort of nerd-cave." She shook her head, setting the candy tumbler down and returning to her seat. "By the way…you can tell the sweater-hobbit that the next time he and a co-worker decide to fornicate, they had better do it elsewhere, or he's fired. This is an office, not a frat house. And tell him that I am holding him personally responsible for sterilizing and/or replacing every item in that storage closet he and the recently-fired imp were using for their carnal activities." Cat slipped her glasses back on and started studying something on her desk. Realizing the conversation was just ended, Alex slipped out and headed to what Winn had privately dubbed the "Superfriends HQ." Sure enough, on approaching she could hear both James and Winn inside, and her sister was the topic of conversation. And from the sound of things, neither man was particularly happy with Kara at the moment. Opening the door, Alex leaned against the doorframe and cleared her throat, causing the men to nearly leap out of their seats.

"Gentlemen, we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos so far. Feel free to leave comments as well. See you tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Lane 'questions' Kara, and the sisters deal with the after-effects. Also a bit of Kara/James.

Kara lay on her back on the cell's floor, having decided not to risk falling off the cot again. Doing her best to ignore the continued throbbing in her side, she stared up at the ceiling and wondered what was taking Dr. Hamilton so long. Whenever she'd needed help in the past and Alex wasn't available, the DEO's resident medic was always quick to respond. Now, Kara didn't know whether General Lane was delaying the doctor somehow, or if she was simply a lower priority now that she was a prisoner instead of an asset.

The door to the outer chamber opened and Kara sat up, wincing at the pain the movement caused. She expected to see the doctor or Alex, but instead found herself staring at several of General Lane's soldiers, all with guns pointed in her direction. And she'd lay odds that they were using Kryptonite ammunition. She slowly climbed to her feet, keeping her hands in plain view. The cell door swung open, and she backed up as two of the soldiers entered, followed by the General himself. "Supergirl," General Lane barked. "Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head." Confused, Kara did as ordered, putting her hands on the back of her head and lacing her fingers together as she sank to her knees. Once she was in position, the two soldiers who'd entered the cell with the General slung their weapons over their shoulders and moved in. One snapped something onto her ankles, while the other pulled her hands behind her back and locked them into what felt like the same thick, solid cuffs used when they moved all of the dangerous aliens. And based on how much weaker she felt once they were in place, they had to be using the ones infused with Kryptonite. Her fingers brushed against something metal, and she quickly realized that the chain for what she could only assume were leg irons had been hooked over the bar separating the handcuffs, meaning that she would be stuck in that position until the General said otherwise.

With the restraints firmly in place, the two soldiers walked out of the cell and closed the door, leaving her alone inside it with General Lane. The General sat down on the cot, looking particularly pleased with himself. "I think it's time you and I had a little talk."

"You could have just asked," Kara muttered, tugging ineffectually at the chains keeping her pinned down.

He shook his head. "If you were human, I might have. But I see no reason to waste politeness on an alien. Now," he continued, standing up so he towered over her. "Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to ask you some questions. Tell me what I want to know, and everything will be just fine."

"And if I don't?"

With a smug smile, the General pulled something from his jacket and opened it up, revealing several syringes filled with a glowing green liquid. "I'm sure you remember what happened to your aunt. You give me what I want, and history doesn't have to repeat itself." He closed the case back up, setting it on the cot within easy reach. "Let's start with something simple: your name. Your real name, not that silly title Cat Grant gave you."

"Kara Zor-El," she answered, figuring it would only be a matter of time before he worked it out on his own, if he hadn't already done so.

He nodded. "Of the House of El. And if my sources are correct, that would make your mother Alura Zor-El, the adjudicator responsible for imprisoning most of Fort Rozz's inmates."

"That's right."

"And when you put on that 'S,' many of those same inmates came crawling out of the woodwork, looking for revenge. Putting humans in danger. All because you wanted to play hero."

Kara shook her head. "It's not like that."

"Isn't it?" He paced a circle around his captive, then stopped right next to her, leaning down so that his face was only inches from hers. "Let's cut to the chase. I already know that Olsen has been helping you. The only reason I haven't had him arrested is because my daughter, inexplicably, cares for him. I'll deal with your allies in the DEO soon enough. What I want to know are the names of the other civilians who have been helping you. And don't try to pretend there are none, because I have it on very good authority that there is at least one non-DEO member of your silly little 'team' whom my daughter has no personal interest in."

"Whose authority?"

"I ask the questions!" he snapped, backhanding her hard enough to split her lip. "Give me the names, now!"

Kara shook her head. "Forget it. I won't give you what you need to target innocent people."

"Anyone aiding an enemy of the state is hardly innocent. Last chance." The young Kryptonian responded with the worst Kryptonese curse she could think of. There was no equivalent phrase in English, but based on the General's expression he didn't need to understand the actual words – the sentiment behind them was clear enough. She watched in barely-concealed horror as he pulled out one of the syringes and pushed the air out of it.

"I admire your bravado. Let's see how long it lasts." Putting the case back down and shifting the syringe to his right hand, General Lane knelt down behind Kara, wrapping his left arm around her throat to hold her in place while he plunged the needle into her jugular. In seconds, the liquid Kryptonite was burning its way through her veins, and she couldn't stop herself from screaming in agony. "I want names!" he demanded, not caring about her suffering in the least.

"Go to Hell!"

"Wrong answer!" Moments later, a second needle pierced her flesh, and her whole body felt as though it had been set ablaze. She screamed until her throat was raw, and found herself fighting to stay conscious. A third needle put an end to that fight, and the last thing Kara saw before blacking out was Dr. Hamilton rushing into the chamber with her team…

* * *

Alex rushed into the command center, having received a frantic call from Vasquez while she was bringing Kara's friends up to speed on her situation. "Where is she?" the elder Danvers demanded the second she reached Vasquez's station.

"She's in the infirmary, Ma'am."

"What the fuck happened?"

Vasquez shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. It was General Lane. After you left, he took some men in to 'question' Supergirl, and I believe he had liquid Kryptonite with him as well. Luckily, Dr. Hamilton was able to put a stop to it before the General could go too far."

"And how far did he get?"

"I-I don't know, Ma'am."

"Fuck!" Alex snarled. "I knew he gave in a bit too easily when I asked to leave. He's not going to get away with this." She stormed off to the infirmary, vowing to make the General pay for whatever harm he caused her sister. When she got there, however, Kara was nowhere in sight. "Dr. Hamilton?"

The doctor emerged a moment later, looking rather relieved to see her. "Agent Danvers."

"Where is she?"

"On her sun bed," Dr. Hamilton assured Alex. "And you wouldn't believe how much trouble General Lane gave me on that one. I had to let him post armed guards outside the room."

"What did he do to her?"

With a grim expression, the doctor pulled out an empty syringe that had what looked like green residue on the glass. "Liquid Kryptonite. He managed to get three of these into her before I could stop him."

As the doctor spoke, it took everything Alex had not to grab a gun and rush off after General Lane. "Is there going to be any permanent damage?"

"I don't know," Dr. Hamilton admitted, shaking her head. "Hopefully, exposure to the UV rays from the sun bed will flush the Kryptonite from her system completely. But between the syringes, the handcuffs General Lane was using on her, and the Kryptonite emitters in her cell…frankly, I've never dealt with this much exposure before. I think you're right to be concerned about the constant use of the emitters in the cells, and I already have my people working to implement the alternative plan you proposed."

"And General Lane isn't trying to stop you?"

The doctor shrugged. "He may be in charge of the base, but I still have final authority on all matters pertaining to the health of the prisoners. And your idea for emulating the red sun inside the cells is much more conducive to the health of the Kryptonians than continuing to use the emitters."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course," Dr. Hamilton nodded. "I doubt she's conscious, but I'm sure just having you nearby will help. And if General Lane has an issue with you being there, he can take it up with me."

"Thank you." With a sad smile, Dr. Hamilton gave Alex's good shoulder a comforting squeeze before leading her to the room where Kara was recovering. Surprisingly, the guards posted outside made no move to stop them.

On entering, Alex saw her sister's unconscious form laid out beneath the sun lamps, looking almost deathly pale, save for a slight trickle of blood from her lower lip. Dr. Hamilton had the younger Danvers hooked up to an IV and a bunch of monitors, and a nasal cannula was feeding her oxygen. Forcing back her rage at the man responsible, she took Kara's hand in her good one and squeezed. No response. "I am so sorry, Kara," Alex whispered. "I should never have left you alone with him…not for a second. Some big sister I turned out to be…." Spotting a chair nearby, the elder Danvers grabbed it and pulled it up next to the sun bed. She had no intention of leaving Kara's side again, General Lane be damned.

The next few days passed almost without incident, save for General Lane having to return to Washington to answer some questions after Dr. Hamilton filed her report with the brass. Not that it changed things much, since the General left one of his own men in charge during his absence. The only positive was the fact that, other than the doctor insisting on her taking some precautions against prolonged exposure to the UV lamps, no one tried to interfere with Alex staying near her sister. Over the course of those days, she only ever left Kara's side a few times: once to inform J'onn about what had happened, and the others to field phone calls from concerned friends. And even then, she was rarely away for more than a few minutes, the longest stretch being her visit to J'onn (though she made sure Dr. Hamilton was nearby before she left). Winn and James had gone from being upset with Kara over her Red Kryptonite-induced actions to positively livid over what had been done to her, and Olsen had even tried unsuccessfully to contact Kara's cousin. It seemed the Man of Steel had been dragged into some conflict or other in a remote location – something about the Amazons – and couldn't get away. Cat, for her part, had been able to get in touch with her ex about the detention order. Unfortunately, Alex's fears had been proven right – the order did come from the top. She could only hope that General Lane's presumably unauthorized torture of Kara would be enough to get him booted from the DEO and replaced with someone more reasonable.

A groan jarred Alex from her thoughts, and she looked up to see Kara finally beginning to stir. "Hey," she whispered, taking hold of her sister's hand once more. The younger Danvers turned her head in the direction of the sound. A moment later, she opened her eyes for the first time in days.

"Alex?" she rasped, her throat obviously still sore. The other day, Vasquez had shown Alex the footage from General Lane's 'questioning,' and the sound of Kara screaming her lungs out in pure agony was something the elder Danvers would remember until the day she died.

Shaking off the disturbing memory, Alex squeezed Kara's hand. "I'm here," she assured her sister. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Not again."

"The General?"

"Recalled to Washington. Seems the brass don't exactly approve of his methods." Nodding, Kara attempted to sit up, only to have Alex gently push her back down. "Hang on there, kiddo. You still need to rest."

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a week." Alex frowned. "You had a lot of Kryptonite in your system, thanks to General Lane."

"Still…seems like I've had more than enough rest already."

"Are you still in pain?"

"No…not really." Alex's eyebrow shot up at the blatant lie, and Kara sighed. "Okay, fine. It still hurts."

"Which means you still need rest. Keep soaking up those rays, and I'll go let Dr. Hamilton know you're awake." Alex started to leave the room, only to have her sister reach out and grab her arm.

"Don't go," she begged softly, looking very much like the scared teen Superman had brought home to them all those years ago. Seeing Kara reduced to that made the elder Danvers that much more determined to make sure the General got what was coming to him.

"I'll be right back," she assured Kara, forcing down her own fear and anger in order to be strong for the younger girl. "I promise. Dr. Hamilton's office is right across the hall. Two minutes, tops."

"Two minutes? And then you'll be back?"

Alex nodded. "Absolutely. You'll barely have time to miss me." Dropping a quick kiss on her sister's forehead, the elder Danvers slipped out of the room and over to the infirmary.

* * *

True to her word, she was back in less than two minutes with the doctor in tow.

"Glad to see you're awake," Dr. Hamilton smiled, shifting the sun lamps so she'd have better access to her patient. "How are you feeling?"

"I think my hair is the only part that doesn't hurt."

The doctor nodded, scribbling something on her chart as she checked the monitors. "Your coloring seems to have improved, at least."

"She's right," Alex chimed in. "Looks like I'll have to cancel your audition for _The Walking Dead_."

"Funny," Kara muttered, rolling her eyes. She turned to Dr. Hamilton. "So how much longer do I have to stay in here? Not that I'm particularly eager to go back to my cell…."

"If it helps, by the time you go back they'll have replaced the Kryptonite emitters with red sun lamps."

"Really?"

"Doctor's orders," Dr. Hamilton nodded. "As for how long you'll have to stay in here…well…that depends. How much pain are you in? Scale of 1-10?"

Kara thought for a moment. "About a 5? 6, maybe?"

"I see…. What about your powers? Any sign of them returning?"

The Kryptonian tried to use her x-ray vision, but nothing happened. Which meant that her other abilities were probably out as well. "Doesn't look like it," she frowned. The doctor scribbled something else on the chart, then moved closer to the bed.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing towards Kara's side. The ex-superhero nodded, and after the doctor unhooked the IV and monitors, she unzipped the top of the jumpsuit and pulled her arms free. Dr. Hamilton then lifted the t-shirt and spent a few moments examining where she'd been bruised. "The good news is, it looks like your side is just about healed. Which tells me that the treatment is definitely working, and with any luck there won't be any long-term physical effects from what the General did. Though we do have a psychologist on staff if you need to talk."

"Good to know," Kara nodded. She started to pull the top of the jumpsuit back on, only to have Dr. Hamilton put a hand on her arm and shake her head.

"Leave it off for now. The more skin that's exposed to the sun lamps, the faster the treatment will work. In fact, if you wanted to take the jumpsuit off completely, that might be even better. But only if you're comfortable, of course. I can promise that no one will get into this room without me and Alex knowing about it."

"I don't know…." Kara looked to her sister, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"If it helps, I'm sure I can dig up a pair of boxer shorts or something," Alex told her. "But I think you should take the doctor's suggestion. The faster you're healed, the faster we can work on getting you released."

"Alex…."

The elder Danvers shook her head. "Don't 'Alex' me, Kara. The moment that asshole injected you with that crap is the moment any argument for keeping you locked up flew out the window. One way or another, I'm getting you out of here."

Kara sighed, realizing once again that it was useless to argue with her overly stubborn big sister. "Just promise me you won't do anything illegal. I'd rather stay here than spend the rest of my life on the run from the government."

"Fine," Alex huffed. "I'll try my best to do things by the book. But I'm not ruling out a jailbreak if that doesn't work. I'd rather us go on the run than leave you to the mercy of General Lane and his cohorts." Shaking her head, she reached out and took Kara's hand in her own. "Whatever happens, I'll be right there with you."

"I know. Thank you."

Letting go of her sister's hand, Alex glanced over at the doctor. "You're going to pretend you didn't hear any of that, right?"

"Hear what?" Dr. Hamilton shrugged.

With a grateful nod, the elder Danvers turned back to her sister. "I'm sure Dr. Hamilton has more questions and whatnot, so I'm just going to go see if I can't scrounge up something else for you to wear while you're in here. You going to be okay until I get back?"

"I'll be fine, I guess. Just don't be long. Okay?"

"Of course." Alex slipped out of the room, and once she was gone Kara pulled off the nasal cannula and sat up, twisting around so her feet were hanging off the edge of the bed. Resting her elbows on her knees, she turned to look at the doctor.

"Can I ask you something?"

Dr. Hamilton nodded, setting her chart aside for the moment. "I take it this is something you didn't want your sister to hear?"

"Sort of," she shrugged, looking down at her feet. "It's just…Alex is so set on the idea that I'm not responsible for anything I did under the influence of the Red Kryptonite, but—"

"You don't agree," the doctor finished.

Kara nodded. "Am I crazy? I mean…I know the Red Kryptonite made it so that I couldn't stop myself from doing or saying the things I did, but it doesn't change the fact that those thoughts and feelings and impulses came from me. It didn't create them." She sighed. "Alex hates the fact that I'm not interested in fighting the detention order, but I don't know how to make her understand where I'm coming from."

"And where is that, exactly?"

"Truthfully?" Shaking her head, Kara lifted her gaze to meet Dr. Hamilton's. "After what happened, I'm not sure I trust myself out there anymore. Now that I've seen the darkest parts of myself, how do I know they won't resurface if I get angry or frustrated? I mean, I was already having some issues with my temper before the Red Kryptonite. What if I end up hurting someone…again? I don't think I could live with myself. I'm barely holding it together now."

Dr. Hamilton put a hand on Kara's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze in what the Kryptonian guessed was an attempt at reassurance. "I'm not a psychologist, so I can't really give you that kind of advice. But I can talk to you as a friend. And I think the fact that you're so concerned with even the possibility of hurting someone is what makes you different from the others we keep here."

"That's not exactly the same as saying I don't deserve this. Be honest, doctor…do you think I'm dangerous?"

The doctor sighed, shoving her hands in the pockets of her scrubs. "Objectively? What happened with the Red Kryptonite has shown that, yes, you can be dangerous under the right circumstances. Subjectively, I think you're only as dangerous as you let yourself become. Exposure to Red Kryptonite was, medically speaking, the equivalent of a human being slipped a drug like GHB or Rohypnol without their knowledge or consent."

Kara's eyebrow shot up. "Are you saying I was roofied?"

"In a sense. Like those drugs, the Red Kryptonite removed your inhibitions, causing you to behave in ways you normally wouldn't. The only differences between the two experiences are the lack of other physical symptoms – nausea, dizziness, vomiting, etc. – and the fact that you remained fully conscious and aware of your actions while under its influence. And while I believe it would be wise to take precautions against future exposure – your sister and I have been discussing the possibility of creating a vaccine – I don't think you should be punished for something you couldn't control, any more than a human who has been drugged should be held responsible for their actions under the drug's influence. Keeping you prisoner is overkill, in my opinion, and General Lane definitely crossed a line when he decided to take advantage of the situation and torture you."

"You'll get no argument from me on the torture part," Kara shrugged, "but in a way I think that's even more reason not to let me loose." Dr. Hamilton gave her a rather confused look, and she sighed. "Right now, even thinking about the General makes me angrier than I've ever been. If he's here when my powers return, I'm honestly not sure I could stop myself from showing him just how dangerous I can be. I know that none of the DEO agents who know me would blame me for going after General Lane, under the circumstances, but if I cross that line even once, what's to stop me from doing it again?" Another sigh. "I can't allow myself to cross that line, ever. It's not who I want to be. And if it takes letting the DEO keep me here and powerless to prevent that, so be it." She shook her head. "If Alex can find some legal way to get me out of here, I'll take it for her sake, but it could be a long time before I put that cape back on – if ever. There's no way I'm letting her commit treason on my behalf, though. Promise me that if she even starts thinking that way, you'll help me talk her out of it."

"Of course," Dr. Hamilton nodded. She looked as though she were about to say more, but Alex chose that moment to walk back in, tossing something into Kara's lap. The younger Danvers picked up what turned out to be a pair of dark red boxer shorts patterned with golden Lannister lions.

"Seriously, Alex? You know I'm Team Stark."

Alex shrugged. "You like Tyrion, don't you?"

"Doesn't count. We both know he's a secret Targaryen."

"There's no proof of that."

"But it's so obvious."

"Agree to disagree." The elder Danvers shook her head. "Anyway, there weren't exactly a lot of options. It was either that or Spongebob, and I know how much he creeps you out."

"Fine," Kara huffed. She pulled off her boots, then slid off the bed and, with Alex helping to steady her, took the jumpsuit the rest of the way off and replaced it with the shorts. Then, clad in just the t-shirt, shorts, and socks, she returned to the bed, laying down so the doctor could shift the sun lamps back into place. "So how much longer do I have to stay under these?"

Dr. Hamilton reclaimed her chart and looked it over for a moment. "Based on my notes, and the rate you seem to be healing, I would say at least a few more days. A week, tops. You just have to take it easy and let the UV do its work. I'll be back tomorrow to check on your progress, but I'm sure Alex can keep you entertained in the meantime. Goodnight." With one last, knowing look at her patient, the doctor turned and left the room. Alex pulled her chair back up next to the sun bed and sat down.

"Don't worry…I ran into Vasquez, and she's agreed to get us into our HBOGO account—"

" _My_ HBOGO account, Miss 'too cheap to pay for cable.'"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm not cheap. I just don't see the point in paying to have something in my apartment that I'll never use, seeing as we watch everything together at your place anyway."

"Whatever."

"Anyway…Vasquez is going to hook us up in here, so we can have ourselves an epic _Game of Thrones_ marathon while you finish recovering. All five seasons. With any luck, by the time we hit hour 50, you'll be just about back to normal. Not that I'm all that eager for this to end," she added after a moment's pause. "I mean, I want to see you fully recovered, and I especially can't wait to shove the General's failure in his face – assuming he ever bothers coming back – but at the same time I don't want to see you locked back in that cell, even with the Kryptonite emitters gone. And while the General's men seem to be at least tolerating my hanging out in here with you while you're still a patient, I've no doubt that the second your powers come back they'll be marching in here to drag you away again."

"I know," Kara nodded. "I guess we'll just have to enjoy it while it lasts." Alex's expression seemed to sour at the apparent resignation in her sister's voice, so the younger Danvers decided to change the subject. "Did you talk to Ms. Grant?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She knows."

"She…what?" Kara sat up suddenly, banging her head on the sun lamps, and Alex quickly pushed her back down.

"What did the doctor just tell you about taking it easy?" the elder Danvers scolded.

"I know, I know," Kara muttered, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead. "How the hell did Cat figure it out?"

"I think it had something to do with both her assistant and her hero undergoing drastic personality changes the same week."

"Wonderful…. Would I be a terrible person if I asked you to smack Max Lord around the next time you see him?"

Alex laughed. "I was already planning on it."

"Good," Kara nodded, then sighed. "I suppose the big Supergirl exposé will be coming out any day now."

"Actually…believe it or not, Cat has no intention of revealing your secret."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because she could've exposed you when she made that broadcast warning people away and she didn't. Plus, she's actually been helping me with a few things."

"Really?" Kara asked, genuinely surprised. "She doesn't hate me? Even after I threw her from her balcony?"

Alex smiled, brushing some stray hairs from her sister's forehead. "She knows you weren't yourself, Kara. And not only does she not hate you, but she says she'll hold your job open for as long as it takes to – and I quote – 'remove General Lane's head from his posterior' and get you released. Plus, I think she may have had a hand in getting the General recalled."

"How?"

"Let's just say she has a friend in a very high place."

Kara shook her head. "Uh-uh. Spill."

"Nope," Alex shot back. "Not my story to tell."

"Since when do you and Cat Grant have secrets? From me?"

The elder Danvers shrugged. "It's not a secret, per se. Just not my place to talk about your boss' business. I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready. Tell you what," she added, fishing her phone from her pocket. "Why don't you give your friends a call? They're all worried about you."

"Even James?"

"Especially James," Alex nodded, putting the phone in her sister's hand. "I got the call from Vasquez while I was talking to him and Winn, and once he heard what General Lane did to you he was ready to march down here and rip the man apart. It was all I could do to convince him to let me handle it, since I knew you wouldn't want him getting in trouble."

Kara stared uncertainly at the phone for a moment. "What about you? Won't you get in trouble for giving a prisoner phone access?"

"Please," her sister scoffed. "If we can get away with getting you HBO access during your recovery, I doubt anyone would bat an eye at a couple of phone calls. And if they do, so what? This place would fall apart without me, and those Army pricks out there know it. Probably why they haven't given me the boot despite my 'unsavory' associations."

"That's a little arrogant, isn't it?"

"Not really. Why do you think J'onn named me acting director when Non kidnapped him?" Alex reached out and gave her sister's arm an affectionate squeeze. "I'm going to go check in with Vasquez about the entertainment…give you some privacy."

"Thanks," Kara nodded, still contemplating the phone. Once Alex had left, she pulled up the contact list and hit the entry for her boss' private line. How her sister had that, she didn't know, but she wasn't about to question it either, under the circumstances.

Cat picked up fairly quickly, and as soon as Kara said 'hi' the mogul – true to form – wouldn't let her get a word in. After a somewhat lengthy harangue about the importance of having hope and not giving up, the Queen of All Media assured her that she was forgiven for everything, which meant more to the Kryptonian than the older woman could ever understand. While it didn't erase the guilt she still felt, just knowing that one of the people she cared about and looked up to the most still believed in her was a huge relief. Ms. Grant told her that she wasn't going to publish anything about her current situation without Alex's approval (and her own, if possible), and that CatCo was working around the clock to rehabilitate Supergirl's image so that when and if the story did go public, she would hopefully have the city's support. The CEO also told her that injured police officers all survived, and that CatCo was paying for their medical care in full; the news lifted some of the weight from the Kryptonian's shoulders but – again – it didn't fully erase the guilt over what she'd done to them in the first place. When Kara did finally get an opening to say something, she simply thanked her boss and mentor for everything – including holding her job open, even though she doubted she'd ever be able to return (not that she said that last part aloud) – then hung up and let Cat get back to work since, as the mogul frequently reminded her employees, her time was worth a lot more than everyone else's.

Kara called Winn next and was immediately bombarded by questions about how she was doing and what was going on at the DEO. She answered them as best she could, assuring her best friend that she was fine, or at least somewhere in the vicinity of fine. Winn didn't sound like he bought it, but a promise to find out if his DEO contractor credentials were still valid so he could come visit seemed to appease him. After vowing to come see her the second he was cleared to do so, Winn disappeared; a moment later, Kara heard a voice she definitely hadn't been expecting.

"Kara?"

"James," she breathed. What was she supposed to say to him after the way she acted? "H-how are you?" Kara finally managed, praying that his jumping onto Winn's phone to speak to her was a good sign.

"I'm more worried about you. Alex told us what happened. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Lousy would be an improvement. I hope General Lane never comes back to the DEO…ever."

"Amen to that. I still can't believe Lucy's dad would go that far."

"I can. My first night in here, he actually told me that he'd kill me if his orders weren't to keep me alive. He despises anyone not from Earth, my cousin and I included."

"Wait…he has orders to keep you alive and still injected you with Kryptonite, knowing that it could kill you?"

Kara shook her head, even though James couldn't see it. "He wanted to know what civilians were helping me besides you. I wouldn't tell him. Not even the threat of liquid Kryptonite would make me give him Winn's name. Of course, he could probably have just pulled it from the system from where Winn came in as a contractor if he wanted it that badly – assuming, of course, that Vasquez didn't scrub it already."

"Sounds to me like he was just looking for an excuse to make you suffer. So…what did Dr. Hamilton have to say?"

"She thinks that with some more time under the sun lamps, I'll make a full recovery."

"That's good. Then we can work on getting that order overturned."

Kara sighed, shifting the phone to her other ear. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I hurt people, James. I lost control over my abilities, and now there are people whose lives will never be the same because of me."

"You lost control because of Max Lord's experiment. It wasn't your fault."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Kara huffed. "It feels like no one's even listening to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You, Ms. Grant, Alex…I keep trying to tell everyone that, whatever Lord's failed attempt at synthetic Kryptonite did to me, it didn't create anything. All of my thoughts and actions were my own. What I said to you…I was jealous. I wanted what Lucy had…for you to look at me the way you did her…and when she broke up with you I thought maybe that was my chance. The Red Kryptonite just…I don't know…finally gave me the courage to say what I've been wanting to for months. I'm just sorry that it got twisted into something so cruel…especially what I said about Lucy. She didn't deserve that, and I wish to Rao that I could take it back." She wiped away the tears that had started to fall. "James?"

"I'm here."

"Are we okay?"

He sighed. "We will be. I just need some time. You really hurt me, Kara."

"I know. Rao, I am so sorry. If I could go back and change things…."

"I know."

"At least time won't be an issue. The chances of the government releasing a 'dangerous' alien back into society are practically non-existent, even if General Lane _is_ punished for the whole torture thing."

"We'll figure something out. And once we do, you and I can go out somewhere and have that long overdue talk."

"Really? But you said…?"

"I said I need time, not that I was closing the book on us. Whatever happens, I still need you in my life. Besides," he added, "I actually understand more about what Red Kryptonite does than the DEO."

Kara frowned, confused. "How? I thought Lord just invented the stuff?"

"He didn't invent it…just stumbled on a way to make a synthetic version without realizing what he was doing. It wasn't just green rocks that fell from the sky over Smallville the day your cousin landed. And he's had his share of encounters with the red stuff. Like with you, it strips him of his inhibitions and turns him into a real jackass – no offense."

"None taken. So how bad does he get?"

"Bad. According to Lois' cousin, he once went on a three-month bender in Metropolis where he robbed banks, stole cars, and even worked for the mob. His dad had to make some sort of deal with the Jor-El AI to get himself the ability to bring Clark home, though I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details. It's not something Clark likes to talk about."

"Clark's always been a bit reluctant to talk about his dad. All I know is that he died less than a year after Clark graduated high school." She sighed. "Why didn't you tell the DEO any of this?"

"Clark doesn't want information about other types of Kryptonite getting out. The deposits are all in Smallville, and as long as no one goes digging around there for it the chances of the other types finding their way elsewhere are slim. As long as Lord thinks the Red Kryptonite was just a lab accident, everyone is safer. I shudder to think what he might do if he knew the real thing existed."

"Good point. Speaking of Clark…any idea where he is? I'd have thought he'd be the first one charging down here to demand my freedom…after Alex, of course."

"I tried contacting him, and all I got was an earful from Lois about how Diana dragged him off to Themyscira for God-knows-what and how she has no idea how to even reach him there."

"Diana…as in Wonder Woman? What could she possibly want with my cousin? Last I checked, the Amazons didn't even allow men on their island."

"Not sure…Lois said something about them needing help to stop some sort of invasion, maybe? She was kind of ranting by that point, so I couldn't really follow the rest of the conversation that well. But I promise I'll fill Clark in on everything as soon as he gets back…assuming, of course, you're not already back home by then."

"I doubt it. Not as long as the President thinks me a threat."

"Cat's already working on that. She's flooding the airwaves with stories about how you were drugged and weren't able to control yourself. We're hoping that once public opinion is turned back in your favor, there will be pressure on the administration to change its stance. Unless…you don't want that to happen?"

"It's not that I never want to come home, James," she sighed. "I miss you…I miss everyone. But for the first time in my life, I'm afraid of my own powers. I don't want to put anyone in danger…not again."

"You won't."

"How do you know? You saw what happened, and you know better than anyone how much I still struggle with my temper. What if I lose it again? Not from Red Kryptonite, but just because someone makes me angry and I can't hold myself back. At least in here, there's no chance of that happening."

"You can't hide away from the world forever, Kara. Sooner or later, you'll have to put yourself back out there."

"I'm not hiding. I mean, it's not like I exactly have a choice at the moment."

"Maybe not, but we are going to find a way to get you home."

"And then what? I just go right back to being Supergirl like nothing happened? I'm sorry, James, but I don't know if I can." Her voice broke, and it was all she could do not to dissolve into a sobbing mess. She just wished someone would understand how terrified she was by the thought of putting that cape on again, instead of assuming that everything would go right back to the way it was.

"Hey," James soothed. "It's alright. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Really?"

"Would I like to see Supergirl again? Yes, but only because I know that you're at your happiest when you're helping people. And that's all I want for you. Whether it's as Kara Zor-El of Krypton, Supergirl, or just plain old Kara Danvers, the only thing that matters is that you're happy."

"So if I never wanted to be Supergirl again…?"

"Then I would gladly spend every day with Kara Danvers, the most amazing woman I know. The world survived before you put on the cape, and I'm sure it would survive if you wanted to stop. You should only go back to that when and if you're ready, and not worry about what Cat or Alex or anyone else wants."

"Thank you," Kara smiled, wiping away tears once more. "I just wish there was some way to be sure that I couldn't hurt anyone." James went silent for a moment, and she knew him well enough to know that he was probably lost in thought…though she had no idea what that thought might be. She wasn't a telepath, after all. "James?"

"It might be a bit extreme, and I'm sure Clark will probably kill me for even bringing it up, but there's actually a type of Kryptonite that could help. One that would take away your powers for as long as you were in contact with it, and do so without causing you any physical harm."

"Sounds too good to be true. You'd think the DEO would have heard of something like that…maybe used it for containing Kryptonians instead of the green stuff."

"Like I said, Clark didn't want the information about the other types getting out. He doesn't trust the government not to abuse it."

"He's probably right, at least as far as General Lane and his men are concerned. But under the right leadership – like J'onn or Alex – I'm sure the DEO would use it the right way."

"Maybe. I'll talk to Clark…see if he'd let me give the information to a few trusted agents, once everything is back to normal. Or close to it, at any rate."

"I'd appreciate that. So…what is this mystery Kryptonite type?"

"Blue Kryptonite. Clark met a Kryptonian exile some years back who used it to live like a human, and if that's what you really wanted I'm sure I could talk him into getting you some."

Kara frowned. "But the DEO used Blue Kryptonite to stop Bizarro."

"It was a synthetic version they made from the Green Kryptonite, but even if it wasn't it would've done the job. Since the Blue Kryptonite renders Kryptonians powerless, it makes sense that it would have the opposite effect on Bizarro and overload her."

"I suppose. Do you really think Clark would be willing to get some for me?"

"He probably won't like it, but I'll convince him if having it would make you happy."

"Thanks. I don't know if I'll actually use it when the time comes, but it's nice to know I would have the option…a way to be absolutely sure that no one could get hurt because of my powers, without having to spend the rest of my life in a DEO cell."

"Glad I could help. Does this mean you're on board with the 'get Kara out of prison' plan?"

"Only if it doesn't involve anything illegal. I won't let any of you risk federal prison for my sake."

"Of course. Though we'd all gladly take that risk for you."

"I know you would. Doesn't mean I have to allow it. Promise me that we'll do this the right way."

"I promise. We will get you home, Kara."

She sighed, switching the phone back to its original position. "James, I—"

"No. Not yet."

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"I think I do. And like I said, I need time. Besides, that's not something that should be said for the first time over the phone from a secret government prison for aliens. Save it for when you're back home with us. Okay?"

"O-okay. I guess we'll talk later? I mean…if I can get Alex to lend me her phone again before General Lane's goons drag me back to the cell block."

"I'd like that. Stay safe, okay?"

"You too." She hung up the phone, and a moment later Alex walked back into the room, carrying a bag of what looked like containers from their favorite Chinese restaurant. "Please tell me you have potstickers."

"I have potstickers," Alex grinned, setting the bag down and shifting the lamps so that Kara could sit up once again. Kara returned her sister's phone and happily accepted a full container of her favorite comfort food in its place.

"So what are you eating?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "For your information, smartass, I got one for each of us."

"You know half of those are going to be mine too."

"We'll see."

"Come on," Kara pouted, giving Alex her best 'sad puppy' look. "You know it could be the last time I eat like this for a while." She stared longingly at the second container, only to have her sister move it even farther away.

"Nice try, but you still have at least a few more days in here where I can bring you whatever you want. You can have whatever potstickers happen to be left when I finish."

"Meanie," the younger Danvers grumbled. "At least tell me the entertainment is coming."

Without missing a beat, Alex pulled a tablet out from under her injured arm and set it on the bed next to Kara so she could use it one-handed. A few commands later, and one of the monitors in the room lit up with the menu screen for the streaming service. She then pushed the tablet towards her sister. "Whenever you're ready."

"And you're absolutely sure this is okay? I keep expecting General Lane's men to burst in here any second."

"It's their fault you're in here in the first place. I dare them to try something. They may consider you a prisoner out there, and there's nothing I can do about that for the moment, but as long as you're in here recovering I refuse to treat you like one. Dr. Hamilton supports me in this, and if anyone has a problem they can take it up with her."

"Okay," Kara nodded. "Just know that if I do get in trouble I'm blaming you."

Alex shrugged. "Go right ahead. What are they going to do, fire one of the best agents they have?"

Kara's eyebrow shot up. "Have you always been this cocky?"

With another shrug, the elder Danvers sat down, tossing her sister a set of chopsticks before cracking open her own food container. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

"If you insist…." Kara brought up the first episode, then dove into her container of potstickers, praying to Rao that Alex was right and there would be no trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far! BTW, I wrote this before SuperCorp was a thing, and I didn't feel that SuperCat was right for this story, hence the hints of Kara/James. See you tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn stops by, Kara's powers return, Alex butts heads with Lane's men, and a conversation with J'onn

Between Kara not needing as much sleep as humans, thanks to her Kryptonian physiology, and Alex being something of an insomniac herself, the two were able to get through their marathon relatively quickly. They had to occasionally interrupt themselves so Alex could make food runs or so Dr. Hamilton could check on Kara – and, at one point, the doctor insisted on her patient getting some sleep and gave her something to help – but by the end of the third day they had run out of episodes (after which Kara had a good cry over the ending and made Alex swear not to watch the new season without her, even knowing that they could be in for a very long wait). In that time, Alex had been able to get rid of the sling and replace the cast with a sturdy brace, since her injury turned out to be less serious than they originally thought. However, though the bruise on her side had fully healed, Kara's powers still showed no sign of returning. And, in a way, she was actually relieved – partly because she didn't want her 'vacation' with Alex to end just yet, and partly because, as she'd told James, the prospect of having her powers again scared her now that she knew what she was capable of doing with them. Not that she was about to tell Alex any of that, given how bullheadedly determined the elder Danvers was to get everything back to normal – whatever that meant.

On day four, Dr. Hamilton decided to crank the sun lamps up as high as they could go for a couple of minutes, thinking that an extra burst of sunlight could be enough to kickstart whatever part of her system controlled her abilities. The experiment did seem to work in terms of making her feel miles better than she had been, to the point where the pain had all but disappeared. But it didn't return her powers. And with the sun lamps burned out from the power surge, it became a waiting game until the lamps could be replaced or her powers came back on their own – whichever came first.

While Kara sat on the no-longer-functioning sun bed, trying to work out how she felt about the possible return – or permanent loss – of her powers, she got a surprise in the form of Winn. Apparently, his DEO contractor credentials did still work – for the moment, anyway. As he walked in, wearing a Supergirl t-shirt instead of his usual button-down and tie and carrying a store bag, Alex ducked out, probably to give them some privacy. "Hi," Kara said softly, still not entirely sure where the two of them stood.

"Hi."

"H-how are you?"

"Okay, I guess," he shrugged. "I'd be better if you were back at work instead of stuck down here."

Kara sighed. "Everyone keeps saying that."

"Because it's true. You're important to all of us – and I'm not talking about Supergirl, either. We need our Kara back."

"Really? Because the t-shirt would suggest otherwise." She gave him a rather pointed look, and he shrugged.

"Just trying to show my support. Ms. Grant's had the promotions department peddling these for the past week or so. They're not selling as well as she'd hoped, but there are still people buying them. Which is a good sign…I think…."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Leave it to Cat Grant to turn my shame into a marketing tool."

"That's not fair," Winn countered. "Okay, so I'm normally the last person to defend our evil queen, but I really think she is just trying to help. If nothing else, sale of those shirts is a way for her to gage how much support you have out there."

"Maybe…." Shaking her head, she glanced at Winn's bag. "So what did you bring me?" she asked, deciding a change of subject was in order.

Grinning, her best friend pulled out a flash drive and a giant bag of candy. "Red Vines, and the complete collection of Star Wars…minus _Phantom Menace_ , of course."

Doing some quick mental calculations, Kara frowned. "That's at least 15 hours' worth of movies. As…generous…as General Lane's men have been, I'm pretty sure that would be pushing it."

"Yeah…how did you manage this, anyway? I mean, last I checked, even under Henshaw the DEO wasn't exactly rolling out the red carpet for its…residents."

She shrugged. "You'd have to ask Alex. Phone calls aside, she and Dr. Hamilton are the only people I've actually talked to since General Lane…you know…."

"Right…." Winn nodded, and she could tell that he was fighting the urge to go after the General and his men.

"Anyway…best I can figure, either Alex has managed to hit the soldiers with a massive guilt trip over what their boss did, she's blackmailing them somehow, or their letting me have this is General Lane's latest torment. You know…giving me one last taste of what I had before so that it's that much more painful when they rip it all away for good. And as awesome as we both know Alex is, at this point I'm kind of betting on that last one."

Winn frowned. "Since when are you this cynical?"

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "It's kind of hard to stay positive when the world thinks you're a monster. Especially when I'm not entirely sure they're wrong."

Wordlessly, Winn hopped up onto the bed next to her and handed her a Red Vine, which made her crack a smile despite herself. "Screw the world," he finally said, wrapping an arm around the Kryptonian's shoulders and pulling her close. "I know better than anyone what a monster looks like, and you're definitely not it."

"Even after what I did?" Kara asked, tapping the candy against her palm.

"That wasn't you." She opened her mouth to argue, and he lightly tapped his own Red Vine against her lips. "Hear me out, okay? James told me what you told him, and believe me when I say that I get it. Those dark and terrible thoughts…I have them every single day. Maybe even more than I used to since what happened with my father. Most of the time, it's all I can do to keep from giving in to them and lashing out. And if something like Red Kryptonite could affect me the way it affected you, I've no doubt that National City would find itself facing Toyman Jr. for real." Kara looked at him, confused, and he sighed. "My point is, I understand what it's like to deal with that side of yourself…the side that you pray never sees daylight because of how destructive it can be." Another sigh. "Remember what you told me the night my father kidnapped me?"

"I do," she nodded.

"It's true…perhaps now more than ever." He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together the same way she had that night. "You and I…we _are_ linked. We both have demons to battle that no one else can really understand. And neither of us are going to give into those demons. That night, you told me that I could never be my father because that's simply not who I am. The same is true for you. I've seen the difference between the real you and the person you were under the Red Kryptonite. That Kara was selfish, cruel, and positively heartless. She didn't care who she hurt so long as she got what she wanted. And if all of that is really somewhere inside you, the fact that the worst the real you ever does is occasionally raise her voice or break office supplies…well…that just tells me how much control you really do have."

Shaking her head, Kara met Winn's eyes. "But what if I can't control it anymore? Now that it's gotten out once, what if it doesn't want to stay buried?"

With a smile, Winn unlaced their fingers and pulled her closer. "Kara, you're one of the strongest people I know. I believe in you, and I know you can do anything you set your mind to. Clichéd, I know, but it's the truth. And if you do have trouble with control, I'll be right here to help. We can lean on each other…keep both of our dark sides at bay. Stronger together, right?"

"Thanks," she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. And she meant it. As great as everyone else was trying to be, Winn probably was the only person who could even come close to understanding what she was going through. Whatever happened, it was comforting to know that she hadn't scared him off…that he'd be there for her, no matter what. "I'm sorry about what happened with Siobhan," she added, after a moment.

"Really?"

"Okay, maybe not so much about her getting fired, because she totally deserved that for going behind Cat's back the way she did, but I am sorry if hurting her hurt you."

"It's cool," Winn shrugged. "Okay, so maybe not 'cool,' exactly, but it turned out Siobhan was definitely not who I thought she was. Anyway…I should've told you that she and I were…you know…instead of letting you find out the way you did."

"Yeah, that did suck," she laughed. "Remind me to ask Dr. Hamilton if the DEO has invented brain bleach."

"Hey, it wasn't that—." As he spoke, the room was suddenly plunged into near-total darkness. Kara hopped down from the bed and inched her way over to the windows. The corridor outside was also dark. Not good. A moment later, the emergency lights kicked in, and a message started blaring about an escaped prisoner. She turned back to Winn, who looked absolutely terrified. And he wasn't alone. Just about every prisoner in the DEO wanted her dead – either because she put them away or because her mother had sent them to Fort Rozz. Without her powers, she didn't stand much of a chance if the escaped prisoner decided to detour in there and take her out. "What do we do?" Winn asked, and she could hear the fear in his voice. Her own heart was racing as she looked around the room, trying to come up with a plan. While she knew the DEO agents could generally handle this sort of thing on their own, she couldn't say the same for General Lane's men and didn't want to take any chances.

"Help me move this," Kara finally ordered, indicating the sun bed. Sticking his Red Vine in his mouth, Winn immediately hopped down and joined her at the end furthest from the door. "On three, okay?" He nodded, and they both planted their feet and grabbed onto the bed as she counted down. As soon as she hit three, they both threw their full weight against it. Unfortunately, the sun bed was heavier than it looked and even their combined efforts couldn't seem to make it budge. They repeated the process a few times, to no avail. Then, just when they appeared to be on the verge of yet another failure, Kara felt something surge through her. A moment later, the sun bed was against the door. She met Winn's eyes, and it was clear they both knew exactly what this meant: her powers were back. The fear of being killed by a DEO prisoner with a grudge was apparently just what she needed to kickstart them.

Her super hearing picked up heavy boots headed in their direction, and a moment later the lights went back to normal and a new message came on about a drill. "What the hell…?" Winn muttered, and Kara was just as confused. Did a prisoner really escape, or was it just some sort of cruel prank by General Lane's men?

The boot steps drew closer, and at Kara's increasingly worried look Winn quickly hid the candy and flash drive, lest those items be confiscated. He then grabbed Kara's hand, trying to give her whatever reassurance he could under the circumstances.

Finally, the boots stopped moving. She didn't need her alien ears to hear the guns being cocked or the pounding on the door that followed. A glance at the windows not currently blocked showed General Lane's men lined up, ready to open fire if need be. "Prisoner Number 5259!" the lead soldier bellowed. "My men are armed with Kryptonite bullets. Clear the door right now, or they start shooting!" Sharing a look with Winn, she resignedly released his hand and pulled the sun bed back to its original position. The soldiers immediately filed into the room, keeping their weapons trained on her. Once everyone was inside, the lead soldier – tall, tanned, and dark-haired with a big nose – practically hurled something into her arms. "Get dressed." The item turned out to be a fresh jumpsuit – this one with her family crest emblazoned beneath her prisoner number for some reason – and she complied, pulling it on right over the boxers and moving slowly so as not to give any potentially trigger-happy soldiers an excuse. And this one actually fit properly, to her surprise. Once she had it zipped up, Kara slowly moved over to where she'd left the boots, keeping her hands visible as she put them back on. She caught a glimpse of Winn, who looked even more terrified than before, though she didn't know whether it was because of the big guns pointed at her or what they both knew was coming next.

Fully dressed, Kara slowly climbed back to her feet and raised her hands in surrender, keeping her gaze focused on the soldiers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Winn raising his hands as well.

"You son of a bitch!" One of the soldiers suddenly went down in a heap, and the rest whirled around as Alex stormed in, looking angrier than Kara had ever seen her. Her sister decked another soldier, and was about to go for the leader when the others swarmed in, taking her to the ground and pinning her in place.

"Explain yourself, Danvers!" the lead soldier snarled.

Alex shook her head, struggling against the men holding her down. "You set this up! Staged a fake prison break to scare Supergirl in hopes that it would get her powers working again, just so you could barge in here and drag her back to the cell block! That's low even for you, Pierson!"

Pierson fixed Alex with a deadly glare. "I'm not here to cater to you and your pet alien, Danvers! I let you have your ridiculous little 'vacation,' but enough is enough. Time to put the alien back where it belongs." Kara couldn't help but flinch at being called an 'it,' and Winn looked as though he wanted to throttle Pierson himself. She watched as the soldiers dragged Alex to her feet and placed her in handcuffs. "Take Danvers to cell 19 to cool off. If she behaves, maybe we'll let her out tomorrow so she can get back to work." While two of the men dragged her vehemently protesting sister away, Pierson and the others returned their attention to her. "Hold out your hands," he ordered. Again, Kara complied, not wanting to be shot by any alien-hating soldiers. A moment later, one of the soldiers locked Kryptonite-infused handcuffs around her wrists. Thankfully, they were set just high enough to sap her power without actually making her feel sick.

"Hey!" Winn protested. "She just barely survived being poisoned by that stuff! You can't be using it on her again this soon!" He would have said more, but Kara met his eyes and shook her head.

"It's okay, Winn. The cuffs aren't on that high, and they replaced the Kryptonite emitters in the cell with something that emulates the red sun. I'll be fine."

"Is that true?" her friend asked, looking to Pierson for confirmation.

The lead soldier nodded, not looking too happy. "Not my first choice, but as long as it can't escape, who am I to argue?" Winn looked as though he wanted to throttle Pierson once again for the way he was talking about Kara, but one last pleading look and a subtle shake of her head was enough to make him back down…for now. Pierson then gave her a none-too-gentle shove towards his men. "Escort Prisoner 5259 back to cell 27. As for this one," he added, glaring at Winn, "remove him from the base and make sure his so-called credentials are wiped from the system." Pierson then grabbed Winn by the shirt and pulled him close. "If I ever catch you down here again, boy," he growled, "you'll find yourself with a one-way ticket to Guantanamo. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" her best friend nodded, tossing off what she knew to be a mocking salute. Seemingly satisfied, Pierson released his grip, and the last Kara saw of Winn was him being hauled off to the exit. A moment later, the Kryptonian found herself being dragged back down towards the cell block. After several achingly familiar twists and turns, she was once again standing before the cell that had previously held her aunt – only this time, it was illuminated in red instead of green. The soldiers lost no time in shoving her inside, removing the cuffs, and then sealing the cell shut.

"You're right on time," one of the men taunted. "Next feeding's in an hour."

Kara frowned, placing her hands against the glass as she regarded her captors. "Feeding? This isn't a zoo."

"Really? I don't see a difference. After all, _we_ are the only humans here." He and his cohorts laughed, and Kara felt her eyes heat up briefly before the artificial red sun drew the power back. If the soldiers outside the cell noticed, they didn't appear intimidated in the least. Still basking in their own seeming superiority, the men exited the chamber, leaving Kara truly alone for the first time since her detention began. Winn was banned from the base, and there was no telling what Pierson and the other soldiers working for General Lane might do to Alex after her outburst. Whatever happened, she knew it could be awhile before Alex was allowed to visit again – assuming they didn't revoke her sister's visiting privileges altogether. With a resigned sigh, Kara turned her back to the glass wall and slumped down against it, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She leaned back, glancing up at the former Kryptonite emitters above, now glowing red with the power of the red sun. Under them, she didn't feel weak the way she did when exposed to Kryptonite. Her powers were still gone, there was no doubt about that. But if not for the fact that she knew about the red sun emulators and what effect they would have, she'd never have been able to tell the difference. Physically, she felt the same as she always had. Probably why it had never occurred to her that she couldn't break herself out of the Master Jailer's cage until Professor Luzano pointed out that the red light above her was meant to mimic Krypton's sun. For a moment, Kara found herself wondering what the kindly professor was currently doing…whether he was still teaching at the university, or if he'd decided to move on. She just hoped that, wherever he was, he'd stay off the DEO's radar at least until the military personnel were gone and the regular agents were back in control. Shaking off the wandering thoughts, Kara leaned forward, resting her chin on her knees and staring out across the otherwise empty cell as she silently prayed for Rao to watch over and protect her loved ones – especially J'onn and Alex.

* * *

Alex lay on the cot in the cell that had once housed Maxwell Lord, idly wondering if this was some sort of delayed karma for their admittedly less-than-legal detainment of the billionaire. But mostly she was pissed at Pierson and his cohorts for the way they manipulated her sister…playing on Kara's fears to get the excuse they needed to make her a prisoner once more. The only reason she wasn't taking her anger out on the cell walls was because it would be futile and just end up with her aggravating her injury and getting lectured by Dr. Hamilton about it. And – though she'd never admit it aloud – she was also scared. In here, she couldn't protect Kara from the alien-hating soldiers who'd taken over the DEO, and after what General Lane had done she had no illusions about his men treating her sister with anything resembling decency. The week or so of peace they'd had during Kara's recovery was either a stroke of luck or, more likely, part of a plan to further her torment with one last taste of normalcy before being sent down to the cells for good. Much as Alex would've liked to take credit for getting Kara those things, she was just as surprised as anyone that Pierson allowed it for as long as he did. Though she supposed it wasn't really that long, considering that Kara had spent more than half of her time in that room unconscious.

The door to the outer chamber opened, and Pierson himself entered, carrying a large folder under his arm. Alex stayed exactly as she was, refusing to do that man the courtesy of even acknowledging his presence.

"Alexandra Danvers…."

"Alex," she automatically corrected, putting her uninjured hand under her head as she stared resolutely at the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nod and pull out the folder, opening it up.

"I must admit, your record is quite impressive. Granted, you had some…trouble…at one point, but then the DEO recruited you and you turned it all around. Completed your doctorate in bioengineering at Stanford – the youngest person to ever graduate with that degree – while you trained for the DEO, earning top marks in both. Not to mention that stellar dissertation on the possibilities for using extraterrestrial DNA to improve human health through genetic engineering. And as a DEO agent, your research has been absolutely invaluable to the agency, and your field work has been nothing short of exemplary." He closed the folder. "For anyone else, a record like this would put them on the fast track to the top…perhaps even make them a prime candidate for the director position once we've finished cleaning up J'onzz's mess."

Alex rolled her eyes, not needing her advanced degrees to see where this was going. "Let me guess…my personal life is an issue. Big surprise there."

The door to the cell opened, and a moment later Pierson was standing over her, putting an end to her plan of ignoring him. "I get the sense that you're not taking this seriously."

Shaking her head, Alex stood up so that the two of them were face-to-face. "Believe me, Pierson, I'm taking the way you fuckers are treating Supergirl and J'onn _very_ seriously." She crossed her arms, practically daring the soldier to try something.

"That attitude is exactly what I'm talking about, Agent Danvers. First, as long as I'm here I expect to be addressed with the proper respect, which means that you will call me either 'Captain' or 'Sir.' Second, you need to stop treating these creatures as though they are human."

"With all due respect, _Sir_ , those 'creatures' have more humanity in their little fingers than you and your men combined."

"I somehow doubt that," Pierson snorted. Shaking his head, he started to move in a slow circle around Alex. "Agent Danvers, what is the mission of the DEO?"

"To protect the Earth from alien invaders."

"Exactly. And letting one alien infiltrate this organization, while another runs around National City unchecked, is hardly what I'd call protection. Whatever your relationship to those things is, it has compromised your integrity as an agent. You can't do your job effectively while harboring sentimental feelings towards the very creatures you're supposed to hunt."

Alex laughed harshly. "And what exactly would you suggest I do about that, _Sir_?"

"Cut ties," he responded, stopping right in front of her. "Let Supergirl and J'onzz rot. Get back to doing the top quality work we both know you're capable of. Do that, and I can practically guarantee a directorship in your future once we leave."

"In other words, I have to choose between my career, and the people I care about."

"They're. Not. People!" Pierson snarled. "The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be."

Alex shook her head. "Fuck you," she shot back, sitting back down on the cot. "I won't abandon my friends. If that means tanking my career, so fucking be it."

"You're a fucking fool, Danvers. Siding with those things over your own kind? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave you here to rot like those aliens you like so much."

"You said it yourself – I'm one of the best agents in the DEO. And the reason I'm so good isn't because I'm smarter, or because I've worked harder. It's because I understand that the world isn't black and white. Most of the aliens we keep here _are_ dangerous, but there are some – like Superman, Supergirl, and J'onn – who are genuinely trying to help us. The DEO has had far more success in stopping and containing alien threats by working _with_ them – Supergirl especially – than we ever had simply locking up every alien we came across, no questions asked. If you can't see that, then you're the fucking fool… _Sir_."

Pierson scowled, and the throbbing vein in his forehead told Alex that he was teetering on the edge of losing his temper. He took a few deep breaths, then looked her in the eyes once more. "While I think you're making a huge mistake, I also know that the DEO cannot afford to lose an agent with your skills…not yet, anyway. So here's what we're going to do: I'm going to let you go back to work, but until you get your loyalties straight I'm demoting you back down to the bottom. Which means that until I say otherwise, your duties are limited to helping Agent Vasquez monitor the prisoners. The two of you will be reporting to Sergeant Donovan, who I'm putting in charge of containment. And you'll be monitoring the prisoners strictly from the command center. I'm revoking your clearance to go down to the cell block. Which means no unauthorized visits to your alien friends. From now on, you will need an escort to go down there, and your visits will be short. It's either that, or I leave you in this cell until you can be transferred to a federal prison somewhere. Your choice."

"On what charge?" Alex shot back, crossing her arms again.

"Aiding and abetting enemies of the state, for starters. And don't tell me you had no idea about J'onzz. The other agents at the scene when the creature revealed itself told us that you didn't exactly seem surprised. Knowingly allowing an alien to run this agency could be considered treason. Need I go on?"

"I get it," she grumbled, hating Pierson even more for putting her in this position. Either she rolled over and accepted the scraps he was offering, or she risked possibly being separated from Kara and J'onn forever. Much as she loathed the idea of kowtowing to a bunch of alien-hating grunts, even a limited role at the DEO was preferable to being sent away to whichever federal prison they deemed appropriate – especially since the nearest one she knew of was at least one state over. "If I accept your terms, can I see my friends before I start my duty shift?"

Pierson seemed to think for a moment. "I'll give you ten minutes with J'onzz."

"What about Supergirl?"

He shook his head. "You've spent more than enough time with the Kryptonian over the past week or so. It needs to learn to get along without you."

Though it was taking every ounce of control she possessed not to throttle Pierson for continually referring to her sister as an 'it,' Alex managed a nod. "But I can see J'onn?"

"I said I'd give you ten minutes. And just so you know, the door codes have already been changed. If you try opening the cell for any reason, we'll know and you'll find yourself right back in here. Should that happen, our deal goes away. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Alex grunted, tossing off a mock salute. Nodding, Pierson exited the cell and opened the door to the outer chamber. A moment later, a couple of other soldiers joined him inside.

"Escort Agent Danvers to cell 50 and give her ten minutes with Prisoner 5258. When the time is up, make sure she finds her way to her new duty station in the command center." As he spoke, Alex got up and made her way to the cell door. She stood in the doorway until the soldiers Pierson had called in indicated that they were ready, at which point she allowed them to guide her through the corridors to J'onn's cell. They ushered her into the outer chamber, then left her alone after one last reminder that she had just ten minutes and they'd be right outside. The door closed, and she turned towards the cell to look at J'onn. He was sitting on the cot, still in the form of Hank Henshaw, only his usual clothes had been replaced with something similar to what Kara had been given, save for the fact that it was dark red instead of blue. Alex didn't know if the colors signified anything, but if they did she had a feeling that the red somehow meant something worse.

Noticing her presence, J'onn got up and moved to the wall closest to Alex, putting his hand on the glass. Alex mirrored his movement, wishing that the glass wasn't there and they could actually touch. "How are you?" he asked, concern radiating from his entire being.

"I've been better," she admitted. "You?"

"Waiting for the other shoe to drop. I did steal a man's identity and use it to infiltrate a government agency, after all. Somehow, I doubt they'll be content with simply locking me away."

Alex nodded, dropping her hand back to her side as J'onn did the same on his side of the glass. "You're probably right. Those Army bastards are out for blood." She told him what Pierson and his goons had done to Kara, barely able to contain her anger as she spoke.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Spent the night in Lord's old cell because I knocked a few of those fuckers around after I found out what they'd done."

J'onn frowned. "What have I told you about that temper?"

"I know, I know," she sighed. "But it's Kara."

"Believe me, I get it. I promised your father I'd protect you both. But you won't be able to help anyone if these guys decide you're too much of a liability."

"That's what Kara said."

"Then maybe you should listen."

Alex nodded, crossing her arms and leaning her shoulder against the glass. "You're right. Hell, Pierson is already driving the lesson home. Bastard demoted me back down to monitoring the cells with Vasquez. I mean, I know Lane was planning to stick me there while my arm healed, but his lapdog decided to make it permanent. Or at least until I 'get my loyalties straight.' The son of a bitch actually had the nerve to say that my relationship with you and Kara compromised my integrity as an agent." She shook her head. "Fucker also said I could be named the next permanent director if I just turned my back on you two. As if that was even a fucking option," she scoffed.

J'onn sighed, giving her a sad smile. "Maybe you should consider it."

"What? You can't be serious! J'onn—"

He raised his hand, cutting her off. "I'm not saying you should turn your back on Kara. I'd never ask that of you. But it might be a good idea to distance yourself from me. Under the circumstances, she has a much better chance of seeing daylight again than I do. After all, she wasn't herself when those things happened; I, on the other hand, knew exactly what I was doing when I took Henshaw's place. Regardless of my intentions, there's no arguing that I broke the law. I'm going to have to answer for that, one way or another." He sighed. "At any rate, I think the DEO would be much better off with you in charge. If getting you there means not seeing you for a while, that's a sacrifice I'd gladly make."

"I'm not sure I can, though. You and Kara are two of the most important people in my life. Abandoning you just to get a leg up on my career…it wouldn't feel right."

"And I appreciate that," J'onn nodded. "But it's not good for you. I said I'd spend a thousand years in this cell to protect you and Kara, and I meant it. The best thing you can do right now is focus on helping her. I'll be fine, but we both know she doesn't belong in a place like this."

Alex shook her head, twisting around so that her back was against the glass wall. "I know, J'onn. But I'm having a hell of a time convincing her of that. She feels responsible for what happened, regardless of the role the Red Kryptonite played, and I think she sees being locked up as some sort of penance. James and Winn both talked to her, and I think they might have gotten through on some level, but I don't know if it's enough."

"Then you just have to keep trying. Do whatever it takes to get her home."

"She won't go for a jailbreak."

"And I'm not advocating for one, except as a last resort. All I'm saying is that you need to explore every option for clearing her name, and not worry about whether or not she'll approve. Even if she gets mad at you for a while, it'll be worth it to make sure she's safe."

"Thanks," she nodded, turning to face him again. The outer door started to open, and she swore. "Looks like our time is up. I'll be back when I can."

"Alex…."

Alex shook her head. "No arguments. I'll focus on helping Kara, but that doesn't mean I have to forget about you. Pierson can take his bigoted opinions and fucking shove them." The soldiers entered the outer chamber, and she went with them without a fight. If she had any hope of helping Kara, she'd have to choose her battles from now on, and this one just wasn't worth it. They walked her back upstairs to the command center, where she took her place next to Vasquez, who gave her a sympathetic smile. At least she was being assigned to work with someone who shared her opinion of J'onn and Kara. As soon as the soldiers weren't paying attention, Vasquez switched one of the screens near Alex's station to the feed from Kara's cell. Her sister was sitting on the floor with her back against one of the walls, hugging her knees to her chest and staring out across the room. Alex also noticed an uneaten tray of food sitting by the cell door, which was worrisome in itself since Kara almost never turned down a meal. It was heartbreaking to see her sister like that, especially since Pierson had pretty much cut her off from any means of helping. Alex was more determined than ever to find Kara a way out, whatever it took. In the meantime, she just needed to figure out how to get around Pierson's restrictions….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments so far! See you tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets some legal advice, and more sister time

It had been two weeks since Kara had been thrown back into the cell by General Lane's men. Two weeks since she'd last seen Alex. She knew it had been two weeks based on the number of times someone had come by with food, none of which had gone uneaten after Dr. Hamilton stopped by to lecture her on the importance of taking care of herself – a lecture which had Alex's fingerprints all over it. Annoyed as she was by the lecture, it was comforting to know that her big sister was still looking out for her, even with Pierson keeping them apart. Alex had even managed to find a soldier on the food detail who was a fan (his parents had been on the same flight as Alex the night Supergirl debuted) and was willing to sneak things in when it was his turn to bring her meals. For the most part it was just little things like candy and donuts, but after Kara had complained about being bored out of her skull he'd brought her a small sketchpad and a pack of crayons, which she appreciated. She was sure it was Alex's idea, though, given that no one else in the DEO or the Army would have reason to know of her artistic talents. And though she hadn't actually used crayons since her first year or so on Earth, she could understand the logic behind the choice – paints would be a lot harder to hide (she kept the sketchpad and crayons in a little niche behind the cot that was apparently almost impossible to see from outside the cell), and colored pencils could be considered potential weapons if she were caught with them. After the soldier (Corporal Jackson, she believed his name was) delivered that particular gift, she'd spent most of her time working on various ideas she hoped to put to canvas when and if she was ever released – a prospect that was becoming more and more appealing the longer she spent trapped alone in that cell. And she hadn't been caught yet because whoever was monitoring the cell at the time (either Vasquez or Alex, according to Jackson) would flash the lights when anyone unfriendly was approaching so that she'd have time to stash the 'contraband' in the hiding spot she'd found.

 _Speaking of which…._ The lights flashed, and Kara stopped working on her current drawing, which was based on something she remembered from Krypton. She stashed everything behind the cot and then sat down on it to wait for whoever was on their way in. Though she was a little confused by the timing; it was too soon for her next meal, and she'd just been brought back from one of her daily allotted trips to the facilities a little while ago. As she pondered the possibilities for who could be coming and why, Kara glanced down at her right ankle, which now had a thick silver cuff locked around it. After the first extremely awkward and embarrassing attempt to get her to the restroom and back using the traditional Kryptonite cuffs (which, of course, the soldiers didn't want to remove for fear that she'd use her powers to escape, making it that much harder to take care of business given what she was wearing), someone had come up with the idea of using a single cuff around her ankle that contained a Kryptonite emitter. She wasn't sure why no one had thought of a solution sooner. Then again, the regular DEO agents were smarter and less afraid of aliens than the soldiers and probably had a way of doing it that said soldiers either didn't know about or weren't willing to consider. Thankfully, the cuff was only ever activated when she was removed from the cell; most of the time it stayed off and she could forget that it was there. Almost. After Pierson had warned her that attempting to tamper with the cuff would make it explode, that thought was always in the back of her mind – especially since she had no idea whether or not such an explosion could also be triggered remotely if he one day decided it was time to exterminate the alien.

"Prisoner 5259!" a voice bellowed, and Kara cringed. The number thing was really starting to grate. She looked up to see a trio of soldiers entering the outer chamber, none of whom were friendly. Kara wanted to ask what was going on, but thought better of it when one of the soldiers held up a small black device she'd come to know all too well. Early on, she'd learned that not only could the Kryptonite emitter in the cuff be turned on and off as needed, but the level of Kryptonite it put out could be changed. And most of the soldiers had absolutely zero problem cranking it up if they thought she might give them trouble…or sometimes just because they could. They never turned it high enough to cause permanent damage, but headaches and nausea were becoming more familiar to her than they should have.

Something tapped against the glass, and she saw the soldier who was holding the device; he was glaring at her, as though she'd done something wrong. "Come on," he growled. "You know the drill." With a resigned sigh, Kara dropped to her knees, putting her hands on her head and lacing her fingers together while doing her best to fight off the panic attack that always threatened whenever she had to do this. She knew in her head that the soldiers probably weren't stupid enough to repeat the actions that got their commanding officer in trouble, but the sight of those uniforms surrounding her while she was on her knees and helpless was still unnerving, to say the least. Once she was in position, the cell door opened and two of the soldiers entered. One pulled her hands behind her back and locked them into a set of standard handcuffs (since the cuff around her ankle rendered the Kryptonite ones unnecessary), while the other snapped shackles onto her ankles. That done, they hauled Kara back to her feet and marched her from the cell. And as soon as she was out from beneath the artificial red sun, the third soldier used the device to activate the emitter in the cuff. She immediately started feeling weak, and the churning in her stomach told her that the emitter was up higher than was strictly necessary to render her powerless. However, she didn't have much time to dwell on it as the men pulled her into the corridor and started taking her in an unfamiliar direction.

When they finally stopped, Kara found herself being shoved inside what looked like a police interrogation room. The soldiers uncuffed her hands before forcing her down into a chair and then cuffing one hand to each arm of said chair.

"Is that really necessary?" a familiar voice asked. A moment later, Kara looked past the soldiers to see Lucy Lane enter the room; she was in full dress uniform, so perhaps Major Lane would be more appropriate. The soldiers all snapped to attention and saluted.

"We're just following orders, Ma'am," the one holding the device explained.

The Major frowned, setting down the bag that was on her shoulder. "Let me guess…my father wanted you to make sure I was safe from the so-called alien threat." She shook her head, then crossed her arms and moved in closer to the soldier who'd spoken. "My father doesn't get a say in this. I am here as Supergirl's attorney, and I can assure you that my client means me no harm. So I think it's time we ditched the hardware."

"No can do, Ma'am. Prisoners cannot be out of their cells without restraints. General Lane's orders."

"Then at least free one of her hands. I might need her to sign a few things, and she can't very well do that if she can't reach the table." She stared the soldier down for a few moments, before he finally caved and undid the cuff around Kara's right wrist. "That's better," Lucy nodded. "Now leave us, and turn off any monitoring equipment you have in here."

"Ma'am—"

Major Lane held up a hand, cutting him off. "Attorney-client privilege trumps your protocols. Any recording of our conversation, or witnesses to it, would invalidate the privilege, and I simply cannot allow that. Am I making myself clear?" The soldier nodded, then he and his cohorts saluted and filed out of the room, leaving Kara alone with Lucy. After a quick visual sweep of the room, the Major finally sat down in the chair across from her.

"So you're my attorney? Since when?"

"Agent Danvers contacted me a couple of weeks ago, though in all honesty I've been researching your case ever since I heard about the order being issued. I would've been here sooner, but I wanted to make sure I actually had something viable before talking to you about it."

"And since you're here, I'm guessing you were successful."

Major Lane shrugged. "Not exactly, but I found something pretty close…I think. There isn't exactly a lot of precedent for bringing an extraterrestrial into federal court."

"I see," Kara nodded, forcing back a wave of nausea from the Kryptonite. Lucy's expression turned to one of concern.

"Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, Kara stuck out her right leg as far as she could with the shackles, giving the Major a glimpse of the cuff. "They're using this to keep me powerless while I'm outside my cell, but the soldier you just ushered out of here turned up the Kryptonite levels higher than he needed to, and I'm pretty sure he did it on purpose. It won't kill me, though…just make me sick for awhile."

"Oh really?" Lucy scowled. "And how often do they do that?"

"Often enough. But it's not like I can do anything about it."

"We'll see about that." The Major shot up and stormed out of the room, and even without her powers Kara could hear her giving those soldiers a pretty epic – not to mention colorful – dressing down. Finally, after telling them to do something Kara was pretty sure couldn't be anatomically possible (on any planet), Major Lane returned, device in hand. "If I turn that thing off, will you promise not to bolt?"

"Of course."

Nodding, Lucy hit a button on the device and the green glow from the cuff faded to nothing. Kara instantly felt much better; her powers didn't return right away, but without any sunlight to charge her cells she figured it would just take some time. Sitting up a bit straighter, she drummed her fingers on the tabletop for a moment as she regarded her onetime romantic rival.

"Thank you," she smiled as the last vestiges of Kryptonite-induced nausea finally left her system. "For that, and for your help. But are you sure you want to go against your father and President Marsdin?"

"I do when they're clearly in the wrong. What my father did to you…that was unforgivable. No one deserves to be treated like that. And keeping you here for something you weren't responsible for is absolutely ridiculous."

"The Red Kryptonite didn't create anything. It just made me act on things that were already inside me somewhere."

"That may be true," Major Lane shrugged, reaching into her bag and pulling out a bunch of books and folders. "However, there is plenty of case law that says that someone who is given something that causes intoxication without their knowledge or consent is not legally responsible for any actions committed while under the influence of that substance. And, from what Agent Danvers told me about the Red Kryptonite, I'd say it qualifies."

"So that really is a thing? I just thought Dr. Hamilton was trying to make me feel better when she brought it up."

The Major nodded. "It's not always a complete defense, and I'm sure the government lawyers will try to argue that you became responsible once you became aware of the loss of control. But at the same time, you were only exposed to the Red Kryptonite once, right?"

"Yeah. Apparently, it was on the roof when I saved those firemen."

"And the effects continued until Agent Danvers hit you with whatever was in that ray gun?"

"Pretty much. I didn't even realize what was happening at first, but it seemed like every time I felt some strong emotion the effects worsened. You probably saw the end result on TV."

"I did. And those facts will certainly help – especially since it wasn't something you kept on taking and the only way to get control back was whatever Agent Danvers did."

Kara sighed, shaking her head. "That's a great theory, I'm sure, but how does it help me? Last I checked, being an alien means I don't have the right to a trial. Hell, I don't even have the right to a lawyer."

"Doesn't stop me from volunteering. And, thanks to the war on terror, there is a way to get you a hearing. Granted, it's never been used for an extraterrestrial, but I see no reason why it can't be. After all, the law just says that aliens – non-citizens – being detained by the United States as enemy combatants or who are awaiting such a determination can file a writ of _habeas corpus_ to have the legality of their detention reviewed. And my father has made it pretty clear that he considers the DEO detainees to be enemy combatants."

The Kryptonian frowned. "So you're saying I should be treated like a terrorist?"

"My father already considers you one. This is the best way to prove to the world that you aren't. It won't be easy, though. There are plenty of human detainees still trying to get hearings, and even if I can find a judge willing to expedite yours I can't guarantee that they'd go for the theory. It could open the door for the DEO prisoners who actually _are_ dangerous to challenge their detention as well, and even the most pro-Supergirl judge on the bench will probably hesitate to go there."

"You're saying it's hopeless, then?"

Lucy shook her head, reaching out to take Kara's free hand in hers. "It's not impossible. I know military law better than anyone, and if there's a way to use it to our advantage, I'll find it. All I'm saying is not to expect results overnight. It's a process. I'll file _habeas corpus_ on your behalf as soon as I leave here, and I also plan to petition President Marsdin directly. If I can convince her to rescind the order, we won't need to go through the courts. But I'm fully prepared to do so if that's what it'll take to get you home…wherever that is."

Kara nodded, pulling her hand back as she pondered what Lucy had just told her. Much as she hated the thought of the legal system treating her the same way it did suspected terrorists, she knew the Major was probably right. After all, it wasn't like she had a whole lot of options, since Supergirl technically wasn't a US citizen. Glancing back up at her attorney, who'd already put so much time and effort into helping her (even before Alex brought it up), the Kryptonian decided it was time. Granted, she'd already given James permission to do it, but it didn't work out – which was good, in a way, because Lucy really deserved to hear it from her and not someone else. "As my attorney, you have to keep anything I tell you in confidence a secret, right?"

"That's generally how attorney-client privilege works. Whatever it is, I promise it won't leave this room."

Drawing in a deep breath, Kara used her free hand to gather her hair together and pull it back. She held it in place while raising her eyes to meet Lucy's; a moment later, the Major gasped in recognition. "Kara?"

"Yeah," she said softly, letting her hair fall back down across her shoulders.

"It all makes sense now," Lucy muttered. "Who else knows?"

"Alex, my foster mother, the regular DEO agents, J'onn, Max Lord—"

"Wait…you told Maxwell Lord your secret?"

Kara shook her head. "He figured it out…used some of his tech to spy on my sister and me when we thought we were alone."

"So Lord is a creep," Lucy shrugged. "No surprise there. Agent Danvers did mention that he had something to do with the Red Kryptonite, and if I can use that to get him put away and get you out, I will. So…who else?"

"Winn. He was the first person I told. The only person, actually, until now. Everyone else either knew from the start or worked it out on their own. And Winn was the one who made my outfit."

"What about James? Does he know?"

"He does. My cousin told him before he even came to National City…asked him to look out for me."

Lucy nodded, and Kara could tell that the Major was a bit upset by the revelation that she and James had been lying to her. "Anyone else?" she asked, after a moment.

"Ms. Grant apparently figured it out after the Red Kryptonite incident. But as far as I know, she's the only other one."

"I see…." Major Lane stood up and walked across the room, crossing her arms and turning her back to Kara.

"I'm sorry," Kara muttered. "You're not changing your mind about this, I hope?"

Lucy shook her head, turning to face her client once more. "No. I'll still represent you. But I'd like to know why you lied to me…you, and James. Why couldn't you just be honest with me?"

Kara sighed, running her free hand through her hair. "When I first came to this planet, I didn't really have a choice. I mean, it's not like the Danvers' could've told immigration or child services that they'd just taken in a 13-year-old orphan from another planet. My foster parents drilled it into me that I had to keep my powers hidden and pretend to be normal. I had to fit in, for my own safety and that of those I cared about. The DEO used to be very different before J'onn took it over, and my foster father, Jeremiah, ended up joining them in order to keep the real Hank Henshaw from taking me away and doing Rao knows what. And over the years, I guess the lying just became second nature. I hated doing it, and still do, but I didn't want to put anyone at risk. Then, when I came out as Supergirl, I only told Winn because I knew I couldn't do it alone and there was no one I trusted more, except Alex. She and the DEO already knew, and – as I said – it turned out James did too." Another sigh. "He begged me for weeks to be allowed tell you, but I was afraid to let him. Partly because of your father, especially given what I'd seen him do to my Aunt Astra. But I think a lot of it was because I was jealous. I wanted what you had with James, and I suppose I just liked having something to share with him that you didn't. It was wrong of me to make him lie to you, and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for it since the lies were what broke you two up."

Drawing in a deep breath, Lucy resumed her seat across from Kara. "It wasn't just the lies that broke James and I up. We hadn't really been working for awhile, and were both just too stubborn to admit it. And yes, part of it did have to do with you, but it wasn't your fault. I think James had already started falling for you by the time I got to National City, and he stayed with me for as long as he did because he's not the type to cheat. I'm not happy about being lied to, but I suppose I can understand why you felt you and James needed to do it. In your shoes, I might've been tempted to do the same." Shaking her head, Major Lane opened up one of her folders and started flipping through some papers. "So…is there anything else I need to know? Nonsense with the Kryptonite aside, how are they treating you in here?"

"It's not like it is on TV," Kara laughed harshly. "The food sucks, most of the guards are either outright cruel or completely indifferent…okay, so maybe it's not that different from the TV version. Except for the part where I spend most of the day in that tiny room all by myself, with no human contact besides those guards and, occasionally, Dr. Hamilton. I haven't seen my sister in weeks. If it wasn't for Corporal Jackson – the only guard who actually likes me – sneaking me in some art supplies, I'd have gone mad by now. I'm just so…lonely…." Her voice caught, and she took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "I haven't felt this alone since my mother sent me off in that pod, and I spent most of my time in the pod asleep. Maybe the DEO should just put me in a coma like they did Bizarro," she muttered. "At least then I could get some sleep without all the nightmares. Between what happened with the Red Kryptonite and what your father did..." She sighed. "I don't need as much sleep as a human, but these days the only way I can get any is when Dr. Hamilton gives me something. And even then I can't always avoid the bad dreams. Rao help me, I just want to go home. I want to see my friends…my family. Even Ms. Grant. When it first happened, I was convinced I needed to be locked up to protect everyone, but now…. I can't take it anymore, Lucy." Her voice broke, and this time she couldn't stop the tears from escaping. "Why can't I go home?" Kara started sobbing, and a moment later Lucy's arms were wrapped around her. She returned the embrace with her free arm and buried her face in the Major's shoulder, staining the otherwise immaculate uniform with her tears.

"Shhh…" Lucy soothed, rubbing circles on the Kryptonian's back. "I'll get you home, Kara. One way or another. I promise. You just have to stay strong."

"I-I don't know if I can. It's so awful in here."

Lucy pulled back a bit, putting her hands on Kara's shoulders so she could look her client in the eyes. "I know. Before I leave, I'm going to have a little 'come to Jesus' with Captain Pierson…see if I can't get him to start treating you better. His men need to stop screwing around with that Kryptonite thing, and he needs to let you see your sister. Not to mention let you have your art supplies without having to sneak around. Would that help?"

"I-I think so," Kara nodded, wiping at her eyes. "You really think you can get him to do all that?"

Major Lane smiled. "Number one, I outrank him. And number two, he's worked with my father for a long time. Which means that he knows that my father expects him to heed my words as though they came from his own lips. Captain Pierson may not like it, but he'll do what I tell him to."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"He will. And if pulling rank and the threat of my father don't work…well…let's just say I know a few things Captain Pierson won't want getting out."

Kara's eyebrow shot up. "Blackmail, Major? Isn't that a tad unethical?"

"Not blackmail. Just a friendly reminder that I know where the bodies are buried. Besides, if it gets him to loosen up a bit, it'll be worth it." With a slight shrug, Lucy started pulling papers out of the folder she'd previously opened. "Anyway…there's just a few more things I'd like to go over before we wrap this up and I go give my father's lapdog a much-needed scolding. First, I'm a little concerned by what you said about needing drugs to sleep – especially since we're trying to argue that it was a drug that made you do those things and it was given to you without your knowledge. I know it doesn't seem like it should make a difference, but a judge or jury might find it harder to believe that you didn't know when you were drugged if they see you as someone who's using them even semi-regularly."

"I get it," Kara sighed, "but I don't know what else to do. The nightmares…they're just too much right now."

"But you need to take care of yourself, and that includes getting however much sleep you need – preferably without pharmaceutical assistance." Lucy fell silent for a moment, absently tapping her finger against the top folder. "You said you spent a lot of time asleep in the pod that brought you here?"

The Kryptonian nodded. "24 years in a timeless void known as the Phantom Zone."

"Did you dream?"

"Sometimes."

"And what did you do when the nightmares came? I mean, I'm assuming you couldn't just wake up like you can here."

Now it was Kara's turn to fall silent for a few moments, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of it before. "When I was in the pod, I learned to control my dreams…change them when they got too scary. But I haven't done it in years."

"Maybe it's time you tried it again. I mean, I know I'm no psychologist, but if there is a way for you to deal with the nightmares on your own, it would probably be a lot healthier than what you've been doing."

Kara nodded, leaning her free arm on the arm of the chair and tapping her fingers against her chin. "I'll give it a shot," she finally shrugged. "No idea if it'll still work, but you're right that relying on Dr. Hamilton's sleeping pills probably isn't all that healthy." She sighed, moving her free hand back to the table and absently tapping her fingers against the steel. When her fingers started to leave dents, she quickly withdrew the hand to her lap. "So…anything else we need to talk about?"

Lucy pushed the papers she'd pulled out earlier across the table to Kara and held out a pen. "Just need you to sign these consent forms. You know…agreeing to the representation, letting me access certain information…that sort of thing. Go ahead and look them over, and let me know if you need anything explained."

Kara took the pen and set it aside, then started looking through the documents. They all seemed pretty straightforward…not that different from the stuff she had to deal with for Ms. Grant on a daily basis. One saying she agreed to have Lucy represent her, another authorizing Lucy to access her medical records (all of which were conveniently at the DEO), and a third confirming that she understood attorney-client privilege. "Does it matter which name I sign?"

"Technically, it should be your legal name, but if you don't want to risk anyone seeing 'Kara Danvers' on forms related to Supergirl, I understand. Whatever you're comfortable with. Do you understand what's on those forms?" Kara nodded, picking up the pen and tapping it against the tabletop – carefully – as she tried to decide how to sign. "That's good," Lucy continued. "While you work on that, I'm going to go find the Captain. Hopefully, I'll be back with good news." The Major left the room again, and the Kryptonian returned her attention to the documents. After a moment, she wrote 'Kara Zor-El' on the signature lines in both English and Kryptonese – just so no one could question their authenticity. That done, she pushed the documents back to Lucy's side of the table and tried to zero in on the Major's conversation. Unfortunately, the way the DEO designed this part of the complex made it hard for her to hear much, even with her powers more or less back for the moment. But what she did pick up made it sound like Pierson definitely wasn't happy. She just hoped it was the kind of unhappy that meant Lucy backed him into a corner. When Major Lane returned a short time later, her expression was unreadable.

"What happened?"

The Major resumed her seat, her features unchanged. A moment later, she smiled. "He caved, just like I said he would. Corporal Jackson has been made your permanent guard, so you won't have to worry about any of the others taking liberties with the Kryptonite, and I got Captain Pierson to agree to let Agent Danvers visit you once a day for at least an hour. He didn't say anything about your art stuff, but I figure that if Corporal Jackson is the only one you're dealing with it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you."

"It's what I do," Lucy shrugged, picking up the signed documents. "Kara Zor-El?"

"My real name…the one I was born with. It seemed more appropriate than Supergirl, under the circumstances."

The Major nodded. "Works for me. I guess I should go find Corporal Jackson to take you back…unless you have something else you'd like to ask me?"

"Just one. Is there anything you can do to help J'onn? I know that him posing as Hank Henshaw was technically wrong, but I owe him. When I was under the influence of the Red Kryptonite, he sacrificed everything to keep me from killing Alex…something I never would've been able to forgive myself for. He's the hero."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm sorry, but the fact that he did knowingly break the law makes his case a lot harder. I talked to him before seeing you, and he understands that. He insisted that I focus on you, since your chances are much better. Once you're in the clear, I'll do what I can for him, but I won't lie…chances are, J'onn will be spending the rest of his life in that cell, if they don't decide to move him someplace worse."

Kara shot out of her chair, breaking the cuffs holding her other hand down without even realizing it. She couldn't imagine anyplace worse than where they currently were, and the thought of J'onn being sent to such a place – assuming one even existed – was unbearable. "You can't let that happen, Lucy. Not to him."

The Major gave Kara a look, glancing down at where the cuffs had been. Following her gaze, the Kryptonian sheepishly raised her hands and sat back down. With a shrug, Lucy started packing up her papers and books. "Like I said, I'll do what I can. But you have to understand that there are no guarantees. I don't want to give you false hope."

Kara nodded, crossing her arms and dropping her gaze to her feet as the implications sank in. "Does that go for my case too?" she asked softly.

"Your case is a lot stronger, but you can never predict what a judge or jury might do – assuming we can even get into the courts. But I meant what I said…one way or another, I will get you home. If the courts don't work, and the President won't change her mind, I'll go through every single connection I have in Washington and the military until I find someone willing to do the right thing." She walked around the table and put her hand on Kara's shoulder, causing the Kryptonian to look up and meet her eyes. "I don't make promises I can't keep," Lucy assured her client. "There's someone out there with the ability to fix this, and I'll find them, whatever it takes – within the law, of course."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that," Kara smiled, putting a hand on top of Lucy's. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what I said to James about you during the whole Red Kryptonite thing."

"Oh?" the Major asked, eyebrow raised. "And what was that, exactly?"

Pulling her hand back, Kara dropped her gaze once more, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I…uh…might have called you the 'poor man's Lois Lane' and said you were an idiot for letting James go. And the phrase 'clingy, insecure daddy's girl' might've gotten thrown in there somewhere."

Major Lane stepped back, crossing her arms. After a few very tense moments, she laughed. "Is that all?"

"You…you're not mad?"

"I heard worse at West Point…hell, I've heard worse from Lois. Besides, if our positions had been reversed…." She shook her head. "You probably don't want to know the things I could've said about you. It wouldn't have been pretty…trust me." The Major grabbed her bag and slung it back over her shoulder. "Anyway…you take care of yourself. I'll be back as soon as I have news."

"Thanks," Kara nodded. "And you have my permission to talk to Alex about my case as well. She already knows pretty much everything, and if you can't get to me for some reason I trust her with whatever decision might need to be made."

"I'll keep that in mind. And, for what it's worth, _I'm_ sorry for what my father did to you."

Kara shook her head. "You don't need to apologize for him, Lucy. I don't hold you responsible for what he did. He's the only one who needs to apologize, though I won't be holding my breath on that one."

"Still, if there's anything I can do…."

"You're already doing it," the Kryptonian smiled, reaching out and taking Lucy's hand. "Thanks to you, I feel like there might actually be some hope for me after all."

"There is," the Major assured her. "And, with any luck, the next time I see you will be to take you home. Or at least to give you the news that things are headed in that direction." She squeezed Kara's hand, then turned and headed for the door. "Stay safe, okay?" Kara tossed off a salute, and Lucy rolled her eyes as she left. A moment later, Corporal Jackson entered, raising an eyebrow at the broken cuff on the floor but otherwise refraining from comment. She stood up and put her hands behind her back, allowing the Corporal to lock on a new set of cuffs; however, he didn't reactivate the Kryptonite. Instead, he simply took her by the arm and guided her back to her cell, trusting that she wouldn't use her powers to break free. On entering the outer chamber, Jackson removed the restraints, then opened the cell door and allowed her to walk back in on her own. Then, with a wink and a subtle gesture towards the cot, he sealed the cell back up and left. Curious, Kara knelt down next to the cot and looked behind it. Along with the stuff she'd already hidden there, she found a fresh pack of crayons and a big bag of M&M's.

"Thank you, Corporal Jackson," she muttered, ripping into the bag and shoving a giant handful of the candy-coated chocolates into her mouth.

"And what am I, chopped liver?"

Glancing up from her stash, Kara quickly finished chewing the candies, swallowing the last of the mouthful as she rushed across the cell. "Alex!" She pressed her hands against the glass, and her sister did the same on the other side. "Rao, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," the elder Danvers smiled. "Watching you on a monitor definitely isn't the same."

"Yeah, but it was comforting to know you were still up there looking out for me. I was afraid Pierson would either leave you in Lord's old cell or boot you from the base altogether."

Alex shrugged, dropping her hands as Kara did the same on her side. The elder Danvers crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall across from the cell. "Bastard certainly wanted to," she muttered. "The only reason he didn't is because I caved…let him send me back down to the bottom."

"So you're not a senior agent anymore?" Kara asked, saddened by the thought of her big sister having to give up something else for her sake.

"He was threatening to send me to federal prison on some bullshit treason charge. If I hadn't taken the demotion, he'd have made sure I never saw you again. At least in the command center I can make sure you're okay…do little things to help you out."

"Like calling Lucy?"

Alex nodded. "Can I assume she knows now?"

"With everything she's doing to help, I thought she deserved the truth. She wasn't entirely thrilled about having been lied to, but we worked through it. I'm just glad she's on our side instead of theirs. She can be pretty damned scary when she wants to."

"So I saw." Kara raised an eyebrow, and the elder Danvers shrugged. "The monitors caught her little 'chat' with the soldiers who were escorting you earlier. I swear it looked like she was about to make all three of them piss themselves. It was kind of hot, actually."

The younger Danvers couldn't help but laugh at the mental image, filing her sister's last comment away for later. If anything was going on between Alex and Lucy, she was sure the elder Danvers would tell her when she was ready. "Anyway…thanks for bringing her in on this."

"Hey, you wanted a legal way out. And not only is Lucy the best lawyer we know, but she knows just about everyone who's anyone in the government and military. Her father might be a gigantic ass, but I couldn't think of anyone better suited than her to get you home…without resorting to a jailbreak. That'd be my job," she added with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Kara crossed her arms and leaned her shoulder against the glass. "Don't even joke about that, Alex."

"Who's joking?"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" the younger Danvers sighed. "Much as I would _love_ to get out of this glass box, I won't do it if it means having to leave behind everyone I care about. My freedom would be meaningless if I couldn't go back to my life." She didn't mention her reluctance to resume the role of Supergirl if she did get out, knowing that her sister probably wasn't ready to hear that part just yet.

Alex nodded, moving closer to the glass separating them. "I get it, Kara. Really. That's why I called Lucy. If it comes down to a choice between breaking you out or giving General Lane another shot at you, though, there's no way I'm leaving you in here. But, like I told you before, I'll be with you all the way. Whatever happens, I'm going to be right by your side." She put her hand on the glass once more, and Kara mirrored the gesture. A moment later, the younger Danvers backed up and sat down on the floor, leaning back against the cot while stretching her legs out in front of her.

"So…care to fill me in on what I've been missing? And no spoilers," she added quickly, before Alex could open her mouth. "If you've gone and watched the new _Game of Thrones_ episodes without me, I'd rather not know about it. That goes for _Homeland_ , too."

"Fine," the elder Danvers shrugged, sitting down against one of the outer walls. After a few moments, Alex started talking about how frustrated she was getting with the DEO and its new 'commandants' – which is a much nicer term than the one she actually used. Kara listened for the most part, jumping in occasionally with what she hoped was helpful advice, and the sisters lost track of time until Corporal Jackson came in and politely informed them that Agent Danvers was due back at her duty station. "I'll be back tomorrow," the elder Danvers assured her sister as she climbed back to her feet. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

With a smile and a final touch of her hand to the glass, Alex turned and left the chamber. Kara watched her sister disappear through the door, then retrieved her stash and settled herself against the cot to resume work on her current piece. By the time dinner arrived, she was already down half the bag of candy and had started a new drawing, having finished the other one. The food still sucked, but at least when the time came for her evening trip to the facilities Corporal Jackson used minimal restraints and didn't activate the Kryptonite – a gesture of trust she appreciated. Then, after the Corporal sealed her back into the cell for the night, Kara returned her stash to its hiding place and curled up on the floor (since she still wasn't entirely confident in being able to sleep on the cot without falling off), intent on taking Lucy's advice. Closing her eyes, she silently prayed to Rao for protection and aid in combatting the nightmares that she knew would soon take hold….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments so far. See you tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara deals with her nightmares, and Alex gets sent away unexpectedly on a questionable mission

_Once again, Supergirl found herself hovering above the streets of National City. And, as always, she was unable to stop herself from turning her heat vision on the police cars. She heard herself laughing maniacally as the humans ran for cover, before turning her attention to the DEO vans that pulled up. Again, the DEO's bullets bounced off of her, and again she found herself swooping in to knock Alex and the others to the ground. Supergirl heard herself once again taunting Alex and started to panic, knowing what was to come. As the events continued to play themselves out, she forced herself to focus, trying to recall what worked during the years in the pod._

_Suddenly, instead of being a passenger in her Red Kryptonite-infected body, Supergirl found herself back in her supersuit, staring at what could only be described as her evil twin. Seeing the evil Supergirl's eyes start to glow, Supergirl charged in and knocked her twin down, sparing her sister's life. The evil Supergirl took to the skies and she followed, until they were both hovering near the CatCo sign._

" _I thought I was rid of you," the evil one sneered. "Sweet, sunny Kara Danvers…everyone's favorite doormat. You let that arrogant bitch Cat Grant walk all over you, your friends use you, and the DEO turn you into a glorified anti-alien weapon. And that so-called sister of yours…she kills your aunt, keeps you under her thumb at the DEO, and you still insist on playing happy families. You make me sick," she spat. "All this power, wasted on protecting_ _ **them**_ _." With a contemptuous look, she gestured to the people below. "You could be a_ _ **god**_ _to these insects, but all you want to do is play at being one of them. As though they'd ever accept you if they knew the truth…what you could do to them if you'd just stop pretending for once in your miserable life."_

_Supergirl shook her head. "You're the sick one," she shot back. "I help the humans because it's the right thing to do. Just like Mom taught me. If they won't accept me, I'll have to live with that, but I'll never stop doing what's right. And the right thing is definitely not this," she added, gesturing to the destruction her evil twin had caused._

" _You're pathetic. I'm going to enjoy putting an end to you, once and for all."_

" _Bring it on," Supergirl challenged. Her evil twin swung and Supergirl managed to avoid the blow, grabbing the evil one's arm. She twisted around and threw her dark counterpart into the nearest building. A moment later, her twin came charging back, driving a shoulder into her stomach and slamming her into another building across the way. The twin tried to pin her down against the building, but she was able to drive her elbow between her counterpart's shoulder blades and dislodge her. Supergirl slammed her fist into the evil twin's jaw, sending her flying to the other end of the plaza. Moments later, the twin came hurtling back, hands reaching for Supergirl's throat. The two grappled in midair, jockeying for position, before Supergirl managed to slam the evil twin onto the now-deserted streets. She dropped back to the ground as well, just in time to see the evil Supergirl regain her feet._

" _Time to die!" the twin growled, eyes glowing. Seconds later, the evil Supergirl's heat vision was heading straight for Supergirl, who quickly let loose with her own. The beams met in the middle, and Supergirl threw everything she had into hers…drawing on everything the Red Kryptonite made her hate about herself. Next thing she knew, her dark counterpart was on the ground in a heap with burn marks around her eyes. The evil Supergirl was still breathing, but there didn't seem to be much else going on._

_A cheer went up, and Supergirl turned from what remained of her Red Kryptonite-infected self to see the citizens of National City pouring into the streets, thanking her for saving them from the monster. The dream shifted, and she found herself in the midst of a celebration…being given a medal…told she had National City's eternal gratitude…the day being proclaimed 'Supergirl Day' from now on…._

Just as the mayor was about to hand her the key to the city, Kara woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. Unfortunately, the good mood came crashing back down when she realized where she was. No celebration. No adoring crowds. No Supergirl suit. Just her alone in a big glass box, clad in the same prison jumpsuit she'd been wearing for weeks. She sat up, leaning back against the cot and drawing a few deep breaths as she tried to process what had just happened. On the one hand, she now knew that she could still control her dreams, and taking out her own dark side was actually quite cathartic. But on the other hand, being Supergirl again – even if it was just a dream – only reminded her of what she'd lost. Even if she did get out of this prison and put the cape back on, the citizens of National City would never look at her that way again. Kara knew Cat was doing her best to do damage control and build Supergirl's image back up, but she doubted that it would ever be enough to erase what she'd done. The citizens might forgive her, eventually, but they weren't likely to forget. There would always be that question: would she turn on them again? And, much as Kara wanted to, she knew she couldn't guarantee that the answer would be no. As long as Red Kryptonite – real or synthetic – was out there somewhere, the risk remained. At the same time, she knew that the speech she'd given to her evil twin was true…that she'd never be able to stop helping people, even if she had to do it a different way. She still wasn't sure she could ever go back to being Supergirl, but her cousin had helped people anonymously for years before donning his cape, so that was always an option. Assuming, of course, Lucy was able to come through and get her out….

Shaking her head to clear out the wandering thoughts, Kara retrieved her art supplies, then settled back down against the cot. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep – not that she felt like she needed any more than what she'd gotten – so, feeling somewhat inspired by her dream, she decided to start on a new drawing while she waited for breakfast to come around.

Over the next several days, things seemed to settle into a routine. Mornings and evenings were the same as they'd always been, save for the fact that the guard she interacted with actually liked her and trusted her enough to spare her the Kryptonite torture his comrades seemed so fond of. But afternoons became sister-time. Alex would bring her own lunch in around the time Kara's was delivered, and they'd eat together (though the elder Danvers' meals always seemed far more appetizing than what the younger one was being served, even when Corporal Jackson managed to sneak her a treat of some kind) while Alex filled Kara in on her day. The younger Danvers chimed in occasionally, but for the most part she let her big sister do the talking. After all, it wasn't as if she had any really exciting news to share. Spending pretty much all day inside a big glass box didn't exactly provide her with a lot of interesting conversation topics – especially since Alex already knew most of what she was doing from watching the monitors.

Then, about a week after Kara's talk with Lucy, the Kryptonian received an unexpected evening visit from her big sister. And it clearly wasn't a social call, since Alex showed up in full tactical gear. Kara immediately stood up and went over to the wall, putting her hand on the glass. "What's with the get-up?" she asked, trying to keep things light.

Alex put her own hand against the glass opposite Kara's, her expression deadly serious. "I'm being sent back out into the field."

"That's great!" Kara exclaimed, happy that her sister's career seemed to be getting back on track. But then she noticed that Alex didn't look all that thrilled. "It's not great?"

The elder Danvers shook her head. "They're sending me and my team to Nevada. I could be gone for several days…maybe longer."

"Nevada? Why the hell are they sending you out there?"

"That's where the government left Fort Rozz, apparently."

Kara frowned. "Isn't that just one giant shipwreck?"

"Not according to Pierson. He says that one of the other Kryptonian prisoners told them that Non and his army are hiding out there."

"I'm guessing that the informant didn't exactly volunteer the information."

"I doubt it," Alex muttered. "We both know how far these Army jackasses are willing to go to get what they want. I'd be more surprised if the informant is still in one piece."

"How do they know the information is even accurate? Non wouldn't tolerate having anyone under his command who could be broken…not unless he wanted them to give the information up. Rao…what if it's a trap?"

The elder Danvers sighed, backing up a pace. "I have a feeling that Pierson and his men are counting on that. All the people on my team are agents who are known to be on your side. Vasquez, Burnett, Samuels, Johansen…." She trailed off, shaking her head. "They're probably hoping that we won't make it back."

"They're sending you on a suicide mission," Kara scowled, recalling what the General had said about 'dealing with' her allies in the DEO. "Alex, you can't go! Not if it gets you killed. I can't lose you, too!"

Alex gave her sister a sad smile, putting her hand on the glass once more. "I'm afraid I don't have a choice. If I refuse, Pierson will have me arrested as an alien sympathizer and sent to God-knows-where. Besides, this could be our chance to stop this Myriad thing before Non can get it off the ground."

"I still don't like it. If you're going after Non, I should be there!"

"As great as that would be, I can't see them allowing it. But don't worry," she added, leaning in a bit closer. "I've called in reinforcements."

"Reinforce….Kal-El?"

Alex nodded. "James was finally able to put me in touch with him. He's going to meet us out there…help take out Non and his army so that we at least stand a chance of making it back."

"That's good, I guess." Kara sighed. "I'd ask if you could bring Kal-El by for a visit, but I get the feeling Pierson won't be letting any aliens past the doors unless they're in restraints."

"Probably not."

"Just…be careful, alright? And tell Kal-El that if you don't make it back in one piece, I'm going to make his life hell."

Alex's eyebrow shot up. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh, I'll find a way…trust me."

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"Tell that to the ER at Midvale General Hospital," Kara scoffed. "I seem to recall you setting some sort of record freshman year for injuries. If they didn't know Eliza so well, they probably would've called child services."

Alex frowned. "Did you forget that I got most of those injuries trying to protect you from bullies?"

"I didn't ask you to do that, Alex."

"Doesn't matter. Nobody messes with my little sister and gets away with it…then or now." Alex would've said more, but then the door to the outer chamber opened and Pierson himself walked in.

"Time's up, Danvers. You've said your goodbyes. Now go meet your team and get moving!"

"Yes, Sir!" The elder Danvers tossed off a mock salute before turning to her sister and mouthing 'I love you.' Kara gave a slight nod in return.

"Kick Non's ass for me, okay?"

"Plan to," Alex grinned, before an unamused Pierson ushered her outside. Once she was gone, the Captain turned his glare on Kara.

"I hope you enjoyed that visit, 5259. Could be the last one you get."

Kara frowned. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Instead of responding, Pierson simply turned and walked out of the room, leaving the younger Danvers alone with her thoughts. With that last ominous statement rolling around in her head, she turned her back to the wall and slumped down against it, praying for Rao to protect her sister and cousin and to lend them the strength they'd need for the battle ahead. Kara prayed for herself as well; she didn't know what Pierson and his cohorts might be up to, but Alex's departure left a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake. She just hoped she was wrong….

* * *

Alex lay on her stomach at the top of the ridge, surveilling the target with a pair of high-powered binoculars. So far, she and her fellow agents had not yet been detected…or perhaps Non just wasn't ready to make his move. Either way, they still had time to come up with a plan of attack.

Something landed nearby, and she turned to see the Man of Steel standing in the middle of base camp. The other agents seemed to be in awe, though you'd think after months of working with Supergirl the novelty of a Kryptonian hero would've worn off. Alex had gotten over being impressed by Superman years ago. After all, the guy was basically her cousin. Maybe not by blood, but – with the exception of Astra and Non – Kara's family was her family. Handing the binoculars to Vasquez, who scrambled to take over watch duties, Alex made her way over to Kal-El. "You made it."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"I know," Alex nodded. "But I also know there are a lot of other people who need Superman's help, too."

The Man of Steel shook his head. "You said on the phone that Non was planning a move against the human race. It should be a job for Supergirl, but since she's not here…." He trailed off, his expression softening slightly. "How is Kara?" he asked, moving in a bit closer.

"As well as can be expected, considering…." The elder Danvers sighed, crossing her arms. "The good news is, I think she's finally gotten over that ridiculous notion that she deserved to be locked up. Assuming Lucy can do what she promised, Kara shouldn't be stuck there too much longer."

"Lucy and I may not always see eye to eye, but she's the best at what she does. If she says she can get Kara out of this, it'll happen."

"I hope you're right," Alex muttered. "By the way, Kara told me to tell you that if anything happens to me, she's going to make your life hell."

Both of Clark's eyebrows shot way up. "Seriously? She said that?"

"Kara might be sunny and sweet most of the time, but believe me when I say that you really don't want to piss her off."

The Kryptonian groaned, sitting on the hood of one of their vehicles and dropping his head into his hands. "Great," he muttered. "Between her and Lois…."

Alex bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the superhero's apparent predicament. He glanced up, and she was reminded of the gangly farm boy who'd shown up at their house in Midvale when she was a kid, looking for her parents' help. Of course, it helped that Clark still looked like he was in his 20s despite the fact that he was much closer to 40, which seemed to prove her theory that the yellow sun slowed a Kryptonian's aging process once their body reached full maturity (or maybe stopped it altogether…she'd have to run tests to be sure, assuming either Kara or Clark would allow it…). "Trouble in paradise?" she teased.

Another groan. "Next time Diana comes around looking for help, Bruce can deal with it."

"Batman doesn't have superpowers…not last I checked, anyway."

"He also doesn't have a wife with military-approved self-defense training and access to low-grade Kryptonite emitters. Don't ask."

"She doesn't….?"

"Nah. She just likes sparring as a way to relieve stress, and I can never bring myself to turn her down when she asks…no matter how many times she kicks my ass when we do it."

Alex chuckled, rather enjoying the mental image of Lois taking the Man of Steel down a few pegs. She'd always liked the reporter; if nothing else, both Lois and Lucy were proof that being an arrogant, xenophobic asshole wasn't genetic. "You know, if you want to improve your fighting technique I'd be happy to train you. Seems to be working for Kara."

"I'll think about it," he shrugged, sliding off the hood and back to his feet. "For now, let's focus on taking care of Non. Any idea what we're walking into?"

Shaking her head, Alex moved over to their makeshift 'war room' – a folding table with maps and various satellite images spread out over it – with Superman following close behind. "We haven't been able to get much from area scans. The Army made sure no one would stumble across this place, and of course they couldn't be bothered to drop the precautions long enough for us to get any good readings. And even here, inside the perimeter they set up, we haven't had much luck. The prison itself is designed to make scanning the inside nigh-impossible." She turned to Kal-El. "Any chance your x-ray vision might be able to penetrate that thing?"

"I can give it a shot."

"Just try not to get too close. We don't want to risk alerting them to our presence before we have anything resembling a plan." Tossing off a mock salute, Superman took to the air, hovering above the ridge where Vazquez was stationed. He stayed there for several moments, his gaze focused on the wrecked alien prison laying at the other end of the open field. When he finally came back down, his expression was unreadable. "Well?"

"Non's definitely in there with his people, but it's hard to say for sure just how many he has. Some parts of the prison seem to be made of lead or something similar that blocks my vision."

Alex frowned. "Can you ballpark it, at least?"

"Two dozen? Maybe more? Mostly Kryptonian, but I spotted a few that were definitely from other parts of the galaxy. I wish I could get more specific, but I'm not exactly an expert on aliens that aren't from my own planet."

"It's a good thing you have me, then," the elder Danvers grinned, pulling out a tablet that was connected to the DEO database. "Tell me everything…as much detail as you can." With a nod, Clark started describing the various aliens he'd seen with his x-ray vision, and Alex was able to match his descriptions to a number of known Fort Rozz escapees. But the final one on his list was one she didn't need to check the database for. "Three dots in a triangle, you said?"

"Yeah. I recognize the symbol for the Brainiac clan, but I've never seen a female one before."

"Her name is Indigo," Alex informed him, setting the tablet down on the table. "She gave us some trouble recently…tried to fire a nuclear missile at National City. Luckily, Kara was able to chase it down and disarm it before it got that far. And her friend Winn hit Indigo with a nasty computer virus that shut her down. We thought she'd been destroyed, but I guess Non's managed to put her back together and recruit her."

"Or maybe _she_ recruited _him_. The Brainiacs are nothing if not manipulative."

"Either way, Non and Indigo together are definitely bad news."

"Agreed," Clark nodded. "We need a plan."

"Thanks to your handy x-ray vision, we have what we need to make one. Mostly. Anything you can tell me about the inside of the prison?"

Kal-El shrugged. "From what I could see, Non, Indigo and a few others whom I assume are high-ranking soldiers in Non's army are gathered in a central hub. The rest are scattered throughout the prison. And the prison is almost like a maze. There's no direct route to that hub, and any route we take is going to be heavily guarded. The prison has been powered up, so they probably have automated security measures running as well."

"Great," Alex muttered, crossing her arms as she tried to think. "So storming the gates is definitely out." She glanced back up at the Man of Steel, meeting his eyes. "Any suggestions?"

"What if we lured them out? Got them onto that field where we'd have an advantage?"

The elder Danvers took a few moments to consider the possibilities, then finally nodded. "That plan definitely has merit. What do you suggest for bait?"

"Me."

"No fucking way! If anything happened to you, Kara would kill me!"

Superman's eyebrow went up again. "And who do you propose? You? Sorry, but I really don't want to find out what Kara is like when she's angry."

Alex shook her head. "I killed Astra, Clark. Non is going to want revenge. There's no way he'd pass up the chance to take a shot at me."

"He also hates the House of El. And at least I'd stand a chance of beating him. No offense, but human vs. Kryptonian generally doesn't end well if Kryptonite emitters aren't involved."

"Not true," the elder Danvers countered, pulling out her 9mm. She removed the clip, and Clark shrank back as the ammunition gave off a familiar green glow. A moment later, she shoved the clip back in and chambered a round. "Kryptonite bullets. Bastard tries anything, he gets one in the head."

The Kryptonian frowned. "Kara wouldn't want you killing anyone, and I can't say I'm fond of the idea either."

"Suck it up, Smallville. This is war. Sometimes, killing is unavoidable. And I'd rather it be them than us."

"First off," Clark growled, moving into Alex's personal space, "only Lois gets to call me 'Smallville.' And second, there's always a choice. Working with Kara – not to mention having grown up with her – I'd think you'd have learned that by now. Besides," he added, "Non's not the only one we have to worry about, remember? Better to let me handle him while you and the other agents deal with his army." He frowned. "How _do_ you plan on handling an army of Kryptonians and other aliens, anyway? Not to mention a living computer."

"All of us carry guns with Kryptonite bullets, and now that we know what other aliens are working with Non we can prepare accordingly. As for Indigo, after feeding her that virus, Winn came up with something we could use if she ever came back. He was able to isolate her power source and create a modified EMP to disable that source. It has a pretty good range, so as soon as she shows her face we can set it off and take her out."

"Wait," Clark asked, eyebrow raised. "You have something to disable Indigo even though you had no way of knowing she was even here?"

"We're like the boy scouts," she shrugged. "Always prepared for every eventuality." She reached up and tapped her earpiece. "Team leaders, report to the war room for a critical mission briefing." After a bunch of affirmative responses, she tapped the earpiece again and turned to Superman. "I'll let you take care of Non, but only because you're right about needing to deal with the rest of his army. I have more experience leading these sorts of missions, after all. No offense."

"None taken. You're right…I _am_ used to working alone. I mean, Lois' cousin helps me out on occasion, but only from her computer setup and only when absolutely necessary. And the League backs me up for the really major stuff, though we keep to our own corners of the world most of the time. But if you want me to wear an earpiece and work with your team, I'll do my best to adapt."

"Thanks," Alex nodded, handing him an earpiece, which he put in right away. "I trust you to handle Non on your own, but it's still good to stay in communication in case things get hairy. With Kara out of commission, you're the best asset we have – assuming, of course, that you can't get the rest of your super-pals here."

"I'm afraid they all have their own problems to deal with at the moment." He frowned. "You know I don't work for you, right?"

"I know. But you're here now. That's what's important. Once this is done you're free to do what you want. I just need you to be a team player until then."

"Of course," Clark nodded. "Like I said, I'm here to help…whatever you need." Several other DEO agents approached the 'war room,' and Alex immediately turned her attention to planning. She ran through a number of possible scenarios with the team leaders – all of which involved the Man of Steel drawing Non and the others out of hiding – until they narrowed it down to the ones that would yield the best results with the fewest possible human casualties. And they also worked in contingencies in case the possible plans went sideways. It was getting dark by the time the planning session wrapped up, so the elder Danvers ordered everyone to get some rest so that they'd be ready to go first thing. The question came up as to who would keep watch, and Kal-El immediately volunteered, not needing as much sleep as the human agents would. He made his way to the ridge to relieve Vasquez, who seized the opportunity for some shut-eye. A moment later, Alex joined him. "The other agents aren't the only ones who need sleep," Clark said softly.

Alex shook her head. "I'll sleep when Kara is safe at home, where she belongs."

"I somehow doubt she'll be happy if you get yourself killed because you're too tired to focus."

"What about you?" the elder Danvers shot back. "I know you and Kara don't need as much sleep as the rest of us, but that doesn't mean you can stay up all night and still be in shape to take Non on solo."

The Man of Steel sighed. "How about a compromise? I'll take first watch, and once you've rested you can relieve me and I'll grab an hour or two. That way we're both in at least halfway decent shape for what's to come."

Alex thought for a few moments, before finally nodding. "I'll see you in a few hours." She turned and headed for her tent, leaving her sort-of cousin to his vigil.

A couple of hours before dawn, the elder Danvers returned to the ridge to relieve Clark. Once the big guy was back in camp to get what rest he could, she settled herself onto the vantage point she'd chosen earlier. She pulled out the high-powered binoculars, but left them to the side for the moment as she allowed her thoughts to wander. Though she hadn't said anything to any of the others, Alex had a bad feeling about this so-called 'mission.' She and a dozen or so agents being sent after an army of the most dangerous aliens in the galaxy, without backup. Maybe the Army would show up after the fact if it looked like Non and his people might actually escape, but that wouldn't help her or her fellow agents. Kara was right…this was meant to be a suicide mission. Kal-El was their wild card – something the Army wouldn't have taken into account. Hopefully, his presence would mean that at least some of the humans would make it home. What Alex couldn't figure out was why Pierson – or Lane – would risk losing Non just to wipe out the DEO agents loyal to Kara. Something else had to be at play, and Alex just knew that whatever it was had to be big if Lane and his cohorts were using it justify the mess they were about to walk into come daylight.

When dawn arrived, the camp became a flurry of activity as the DEO agents made preparations for the impending battle. Clark took Alex's place on the ridge, keeping an eye on the wrecked prison ship while waiting for the signal to launch their plan. Meanwhile, the elder Danvers returned to the camp to make her own preparations while supervising the other agents in theirs. Within the hour, everyone was fully armed and armored and ready to go as soon as Alex gave the word. Agent Danvers stood before the assembled troops (all 12 or so), trying to work out what to say…especially given her suspicions about the true purpose of the mission. She sighed. "Look…I'm not really one for the inspirational speeches. That's Kara's thing. And I'm not going to lie to you, either. The odds here aren't great. It's about a dozen of us against who knows how many Kryptonians and other assorted aliens. I think it's a pretty safe bet that not all of us will be going home when this is over. So if anyone wants to back out, now's the time. I won't hold it against you. But if you stay, know that this could well be our last hurrah. We do have Superman, but – powerful as he is – the Man of Steel is still only one person against an army, many of whom have the same gifts he does. Odds aside, this could be our only chance to stop this Myriad thing before Non can get it off the ground. I still don't know what Myriad is supposed to be, but anything that even a Kryptonian artificial intelligence can't – or won't – talk about has to be bad news. If I have to die to keep it from being unleashed, so be it. The only thing that matters is keeping Non from completing his and Astra's quest…keeping the Earth safe from whatever it is they were planning."

" _ **We few, we happy few, we band of brothers**_ _,_ " she heard Kal-El mutter over the coms.

"Did you say something, Boy Scout?"

" _ **I thought we agreed we weren't calling me that.**_ "

"I made no such promise," Alex shrugged. She turned her attention back to the assembled agents, noting that none had taken the offered opportunity to leave. "So we're all in, then?"

"Ready and waiting for your orders, Ma'am," Vasquez chimed in as the others nodded their agreement.

"Alright. All teams, get in position and call in to confirm. After that, maintain radio silence until we engage. Boy Scout, stand by to call Non out once everyone is in position."

" _ **Will do.**_ "

With that, the assembled agents split off into four teams. Alex took hers up to the ridge that Clark was now hovering over. They spread out; the two-agent sniper team set up at the spot Alex had been using as her watch post, while she and the other agent took up posts near the middle and at the other end, respectively. The elder Danvers loaded her semiautomatic rifle with Kryptonite bullets and set down to wait while the other members of her team readied their own weapons. "Alpha team, standing by," she announced.

" _ **Bravo team, standing by.**_ "

" _ **Charlie team, standing by.**_ "

" _ **Delta team, standing by.**_ "

"Boy Scout, you're up. Everyone, keep your eyes peeled. Radio silence starting now." As she spoke, Superman flew closer to the prison and hovered over the open field. His coms were still on, so she heard him call out to Non in somewhat mangled Kryptonese. Alex's own grasp of the language wasn't perfect, but she found it kind of sad that she apparently knew it better than a native. Granted, said native was brought up entirely on Earth and didn't even begin educating himself on his true heritage until his teens, but still…. Shaking her head and vowing to work with the Man of Steel on mastering his native tongue, she tuned back into his end of things and heard him attempting to call Non a coward. Muddled as it was, the taunt must have gotten through because a moment later she saw Kara's uncle fly out of the wreck to meet Kal-El mid-air.

"The so-called heir to the once-great House of El," she heard Non sneer in English. "And you can't even speak our language properly. You're a disgrace to your House and our people."

"At least I'm not a murderer and a psychopath," Clark shot back.

"I'm trying to save this pathetic planet. You should be grateful, boy. Once Myriad is activated, the human insects you care so much about will be rescued from self-annihilation."

"This Myriad thing isn't the answer, Non. Surrender now and I'll see to it you're treated fairly."

Non laughed. "You think I'm afraid of you, Kal-El? You're human in everything but blood. Kara is the last true Kryptonian, despite the fact that she shares your misguided devotion to the human race. It's a pity she's not here. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was afraid to face me."

"Kara isn't your concern," the Man of Steel growled. "It's over, Non."

"You have the arrogance of a human, too. Strong as you are, Kal-El, even you cannot take on all of us." As he spoke, Alex saw the rest of the army start pouring out of the wreckage. She clicked off the safety on her weapon and took aim, waiting until all of the aliens were on the field. Catching sight of something blue as what she hoped was the last of the army hit the field, she turned to Johansen, who was one-half of the sniper team.

"Is that who I think it is?"

He conferred with his partner, who examined the hostiles through his scope for a few moments before nodding. "Indigo sighting confirmed," Johansen relayed.

"Signal Bravo team. The sooner we take her out of play, the better our chances."

Johansen pulled out a small mirror, using it to flash sunlight in Bravo team's direction. A moment later, something flew out over the field. There was a flash of light, and Alex watched as Indigo suddenly collapsed. At the same time, the remains of the prison seemed to go dark. _'Must have been running on the same type of power source. Lucky us._ ' If the prison was Non's base, Myriad was probably inside somewhere. And if they'd cut the power in the prison, that meant Myriad was likely DOA as well…assuming, of course, that they managed to take Non down.

"NO!" a voice screamed, and she glanced up to see Non streaking back towards Fort Rozz, only to be intercepted by Clark. The two started slugging it out mid-air, and they appeared to be pretty evenly matched. She quickly turned her attention back to the approaching army, which was headed towards Bravo team – probably in reaction to the EMP. Cursing, Alex rose up, gun at the ready.

"Weapons free!" she ordered, and the area seemed to explode into chaos. Several of the aliens went down almost right away, but the Kryptonite bullets weren't having any effect on the Kryptonians. A moment later, Alex realized why: the anti-Kryptonite shields Astra had developed.

" _ **The bullets aren't working!**_ "

" _ **We're being overrun!**_ "

" _ **Agents down! My team is down! I need—**_ " That last one was Charlie team, and without eyes on them Alex had to assume they were gone. She swore again.

"Fuck the guns," she ordered, tossing hers aside and drawing the Kryptonite sword she'd claimed from the armory before they left. "We're going to have to go hand-to-hand. Pull those fucking shields off one by one and finish the job! Use the Kryptonite blades. Let's go!" Alex charged in, tackling the first Kryptonian she reached and yanking his shield away before driving her blade home. Kara might not be happy about her methods, but she wasn't about to lose anyone else if she could help it. As she'd told Clark earlier, better Non's people than her own.

Another Kryptonian tackled Alex from behind, taking her to the ground. He tried forcing her face into the dirt, intent on suffocating her, but she managed to twist around and take out his shield before bringing her blade across his throat. The blood sprayed across her face, momentarily blinding her. She wiped it away just in time to see several more Kryptonians hovering above her, their eyes lit up….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh* Would I really do it? Tune in next chapter to find out! (I probably won't post tomorrow because of the holiday, but I might do two on Monday to make up for it).
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos and comments so far. Glad everyone is enjoying this!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Lane's 'classified' project is revealed

' _What the hell…?'_ was Kara's first thought as consciousness returned. The last thing she remembered was getting ready to settle in for the night – her first one with Alex away – only to find her cell suddenly filling up with some kind of gas. She could recall pounding her fists against the glass and futilely calling for help as she struggled to breathe, and then…nothing. Whatever it was must have knocked her out.

The first thing Kara realized on coming to was that she was laying on her side. Secondly, her boots were gone, along with her socks. And she couldn't feel the Kryptonite cuff, either. She opened her eyes, only to find herself staring into darkness. A moment later, she realized that there was some kind of dark, heavy cloth obscuring her vision. Kara tried reaching up to pull it off, only to find that her hands were bound behind her back with what felt like plastic riot cuffs, which the soldiers had used on her a few times before when they didn't have regular cuffs handy. She could feel something similar around her ankles, meaning that running was probably out of the question. Since the Kryptonite didn't seem to be anywhere near, Kara strained against the wrist bindings, hoping against hope that whoever was behind this was dumb enough to let her powers come back. Unfortunately, she had no more strength than a human, which could only mean that her abductors were using the red sun technology to keep her powerless – and since only a handful of people even knew about it, that narrowed the possibilities down to either the DEO or the soldiers who'd taken it over. After the past few weeks, she was betting on the latter.

Muttering a few Kryptonese words that would've given her mother heart failure, Kara tried rubbing the blindfold against the floor in hopes of dislodging it and giving herself at least some idea of where she was. But that too proved futile; heavy as the cloth seemed, it wasn't thick enough to catch on anything. It was almost like a second skin. With a few more grumbled curses, the Kryptonian managed to shift her position so that she was sitting up against a wall. In doing so, she found that she was in a small space of some sort, like a box or a stall. And she also realized that whatever she was in was moving; probably some sort of land vehicle, but it was hard to say for sure. Whatever it was, the fact that she was being moved didn't bode well. Moving meant that she was away from the DEO…away from Alex. How far, she had no idea. There was no way to tell how long she'd been out. She didn't know what time it was, or even what day. The only thing Kara was certain of was that her sister's sudden promotion back to field work had been a ruse to get the elder Danvers away from base. Pierson and his men may not know the truth of her and Alex's relationship, but after the past few weeks there was no denying that Agent Danvers and Supergirl were close…close enough that Alex would've fought tooth and nail to stop her from being taken. And Pierson probably figured that her sister getting killed by hostile aliens she was attempting to capture would be easier to explain than, say, being shot by one of his own men for interfering in what Kara could only assume was a less-than-legitimate prisoner transfer, considering that they'd pulled her from her cell in the dead of night. Not to mention the steps they'd taken to keep her from figuring out where she was.

Panic started to set in, and Kara drew in a few deep breaths to try and stave it off. Bad as the situation was, the best thing she could do for herself was to stay calm and keep a clear head. That's what Alex always told her, anyway. Not that either of them had ever anticipated anything like this…

Once her heartrate was back to something approaching normal, Kara took another crack at the riot cuffs. This time, instead of brute strength – which she was currently lacking – she tried working the plastic loops back and forth in hopes of creating enough slack to slip free. Granted, it would only solve part of her problem, but she figured that regaining use of her hands and eyes would be a huge step towards dealing with the rest.

After what seemed like hours with nothing to show for it but chafed wrists, Kara slumped back against the wall, resigning herself to the fact that an escape probably wasn't going to happen at this point. She'd just have to bide her time and hope that another opportunity would present itself. Though she had been content to wait for a legal solution while in custody at the DEO base, whatever was happening now changed the game. Given a choice between being spirited to some unknown location, never to see anyone she cared about ever again, or going on the run and having at least the possibility of a reunion, Kara would rather become a fugitive. First chance she got, she planned to take off…find a way to contact Alex once she was in a safe place.

Whatever Kara was riding in stopped moving, and a moment later she heard footsteps approach and a door open. Someone cut the ties around her ankles, and she thanked them by kicking out, actually relishing the sound of a nose breaking. Her elation was short-lived; the next thing she knew, something had been jammed into her side that sent currents of electricity coursing through her body. Not quite as bad as what Livewire was able to put out, but it was still enough to leave her momentarily paralyzed. Before she could get her muscles responding again, she felt hands latch onto her biceps and haul her upright. "That was the low setting," a male voice growled near her ear. "Try anything like that again, and you'll find out just how much juice this thing has." Kara nodded, not wanting to test that threat. Of course these guys would figure out what could hurt her besides Kryptonite – not that they needed anything special as long as the red solar energy was keeping her effectively human.

Her captors marched her forward, but she still couldn't quite get a read on where she was. Most likely a land vehicle, since planes couldn't stop that quickly, and she guessed it was probably one of those giant commercial delivery trucks given how long it took to get from where she'd been kept to what felt like an exit ramp. But she had absolutely no clue where said truck had brought her. The ramp seemed to take her inside a building, based on the cold tile beneath her feet, and her captors pulled her through a couple of doorways before shoving her to her knees.

"I see this one gave you some trouble," a female voice remarked. "Which one is it?"

"Prisoner 5259," the male who'd threatened her responded.

"Name?"

"Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl."

"Species?"

"Kryptonian."

"Age?"

"Approximately 24 Earth years."

The two continued like that for several minutes, rattling off a bunch of statistics – likely gleaned from the DEO database – some of which even she wouldn't have remembered off the top of her head. Kara was just glad that Vasquez had apparently managed to erase any mention of 'Kara Danvers' in association with the Supergirl file. Finally, the Q&A stopped and she heard two sets of boots walk away. A moment later, the blindfold was removed. When her eyes readjusted, the Kryptonian found herself in the middle of a vaguely nondescript room that was bathed in an increasingly familiar red glow. Several women in Army uniforms were standing around – no men, though – and the set-up reminded her a little of the intake area on _Orange is the New Black_. And based on what she'd heard earlier, the description was probably accurate. Maybe her sister's fascination with the prison drama – which Kara only ever watched when Alex bribed her with Chinese and/or ice cream – would finally come in handy. Not that it was a bad show…just not really her thing. Though she did like Sophia…and the scary Russian lady…

Someone cleared their throat, and Kara glanced up to see an older, red-haired woman standing over her – presumably the one in charge of whatever this was. "Prisoner 5259, stand up!" It took a bit of effort with her hands still bound, but Kara managed to pull herself back to her feet, defiantly meeting the leader's eyes. "Everyone here is armed with Kryptonite and high-voltage Tasers," the woman warned. "So don't even think of trying anything."

Kara shook her head. "No, Ma'am." A moment later, the riot cuffs were removed, and she immediately rubbed her wrists to ensure that her circulation hadn't been compromised. They were a little raw from her earlier efforts to escape, and that damage would likely have to heal at the human rate since she doubted they'd grant her even a moment's exposure to the yellow sun without any power inhibitors active.

What followed was probably the most humiliating experience of Kara's life. An odd combination of police booking and prison intake (or at least what she remembered of those from TV), with a few extras that she suspected had been added on because she was an alien. Fingerprints, mugshots, physical examination (though the doctor did at least put some kind of ointment on her wrists and bandage them), blood and urine samples, and – of course – the way-too-clichéd and completely unnecessary strip search. Probably added that last one on just for kicks, seeing as there was absolutely no opportunity for her to have smuggled anything in, under the circumstances. Once all of that was done, they confiscated the clothes she'd arrived in (including the Lannister boxers she'd become oddly attached to) and tossed her a fresh set. Plain undergarments, a white thermal shirt, a long-sleeved dark green jumpsuit with "D.E.C." – whatever that meant – on the back and her prisoner number and family crest on the front left side, plain white socks, and black combat boots. Everything seemed to be in her size, which made her wonder just how long they'd been planning this. Part of her wanted to throw the stuff back and tell the lot of them to go to Hell, but the other part that hated being so exposed won out and she got dressed as quickly as she could manage without her powers.

As she stood back up after tying her boots, the leader suddenly reached out and snatched something off of her neck – the necklace Alura had given her before sending her off in the pod. Kara never took it off, and had almost forgotten it was even there. No one at the DEO ever thought to confiscate it after deciding she needed to be detained, and she was a little surprised that the women she was currently dealing with hadn't noticed it earlier. Not that any of it made the older woman's actions better. "Give that back!" Kara growled, having decided that her last connection with her mother was worth the risk of a little Kryptonite and/or electricity.

The leader shook her head. "No jewelry other than simple stud earrings," she intoned, as if reciting from a manual.

"That's the only thing I have left of my mother!"

"Not my problem," the woman shrugged, dropping the necklace into the box with the other things they'd taken. Kara lunged towards the box, only to have one of the other women jab something into the base of her spine and hit her with enough electricity to drive her to her knees. "Not very bright, are you?" the leader sneered.

"Please," Kara begged, still not completely recovered from that jolt. "I'll do anything. Just let me have my necklace back."

For a moment, the older woman looked as though she might be considering it. But then Kara watched as she sealed the box and handed it off to one of her subordinates, who took it from the room. "Rules are rules," she coldly informed the Kryptonian. The leader walked away, and Kara saw one of the younger soldiers remove something from a box that she could've sworn had the Lord Technologies logo on the front. The item looked kind of like one of those torque things she'd seen when her 9th grade world civilizations class visited a museum with an exhibit on Celtic history. Only this one had three small, odd-looking metal boxes spaced evenly along its length, with half-sized ones on either end. The soldier knelt down and wrapped the item around Kara's neck, joining the half-sized boxes together at the base of her throat. She could feel one of the other boxes at the back of her neck and the other two on either side. And when that fourth box came together, she detected the ever-so-slight hum of some type of power source being activated.

The soldier who put the thing on Kara pointed to the box at the base of her throat. "This is a sensor that can detect different types of solar radiation. The other three units contain miniaturized Kryptonite emitters. Right now, the collar is in passive mode. When you leave an area where red solar radiation is being emitted, the collar will switch to active mode and the Kryptonite emitters will turn on at the default setting, which is just high enough to keep your powers suppressed. It will return to passive mode when you re-enter an area using red sun technology. You should know that the levels can be increased manually, and all of the guards have the means to do so. And the unit at the back of your neck also contains a bomb, which will detonate if you make any attempt to tamper with or remove the collar. Do you understand?"

Kara nodded, mentally cursing her increasingly bad luck. Unless she could find some way to trick the collar into staying in 'passive' mode when it should activate, there was no way she would ever be able to run as far or as fast as she would need to in order to escape. And for her, that was easier said than done. Though a Kryptonian's elementary-level scientific education was the equivalent of what they taught in high school on Earth, it had never been her best subject, and even being raised by an Earth family of scientists hadn't helped much. It was part of the reason why she'd chosen to study art and journalism in college instead of following in the footsteps of her foster parents (not to mention Zor-El). Out of the two Danvers sisters, Alex was the scientific genius who could give MacGyver a run for his money (a skill which had helped Kara out of more than a few scrapes since donning the cape). But Alex wasn't with her this time. For all Kara knew, her sister had died trying to take out Non. And even if that wasn't the case, she had a sinking feeling that the Army had made her new location nearly impossible to find. She was really, truly alone…wherever it was they'd taken her.

Decidedly un-feminine hands grabbed Kara's arms and hauled her back to her feet, jarring her from her thoughts. She found herself facing two male soldiers, and by the broken nose one of them was still sporting she figured that they were the same ones who'd dragged her from that truck. The one with the busted nose was carrying a set of chains, and without saying a word he and his comrade locked one around her waist. They snapped the attached handcuffs onto her wrists, and there was another chain leading down to a set of shackles which were quickly locked into place around her ankles. Before she could even think about protesting, the soldiers pulled the blindfold back over her eyes and started marching her forward. Kara knew they'd gone outside when she felt the emitters in her shiny new collar kick in, and a moment later she heard the sound of a helicopter propeller. Which could only mean that they were planning to take her even farther away from her home. She planted her feet, determined to keep this from going any further. Unfortunately, her attempt at a protest only resulted in someone cranking up the Kryptonite emitters until her knees buckled, at which point she found herself being dragged onto the chopper and strapped into a seat along the side. Once she was secured, the Kryptonite was finally turned back down to the default setting, allowing Kara at least some relief. Even with her hearing limited to human levels, she could tell she wasn't alone on the chopper, and the snatches of alien languages – including Kryptonese – that she picked up were enough to conclude that she wasn't the only prisoner being moved (unless the Army had started recruiting extraterrestrials, which seemed unlikely given the attitudes of General Lane and his men). She didn't know if that made her feel better or worse.

After what felt like hours just sitting there while the Army guys were (presumably) loading in all of the passengers, the helicopter finally lifted off, and Kara silently prayed to Rao that it would be a short trip – both because she didn't like the idea of being too much farther away from her loved ones, and because flying when she wasn't in control of it tended to give her motion sickness (even with her powers).

By some miracle, Kara managed to last the entire ride without feeling the urge to throw up what little was in her stomach – which was good, especially considering she didn't even know how long it had been since she'd last eaten. The chopper finally touched down, and the former superhero soon found herself being hauled out of it and marched forward. She felt a change in the air that she knew meant they'd entered some kind of building. Several twists and turns later, her captors brought her to a stop and ordered her to stay put. Which she did, but only because she didn't want the Kryptonite emitters turned up again (and she wouldn't get far blindfolded and shackled, anyway). She could hear the other prisoners being brought into the same area; some went quietly, while others cursed the guards out in rather colorful terms, the likes of which would've gotten her grounded on either planet had they come from her mouth. The curses were inevitably followed by cries of pain, presumably from whatever was being used to suppress their abilities.

Finally, after standing there for what felt like ages, the blindfold was pulled off and Kara found herself in the middle of an actual prison. Bars were blocking all of the exits, and she could see corridors that looked like they contained cells. The area she was standing in appeared to be some sort of common room or reception area…she couldn't really tell for sure, since her only basis for comparison was what she'd seen on TV. Glancing around, she saw other aliens standing alongside her, shackled in the same way and wearing similar clothes. There seemed to be some sort of color scheme going with the jumpsuits. Kara guessed that green was for Kryptonians, since that was the only thing she and the others she saw in that color had in common. She also saw blue and grey uniforms, but she didn't know enough about the aliens wearing them to work out the pattern. And then there was Livewire in the clichéd bright orange, which she guessed was for metahumans since Leslie was the only non-alien that the DEO had been holding. There seemed to be more than a few aliens missing – namely J'onn – and that worried Kara. Did they kill him? Or maybe take him to that 'worse' place Lucy had alluded to? Granted, she didn't actually know how many prisoners the DEO had, so it was entirely possible that there were more transfers coming, but that thought didn't make her any less anxious about her friend's fate. Sending up a silent prayer to Rao that J'onn would be okay, she took another look around. In addition to the uniforms, it appeared that all of the prisoners were wearing the same collar, though she suspected that Lord Technologies had customized them by species and abilities. And considering that most of the other prisoners probably wanted her dead, Kara was actually a bit relieved; if everyone's powers were being suppressed, at least it would be more or less a fair fight when and if they came for her. Not that it made the prospect any less terrifying….

"Warden on site!" one of the guards suddenly barked. A moment later, Kara saw a man in full Marine dress uniform with tons of medals on his chest. Though she would've pegged him as military even without all of that, just based on his physical appearance and bearing. He reminded her a lot of General Lane. The man regarded her and her fellow prisoners with open contempt, as though they were less than nothing.

He walked through the group, looking each of them over in turn (in a way that made Kara feel more than a little uncomfortable), before moving to the front and turning to face them, standing with his feet slightly apart and his hands resting on the small of his back. "My name," he announced, "is Colonel James Harper. And you worthless scum are now property of the DEC – the Department of Extranormal Containment. It seems the DEO was stretching itself a bit too thin trying to handle both capture and containment, so a new agency was created for the sole purpose of keeping your miserable carcasses behind bars where you belong. Welcome to Fort Rozz 2.0," Colonel Harper added, gesturing to their surroundings. "The Geneva Convention doesn't exist here. Your asses belong to me now, and I will do whatever it takes to keep order. Follow the rules, and we'll get along just fine." Tucking his hat under his arm, the Colonel started pacing as he continued to talk. "I believe in what I like to call 'carrot and stick.' For those of you who don't know what that means, here's how it'll work. Everyone starts out at the same level. Those who follow the rules and stay on their best behavior will be rewarded with privileges – which will be determined when and if the time comes. Rule-breakers will be punished at the discretion of the guards, who have my complete support in every decision that needs to be made. Captain Tucker will now explain those rules." Harper stopped pacing and stepped back a bit as a darker-skinned man in fatigues moved front and center.

Kara watched as Tucker pulled out a packet that was almost thick enough to be considered a book. He held it up for everyone to see. "For those of you who can read English, a copy of this can be found in your cell, so you'll have absolutely no excuse for not knowing what the rules are. If you can't read English, I suggest you listen carefully, because I'm not going to repeat myself." He started reciting a bunch of regulations, apparently from memory since he wasn't even looking at the packet. Kara tried to keep up, but it was pretty overwhelming. Obey the guards at all times. Morning unlock. Evening lockdown. Daily counts. Confined to their assigned wing except for mealtimes and recreation (1 hour a day). Cell inspections. Shower rotations. No food outside of the mess. And on, and on, and on…

After a while, the young Kryptonian let her attention wander, figuring she could read it all later. She glanced around at the other prisoners, many of whom seemed to be getting as anxious as she felt. Colonel Harper, on the other hand, looked like he was enjoying this. Maybe this 'orientation' was supposed to be some weird new form of torture. As Tucker droned on, Kara started fidgeting. She'd never been good at the whole standing still thing – not like this, anyway – and the chains were really starting to bother her. The Colonel shot her an angry glare, and she did her best to calm down.

When Tucker finally finished his spiel, Colonel Harper stepped forward again, checking his watch. "Looks like it's just about time for dinner." He turned to the guards. "I think we can lose the restraints at this point. The aliens aren't going anywhere." The guards started removing the shackles from the prisoners, and Harper turned to the Captain. "When you're finished in here, escort the prisoners to the mess. Give them their allotted meal time, then show them to their cells."

"Yes, Sir," Tucker saluted. Seemingly satisfied, the Colonel started to walk away. Meanwhile, the guards finally got around to removing Kara's chains. As the last cuff fell away, she rubbed her wrists, allowing herself a small sigh of relief. But the moment quickly ended as the other end of the room seemed to erupt. On instinct, she wove her way through the crowd until she reached the source. Apparently, one of the male Kryptonians (she wasn't sure who, as the crest beneath his prisoner number was unfamiliar – probably one of the lesser houses) decided to take advantage of the sudden lack of restraints by attacking the guard who'd released him. He had his hand wrapped around the guard's throat.

"Let me out of here or I'll snap his neck!" he growled, tightening his grip enough that the guard's face was starting to turn blue.

Kara had no idea what possessed her, but she found herself stepping forward, meeting her fellow Kryptonian's eyes. "You don't want to do this," she urged, feeling much the same way she had when talking down that would-be robber while her powers had been blown out. "Believe me, I hate this as much as you do, but killing the humans is not the answer."

Unfortunately, her words seemed to have the opposite effect. "Screw you, Kara Zor-El! I don't listen to human-loving traitors!" He turned back to the human guards. "Ten seconds, or he's dead! Nine…eight…seven…six…."

A shot rang out, and the male Kryptonian collapsed with a smoking hole in the middle of his forehead. His fall was followed by a scream, and Kara watched a blonde female Kryptonian rush over and drop to her knees next to the corpse. The female pulled the body into her lap, cradling it as she wailed her grief to the world. Kara knelt down next to the woman; she instinctively moved to place a hand on her shoulder, but hesitated, unsure if the contact would be welcomed. " _Who was he?_ " she asked softly in Kryptonese. _"Your husband?_ "

The woman nodded. " _I haven't seen him since we were captured. And now…._ " She trailed off, sobbing into her husband's unmoving form.

" _I'm sorry_ ," Kara said, feeling guilty for not asking more questions about the DEO's practices. Even if the Kryptonians they captured _were_ dangerous, separating spouses seemed unnecessarily cruel. She glanced up to see Colonel Harper still standing there. He appeared completely unmoved.

"Let that be a lesson," Harper growled. "Threatening a guard's life is a capital offense. Zero tolerance." He turned to the guards who weren't injured. "Have the remains sent to Cadmus. Maybe something good can come from that creature's miserable existence." The guards approached the body, intent on taking it away, and the woman held on tighter.

"Don't touch him!" she hissed. Colonel Harper nodded to his men, who immediately grabbed the woman's arms and pulled her away from her husband's corpse.

"Have you forgotten the rules already, 5178?" Harper started towards the woman, and Kara moved between them. "Out of my way, 5259!"

Kara shook her head. "Her husband just died in front of her eyes! Have you no compassion?"

"5179 brought it on himself. Not my problem."

"And you say we don't have any humanity," she challenged, looking the Colonel in the eyes. "She just wants to make sure he can enter Rao's light. There are rites that must be observed."

"Again, not my problem. If you wanted to have your heathen rituals, you shouldn't have threatened the human race." He turned back to his men. "Get the body out of here!" Several of the guards picked up the corpse and carried it away while two others held his widow back. Kara moved next to her.

" _You have been the sun of our lives_ ," she whispered in Kryptonese. " _Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done._ " It wasn't the same as going through the actual rite, but Kara hoped it would be enough to give the woman at least some peace. The widow nodded, giving her a grateful smile. Her smile quickly faded as the Colonel approached them again.

"I've given it some thought. Under the circumstances, I'm willing to give 5178 a pass…for now. But I can't let such a blatant display of disobedience go completely unpunished. Maybe our _hero_ here would like to take the punishment for her." He nodded to his men, two of whom moved right next to Kara. "Take 5259 to her cell and lock her in for the night. If she behaves," he added, "maybe we'll let her back out for breakfast." Before Kara could object, the guards herded her away from the rest of the crowd and towards one of the corridors. As the gate to that corridor opened, someone shoved a large plastic bag of stuff into her arms, and she barely had time to get a grip on it before they urged her forward. The corridor eventually split off into what looked like two chambers, and they steered her into the one on the right. On entering the chamber, which was bathed in a red glow, she felt the collar shut down and breathed a small sigh of relief. The chamber was shaped like an octagon, with two floors. From where she stood, it looked like the top floor had cells on every wall, while the bottom had them on a little more than half; the remaining walls were taken up with what looked like a guard station, one door marked 'yard,' and another that was labeled 'showers.' The center of the chamber had tables and chairs scattered about, presumably for use during the hours when they were stuck in the wing but not confined to their cells. Her escorts urged her up the stairs to the second floor, stopping in front of a cell near the middle.

"Here we are," one of the guards announced, checking a clipboard that he'd apparently brought along. "Prisoner 5259 – Cell 27." Same number she'd had at the DEO. She wondered if it was a coincidence, or if they'd chosen it on purpose. The other guard unlocked the door, which was made up of metal bars, and slid it open as his comrade shoved Kara inside. A moment later, she heard it slam shut again and turned to see the guards staring at her from the other side of the bars. "Just so you know," the one with the clipboard added, "those bars are made of something called inertron. Supposed to be one of the strongest metals in the galaxy…strong enough to imprison even a Kryptonian at full strength. Gotta make sure you animals stay where you belong."

Seeing red, Kara dropped the bag and reached through the bars to grab the guard's shirt. She pulled him in close, and for a moment the guard actually looked afraid. "You want an animal?" she snarled. "I'll show you an animal!" Before Kara could even figure out how to back up the threat, something was jabbed into her side through the bars that – like earlier – sent jolts of electricity through her body. She dropped to her knees, releasing her grip as she fell.

"Try anything like that again," the other guard warned, "and you'll get a lot worse than a fucking time out!" At that, he and his cohort turned and walked away.

Swearing in Kryptonese, Kara slammed her hand against the bars in frustration and instantly regretted it. Nothing broke, thankfully, but it was definitely going to sting for awhile. Shaking her head, she used the bars to pull herself back to her feet. She leaned against them for a few moments, waiting for her heart to stop racing from that jolt. Once everything was back to normal, she turned to take in her new surroundings. One bed – an actual bed, or at least what passed for one compared to what she'd had at the DEO – a weird toilet/sink/water fountain combination in one corner, a small desk and chair near the front, and a footlocker along the wall next to the bed. There were some pegs on the wall above the footlocker, and next to them was a window. Moving the bag over to the bed, the Kryptonian walked to the window and peered outside. What she saw made her heart drop into her stomach. Nothing but ocean for miles. She could be anywhere. And even though she could see the sun starting to dip below the horizon, its rays were having no effect. A moment later, she realized why: they'd put some sort of UV blockers on the windows, just beyond the bars – no doubt to keep any yellow sunlight from counteracting the red.

With a resigned sigh, Kara went over to the bag and started unpacking. Sheets and blankets for the bed. Basic toiletries. A green sweatsuit, also bearing her number and crest, that she assumed was meant to be sleepwear. A spare jumpsuit (and everything else that went with it). Shower shoes. A few thin towels and washcloths that had definitely seen better days. And, last but not least, a pillow that looked like most of the stuffing had been sucked out, leaving it at less than half of the thickness she was used to. Of course, she hadn't actually slept in a bed with a pillow since the Red Kryptonite incident, so it was still an improvement. Kara set the toiletries on top of the footlocker, taking up about half the space, then shoved the extra clothes, towels and shower shoes inside. She made the bed up, then – since the Colonel had made it clear that she was in for the night – took the opportunity to get out of the hated jumpsuit. The sweats weren't much better, but at least they were comfortable. Once changed, she folded the other clothes up and put them on top of the footlocker, next to the toiletries. She shoved the boots under the bed, then – for lack of anything better to do – started looking for the packet that had supposedly been left in the cells. It wasn't in the footlocker, but it turned out that the desk had a small drawer just under the desktop, and the packet was sitting right inside. She pulled it out and settled herself on the bed, doing her best to ignore the rumbling in her stomach from the lack of food. A 'welcome to prison' manual wasn't exactly her idea of good bedtime reading, but it wasn't as though the guards were handing out novels or anything. Besides, she figured she might as well get it over with so she'd never have to look at the thing again. One of the benefits of her alien physiology was a photographic memory, at least in the sense that she only had to read something once and it would stick. An especially handy trait to have when dealing with Cat Grant's complicated schedule, as it had helped her avoid the mistakes that had gotten a few of her predecessors fired. It even worked at high speeds – something Clark would often take advantage of, or so she'd heard – but at the moment Kara was content to stick to a more normal pace (not that she had a choice). After all, it wasn't like she had anything pressing to get to…

Kara must have dozed off. One minute she'd been slogging through Harper's tedious rules for everything – she was mildly surprised he wasn't telling them when to breathe – and the next a loud bang against the bars nearly gave her heart failure. When she recovered from the shock, the young Kryptonian looked up to see the woman she'd tried to help earlier. It appeared as though she'd stumbled into the bars, and the guards were trying to get her to move along. The woman met Kara's eyes for a moment, then glanced down at the bed. Kara followed her gaze to what looked like a large wadded-up napkin sitting on the end. She quickly scooped the item up before the guards noticed, putting it behind her back until they and the woman were out of sight. Once they were gone, she twisted around, keeping her back to the bars while she opened the napkin up to find a couple of biscuits inside. Not the most appetizing food, but at the moment she was too hungry to care. She wolfed them both down, taking care not to leave any crumbs, then flushed the napkin down the toilet when she'd finished. No sense in running afoul of yet another ridiculous rule on day one. At least now she knew that not all of her fellow Kryptonians hated her.

The lights went out, save for the red sun emulators, and Kara recalled something from the packet about a mandatory bed time – as though they were children. While her night vision was pretty good, she didn't see the point in straining it just to put herself to sleep again with that manual. So she shoved the packet back in the drawer, figuring she could go back to it another day, and settled herself under the covers. As she lay there, her thoughts turned to Alex, whom she would probably never see again. Kara was certain Alex was alive…she'd feel it if something had happened, she was sure of it. But the fact remained that, barring a miracle, she was out of her sister's reach for good. No more Netflix marathons. No more late night chats, trading pints of ice cream and bonding over their non-existent love-lives. All of that was gone…ripped away by a bunch of alien-hating military men who believed that stars and medals somehow made them experts on who did and didn't belong. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, and Kara let them fall. She curled up on her side, sobbing quietly into her barely-adequate pillow until sleep finally took her.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Alex lifted her head away from the window and glanced over at Clark, who was in the driver's seat of the SUV wearing the same tactical gear as the DEO agents. He'd insisted on coming back with them, and she'd figured he would have a better chance of getting in if he wasn't displaying the 'S.' "What do you mean?"

"You've been awfully quiet since we left. I know things got pretty messy back there. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

He frowned. "Alex…."

"Alright," the elder Danvers sighed. "I'm not fine. Far from it, really. But what's done is done. I just have to figure out what to tell the families." Pierson and company had gotten at least some of their wish: they'd lost a little more than half their number. Alex herself would've been toast had Kal-El not thrown Non into his subordinates before they could cut loose with the heat vision. Luckily, Vasquez managed to figure out a way to disable the shields remotely so that they could use their guns again. But it came too little, too late for some of them. Johansen, Burnett, Samuels, Alvarez, Thomas, Martin, and Gomez were gone, and there were several others who would probably need medical attention when they returned to the base (though thankfully none of the injuries were critical). Those who were left standing were able to even the odds a bit thanks to Vasquez, and Superman's defeat of Non forced the remaining members of the army to surrender. They now had half a dozen prisoners – including Non himself – to add to the DEO's inmate population. Indigo was dismantled and stuffed into boxes to be studied, and they'd used some explosives they'd brought to destroy Fort Rozz once and for all. Based on Non's reaction, his plans involving Myriad were no longer an issue. But the victory felt hollow. Kara should've been with them, instead of locked away. And losing so many good agents, whose families could never know the truth of how they died….it was almost more than Alex could bear.

"Alex?" Clark asked, jarring the elder Danvers from her thoughts.

"Sorry…still trying to process everything. Honestly, I just want to get back to base and check in on Kara. It feels like I've been gone too long already."

He nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm still kicking myself for not being there for Kara during the whole Red K fiasco. Hell, I know better than anyone how that stuff can mess with your head."

"Wait…how could you possibly know that? Max Lord just invented the stuff."

"Not exactly," Clark sighed. "Don't go spreading this around the DEO – especially now – but the red stuff exists naturally. I had several run-ins with it back in Smallville, and it wasn't pretty. It made me do some really terrible things. I'm amazed I didn't end up ruining any friendships permanently during those incidents. People in Smallville are surprisingly forgiving."

"Or maybe they just know you well enough to have realized you weren't yourself. Just like I've been telling Kara." Alex shook her head, still trying to wrap her brain around the fact that Red Kryptonite wasn't just some fluke invention of Lord's, but actually exists in nature just like the Green Kryptonite. "Just tell me none of that stuff is anywhere near National City."

"All still in Smallville, last I checked. How much, I can't say for sure. People seem to stumble across new meteor deposits all the time. But as long as she's in National City you'll only have to worry about Lord's creation, which I'm assuming has been neutralized."

"Damn straight. As soon as Lord told us what he did, J'onn sent a team to that rooftop to grab it before it could do any more damage. It's now locked safely in the DEO vault until we can figure out how to destroy it permanently."

"So nothing left to worry about, then. That's good." Clark fell silent for a moment, staring out at the road ahead. "How much longer until we reach the base?"

Glancing around, Alex spotted a few familiar landmarks. "Not much longer. Take that right up ahead and we'll be just about there." Clark nodded and followed the directions she gave. Soon, they were pulling into the DEO garage, with several other vans and SUVs right behind them. One van held the prisoners, another car held their equipment and what was left of Indigo, and the second van contained the bodies of the fallen agents. The dead aliens had been left where they fell. Alex knew the Kryptonians were supposed to observe certain rites, but under the circumstances she couldn't bring herself to care. The Army could deal with the cleanup, seeing as the mission had been their idea in the first place.

Clark pulled their vehicle into its designated spot, and once it was parked Alex got out, limping a bit on the knee she'd wrenched during the battle. It was times like this that she found herself wishing for even a fraction of a Kryptonian's healing abilities; as it was, she'd have to settle for a sturdy brace and whatever painkillers Dr. Hamilton could dig up that wouldn't leave her loopy. The elder Danvers knew she must look a mess, considering they didn't exactly have time to stop for a shower or anything to get rid of the gore, but she had other priorities to deal with at the moment – namely Kara. She saw the other surviving agents in similar states – some worse off than others – and her anger at the Army for putting them in that position returned to the surface. A moment later, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the Man of Steel. He shook his head. "I know you're pissed," he whispered. "I am too. But if you lash out at these guys, they could take you away from Kara for good. It's not worth it."

"Right," she grumbled, knowing he had a point. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" Nodding, Clark pulled on a balaclava – easier to get past the soldiers if they didn't see Superman's face – then wrapped an arm around Alex to give her extra support as they made their way into the command center. And who should be standing right in the middle of everything but General Lane himself. "I thought your psychotic ass got hauled back to Washington," she growled, ignoring Kal-El's attempts to calm her down.

He smirked in that arrogant, condescending way that made Alex just want to slug him. "Good to see you too, Danvers. I trust your mission was a success."

"We captured Non and put an end to Myriad, but it cost us seven good agents. Deaths that could've been prevented if you lot had just gotten up off your fucking asses and given us some fucking backup."

"I don't like your tone, young lady."

"And I don't like being sent off on fucking suicide missions that could be handled another way. Guess we both lose."

The General shook his head. "What did you do with the prisoners?"

"They're out in one of the vans. Vasquez is preparing to bring them in now."

"No need," he shot back, waving a hand dismissively. "Sergeant Donovan, take your team to the van and send the other agents in here. You know what to do."

"Yes, Sir!" Donovan ran to the garage with several other soldiers, leaving Alex and Clark confused.

"What the fuck? We need to get them into containment ASAP."

"I agree," Lane nodded. "But that's not the DEO's job anymore."

Alex frowned. "Excuse me? What are you….?" Her gaze drifted to the monitors. Instead of aliens, she saw nothing but empty cells. "Kara," she gasped. Ignoring the pain in her knee, she took off towards the cell block with Clark close behind. Between the two of them, they plowed past the guards and security measures until reaching Kara's cell. The door to the outer chamber had been left open, as had the one to the cell itself. And the cell was empty. Alex limped inside, making her way over to the cot and reaching into the niche behind it. Kara's stash hadn't been touched. She picked up the sketchpad, which contained some pretty incredible work given the limitations her sister had been working with. Alex managed to keep it together long enough to stuff the book inside her tactical vest. A moment later, she grabbed the rest of the stash and flung it against the cell walls, screaming in anger and frustration. Clark's arms wrapped around her in an attempt at comfort, but she could tell he was just barely holding back his own rage.

Suddenly, the elder Danvers was wrenched away from Kal-El by a couple of soldiers, who shoved her to her knees and cuffed her hands behind her back. There were others doing the same to Clark, only with Kryptonite cuffs – which meant they'd figured out who he was. "I'm disappointed," General Lane sneered as he entered the room. "Not only have you broken into a secured area you have no business being anywhere near, but you've brought an alien onto the base." He snatched the balaclava from Clark's head. "Superman. I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"I'm the reason Non is in custody," the Man of Steel shot back. "You're the one who sent a small group of agents out alone to take on some of the most dangerous aliens in the galaxy. Where the hell do you get off? If I hadn't been there, all of those agents would be dead and Non would have his Myriad project up and running."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that Agent Danvers brought you into this without authorization." He turned to Alex. "This is a very serious breach. People have been sent to federal prison for less."

"You mean like kidnapping?" she snarled. "What the fuck have you done with her?"

General Lane shook his head. "This base is far too close to a civilian population for my comfort. I simply did what was necessary to protect the citizens of National City. The prisoners have been transferred to the custody of another agency – one created for the sole purpose of keeping them contained – and sent someplace far away from any humans other than the ones tasked with guarding them."

"Where?"

"That's classified. The location is only known to a few high-ranking officials and the agency running it."

The General's smug expression as he told her that was the last straw. Adrenaline momentarily dulling the pain in her knee, she shot to her feet, kicking one soldier in the groin before ramming a shoulder into the other one to knock him down. She rolled backwards in order to bring her hands to the front, and as soon as she was upright again she lunged for Lane, only to be stopped short by one of the men she thought she'd taken out. "Goddamned motherfucking soulless bastard!" she growled, still trying to fight her way to him. All she wanted to do was wrap her hands around the General's throat and squeeze until he stopped breathing. "Tell me where the fuck you sent her right fucking now!"

"You're hardly in a position to make demands, Danvers," he smirked as she was finally forced back to her knees. "And I wouldn't tell you even if I did know. National security trumps whatever relationship you had with that thing."

"Supergirl is not a 'thing,' you son of a bitch! And we both know that your national security line is pure fucking bullshit! You've fucking hated her since the moment she showed up, just because she's different. Don't pretend this isn't exactly what you've always wanted. Fucking bastard," she spat, glaring.

General Lane sighed. "It's clear you're far too emotionally invested in these creatures, to the point where it's compromised your integrity as an agent of this organization. I'd be well within my rights to have both you and your Kryptonian friend there incarcerated. But I think I'll settle for your removal." He nodded to his men, who uncuffed both her and Clark. "Turn in your credentials and any weapons you have, and get the hell off my base! And take him with you!"

As soon as he was free, Clark moved into General Lane's personal space. "What's to stop me from snapping your neck right here?" he snarled.

The General simply smirked, not intimidated in the least. "Last I checked, Superman didn't kill."

"You took my cousin from me. I think I can make an exception."

"My men are all armed with Kryptonite bullets. The second you lay a hand on me, they'll shoot you down."

Clark's eyes lit up momentarily before he backed away. "This isn't over, General. We're going to find her."

"I've made sure everyone associated with the new agency has access to Kryptonite as well. And I know they won't hesitate to use it if they catch you sniffing around. So I suggest you go back to Metropolis where you belong and leave National City to those who actually give a damn about it."

Kal-El started for him again, only to feel Alex's hand on his arm. "Let's get out of here," she said softly. "This fucker isn't worth it." Much as she wanted to see General Lane get what he deserved, she couldn't let Kara's cousin do something to land himself in whatever prison she'd been sent to, or worse. Nodding, the Man of Steel headed into the corridor. Alex hung back for a moment. Fixing the General with a deadly glare, she pulled the clip from her weapon and cleared the chamber before tossing both it and her credentials at Lane's feet. "You may have won this battle, but the war's just fucking starting." She turned and headed out after Clark, not sparing Lane a second glance. As they reached the command center, Vasquez caught up to her.

"What's going on, Ma'am?"

"Those fuckers moved the prisoners while we were gone, and I was just fired for daring to protest."

Vasquez frowned. "He can't do that!"

"Well, he did. Now I've got to go figure out how to find Kara."

"Need any help?"

Before Alex could respond, the General strode into the command center. "Back to your post, Vasquez! The civilians were just leaving."

Shaking her head, Vasquez pulled out her gun and credentials and set them on top of her station. "I quit. If this is how you treat loyal agents who just helped save the world, then I want no more part of this agency."

"Fine," Lane growled. "Anyone else?" None of the other agents who'd been with them at Fort Rozz made a move to join them. "As I thought," the General smirked. "Bit lonely out on that limb, isn't it? Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Biting back a response, Alex turned and headed out of the base, leaning on Clark and Vasquez as the pain in her knee reasserted itself. Once they were outside, the Man of Steel suddenly scooped her up into his arms, bridal-style. "Where to?"

The elder Danvers frowned. "I don't remember asking you to fly me anywhere."

"You're hurt, and I'm offering."

"What about Vasquez?"

The other ex-agent waved them off. "I'll be fine. I can take my car. And you can call me Susan, Ma'am."

"Only if you start calling me Alex instead of 'Ma'am.'"

"Alright…Alex. Where should I meet you?"

"Kara's loft." She turned her head to face Clark. "You know where it is?"

"I've visited once or twice," he nodded. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes. I need to call Lucy, and find a doctor to look at my knee who can be discreet."

"I might know someone," he grinned, taking to the air as Vasquez headed off to find her vehicle.

Alex nodded. "Good. But first I need to take a shower…get all of this shit off of me." She sighed. "I still can't believe the nerve of that motherfucker," she growled. "How long did he wait before dragging her away? God…she must be so scared right now…" Tears stung the corners of her eyes as her rage gave way to grief. Clark pulled her a bit closer.

"We'll find her, Alex. I promise. And I'm going to stay right here in National City until we do."

"What about Metropolis?"

"Family is more important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really believe I'd kill Alex, did you? And for the record, since I wrote this before Tyler was cast, the Superman in this story is pretty much the one I'd like to think Tom Welling would've become had Smallville continued past season 10. Anyway...thanks again for the kudos and comments so far. Haven't decided whether or not I'm going to post a second chapter today, but if not, I'll see you tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara adjusts to life inside the General's new prison. A new friend, new enemies, and some harsh lessons on the consequences of rule-breaking

Kara lay stretched out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she let her mind wander. She'd finished that ridiculous rulebook earlier, and really had nothing else to do. True, she wasn't locked in at the moment, but after the looks she'd gotten at breakfast the ex-superhero figured she'd be better off keeping to herself as much as possible. Not that she was afraid of the others – okay, maybe a little afraid – but, given the seemingly strong possibility that she could be stuck there for a long time, Kara saw no reason to tempt fate. Just keep her head down, survive, and pray that someone would work out where she was and find a way to bring her home. And she tried not to think too much about that last point because focusing on something that might never happen would just drive her crazy. Being held against her will in a secret island prison run by xenophobic Marines and filled with aliens (and one metahuman) who despised her, with no way of contacting anyone she cared about, was bad enough; the last thing she needed was a mental breakdown on top of it.

"So the rumors are true…. the last true heir to the House of El, behind bars. It's almost poetic."

On hearing the voice, Kara sat up to see a dark-haired, olive-skinned Kryptonian woman standing in the doorway of her cell, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed. The woman's face was unfamiliar, but one look at the crest on her jumpsuit was enough to figure out exactly who was invading her space.

"Faora Dru-Zod," she snarled, leaping to her feet. "Last I heard, my cousin kicked your ass all around Metropolis."

"He got lucky," Faora shot back. "If my fool of a husband hadn't been so overconfident, Kal-El would be dead."

Kara crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at the 'legendary' Kryptonian criminal's boasts. "I'm not in the mood for this. Leave now before the House of El humiliates you yet again."

At that, Faora strode into the cell, getting right in Kara's face. "You really think you can take me, little girl? I was a warrior long before you were even thought of!"

"And yet my human-raised cousin took you down without breaking a sweat. I think I like my chances." They stared each other down for a few moments, then Faora turned away as though she was leaving. Kara let down her guard, thinking she'd won, only to find herself flat on her back with an aching jaw from the older Kryptonian's sucker-punch. A particularly vile Kryptonese curse escaped her lips as she shot up, driving a shoulder into Faora's stomach and taking her to the ground. Harper's rulebook forbade violence between prisoners, but at the moment Kara was beyond caring. Besides, she was only finishing what Faora had started. Straddling the older woman's waist, she punched her in the face several times, opening a cut over her eye. In her rage, she became so fixated on the damage she was trying to inflict that she failed to notice when her adversary managed to get herself some wriggle-room.

Suddenly, Faora slammed her forehead into Kara's, leaving the younger Kryptonian disoriented. The next thing Kara knew, her opponent was straddling her upper body, using her legs to keep the blonde's arms pinned down at her sides. Kara tried to fight out of it, but the older Kryptonian had made sure not to leave her even the slightest opening to do so. "Time to die, traitor!" Faora growled, wrapping her hands around Kara's throat and squeezing as hard as she could. With no way to fight back, it wasn't long before the lack of oxygen had an effect and the younger Kryptonian felt herself start to fade….

"Faora!"

The pressure eased a bit as her attacker turned her attention to the doorway. Still pinned down and feeling the effects of oxygen deprivation, all Kara could do was follow Faora's gaze. It seemed the interruption was courtesy of the woman she'd tried to help the previous evening.

"This isn't your concern, Raya Kor-Zu," Faora sneered. "It's between the Great Houses of Zod and El. Walk away now."

Raya shook her head. "My father's House pledged itself to the House of El centuries ago. If you have a problem with Kara, you have a problem with me." Seemingly unconcerned, Faora resumed trying to choke the life out of Kara. A moment later, the pressure was gone and her attacker was staring up at Raya from the floor. Kara sat up, hands instinctively reaching for her throat as she gasped for breath. "Leave," Raya growled, glaring at Faora. The dark-haired Kryptonian scrambled back to her feet, and if looks could kill the both of them would've dropped dead right there.

"This isn't over," Faora snarled.

"It is today."

Muttering some rather colorful Kryptonese, Faora slunk away, leaving Kara alone with her rescuer. The older blonde reached down and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kara rasped, her throat still a bit sore from the close call. If Raya had been just a few seconds later…. Suppressing a shudder at the thought, she looked up to meet her savior's eyes. "Thank you."

"Of course. We are bound by blood, after all."

At that, Kara frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"My father was Van-Ze, brother to In-Ze. Your—"

"Grandfather," Kara finished. In-Ze had passed away when she was quite young, but she remembered her mother's father as a kind and loving man. She'd never met her great-uncle, though. "So that would make us cousins, I guess?"

Raya nodded. "Pity we couldn't have met under better circumstances." Kara coughed, and her newfound cousin's expression turned to one of concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. But maybe I should sit down." Rubbing her throat, Kara dropped down onto the bed. A few more coughs escaped, and a moment later Raya was handing her the plastic cup that had been sitting on top of the footlocker, now filled with water. She drank it down, letting the cool liquid soothe the damage – which would've healed by now if she'd had use of her powers. As it was, she had no idea how long she'd have to deal with the aftereffects of the fight. Which sucked. "Haven't even been here 24 hours," she muttered, "and there's already been an attempt on my life."

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Raya asked softly, sitting down next to her. "Assuming, of course, they even have one here."

Kara shook her head. If this were the DEO, she'd go to Dr. Hamilton without hesitation. But she didn't know these people, and had yet to see anything to suggest that they would actually help her. Barring an emergency, she figured it was better to just things heal on their own, and told Raya as much. "I just hope Faora waits at least a couple of days before trying for round 2," she added.

"I wouldn't worry too much. You were doing a pretty good job of kicking her ass until your temper got away from you. If it hadn't looked like she might actually kill you, I'd have let the two of you work things out on your own."

Kara flushed, embarrassed that her newfound cousin had seen that side of her. "Sorry. I've been trying to work on the temper thing, but being stuck here definitely isn't helping."

"It's alright," her cousin assured her. "Astra was the same way at your age."

"Really?"

Raya nodded. "Anyway…even if Faora does try again, I doubt she'll get that lucky a second time. She is…what's the human saying…all hat and no cattle."

At that, the younger Kryptonian couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Sounds like you've been watching too many bad westerns."

Raya shrugged. "A few years back, an Agent Vasquez introduced me to something called Netflix. The humans' idea of entertainment is strange…yet oddly compelling." Kara looked at her cousin, confused. "I never gave the DEO any trouble," the older Kryptonian explained, "so over the years I was given some privileges that my less cooperative comrades were not. There was even a period when they'd stopped using the Kryptonite emitters on me…though that ended when General Lane took over."

"So you could've escaped at any time?"

"Probably."

"Why didn't you?"

Her cousin sighed. "I've never really been comfortable having these powers that the yellow sun gives us. They have their benefits, certainly, but also great potential to cause harm. I may have been military back on Krypton, but I've never enjoyed hurting people – most of the time, anyway – and with the yellow sun granting me even more power to do just that…." She shook her head. "Honestly, I believed that staying in DEO custody was safer for everyone. I never had anyone to teach me control, the way you must have. After the DEO stopped using the Kryptonite, I managed to figure things out for the most part, but my control was never truly tested, either."

"I get it," Kara nodded. "Awhile back – Rao, I don't even know how long at this point – I was exposed to something that stripped away my control and made me do some terrible things to the people I was supposed to be protecting. And when General Lane came for me, I was so certain that everyone needed protection _from_ me that I let him lock me away without a fight. It took time, and a lot of convincing by the people I care about, but I know now just how dumb that was. I mean, I still feel really terrible about what I did, but blaming myself for something that was out of my control is ridiculous. Not that it makes much difference now…." She glanced over at her cousin and suddenly felt guilty. "Rao, listen to me…going on and on about my problems when you're in mourning. How selfish can I be?"

"You're not selfish, Kara," Raya assured her, brushing some of the younger Kryptonian's hair away from her face. "The truth is, I lost Kor-Zu to Non's madness a long time ago."

"But you seemed so sad…."

"I never stopped loving him, though the man I fell for was long gone. And I grieve the loss of any chance to bring that man back to me."

Kara nodded. She'd felt much the same way at the loss of her aunt. "Wait," she muttered a moment later. "You said _Non_ 's madness? I thought Aunt Astra was the mastermind behind their plans."

"Non liked to give her the credit, but the Astra I knew would never have considered using such terrible means to achieve her goals without someone pushing her in that direction. And I'm fairly certain Non's Caluan mistress he thought no one knew about had a hand in the design."

"Indigo?" Raya nodded, and a disgusted look crossed Kara's features at the thought of her crazed uncle and the homicidal Caluan together in _that_ way. "So…" she began, desperately needing a change of subject. "How well _did_ you know my aunt?"

"Astra wasn't just my cousin. She was my best friend. I knew your mother, too, but Alura and I were never that close. Astra and I, though…we did everything together. We started in the military at the same time and I rose through the ranks right on her heels, always one step behind. Not that I minded. I was her second until Non came along and started getting into her head. Frankly, I never understood the attraction. When we met Non, he was a nobody with a lot of ambition who somehow managed to catch Astra's attention. I was already with Kor-Zu, who at that time was still a very sweet and gentle man. But Non got into his head too." Raya sighed. "Enough about that lunatic. What I remember most about Astra was just how much she loved you. The day you were born…it was the happiest I'd ever seen her. I don't think she could've been happier had you been born from her own body. You were all she ever thought about."

"Hey!" a voice suddenly barked before either of them could say anything more. They turned to see a guard standing in the doorway – a burly man with a crewcut whose fatigues bore the name 'Sullivan.' "No congregating inside the cells!" Sullivan ordered, and Kara could recall seeing something to that effect in the big rulebook, though – of course – the book didn't really explain what 'congregating' meant.

"Where was that concern earlier?" the younger Kryptonian muttered.

Sullivan frowned. "What was that, 5259?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I fucking thought," he sneered. "Either 5178 leaves or you both do. I don't give a shit which. Do it right the fuck now, or else!"

Raya stood up. "We can finish this downstairs, if you'd like," she said softly.

"I don't know…."

"No one will touch you, Kara. I won't let them."

"Alright," Kara nodded, after a moment. Though part of her wanted to argue that she could take care of herself, she knew it would be foolish to turn down any offer of help, given the number of potential enemies out there. And after everything that had happened, she trusted Raya at her word. "I'll be down in a few."

"I'll save you a seat," Raya grinned.

"That's enough, 5178," Sullivan barked. "Move it now!" Hands raised, Raya exited the cell, with Sullivan giving her a bit of 'help' as she reached his position. Seeing her cousin get pushed around was infuriating, but at the same time Kara knew she couldn't afford to go picking fights with the guards – not over something so minor, anyway. Shaking her head, the ex-superhero pulled her boots back on and, after drinking down one more glass of water to soothe her still-aching throat, headed downstairs into what she supposed could be called their common area. As she descended the last few steps, all eyes suddenly turned to her and she momentarily flashed back to Midvale Junior High and the bullies she hadn't been allowed to confront because of her abilities. Just like back then, Kara hunched her shoulders and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jumpsuit in hopes of presenting the potential aggressors with a smaller target while she sought out her cousin.

"Hands out of your pockets, 5259!" a guard snapped. Cheeks flushing at the extra attention, Kara settled for crossing her arms over her chest as she continued scanning the room for Raya. She counted a little more than a dozen Kryptonians in the wing, all female. Presumably, the males were in a different wing. Some jumpsuits had crests beneath the prisoner number, like hers did, but there were also several without them. Of course, given that Krypton only had about 25 'Houses' and several billion people, there were probably more Kryptonians without a House than with one.

Finally spotting Raya at a table in the corner opposite the guard station, she made her way over and dropped into the empty seat. "Am I the only one getting annoyed at being called a number all the time? I'm starting to feel like Jean ValJean."

"Who?"

"Never mind…."

"It is grating," Raya admitted, answering the earlier question. "But the guards at the original Fort Rozz were the same way, so I suppose I'm more used to it."

Kara nodded, a bit saddened at the idea of anyone having to get used to such treatment. "So how did you end up there, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I told you how close Astra and I were, and how much she loved you." Another nod. "A few years after you were born, Astra went for a visit and overheard your father and uncle talking about potential issues with the planet's core. It was theoretical, but even the possibility that Krypton could be dying was enough to send Astra on the crusade that would be our downfall. And it was her great love for you that fueled it and allowed Non to manipulate her into his horrific plot. Not that you should blame yourself," she reassured the younger Kryptonian. "If not you, Non would surely have found something else to exploit to get what he wanted. The love she felt for you was simply his fastest way in."

"My father and Uncle Jor-El knew Krypton was in trouble?"

Raya shrugged. "Like I said, it was purely theoretical at that point. And I've no doubt that the Science Council was quick to squash any notion that we were destroying our own planet. Astra was right about Krypton's ruling elite sticking their collective heads in the sand instead of actually dealing with the issue – no offense."

"It's fine. I've come to terms with the fact that my mother wasn't perfect. In fact," she sighed, "I'm pretty sure the reason she didn't save herself was because she felt guilty over not saving our planet. Honestly, I'm still working on forgiving her for leaving me like that. I mean, I get that she probably didn't have much choice and saving me must have seemed more important than saving herself, but it still hurts." She shook her head. "Anyway…if you thought Astra was right, why—"

"Am I against their plan?"

"Yeah."

"At first, I was supportive. I really thought we were trying to save Krypton. But once I learned the terrible truth about Myriad, I couldn't go along with the plan in good conscience. We might have saved the planet, but at the cost of our civilization. And what was the point of saving Krypton if it meant losing everything we were?" Raya sighed. "Astra and I had a pretty horrific falling out over it, but actually leaving was easier said than done. In the end," she continued, lowering her voice and leaning in a bit closer, "I went to Alura myself…told her everything I knew. I hated betraying Astra, even after our falling out, but stopping Myriad was more important. Unfortunately, under our laws my actions weren't enough to absolve me of my involvement. The only thing Alura could do was reduce my sentence…not that it mattered once Krypton was destroyed."

Kara nodded, idly drumming her fingers against the tabletop as she tried to figure out how to respond to the revelation. What was so horrible that the mere knowledge of it could turn the closest of friends against each other? Of course, thinking about Myriad only reminded her of Alex, and the suicide mission the Army sent her on just to get her out of the way while they did the transfer. She didn't even know for sure if her sister was still alive. For all Kara knew, Non had wiped them all out and was implementing Myriad as they spoke. She thought she'd feel it if anything had happened to Alex, but then again she'd never been this far away from her sister before. Would such a great distance dull their connection, or perhaps even cut it off completely? Assuming, of course, that the connection was even real and not just something she made up to make herself feel better whenever they were separated. Running a hand through her hair, she looked out across the room and spotted one of the guards inside the guard station, talking on what looked like one of the office phones back at CatCo. If there was even a chance that the phone could reach an outside line…. She shook her head, discarding the idea almost as soon as she'd conceived it. The rules were pretty clear on prisoners not being allowed any sort of phone privileges, and attempting to violate them would go against her plan to just keep her head down and survive – or at least what remained of the plan after her throw-down with Faora. Then again, it could be the only chance she'd ever have to find out what happened to Alex. Was that really something she could afford to pass up?

A hand on Kara's shoulder jolted the young Kryptonian from her thoughts, and she turned to see Raya looking at her, concerned. "Are you alright?" her cousin asked, withdrawing the hand. "You seemed to be light years away."

"Sorry. It's just…talking about Myriad reminded me of my sister."

Now Raya looked confused. "Your sister? Alura didn't…."

"No. When I landed here on Earth, I was still only 13, thanks to being stuck in the Phantom Zone all that time. My cousin Kal-El, who'd grown into a man over those decades, found me and brought me to a human family…scientists who knew pretty much everything there was to know about our race. They had a daughter who was only a year older than me. It was awkward at first, what with me being the weird kid who had trouble speaking English properly and got overly fascinated by things like birds. Having me around didn't really do much for her popularity. But then one night, she heard me crying after I woke up from a nightmare about Krypton blowing up. She came in to comfort me, and in that moment we just…I don't know…clicked? We bonded, and since then she's been probably the most important person in my life, and I in hers. Rao, I wish she wouldn't give up so much of her life to protect me, but trying to talk her out of it is way easier said than done."

"She must really be special," Raya nodded. "But what does that have to do with Myriad?"

Kara shook her head, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall at the memory. "My sister works at the DEO. And the last time I saw her, Pierson was sending her and a team out to Fort Rozz to take down Non. Alone. I'm positive that it was meant to be a suicide mission, or at least some sort of distraction to keep her away while they ghosted us out. Had she been on base at the time, there's no way she would've let them get away with that. She'd have fought like hell to keep me there…even if doing so got her killed. As it is, I have no idea whether or not she survived the mission. And if she failed, Non could already have Myriad up and running, with no one left to stop him."

"I wish I could give you some sort of assurances about your sister," Raya said, putting her hand on Kara's shoulder once more. "But if it's any consolation, it's unlikely that Myriad is active right now. If it were, the humans here would be mindless drones and we'd have the run of the place."

"Mind control?" the younger Kryptonian asked, eyebrow raised. "That was Non's big plan all along? To turn the humans into zombies?"

Raya nodded. "Essentially. They would've done it to Krypton if they hadn't been caught. It was why I couldn't go along with the plan. Stripping away everyone's free will just to try and 'save' the planet was sheer lunacy, and not what I'd signed up for. Hopefully, the fact that the humans here are still normal means that your sister succeeded."

Kara closed her eyes for a moment, praying to Rao that her cousin was right. "I just wish I could know for sure," she sighed, meeting Raya's gaze. "If I could talk to her…even for a minute…."

"You mean with one of those communication devices the humans use."

"They're called phones. And I saw one in the guard's station. Not that it does me any good. Stupid rules…."

The older Kryptonian thought for a moment before kneeling in front of her young cousin. She reached up, putting a hand on the back of Kara's head and pulling them closer together. "Screw the rules," she whispered. "If you want to take a shot at contacting this sister of yours, just say the word and I'll help."

"How?"

With a grin, Raya cut her eyes towards Faora, who was sitting in the middle of a small group that Kara guessed were probably bodyguards or lackeys of some sort. "I think it's time to give a certain someone a lesson she won't soon forget."

Kara frowned, gently dislodging her cousin's hand. "I thought you didn't like hurting people."

"I said 'most of the time.' Faora is an exception. The woman is a bully, and taking her down a few pegs will be the highlight of my day."

"Maybe, but I'm still not sure how that helps me."

The older Kryptonian shrugged. "If the guards here are anything like the ones at the original Fort Rozz, a fight will bring them running out of that little station of theirs. Especially if I can drag other people into it besides her."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course," Raya grinned. "Astra and I got into our fair share of brawls back in the day. Once one gets started, it's not hard to make it 'snowball,' as I believe the humans would say. Trust me on this."

"Okay. I'm guessing that once the guards clear out of the guard station, that's my cue to sneak in?"

"You catch on quick. Of course, if the fight doesn't bring them all running then you should stay out here."

"Right," Kara nodded, drumming her fingers against the tabletop as she considered the plan. "You could get into some serious trouble for this. And if I got caught…."

Raya reached out and placed her hand on top of Kara's. "I don't care if I get in trouble," she said, meeting the younger Kryptonian's eyes. "Not if it can help bring you some peace of mind. But if you don't want to do it, then we won't. It's your choice. You just need to decide for yourself whether or not the risk is worth it."

Drawing in a deep breath, Kara looked over at the guard station once more. Much as she was hoping to avoid any more trouble, not knowing if her sister was even still alive was driving her crazy. Raya's plan might be bordering on insane, but it might also be her only chance to find out for sure what happened to Alex. It wasn't as though the guards were going to let her use the phone if she asked. "Alright," she said, after a moment. "Let's do this."

With a smile, the older Kryptonian stood up, gesturing for Kara to get down. She knelt next to the table, watching as her cousin strode over to Faora and tapped the so-called legend on the shoulder. The moment Faora turned, Raya slugged her in the jaw hard enough to knock her down. Faora's minions were on Raya immediately, and it took all of Kara's willpower not to run over and help. She glanced over at the guard station, and sure enough the guards all came running out as soon as they got wind of the fight. Kara waited a moment just to make certain that they'd all left. Then, after checking to be sure that no one was watching, she crept over to the guard station and slipped in through the door, which had thankfully been left ajar in the guards' haste to leave. Staying low so that her head wouldn't be seen over the wall, she moved to the desk and pulled down the phone. It was just like the one on her desk at CatCo. Praying that it worked the same way, she did what she normally did to get an outside line, then dialed the number for Alex's DEO cell phone, which was so heavily encrypted that even the Pentagon wouldn't be able to trace it. The phone rang a few times before Kara finally heard the faint click signaling that the line had been picked up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice slurred, and it was all she could do not to burst into tears right there. The fact that Alex was clearly drunk was troubling, given the elder Danvers' history, but drunk was still a hell of a lot better than dead. Thanking Rao for the miracle, she sat back against the desk, propping the receiver between her shoulder and ear. "Hoozeis?" Alex asked. "If thish ish some sorta prank…."

"Alex," Kara said softly, hoping that her voice wouldn't carry.

"Kara?"

"Yeah. I—" Two small metal bits suddenly lodged themselves in her chest, and a second later electricity was coursing through her body. She could hear Alex screaming her name as the receiver fell from its perch. The electricity ceased, and once Kara regained her bearings she looked up to see Sullivan standing over her, one of those Taser guns in his hand with lines leading right down to the things in her chest. She tried to reach for the receiver, but before she could make her muscles cooperate Sullivan had plucked it from the floor.

"Sorry," he informed Alex coldly. "Wrong number."

Even without her super-hearing, her sister's next words came through loud and clear. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you've hurt her you're going to pay. I will find you, mother—"

Sullivan hung up the phone, putting it back on the desk as he gave her another short jolt. "Did you really think you and your friend could get one over on us, 5259?" he sneered. "Tell me who the fuck you tried to call."

Kara shook her head. "None of your—" Another jolt.

"I can do this all fucking day, 5259. Give me the fucking name."

She stared at him for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Her heart was racing, and she could only pray that Sullivan's new toy wouldn't do permanent damage, since she had no intention of giving Alex up.

"I'm waiting," he growled, finger hovering over the trigger.

"M-my lawyer. Lucy Lane….Major Lane to you."

Sullivan frowned. "That didn't sound like the Major."

"It was my…contact. I-I don't know how to get in touch with her directly. I call the contact, and she passes the message on to Major Lane."

He still didn't look like he was buying it. "Bullshit. Some 'contact' wouldn't be that angry."

Kara laughed a bit, pushing herself up now that her arm muscles were finally starting to cooperate again. "She's just…very protective."

"Name."

"I don't—" He shocked her again, and it was all she could do not to collapse completely. When the spasms stopped, she somehow found the strength to grab onto the nearby chair and get herself sitting upright once more. "It's the truth. S-she never told me her name." Technically, Eliza had introduced them, but Sullivan didn't need to know that. His finger twitched over the trigger, like he wanted to pull it again. Kara shook her head. "You-you're wasting your time. If General Lane couldn't break me, I-I don't think you stand much chance." Scowling, Sullivan suddenly reached down, and she had to bite back a cry of pain when he yanked the pieces from her chest.

"Whether you give up the name or not, we'll still find her. We can trace the call…figure out whose phone that was. It'll just be a whole lot fucking easier on you if you cooperate."

"I-I've told you what I know."

"And I ain't fucking buying it." He grabbed the front of the jumpsuit and hauled her upright. "Maybe some time in Seg will change your mind." Faster than she could react – especially in the aftermath of Sullivan's electrical torture – the big man violently shoved her through the doorway and back into the common area. Kara just barely managed to break her fall without breaking anything else. As she hit the floor, the young Kryptonian noticed that the common area had been emptied out. Some of the prisoners had been returned to their cells, while other cells remained glaringly vacant. But she scarcely had time to think on it before other guards swarmed in and cuffed her hands behind her back, locking the cuffs on a bit too tightly. A moment later, those same guards yanked her back to her feet. They kept a tight grip on her arms, which was actually good because Kara had a feeling she'd collapse if they let go. "Take 5259 down to Seg," Sullivan ordered. "Set the Kryptonite emitters at 25%. And then send one of those IT geeks down here to trace that fucking phone call."

"Yes, Sergeant." With that, Kara found herself being dragged from the wing – literally. She hadn't yet recovered enough strength to even attempt resisting. The Kryptonite in the collar kicked in as they exited the wing, though thankfully they didn't mess with the levels. Yet. Several twists, turns, and stairwells later, Kara had recovered enough to have stood on her own; however, it was just in time to reach a long, ominous-looking hallway with thick metal doors lining the walls on each side. As they made their way through, she spotted long, thin windows running down half the length of each door – barely wide enough to see out of. Kara thought she saw a glimpse of green – familiar green – behind one, but the guards never gave her a chance to find out. They opened up the next door over and shoved her inside. By some miracle, she managed to keep herself upright as they slammed the door shut. "Back up against the doorway and stick your hands through the slot," she heard someone order. Spotting the opening in question, the young Kryptonian did as told and was rewarded a moment later with freedom – from the cuffs, anyway. Kara rubbed her sore wrists as she looked around the room, which contained only a thin mattress and a toilet that looked like it had seen better days. And while she was examining her new surroundings, the collar suddenly shut off; seconds later, the room was bathed in green. Her stomach started to churn, and she barely made it to the toilet before losing her morning meal. 25% wasn't that much higher than what she and Alex set it to while sparring, but it was enough to make her sick. No permanent damage, hopefully. More like a bad stomach flu…whatever that was supposed to feel like. Sullivan never said how long she was to stay there, but she knew it was going to be hell until they decided to let her back out. Not that it would change her mind. If General Lane's liquid Kryptonite couldn't make her talk, a little extra juice from the emitters certainly wouldn't do the trick. ' _If Sullivan wants to play chicken, so be it_.'

"Kara?" a deep, rumbly voice called out. It wasn't the voice she was used to hearing, but Kara nonetheless recognized her favorite Martian.

"J'onn?"

"Over here." Looking around, the Kryptonian caught sight of a small grate on the wall. It was near the floor, so she sat down next to it and peered in, catching a flash of green.

"Am I seeing things, or are you green right now?"

"They found a way to force me back into my true form and still suppress my powers."

"I'm so sorry, J'onn. Maybe if I'd listened when told I wasn't acting like myself…."

"Don't blame yourself, Kara. I made my choice, and I'd make the same one again even knowing I'd end up in here. Though I wish things had turned out differently for you."

"Me too," she sighed, shifting position so her back was against the wall. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, doing her best to ignore the Kryptonite-induced nausea she was currently experiencing. "How long have you been down here?"

"Since we arrived. Apparently I'm too 'dangerous' to be upstairs with the rest of you. Speaking of which…what did you do to end up in there?"

"Long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Shaking her head, Kara recounted the morning's events – the fight with Faora, the revelation that Raya was family, Raya's apparently ill-advised plan to get her a phone call…. "I know it was dumb, but I just had to find out if she was still alive. Not knowing was driving me mad." Kara was careful to leave Alex's name and their relationship out of the story, in case the walls had ears. Luckily, J'onn seemed to know exactly who she was talking about even without his telepathic abilities (not that they would've worked on her…).

"But she's alright?"

"Yeah. Sounded like she'd been drinking, but at least she's alive to do so. I just hope Kal-El can keep her from doing anything stupid."

"So do I."

Kara nodded, though J'onn couldn't see her. "Think there's any chance our friends could find us?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "There have been rumors going around about this project for over a year, but I never took them seriously because I didn't think there would ever be an opening for General Lane and his cronies to make it happen."

"And because of me, there was."

"It's not your fault, Kara. As badly as the General obviously wanted this, I'm sure it would've just been a matter of time before he found some other excuse to take over the DEO and set things in motion. And given how long they've been planning this, I doubt they've left much to chance."

"But we can still hope, right?"

"Of course."

She started to say something else, but was interrupted by a loud bang on the door that nearly scared her to death.

"No talking, 5259!" a voice barked. Kara was really, _really_ starting to hate that number.

" _ **Look down, look down, don't look 'em in the eye…**_ " she sang under her breath.

"Look down at what?" J'onn asked.

Kara sighed. "Nothing," she muttered, silently vowing to drag both J'onn and Raya to a Broadway show if and when they ever got out. Or at least make them watch the movie version of _Les Mis_. Though she was Kryptonian by birth and spent the first 13 years of her life there, being surrounded by aliens with such limited knowledge of the human world made her feel like more of an outsider than she ever had living amongst said humans. Of course, J'onn didn't really have much of an excuse other than being a stubborn old hermit…not that she'd ever say that to his face.

Another wave of nausea hit, and only the fact that her stomach was already empty kept her from scrambling for the toilet. She stuck her head between her knees, taking deep breaths until the feeling passed. "Are you alright?" J'onn whispered, and she wondered if he'd gotten yelled at as well.

Lifting her head, Kara glanced over at the small grate separating her from her friend. She caught a brief glimpse of green, which meant that he was probably hovering nearby. "I'll live," she assured him, keeping her voice low. "But I think I'm going to go grab a nap until they bring food. Not like there's much else I can do in here without getting in trouble…."

"Understood. Sleep well, Kara."

"I'll try," she nodded, making her way over to the thin mattress in the corner. Frankly, there didn't seem much difference between sleeping on that and the floor. No pillow, no blankets….Flashing back to her cell at the DEO base, she laid down and did her best to get comfortable, curling up on her side and using her arm as a pillow. She closed her eyes, silently asking Rao to keep Alex safe…perhaps even lead her to them. It wasn't long before sleep took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments so far. See you tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts digging into Kara's abduction (with help from our friendly neighborhood hackers), and Kara faces the repercussions of her attempt at contacting her sister

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you've hurt her you're going to pay. I will find you, mother—" The line went dead, cutting off her threat, and it took every ounce of self-control Alex possessed not to throw the phone at Kara's wall.

"Whoa…what's with the Liam Neeson moment?"

Alex turned to see Chloe Sullivan stepping out of Kara's kitchen, looking concerned. Clark's idea of a 'discreet doctor' turned out to be his wife's cousin, who was not only the world-renowned hacker known as Watchtower, but also a metahuman with healing abilities. Once her knee had been healed, they'd spent several pointless hours trying and failing to come up with any viable rescue plan. Vasquez had since gone home, while Chloe and Clark crashed at the loft. And the Man of Steel had left first thing to go patrol the city…make sure no one was trying to take advantage of Supergirl's continued absence. Shaking her head, Alex picked up the bottle of Jack she'd been nursing since Clark's departure in an attempt to dull her grief at the loss of her sister. After that phone call, it felt like another drink was called for. Frankly, she didn't know what was worse: not knowing what happened to Kara at all, or knowing that her little sister was somewhere out there, being hurt, and there wasn't a damned thing she could do to stop it. She lifted the bottle to her lips, only to have it snatched away by the increasingly annoying blonde. "Give that back!"

Chloe shook her head, setting the bottle on a nearby counter. "You'll thank me later. Now, what's going on? I leave the room for a minute, and come back to find you threatening someone on the phone." She frowned. "It wasn't Uncle Sam, was it? The General, I mean."

"It was Kara. I-I don't know how, but she managed to get to a phone. Only they caught her and took the phone away before she could tell me anything. God…it sounded like they were electrocuting her. Kara's tough, but even her body can only take so much…especially since they're probably using either Kryptonite or red solar energy to keep her powerless. What if she's…." Her voice caught, and a hand flew to her mouth as tears burst forth. A moment later, the small blonde hacker had pulled her into her arms.

"You can't think like that, Alex. Like you said, Kara is tough. And she's also smart. She'll figure out a way to survive. We just have to find her."

"How? These guys are probably even further off the grid than my former employer."

Chloe backed up a pace. "For starters, if you know someplace with a decent computer setup, I'll see what I can do with that phone number. My laptop isn't bad, but if we're taking on the government we're going to need way more computing power."

Wiping at her eyes, Alex thought for a moment. "Kara's friends have a sort of secret HQ set up at CatCo. Well, not quite so secret any more. Cat figured it out after the Red Kryptonite incident. But Winn's setup is way more sophisticated than your average home PC. Almost on par with what we had at my old job."

"Great! Let's go." Alex reached for her car keys, but the blonde quickly intercepted. "Uh-uh. We can't help Kara if you end up crashing your car."

"I'm fine," the elder Danvers insisted.

"The half-empty bottle of whiskey says otherwise. I'll drive. And we'll stop somewhere for coffee on the way so you can sober up. Okay?" Grumbling, Alex let Chloe take the keys. After a few quick calls to let Vasquez and Clark know where they were headed and give the boys a heads-up about needing the office, the two were on their way to CatCo.

About an hour and two large espressos later, Chloe and a half-sober Alex were stepping off the elevator onto the floor where Winn and James worked. The 'secret' HQ was on a different floor, but Alex figured they'd probably want to meet Chloe before granting her access. That, and Cat deserved an update on Kara, given everything she'd been doing on her sister's behalf over the past several weeks.

Winn spotted them first, and immediately started fanboying. "You…you're Chloe Sullivan!" he babbled, pointing at the blonde. " _The_ Chloe Sullivan!"

"That's right," Chloe nodded. Once the blonde had confirmed that she was 'the' Chloe Sullivan, Winn launched into some technobabble that Alex would've had trouble following even fully sober. She was a bioengineer, not a computer nerd. Of course, Chloe actually engaged him in the conversation, and the two were soon off in their own little bubble of geekdom, leaving everyone else wondering just what the hell they were talking about. Thankfully, the Queen of All Media chose that moment to approach the now-former DEO Agent.

"Agent Scully. Care to explain what my arch-rival's hacktivist cousin is doing in my bullpen, making Toyman Jr. act like a 12-year-old on a sugar high at ComicCon?"

"She's here to help."

"With what?"

"That's what I was hoping to talk to you about," Alex said, meeting Cat's eyes. "In private."

"Very well," Cat nodded, before turning to her staff. "I don't pay you people to stand around and stare. Back to work, now! Chop, chop!" The mogul headed into her office without even a glance back. Meanwhile, everyone scurried back to their desks or wherever they were supposed to be, and Alex saw Winn and Chloe headed towards the secret office, still completely engrossed in whatever conversation they were having. James was right behind them, so the elder Danvers quickly handed her phone off to her sister's would-be boyfriend before following after Cat. Once she was inside the CEO's office, Cat closed the door behind them. "Something's happened to Kara, hasn't it?" she asked softly, the haughty façade falling away.

Alex stared at her sister's boss for a moment, idly wondering if the older woman had somehow developed psychic abilities. "W-what makes you say that?"

Frowning, Cat leaned back against her desk, giving Alex the kind of look that – according to her sister – was reserved for her most disappointingly incompetent employees. "A few cups of coffee can't hide the fact that you walked in here smelling like you crawled into a bottle of whiskey. And I can't imagine that Kara would just stand by and let you self-destruct, so I can only conclude that something has gone wrong."

With a heavy sigh, Alex dropped down onto the sofa. A moment later, the whole story came spilling out. General Lane's attempt at torture. Everything Kara had to put up with under Pierson. The suicide mission. Coming back to find Kara gone. Getting fired. The phone call. "Chloe and Winn are trying to trace the number Kara called from in hopes of finding some clue that leads to where she was taken. But I'm not optimistic. Lane didn't do this on a whim. It's probably been in the works for a while, and I'm sure they've taken every possible precaution to keep from being found. Which means that Kara's all alone, and there's literally not one fucking thing I can do to change it."

"So you retreat into a bottle? Believe me, that is _not_ the answer."

"Like you're one to talk," Alex snarled. "At least I don't keep alcohol in my office at work."

"A moot point, seeing as you no longer have said job. And keeping alcohol here is not the same thing as drinking it." Shaking her head, Cat uncharacteristically pulled the younger woman into a brief hug before sitting down on the opposite sofa. "I know I'm not perfect, much as I pretend otherwise. But I was a lot worse when I was your age. Back then, alcohol seemed like the answer for everything, and I gave into those urges far more often than I care to admit. Never to the point where I couldn't function…if I had, I wouldn't be where I am now…but there were more than a few close calls."

"So what changed?"

"Carter. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew things couldn't continue as they were. It took every ounce of willpower I possessed, but I managed to pull myself back from the edge. I haven't given it up completely, obviously, but I don't indulge nearly as often as I used to. And I keep candy in the minibar so that I have something else to reach for when the urge hits." She sighed. "The point is, I know you can be better than this. Maybe this was a one-time slip, maybe not. But if there's to be any hope of getting Kara back, you need to keep it together. Hit something. Find some other vice to indulge in. Whatever you need. Just leave the bottle someplace else until this is over."

"And do what? I don't even know where to begin looking for Kara. Until our resident hackers find something, I'm fucking useless. And that's assuming they're even successful."

"For starters," Cat frowned, "you can stop being so damned pessimistic. If your sister has taught me anything, it's that hope is vital. Without it, we're nowhere. Stop focusing so much on what you can't do for her, and find something that you can do."

"May I assume you have some sort of suggestion?"

The mogul nodded, leaning back in her seat. "Maybe it's time we revisit the story on General Lane's activities."

Alex shook her head. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but you can't release anything…not until we actually have a plan for rescuing Kara. I can't risk them hurting or killing her in retaliation if they learn they've been exposed."

"Of course. Do you mind?" Cat asked, pulling up the recording app on her phone and showing it to Alex. At the elder Danvers' nod, she activated the app and set the phone on the table between them. "Now…from the top, as they say."

About an hour later, having put everything on record, Alex made her way up to the not-so-secret HQ. She still felt lousy and was having trouble shaking the urge to grab another drink, but getting it all out there had been at least somewhat cathartic. Sure, she could end up in federal prison for giving away government secrets, but right now the only thing the ex-agent cared about was getting her sister home. What happened afterwards didn't matter. If the price for saving Kara and putting an end to the anti-alien faction within the government was her own freedom, so be it. As soon as she said the word, General Lane's career – or at least his credibility – was toast. She didn't have any evidence to back up her story just yet, but told herself it was only a matter of time. Chloe and Winn were good at what they did; if they couldn't find anything on Lane and his cronies, no one could.

When she entered the room, the two hackers – and Vasquez, who must have arrived while she was with Cat – were huddled over their computers, fingers flying across their respective keyboards as fast as humanly possible. James was sitting in the corner, nursing a glass of scotch as he watched them work. Alex dropped into one of the unoccupied chairs. "Drink?" the photographer asked.

"Tempting, but I'd better pass. One lecture from Cat Grant is enough."

Nodding, he set his own drink aside. "Are you okay?"

"I will be once we get Kara back. How are things coming in here?"

"Hard to tell with these guys."

"I'm not a miracle worker," Chloe snapped, not even looking away from the screen. "I can't just push a button and get all the answers. These things take time."

Alex frowned. "Kara doesn't have time. The longer she's there…."

"I know. If I could make this go faster, I would. But I can't. You're just going to have to be patient."

"I-I think I might actually have something," Winn chimed in. "I hacked into the DEO mainframe and was able to pull up some recently deleted video. It's all timestamped the night you two left for Nevada," he added, glancing over at Vasquez.

"Show me," Alex demanded, moving behind him to peer over his shoulder.

"I've only managed to restore a few of the files so far, but it's not good." He tapped a few keys, and a moment later the ex-DEO agent was watching her sister go through the nighttime routine she'd developed during her time in the cell. Suddenly, the cell filled up with some kind of fog, and Kara started banging her fists against the glass, clearly panicking as she struggled to breathe. She soon lapsed into unconsciousness, at which point the fog cleared and the cell filled with soldiers, who zip-tied Kara's hands and feet – having first removed her boots, socks, and the Kryptonite cuff– before pulling something over her eyes and carrying her out. The video ended, and it was all Alex could do not to smash Winn's monitor.

"Are they all like this?"

"More or less, so far," he shrugged, pulling up a few more – including one of J'onn's cell, which made Alex's gut twist with guilt for having forgotten about her mentor and friend. She knew he wouldn't hold it against her, since he was the one who'd urged her to focus on Kara, but still…. "Then there's these," Winn continued. He brought up footage from the White Martian's cell, along with a couple of other less-than-humanoid prisoners. Those played out almost the same way, except instead of tying them up the soldiers pumped the unconscious aliens full of bullets before dragging out the corpses. It was sickening, and Alex barely resisted the urge to vomit.

"My God," she breathed. Dangerous as those aliens might have been, they deserved better than to be slaughtered like animals. Even the White Martian. Shaking her head, she leaned in closer to Winn. "Finish restoring the deleted footage, and make sure Cat gets copies of everything."

Vasquez turned away from her computer, frowning. "Are you sure Ma—Alex? These are internal DEO files we're talking about here."

"Fuck the DEO," Alex growled. "I don't even recognize the place anymore, and I know you don't either. Otherwise, you wouldn't have left. Lane and his goons have to go, and if I have to burn the whole fucking place down to end their reign and get my sister and J'onn back, then so fucking be it. They can all fucking rot for all I care." She turned back to Winn. "Restore the files and give them to Cat, and keep searching the system to see if they left any trace at all of where the prisoners were transferred." Winn nodded, actually looking a bit intimidated, and the elder Danvers turned to James. "Do you guys still have that abandoned warehouse?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I really need to hit something."

* * *

Kara stood in the middle of some sort of office, chained up the same way she'd been on arriving at the prison. She had no idea exactly how long it had been since the attempted phone call, but it was long enough for her to have learned the hard way that the stories about how prisoners were treated in places like this were true. After some time in the cell next to J'onn, a bunch of guards barged in, cuffed her, and dragged her to another cell far away from her friend. There, they took her clothes and replaced them with these flimsy paper garments just before cranking up the Kryptonite emitters in the cell and forcing her into a heavy straitjacket while she was too weak to resist. Her newly-bare feet were shackled to the cold concrete floor with a chain so short she couldn't move from that spot, and a blindfold like the one used during her transfer was pulled over her eyes. Without her abilities, she keenly felt just how cold the room was; it made her want to sleep, but the guards made sure that wouldn't happen by piping loud music and noises into the cell at random times. The worst part was the helplessness. They'd made it so she couldn't do anything without their assistance, and they only bothered even offering when they were checking to see if she was ready to give them Alex's name – which, of course, was never going to happen no matter what they did.

Kara had no idea how long they'd left her in that second cell, but eventually the guards grew impatient and dragged her off to some other part of the prison to employ some more forceful methods of persuasion. They removed the straitjacket and strapped her down to some kind of table, where they put a cloth over her face and poured water on it until she felt like she was going to drown. When that failed, the guards zip-tied her hands behind her and started smacking her around. She still refused to name her sister, so they gave up on that method and shoved her into a chair, removing the zip tie and cuffing her hands to each arm. They were arguing over whether to break her fingers or start pulling out her nails when someone came in and stopped them. Whoever it was uncuffed her and removed the blindfold long enough for her to put on some clean clothes, after which the blindfold was replaced and they brought out the transport restraints. Which is how she came to be in her current position, having been left there after her escorts removed the blindfold once again (hopefully the last time she'd ever see the thing).

A side door opened, and a moment later Kara found herself face-to-face with Colonel Harper, now wearing fatigues like his men. "Prisoner 5259," he drawled, briefly seizing her chin as he examined the cuts and bruises her interrogators had left behind. "You are a stubborn one, aren't you? Whoever you called must be really special if you're willing to suffer like this to keep us from finding them. Lucky for you, I've decided that it doesn't really matter. This person may have found a way to keep us from tracing them, but this facility is just as untraceable. The chances of them finding you after that rather pathetic attempt at contact are almost non-existent. And trying to get a name that you are clearly determined to keep secret is a waste of our time." Shaking his head, Harper moved behind his desk and sat down. "That being said, I want to make it clear that the incident is far from forgotten. I don't know whose idea that whole mess was, but unlike the others you have absolutely no excuse for not knowing the rules. After all, according to your file you were raised by humans for at least part of your life, which means you can read and understand the language. That's why I'm holding you responsible for that debacle."

"I have the right—"

"I did _not_ give you permission to speak!" the Colonel snarled, shooting back to his feet. "And in case it hasn't sunk in yet, _you have no rights_! Nor do you have a lawyer, as of this morning." Kara's jaw dropped, and he smirked, resuming his seat. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dare touch the General's daughter. I just called to find out if she really thought she was your lawyer, and once I confirmed that little delusion I made it perfectly clear that her services were no longer needed." Kara opened her mouth to respond, only to find herself on her knees after a brief, intense surge of Kryptonite from the emitters in her collar. "If you even think about trying to speak out of turn again, I'll dump you someplace that will make what you just went through feel like a fucking spa day in comparison. Understand?" She nodded. "I'm sorry…I didn't quite catch that."

"Yes, Sir." She started to rise, but was stopped by another surge from the collar.

"Do not move until I say otherwise." He stood up, moving in so he towered over her, and she had to force back the panic attack that threatened as she flashed back to General Lane. "You think you're something special, don't you?" the Colonel sneered. "That wearing that 'S' makes you better than everyone else? You may answer," he added, after a moment.

"N-no, Sir."

"Why don't I believe you?" He shook his head, walking a circle around her. "Whatever you were out there, it means absolutely shit in here. It doesn't entitle you to special privileges like using the phone. As I said on day one, any privileges you do get will have to be _earned_. And so far, you've been doing pretty much the opposite. That ends now." Harper leaned forward, hands on his knees, bringing his face only inches from hers. "The second you leave this office, I expect you to be a model prisoner. Step even one toe out of line, and Seg will become your permanent home…in a cell far away from your little Martian friend, or anyone else. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," she nodded. Kara hated giving in to the Colonel, but she wasn't exactly eager for a repeat of what she'd just gone through, either. If avoiding it meant playing along and jumping through whatever hoops Harper put in her way, she'd just have to suck it up. The mere prospect of being stuck in some tiny, windowless cell for the rest of her life was far more terrifying than anything he could possibly come up with.

"Glad we're on the same page. Now…have a seat." Harper gestured to a chair on the other side of his desk, and Kara slowly climbed back to her feet and sat down as the Colonel did the same on his side. "Despite the headaches your little stunt caused, it also exposed a flaw in our initial containment plan. Specifically, it demonstrated that letting you all sit idle all day is a recipe for disaster. So we're assigning everyone to work details. Win-win for us, really. Keeps you too busy to cause trouble while sparing us from having to bring in additional personnel to keep this place running. The other assignments were handed out earlier this evening, but I wanted to handle yours personally." He pulled out some sort of ledger and started flipping through it. A few moments later, he seemed to find whatever he was looking for. "Here it is. Prisoner 5259 – Custodial." She stared at Colonel Harper for a moment, not quite sure what to make of his pronouncement. Apparently, that was the wrong move. He slammed the book shut, glaring. "Do you have a problem with the assignment, 5259?"

Kara shook her head. "No, Sir. No problem at all."

"Good. Because I expect you to set the example for the others…ones who believe that they're 'too good' for these sorts of tasks."

"Yes, Sir," she nodded.

He flashed her the same smug grin she'd seen on General Lane's face before, seemingly satisfied with her compliance. "In a minute, I'm going to have the guards take you back to your regular cell for the night. Someone will be by at 0400 to let you out for your turn at the shower and whatever else you need to do to get ready for the day. At 0430 you will report to the mess for your breakfast, and at 0500 you will be escorted to Private Langton. I've placed him in charge of the custodial staff for the time being. Eventually, if I find a prisoner I deem trustworthy, I may be willing to shift some of that responsibility so that my men can focus on their actual jobs. Anyway…Private Langton will set the schedules and hand out the tasks. Whatever he says, goes. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Nodding, Harper checked his watch. "It's about 2400 now – midnight, as you civilians would say – so when you get back to your cell you might want to grab a few hours before your shift starts." He got up and went over to the door, speaking briefly with someone on the other side before returning to where she sat. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, 5259," he warned. "I won't try and tell you who to make friends with, but I strongly suggest you reconsider your association with 5178. That one seems to be a bad influence." Before she could even formulate a response, the guards had entered the office and hauled her back to her feet. They threw a bag over her head and dragged her through the complex. Eventually, she felt the collar shut off and knew she was back in her own wing. A flight of stairs and a short walk later, the bag was removed to reveal she was once again standing in front of her cell – a sight that she actually welcomed, having experienced the far less desirable alternative. They opened the door, then removed her chains and shoved her inside. A moment later, the door slammed shut, and the retreating boot steps told her she was alone again.

"Home sweet home," she muttered, moving over to the window and looking out at the stars for the first time in days. Kara searched the sky for the star Rao, which had survived Krypton's destruction, but unfortunately her window was at the wrong angle (this time of year, at least). She was, however, able to pick out a number of other stars and constellations that Jeremiah had taught her during the short time they'd had together before his death. They were different than what she'd learned from Astra back on Krypton – yet another reminder of those losses – but at the same time the sight made her feel closer to the foster father she'd barely known…the one who, in that short time, had already come to love her as his own child. Wrapping her left hand around one of the bars, she leaned her forehead against it as she drank in the view. Depressing as the seemingly-endless ocean was, after spending Rao knows how many days being locked in small, windowless cells and tormented by the guards, she knew she'd never take it for granted again. Silently thanking Rao for watching over her throughout her ordeal and for whatever role the Sun God may have played in getting her out of it (as well as asking for continued protection for J'onn), Kara allowed herself a few more moments to bask before changing into her sweatsuit and climbing into bed – another thing she'd never take for granted again. The bit of sleep she'd caught up on in Seg hadn't done much, and she had no idea how many days had passed since she'd last been able to sleep at all. Even a few hours in a real bed would probably do wonders. At the very least, it would keep her from collapsing in the middle of whatever job Private Langton decided to stick her with come morning. Tears pricked her eyes, and she forced them back, not wanting any of the guards to see that they'd gotten to her. The important thing was that it was over, and as long as she was careful it wouldn't happen again. With one last silent prayer of thanks to Rao for helping her to stay strong despite their attempts to break her, she curled up on her side and let herself drift off.

It seemed like Kara had barely closed her eyes when Sullivan barged in and dragged her out of bed, ordering her to the showers and telling her that she had 20 minutes to be back in her cell and presentable. There were only a handful of others in the wing who were up at that hour, and for a moment the young Kryptonian was envious of those who'd been permitted to sleep in. Not that she could really complain, given the threat Harper had left hanging over her head. After rushing through a cold shower that made every cut and bruise on her body sting like crazy (and learning that Lord Tech had apparently made the collars waterproof), she returned to her cell and was dressed and ready by the time Sullivan returned. Then came breakfast, with the requisite bad food (though not as bad as what little she'd been given in Seg – yet another thing she'd never take for granted again). The most exciting part about mealtime was learning that Livewire had apparently been assigned to kitchen detail. Thankfully, the metahuman was too tired from the way-too-early wakeup call to start trouble. The meal passed without incident, and afterwards Kara and about a dozen other assorted aliens were escorted to what looked like a giant storage room filled with cleaning supplies. Langton turned out to be a skinny Asian kid – maybe 90 pounds soaking wet – who looked way out of his depth. It didn't help that most of the aliens he was in charge of had no idea what they were expected to be doing. He asked if anyone had any familiarity at all with the job, and only Kara and a couple of others raised their hands. Not that she was an expert, but one thing Eliza had never let her slide on was chores, so she at least knew her way around mops and brooms and such. Of course, raising their hands meant getting volunteered to spend a very long morning making sure the others understood what they were supposed to be doing. The other two 'volunteers' turned out to be a Daxamite and an alien from Starhaven (same species as the Professor, though she still wasn't quite sure what that was and thought it rude to ask), both of whom had spent a bit of time living amongst the humans before the DEO caught up with them.

About halfway through the (presumably) 8-hour shift, Langton gathered everyone around to go over the schedule he'd come up with going forward. He'd split them into three shifts, with one of his 'experts' on each. Kara got stuck with the mornings, which meant she'd have Sullivan's unpleasant wake-up calls to look forward to every day except Sundays (their one day off). After that, they were all given assignments and sent out into the prison to do actual work for the remainder of their shift. Which is how she'd ended up in the wing housing the male Kryptonians, mopping a floor that didn't really look like it needed cleaning. Not that she was about to complain. No sense giving Harper an excuse to carry out his threat.

"So it's true," a familiar voice sneered. "I didn't want to believe it, but then again why else would you send your half-wit cousin instead of taking me on yourself?"

Straightening up, Kara turned to face her uncle. "Kal-El may not be a genius, but he's clearly smarter than you, seeing as he's still out there saving people while you're in here."

"As are you," Non shot back. "You betray your own people to play hero to these pathetic parasites, and how do they repay you? By locking you away like a common criminal. Astra would be so disappointed," he added, shaking his head in mock disgust.

"I'm not the one she'd be disappointed in. Your insane plan for turning the humans into mindless drones…it wasn't what she wanted. Not at the end. Maybe not ever. All Aunt Astra wanted was to save Krypton. You manipulated her into believing that Myriad was the answer, all to further your own ambitions. And what did it get you? Nothing. You're back to being the same nobody you were when she met you." She glanced pointedly at his jumpsuit, which was lacking a family crest of any sort, then shook her head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Kara attempted to resume mopping, only to have her uncle slam his foot down on the mop head.

"How dare you!" he snarled. "You think that fancy coat of arms gives you the right to look down on me? Had your cousin and the DEO not interfered, I would be ruler of this miserable planet!"

"And yet, here we are. If there's nothing else…." She again attempted to move on, but Non grabbed her arm.

"Don't you walk away from me, little girl!"

Without another word, Kara twisted her arm from his grip, then rammed her knee into his groin before yanking away the mop he was standing on. The movement sent Non crashing to the floor with a loud crack that made her wince. Almost immediately, a guard came running over. "What happened?"

"He slipped," the young Kryptonian shrugged. She grabbed the yellow 'wet floor' sign hanging off the side of the mop bucket and set it down. "Forgot to put that out. My bad."

The guard frowned – clearly finding her story less than credible, given the way Non was curled up and clutching his injured manhood – but didn't argue the point. "Don't let it happen again."

"No, Sir. I'll be more careful from now on. Promise."

"Good. Now get back to work!"

"Yes, Sir," she nodded, dipping the mop back into the bucket and starting on another part of the floor. A few minutes later, Kara could hear a now-recovered Non yelling death threats at her despite the guard ordering him to report for his work detail. Suddenly, something slammed into her from behind, sending her to the floor. A hand grabbed her shoulder and rolled her onto her back, at which point she saw that her assailant was Non.

"I will not be humiliated by the likes of you," he snarled, grabbing the front of her jumpsuit as he straddled her waist. He pulled her close enough to smell the bad prison food on his breath. "Give Astra my regards." At that, Non slammed her back to the floor and wrapped his hands around her throat. Hoping to avoid a repeat of what happened with Faora – especially since Raya was elsewhere at the moment – Kara managed to keep her wits long enough to reach up and jam her thumb into Non's eye. Unfortunately, the pain only made him more determined.

A shot rang out, and blood sprayed across Kara's face as a hole appeared in Non's forehead. The pressure on her throat disappeared as he toppled over, and she looked up to see the guard from earlier lowering a smoking pistol. "You're welcome," he muttered coldly before saying something into his radio about a new specimen for Cadmus. Heart still racing from the shock, Kara pushed herself up onto her elbows and stared at what was left of her uncle. They'd never been close, and she wasn't sorry to see him gone – especially given what he would have done if Alex had failed. But at the same time, his death meant the loss of yet another member of her Kryptonian family. It was down to just her, Raya, and Kal. She could only pray that the numbers wouldn't dwindle any further.

"What the fuck are you doing, 5259?" a familiar voice barked. Kara tore her eyes away from Non's remains to see Sullivan standing over her. He must have wandered over when the other guard radioed in the incident.

"Someone just died in front of me, Sir. Are a few minutes to deal with the shock too much to ask?"

Sullivan crossed his arms, glaring. "You've already had more than enough time. Now get up off your fucking ass and get the fuck back to work!"

With a sigh, Kara slowly climbed back to her feet. "Permission to clean myself up first, Sir?"

"No. You can clean up at the end of your shift."

"But—"

"One more fucking word," he snarled, shoving a large finger into her face, "and you can fucking stay like that until the next shower rotation. Understood?" Kara nodded, not wanting to anger him further. "Good." Sullivan turned to the other guard. "This one gives you any more fucking trouble, deal with her as you see fit." Shooting her one last pointed look, he turned and left just as several more guards arrived to remove what was left of Non. They worked quickly, and soon the only evidence of the incident was the large bloodstain on the floor and what had gotten on her face and clothes. Kara picked the mop back up – thankfully, the bucket hadn't been knocked over in all the craziness – and went right to work on the stain. Horrible and disgusting as the task of cleaning up her late uncle's blood might be, she might as well get it over with to avoid angering the guards even more. Shaking her head, Kara glanced up at the clock over the guard station. 11 AM. Only two more hours to go….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the kudos and comments so far. And I know Non's end might seem anticlimactic, but keeping him around would've meant reducing Faora's role in future chapters, and I like her better as a villain. Also, the reference to a Daxamite has nothing to do with Mon-El, as I wrote it before we knew who was in the pod or that Daxam had also been decimated by Krypton's demise. Anyway...see you tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the Superfriends finally get a lead that points right at a certain arrogant billionaire. A rescue plan starts to come together.

It had been a week since Kara's attempt at making contact, and they were still no closer to figuring out where she'd been taken. Alex was growing more frustrated by the day. She hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since her 'come to Jesus' with Cat, but was spending more and more time at the abandoned warehouse taking her anger out on the punching bag and/or whoever was crazy enough to spar with her that day. The rest of her time was spent in the 'secret' HQ at Catco – which Cat had granted them all unlimited access to – waiting for one of their hackers to make a breakthrough. Chloe had attempted to trace the phone number, but whoever was on the other end of the line had made it untraceable. Of course, that hadn't deterred the blonde; she'd managed to get some sort of data off of that number and was still in the process of running it down, last time Alex had checked.

The opening of the elevator doors disrupted the ex-agent's train of thought, and she made her way to the office, hoping that maybe something had changed in the time it had taken her to run to Noonan's to grab lunch for everyone. Hands full, she kicked the door with her toe a few times until someone opened up. It was Clark who greeted her, wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a black denim jacket over his supersuit (since, according to him, 'Clark Kent' was still back in Metropolis). He took the bags off of her hands and stepped aside to let her in. "Any progress?" she asked, dropping into 'her' seat as the Man of Steel handed out the food.

"Actually, yes," Chloe chimed in. "The info from that phone finally paid off." The blonde's fingers flew over her keyboard, and Alex got up and moved in for a closer look at the screen. "I still can't get a location, but the number is registered to an entity called DEC. No direct connection with the government, but that's not surprising when dealing with black ops. What I did find was a series of supply contracts with dummy corporations. Those dummy corporations are subsidiaries of other dummy corporations, which are subsidiaries of other dummy corporations…."

"The point?"

Chloe frowned, unhappy with the interruption. "Anyway…once you cut through all of the red tape and the seemingly endless paper trails, it all leads back to one person." With an almost theatrical flair, she hit a few last keys to bring up a familiar logo.

"Lord," Alex growled. "I should've known he'd be involved in something like this."

Winn looked a bit confused. "I thought he hated the government."

"He does, but he hates aliens even more. Guessing the government is the lesser of two evils in his mind." She glanced over at Clark. "Care to help with the interrogation?"

"This the guy who made the Red K?" Alex nodded. "Then count me in," he grinned.

"I'll meet you up on the roof." Nodding, Clark wolfed down his meal and sped out of there. Alex had eaten hers at the restaurant while waiting for everyone else's, so she simply pulled out her phone and headed for the stairs, hitting the entry for Lucy Lane. The Major had returned to National City a few days prior, having been alerted to the change in Kara's situation when a Colonel Harper called and said her services were no longer needed (Alex had gotten sidetracked and forgot to call Major Lane herself; otherwise, the lawyer would probably have gotten there sooner). Lucy had had some sort of super-secret meeting with President Marsdin before flying back – a meeting she still held confidential – and had been spending most of the time since her return sequestered at the local JAG office doing research.

"Lane," she answered after the first ring.

"It's Alex. Your cousin found a connection to Max Lord. Clark and I are heading over there now to check it out. You want in?"

"Of course. I'll meet you there. And as your legal counsel, I strongly advise that you not go in without me."

"We'll try to restrain ourselves. See you there." Alex hung up, making her way onto the roof where the Man of Steel waited, still in civilian clothes. "No suit?"

"If Lord knows how to hurt Kryptonians, flashing the 'S' around his building is probably a bad idea."

"Good point. Shall we?" Clark moved in like he was preparing to scoop her up, and she shook her head. "Save the bridal carry for Lois. I'll just hang onto your side like I do with Kara."

"Fair enough," he shrugged, wrapping an arm around her and taking off. They landed several blocks away from Lord Technologies and went the rest of the way on foot. By some stroke of luck, Lucy's car pulled up just as they arrived. She stepped out in full uniform, looking absolutely stunning and making Alex suddenly feel inadequate in her jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket.

"So what's the plan?" the Major asked, crossing her arms as she glanced at the building.

Alex shrugged. "Kind of playing it by ear. I don't have a badge to intimidate security with anymore, so…."

"Kara told me once that Lord had some kind of weird crush on you," Clark chimed in. "Can't we use that to our advantage?"

Silently vowing to have a _very_ long talk with her sister about oversharing, the elder Danvers shook her head. "That fucker poisoned Kara. He's the reason she's in this mess in the first place. There's no way in hell I'm going to let him think, even for a second, that he has a chance with me. The only thing I want to do is wipe that smug little grin right off his face."

"Which is why I'll do the talking," Lucy informed them. "You two can just stand behind me and look intimidating." She glanced at Clark. "No suit?"

"I'm not here as Superman. I'm here as Kara's extremely pissed-off cousin who'd love an excuse to break this guy's face."

"Get in line," Alex muttered.

Lucy sighed. "All the more reason for me to handle things. Last thing you need is to get slapped with a lawsuit…or worse." Shaking her head, the Major pulled out her tablet. "Chloe emailed me all the evidence you guys have on Lord, so I don't think leverage will be an issue. We just need to get a meeting."

The elder Danvers' eyebrow shot up. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem," Major Lane smirked, adjusting her uniform and striding towards the building like she owned it. Alex and Clark glanced at each other before jogging to catch up. When they got there, security was already waving Lucy through. "They're with me," the Major said when the guards tried to stop them. After checking with whoever was on the other end of their radios, security finally waved Alex and Clark through as well.

"Does anyone else think that was a bit _too_ easy?" Alex frowned as the trio stepped into the elevator.

"Maybe," Lucy shrugged. "Seems like he wants us up there. Question is, why?"

The Kryptonian crossed his arms, looking a bit angry as the implications set in. "I'm going in first," he insisted. "No sense putting yourselves in the line of fire if this is a trap."

"And if he has Kryptonite?" Alex shot back, mirroring Clark's stance.

"Then you can take his ass down."

"Gladly."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Can you two save the posturing until _after_ we figure out what Lord's game is? On the off-chance he actually wants to be helpful, going in guns blazing could scare him off."

"And if he's not feeling helpful?"

"Then you and Clark can play 'bad cop, worse cop' to your hearts' content. Until then, let me talk to Lord." The elevator doors opened, and the lawyer strode out ahead of her cohorts, completely ignoring the Man of Steel's insistence on going first. With no choice but to follow Lucy's lead, Alex and Clark moved to catch up. At the end of the hallway, the Major threw open the doors to Lord's office and walked right in without even a hint of caution.

"Major Lane," Lord smirked, leaning back in his desk chair. "And I see you brought friends. The lovely Agent Danvers and her new pet Kryptonian." A look of shock crossed Clark's features, and Lord's smug grin grew even wider. "Don't look so surprised. Supergirl goes MIA after going on a rampage through the city, Superman shows up, and my favorite DEO agent suddenly has a new best friend? Even that idiot Kent could put that one together." He turned to look at Clark. "So what do I call you when you're not in the suit? I mean, I already know that Supergirl is really Kara Danvers, so it wouldn't be that big a deal to add the man behind the Superman to that list."

Clark glanced at Alex, who shook her head. "Bastard planted a camera on me to spy on us in her loft. That's the only reason he knows anything."

"Really?" he growled, glaring at the billionaire. "The only reason you're not a pile of ashes right now is because Kara wouldn't want me to kill. You can call me Kal, and I suggest you start talking before I change my mind about letting you continue breathing."

Lord shrugged, not looking the least bit intimidated. "You wouldn't break your 'no killing' rule…not for me. Wouldn't want to disappoint that cousin of yours."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Now tell me where she is!"

At that, Lord looked genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

Lucy stepped forward, putting her tablet down on the desk and bringing up whatever Chloe had emailed her. "Save the games, Lord. We know you're working with my father on his new project. It's all right there. Help us now, and I'll talk to my friends in the DA's office about letting you do your time at the minimum security facility upstate."

"You're bluffing," Lord frowned. "You have no evidence against me."

"Actually, we have quite a bit." She brought up something else on the tablet. "Six counts of murder, seven counts of kidnapping, illegal human experimentation, at least two attempts on Supergirl's life, and numerous counts of reckless endangerment from that stunt with the Red Kryptonite. Need I go on?"

Lord actually started squirming in his seat, looking much less confident than before. "Any chance that my help could convince you to forget about all of that?"

Lucy shook her head. "As an officer of the court, I cannot ignore such egregious violations of the law. I'm handing all of this over to the DA either way. _When_ I do it…that's up to you. If you don't help us, I'll have you arrested right now and let you take your chances with a jury. And before you bring up your army of lawyers, you should know that there's more than enough evidence for the DA to convict you on all charges."

"And if I cooperate?"

"Like I said, I have a few friends in the DA's office. If you agree to help, I'd be willing to hold off on turning my evidence over, and I would talk to them about that deal I mentioned."

Lord stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking around the desk. "So let me get this straight: I can either roll over for you and end up in minimum security, or refuse and take a chance at an acquittal. Frankly, I'm inclined to roll the dice on this one. I don't think I really belong in prison."

Before anyone could stop her, Alex grabbed Lord by the shirt and slammed him down on the desk. " _Kara_ is the one who doesn't fucking belong in prison!" she snarled. "But you fucking put her there, because you have a fucking god complex and think you're some kind of fucking savior!"

"Whoa," Lord stammered, raising his hands in surrender. "Language. Do you talk like that in front of your sister?"

"As a rule, no. But thanks to your epic fuck-up with the Red K, she's not here. So give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't end you right fucking now!"

The billionaire glanced over at Lucy. "Are you just going to stand there and let her threaten me?"

Major Lane shrugged. "You already said you weren't going to help."

"What about the whole 'officer of the court' thing?"

"True. Which is why, unless you give me a reason not to, I'm going to walk out that door and let Alex and Kal deal with you as they see fit. Give myself plausible deniability in case anyone asks." She made a show of glancing at her watch. "You have about two minutes."

While Lucy watched the clock, Alex pulled out her pocket knife and put the blade to Lord's throat. "Give me an excuse to use this, I'm begging you."

"Okay, okay!" Lord finally yelled, looking as though he might wet himself. "I'll tell you what I can. Just call off your attack dog."

Alex pressed the blade into his flesh, drawing the slightest amount of blood. How dare he talk to her like that! A moment later, strong arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her away. She twisted around to find that Clark was the culprit, and quickly extricated herself from his grip. "I had him!"

"I know. But if you slit his throat now, he won't be able to tell us anything." He turned to Lord, who was now sitting up and rubbing his throat. "Start talking, or I give her another shot."

Lord nodded. "I don't know how much help I'll be. Honestly, I didn't even know Kara was being held prisoner by General Lane until you three brought it up."

"I find that hard to believe," Lucy frowned. "According to the records we found, your companies have been supplying my father's pet project with tech for months now. You're really going to sit there and claim you had no idea where that stuff was going?"

"It's the truth. Everything gets sent to a warehouse outside of Metropolis. Where it goes from there, I have no idea. They're using some kind of stealth technology that's way beyond anything I've seen…on this planet, anyway. Makes the shipments impossible to track beyond that point."

"Wait," Alex chimed in. "You're saying that General Lane is using some kind of alien technology to keep his new prison site hidden?"

"All I know is that even my most advanced tech can't seem to beat it. And my tech is the best on the planet."

"Are you always this humble?"

Lord shrugged. "Just stating a fact. If I can't figure out a way to overcome whatever they're using to shield their location, the only possible explanation is that they've borrowed some tech from our extraterrestrial friends. My guess: Fort Rozz. Nice take down, by the way," he added, winking at Alex. Only Clark's hand on her shoulder kept her from slugging the arrogant billionaire. "The Army had access to the fort's technology right after the crash, so it wouldn't surprise me if they found some way to adapt some of it for their own use. Hell, it's exactly what I would've done if I'd discovered that tech. What better way to protect humanity from hostile aliens than to use their own technology against them?"

"Only now it's being used to keep humanity's best hope locked away, unable to protect anyone." Alex shook her head, glancing back at Clark. "Got anything in that fortress of yours that could help?"

"I'll check with Kelex. If there's a way around Fort Rozz's stealth technology – assuming that it _is_ Fort Rozz's tech we're dealing with – I'm sure it's somewhere in the Kryptonian database. But even if there is, what do we do with it? We still have absolutely no idea where to even start looking."

"Good question," the elder Danvers nodded, pulling out her phone. She hit the recently-added entry for Chloe, then put it on speaker while glaring at the billionaire, silently daring him to move.

"Chloe Sullivan's phone," Winn answered.

"It's Alex. Can I assume you guys are still at CatCo?"

"James is out on assignment, but the rest of us are here. Why?"

"I was hoping you guys could run down some information for me. Lord claims that the tech he's supplying all goes to a warehouse outside Metropolis, but he doesn't know what happens after that because the Army is supposedly using alien tech to conceal their movements." Alex glanced over her shoulder at Lord. "Care to give me an address for that warehouse?" Nodding, the billionaire rattled off the information, and Alex returned her attention to the phone. "You get all that?"

"Sure did," she heard Chloe respond. "Give us a few minutes to see if our friend's story checks out."

"Take your time. We're not going anywhere."

Several minutes later, Chloe's voice came back over the speaker. "Okay, found the warehouse. When was the last shipment sent?"

"Last Monday," Lord supplied.

"Okay." They could hear Chloe's fingers flying over her keyboard. A few more minutes passed before she spoke again. "I hacked into Mr. Lord's satellite over Metropolis and looked at the data over the past week. There is a visual of a Lord Technologies van dropping off the shipment, and a day or so later it picks up an Army vehicle stopping at the warehouse. The shipment is loaded, and the vehicle seems to disappear just after it pulls away. I've run every scan the satellite has available, and there's nothing. I don't know if it's alien technology that they're using, but as advanced as the Lord Tech satellite is, I can't imagine that much else could defeat it. Seems Uncle Sam likes to play hardball."

Lucy nodded. "No surprise there. Once my father sets his mind to something, he'll do whatever it takes to see it completed. Even if it means using technology from the aliens he claims to hate." The lawyer sighed. "Anyone have any ideas on how to find a place that the military is so desperately trying to keep hidden?"

"I-I might," Winn spoke up. "Though it's probably a bit insane."

"Insane is better than nothing," Alex assured him. "What's your idea?"

"Get someone on the inside. I mean, we'd have to figure out some way to track that person despite the insanely advanced stealth tech, and having some sort of visual or audio in there would be super-helpful…. Anyway, it seems like the only way anyone is going to even get close to Kara is if they get arrested by the DEO and sent there."

"Winn, that's brilliant! Not sure how we'll pull it off, but it's definitely the best plan I've heard."

"Technically the only plan," Clark chimed in. "I'll do it."

Alex shook her head. "No way."

"The DEO only deals with aliens and metahumans. I'm the only one who can pull it off."

"And what happens to the rest of the world? With Supergirl out of commission, the world can't afford to lose Superman as well. Sorry, but I refuse to let you offer yourself up to the General."

"I could—"

"No!" Alex and Clark said in unison, cutting Chloe off.

"I know you want to help, Chlo," Clark continued. "But it's too risky. I can't let you put yourself in that kind of danger."

"Besides," Alex added, "we have no idea how they have things set up in there. There's no guarantee that metahumans are held anywhere near the Kryptonians."

Clark frowned. "Which is exactly why I should be the one going in. I'm a Kryptonian, so I'd have the best chance of getting close to where Kara is."

"And what if they have the Kryptonians separated by gender? A female Kryptonian would be our best bet."

"And where exactly are we going to find one of those?"

"Perhaps I can offer a solution," Lord spoke up. "Project Prometheus."

"Wasn't that a Luthorcorp project?" Clark asked.

Lord shrugged. "I acquired that division a few years back. Project had been mothballed…seems Lex couldn't figure out how to get it working. No surprise, given how crude and outdated the tech is. We can do so much more with nanotechnology now than when he came up with the idea."

"If you're done bragging," Alex growled, "would you mind telling us exactly how this Project Prometheus can get us a female Kryptonian?"

"The original Project Prometheus was designed to give a human the strength, speed, and invulnerability of a Kryptonian, but the process was crude and would've been quite painful for the subject had it ever been tested. Prometheus 2.0, in theory, would be able to make the subject effectively Kryptonian via a combination of nanites and actual Kryptonian blood. The nanites would be able to reprogram the human cells to match those of the Kryptonian blood sample."

"First off, exactly how long have you been sitting on this technology? And second, if it does what you say, why haven't you tried it on yourself? Don't you want the power to fight the alien threat you claim exists?"

Lord shook his head. "I acquired the subsidiary a while back, but only started really looking at the tech after what happened with Bizarro. And, believe it or not, I haven't tested it yet because I'm concerned about the ethical implications of giving a human that much power."

"Really?" Alex said, eyebrow raised. "You didn't seem to have that problem when you murdered six helpless girls trying to create a Supergirl clone."

"Let's just say that the Red K incident made me realize just how much damage someone without Supergirl's usual restraint could do with those abilities. I'm not even sure I trust myself with them, to be honest."

Clark snorted. "More like you don't want to be the first test subject in case something goes wrong."

"Believe what you want. I'm not trying to play you, I swear." Lord moved over to his computer. A few keystrokes later, he was tossing Alex a thumb drive. "There's everything I have on Prometheus 2.0. You can have your hackers go through it if you don't trust what I'm saying. I'll wait."

Alex tossed the thumb drive to Lucy, who stuck it into her tablet and started typing. "Just emailed everything to Chloe," the lawyer informed them a moment later.

"Got it," Chloe's voice confirmed from the phone speaker. They heard only the sounds of typing for several minutes before she spoke up again. "I'd have to do a much more thorough analysis to be absolutely sure, but from what I'm seeing Lord does seem to be telling the truth. Only he forgot to mention that the process is irreversible."

"Really?" the elder Danvers growled, stalking over to the billionaire. Lord backpedaled to the wall, raising his hands in surrender.

"So one or two little details may have slipped my mind. Does it really matter?"

Alex fell silent for a moment as she pondered the question. Assuming Lord's tech worked as claimed, could they really ask someone to make such a drastic and irrevocable change for Kara's sake? Kara would certainly veto the idea. Still, there was only one possible answer as far as the ex-agent was concerned. "No, it doesn't," she finally responded. "I'll do it." At that, the room seemed to erupt as everyone but Lord started wondering if Alex had lost her mind. She let them go on for a minute or so before sticking her fingers in her mouth and whistling, which brought the yelling to a halt. "Look, I get how crazy it sounds. Which is why I'm not asking anyone else to do this. But if there's even a chance to help Kara, I have to take it, no matter the consequences. Besides," she added, "out of everyone here I have the best chance of pulling this off. I know more about Krypton than anyone except, perhaps, my mother. I'm almost fluent in the language, I understand the culture…." She shook her head. "I'm doing this either way, but I'd really appreciate whatever support you guys can give me. Stronger together, right?" The others – minus Lord – echoed the phrase, and a moment later Clark pulled her aside.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" he whispered. "If it works, there won't be any way to go back. Once we've rescued Kara, you'll have to live a double life the way she and I do. Are you certain you're ready for that?"

Alex nodded. "I have to be. Kara needs me, Kal. Maybe Kelex can come up with some means of defeating the stealth tech, but we'll still need someone on the inside to find Kara and deal with whatever they're using to suppress her abilities. If that means becoming like the two of you, so be it. I already live something of a double life working for the DEO and keeping Kara's secret. Adding another one won't be a big deal."

"Alright. If you're sure, then I'm with you 100%. Whatever you need."

"Thanks," she smiled before turning her attention back to Lord. "Here's how this is going to work, jackass. You're going to hand Prometheus 2.0 over to me. And I mean all of it. Research, prototypes…everything. You're going to give me and my friends unlimited access to your labs, and you're going to stay the fuck out of our way."

Lord shook his head. "You're going to need my help. I know this tech better than anyone."

"I'm a bioengineer," Alex shot back. "I think I can figure it out. And I have a trio of computer geniuses to back me up if I get stuck. If I'm going to put something into my body, then I'm going to be in full control of what that something is. There's no fucking way I'm letting the lunatic behind Bizarro have anything to do with it. Am I making myself clear?"

Lord crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall as he defiantly met Alex's gaze. "And what if I don't want to just hand you the keys to my kingdom? This is still my company, and Prometheus 2.0 is my project."

"Let's put it this way," Lucy chimed in. "The more helpful you are, the longer I'll be willing to sit on that evidence we've compiled. Of course, you could always help us from prison Hannibal Lecter-style. Do you think they really use those masks with the metal bars?" she added, winking at Alex and Clark.

"Alright, alright," Lord grumbled. "The project is yours. Mi lab es su lab. I suppose you'll be wanting my collection of Kryptonian blood samples as well?"

Alex frowned. "Collection?" The billionaire opened his mouth to respond, and she quickly raised a hand to cut him off. "Show me," she ordered.

"This way," he sighed, moving over to the bookshelf on the far wall. He pulled on one of the books, and a moment later the wall swung open to reveal a secret passage. Gesturing for them to follow, he turned and disappeared inside it. Alex and Clark headed after him, while Lucy elected to remain in the office. Several hallways and flights of stairs later, they found themselves entering a laboratory of some kind. Lord opened up a refrigeration unit and pulled out a tray filled with vials of blood. "The Army took these over a week ago. Same time they moved the prisoners, I'm guessing. And, for whatever reason, they sent them to me for processing. Not that I'm complaining," he added, only to fall silent at Alex and Clark's matching glares. "They're labeled with some kind of serial number. I haven't had time to start any sort of analysis. And this is only one tray. There are several more in that refrigerator. You guys are welcome to all of them if it'll keep me out of prison."

The elder Danvers shook her head. "Nothing will keep you from prison, Lord. But, as Major Lane promised, your help will delay the trip for at least a little while." She picked up one of the vials to examine the label. There was a letter, followed by 4 numbers. She recognized the numerical sequence as a DEO prisoner number, though she couldn't remember whose it was. The letter, however, was a mystery. Returning the vial to its spot, she went through several more at random. Each one had the same sort of code, and she was no closer to working out the significance of the letter. Then she picked up one with the label 'K5259.' ' _Kara_.' The ones next to it had the same number, so Alex grabbed them all. "Do you have any sort of small transport container for these?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Not your business. Just hand it over." Nodding, Lord gave her what looked like a thermos, only it contained some sort of internal cooling system. She placed the vials containing Kara's blood inside the container and sealed it before handing it to Clark. "Guard that with your life."

"Of course," he nodded, putting the container inside his jacket. Alex continued looking through the remaining samples in the tray. Based on how Kara's samples were labeled, she worked out that the letter was related to the species of alien it came from, with 'K' obviously referring to Kryptonians. She turned to Lord.

"I want all of the samples with the letter 'K' on the label to be sent to whatever lab you're giving us for Prometheus 2.0. And you're going to destroy the rest. Same goes for any new samples the Army might send you going forward."

"You can't ask me to do that!" Lord protested. "Think of what we could learn from studying those samples!"

"Have you forgotten the part where we're putting you out of the genetics business? You can keep playing with your high-tech toys while we're working on this project, but you're done playing god. So do what I said, or I'll have Lucy hand all of that evidence to the DA right now." The billionaire stared at her for a moment before finally nodding, clearly realizing he was beaten. Barely suppressing a triumphant grin, she turned back to Clark. "Kal, why don't you head over to your fortress…see if you can find some way to beat whatever stealth tech the Army's using. And ask Lucy to send Chloe, Winn and Vas…Susan…over here. In the meantime, our new 'friend' is going to show me the lab he's setting aside for our new project. Isn't that right, _Max_?"

"Of course," he replied, plastering on a clearly fake grin. Alex knew he was probably already plotting some kind of revenge, but she also knew he wouldn't try anything so long as they kept the threat of prison hanging over his head.

Clark frowned. "Are you sure you're going to be alright down here with him…alone?"

"Lord's not dumb enough to try and take me on right now. I'll be fine."

"Alright," the Man of Steel nodded, not looking too convinced. "If you need me, you know how to get in touch." He super-sped back up the passage, and Alex turned back to Lord.

"Shall we?" the billionaire asked, opening up yet another passage.

Alex gestured to the passage, making sure Lord got a good look at the Smith & Wesson .38 revolver holstered at her side. "After you."

Looking somewhat intimidated, Lord headed in first, and Alex entered right behind him. "You do realize that this project is going to take time to even get close to usable, right?" he said, after several moments of silence.

"Of course. But the sooner we get started, the sooner I get my sister back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments so far. See you tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Kara was sent to the new prison, and the anniversary of Krypton's demise brings more trouble than anyone could have anticipated

"Out of bed, 5259!"

Kara opened her eyes to find Sullivan and two of his cohorts standing over her, looking way too happy. She dared a glance at her window, groaning when she found it was still pitch-dark out. "It's too early," she muttered, rolling over and hoping they'd go away.

"That wasn't a request!" Before Kara could even think about how to respond, one of the other guards yanked her from the bed and threw her to the floor. Someone planted a boot in her side hard enough that she felt something crack, and a moment later two sets of hands latched onto her arms and hauled her upright. As they held her in place, Sullivan moved in close enough that even her diminished senses could pick up the faint scent of whiskey on his breath. "We're doing random cell searches," he informed her. "And you're lucky number 1."

"Random my ass," Kara grumbled. They pulled this several times a week, and she always seemed to be on their list. Usually, the guards settled for a cursory sweep of her cell before moving on to their next victim, but this time she had a sinking feeling Sullivan was out for blood. "Go right ahead. You won't find—"

Sullivan backhanded her across the face and she felt blood trickle from her nose. "I wasn't fucking asking permission!" he growled. The Sergeant followed up with a fist to her stomach, then nodded to his comrades. Immediately, the Marines holding Kara's arms dragged her over to the window. She instinctively tried to pull away, and one of the guards responded with another blow to her unprotected abdomen. They shoved her against the wall, hard, and then forced her arms up and behind her head, cuffing them to the window bars. And if that wasn't bad enough, Sullivan, a sadistic grin playing across his features, grabbed a handful of hair and forced Kara to her knees. The cuffs dug painfully into her wrists, her arms almost fully stretched out. "If you even think about moving, you'll fucking regret it!" She nodded, watching with dismay as the three of them started tearing the cell apart. Her bedding, the footlocker…everything she had was pulled out and strewn across the floor as the guards searched for non-existent contraband. Sullivan personally ripped the drawer from her desk, dumping out the meager contents and scowling as he examined the drawer itself. "What the fuck is this?" he snarled, practically shoving it in her face as he pointed to some tiny marks along the sides. There were thirty of them – one for each day she'd spent in this miserable place (which she'd been able to calculate with a little help from the surprisingly nice Private Langton).

"I don't know," Kara lied. "Maybe it came like that."

"Bullshit!" He grabbed the desk and threw it out onto the landing, followed by the chair. "If you can't take care of your desk, then you don't fucking get one!" That done, Sullivan turned his attention to what had been dumped from the drawer. Kicking the rulebook to one side, he stomped on some of the colored pencils scattered across the floor as he moved to pick up her sketchbook. He flipped through the drawings, ripping them out as he went and tossing them aside like garbage. "Not much of a fucking artist, are you?" he scoffed, flinging what was left of the book at her feet once he'd finished. "You're lucky Colonel Harper gave you that shit, or I'd be taking it away right along with your desk. Frankly, I don't see why you should get a fucking reward just for being less of a pain in my ass, but I won't argue with my CO. If he wants to waste resources on some no-talent hack, that's his fucking problem."

"Like you know anything about art," she muttered, inwardly seething over the callous destruction of her work.

"Did you say something, 5259?" When she didn't respond, Sullivan grabbed the front of her shirt and hauled her upright once more, relieving some of the pressure on her arms while putting her back in that rather awkward position. "You should be fucking thanking me," he snarled. "If I ran to the Colonel every time you opened that smart fucking mouth of yours, you'd never fucking see daylight again!" She cursed him in Kryptonese, and he responded with another backhand, opening a small cut on her cheek. "Speak fucking English or shut the fuck up! And if the next words out of your mouth aren't the gratitude I fucking deserve…."

"Thank you," she muttered.

"That's more like it." Backing off, he signaled to his cohorts, who finally unlocked the cuffs. The second she was free, one of them shoved her back to her knees. "We're done here," Sullivan announced, looking down on Kara as though she was nothing. "Clean this shit up and hit the showers. If you're even one minute late for morning count, you'll spend the rest of your day locked up in here. No meals or yard time. Is that fucking clear?"

Kara nodded, doing her best to hide the rage she was feeling at this latest violation. "Yes, Sir." Seemingly satisfied, Sullivan and his men walked out of the cell to find their next victim. As they left, she saw one of the minions shove the desk and chair off the landing, sending them to the floor below with a crash loud enough to wake the whole wing.

Trembling with anger, Kara took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself as she wiped the blood from under her nose and examined her now-purple wrists. The guards usually chained her up in some way during cell searches, but it had never been this bad. She rubbed her wrists and flexed her hands to make sure that her circulation hadn't been compromised. Once she was reasonably certain that there was no permanent damage, Kara climbed back to her feet and started getting her cell back in order. She remade the bed, returned her things to the footlocker except for what she needed for the shower, and then started gathering up what had previously been in her no-longer-existing desk. The rulebook went straight to the bottom of the footlocker, and the colored pencils she was able to salvage joined her toiletries on top. After flushing the ruined ones, she carefully gathered up the pages Sullivan had torn from her sketchbook. A few that were beyond repair joined the ruined pencils in the toilet, but – thankfully – most of them were in one piece. Kara stacked the pages together, with a drawing of the view from her bedroom in Argo City ending up on top. It was one she'd just finished the night before, and seeing it reminded her of what day it was.

According to the calculations Jeremiah had made before he died, it was the closest date on Earth's calendar to that of Krypton's destruction. In years past, she'd spent the day holed up in her room – or, more recently, her loft – with Alex; the two of them would stuff their faces with junk food and binge-watch Disney movies and/or whatever comedies they could get their hands on until the clock finally hit midnight and a new day officially began. Obviously, that wasn't happening this year, and she doubted that any of the guards – especially Sullivan – would accept mourning a planet that had died three dozen years ago as an excuse for slacking off. Kara would just have to suck it up and do her best to get through until evening, when she and Raya were planning to hold a traditional remembrance ceremony during their time in the yard (the only time, evening meal aside, that they got to spend together most days due to their respective schedules). She didn't really recall how it was supposed to go, since she'd been rather young the last time her family had observed one, but Raya had promised to walk her through it. The older Kryptonian had sort of stepped into the big sister role over the past few weeks, particularly when it came to keeping Faora and her cohorts (not to mention other prisoners with grudges) off her back. Not that Raya could ever replace Alex, but having someone looking out for her made Kara feel at least somewhat more at ease while waiting for her actual big sister to come to the rescue.

Shaking her head, Kara put the drawings away, along with what was left of her book, and then grabbed her things and headed down to the showers. Thinking about Alex just made her already-bad morning even more depressing. It had been a month, and there was still no sign that any sort of rescue was even on the horizon. She knew her sister wouldn't abandon her – not willingly – but the longer it took the more worried she became that something bad had happened. And on days like today it was all she could do to hang onto even the smallest sliver of hope that Alex was coming for her.

Not seeing anyone else when she entered the showers, Kara moved into the nearest stall and got started, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible so she didn't miss Sullivan's stupid deadline. The water was actually lukewarm for a change and felt good against the latest cuts and bruises in her growing collection. Sullivan's 'random' cell search was hardly the first time he and his men had taken liberties, and she doubted it would be the last.

"You dare show your face, traitor?" a voice snarled from behind her. "Today, of all days?"

Kara didn't need to turn around to recognize her most frequent tormentors (after the guards, of course). "It's not like I have a choice, Faora," she shot back. "And I grieve the loss of Krypton as you do."

"You expect us to believe that?" another voice growled. Someone latched onto her shoulder, turning her around and shoving her back against the wall. Kara found herself looking at Faora and her two primary minions, Mala and Ursa. Mala – who was about a foot taller and built like one of those MMA fighters – had her pinned, while the other two looked on. "You turned your back on your own people to help humans!"

"Like that matters now? I'm stuck in here, same as you."

"Not for long," Mala snarled. She leaned in close, pressing the heel of her hand into Kara's ribcage, right over a small scar from one of their previous encounters. The younger Kryptonian hissed in pain, since that spot was also where Sullivan's men had just kicked her, but her current tormenter clearly didn't care. "You got lucky last time, little girl. It won't happen again."

"Let her be for now, Mala," Faora spoke up. To Kara's surprise, Mala actually backed off. A moment later, Faora grinned in a way that sent chills down her spine. "Enjoy what time you have left, Kara Zor-El. Your day of judgement is at hand." Before the younger Kryptonian could even think to ask what she meant, Faora and her minions walked away. Taking a few moments to collect herself, Kara quickly finished her shower. By some miracle, she managed to make it back to her cell and exchange the sweats for her jumpsuit just in time for morning count. Sullivan glared – clearly, he'd been hoping for an excuse to punish her for something – but finished his rounds without bothering to pick on her any further. Once he and the other guards were satisfied that everyone was where they should be, Kara ducked back into the cell to brush her teeth and shove the sweatsuit back into the footlocker, then headed to the mess for breakfast.

As usual, the ex-superhero was one of the first to arrive. She automatically grabbed a tray and moved into the queue. When her turn came around, she – of course – found herself face-to-face with Cat's former protégé. "What do we say?" Leslie taunted, waving the spoonful of what might generously be called 'food' over her empty tray.

"I'm not in the mood, Leslie."

"Livewire," she corrected, pulling the spoon back a bit. "And you'd better get in the mood, Superbrat, or else…."

Kara's eyebrow shot up. "Or else…what?" She glanced pointedly towards the guard standing next to the serving line.

"Problem, 5245?" he asked, glaring at Leslie.

Shaking her head, the metahuman grudgingly spooned Kara's allotted portion onto her tray, followed by a slice of bread and some kind of pre-packaged fruit cup. "As soon as I get this collar off," she grumbled, "every one of you bastards is gonna fry."

"Word of advice," Kara whispered. "Don't make threats you can't carry out…especially around these guys." She and Leslie would certainly never be friends, but that didn't mean she wanted her – or anyone else – to be abused by the guards. Praying that the metahuman would heed her words and not give the Marines an excuse, she grabbed one of the milk cartons waiting at the end of the line and found a nice empty table in the back corner to eat at. Today's breakfast was something called grits – which, best she could figure, was some kind of grainy mush…or maybe a weird, messed-up oatmeal. Either way, it tasted awful. Which was probably why Harper insisted that it be on the menu at least three times a week. What she wouldn't give for a sticky bun from Noonan's…or several boxes of crullers….

She idly poked at the meal for a while, until a glance up at the clock told her it was almost time to report in for her shift. Kara quickly forced down the horrible food and chugged down the milk. Then, pocketing the fruit cup for later – the one small act of rebellion she'd found she could get away with under this regime – she took care of her tray and headed off to her assigned work area.

"Morning, Zor-El," Langton nodded as she entered, making her crack a small smile despite her horrible day so far. Not the proper form of address under Kryptonian conventions, but since he was definitely the best guard there, personality-wise, she was willing to give him credit for trying. He looked her over and frowned. "No offense, but you look like shit."

"Sullivan," she shrugged. Langton's frown deepened. He'd known about the abusive tendencies of his comrades from day one, but being the low man on the totem pole in the guards' hierarchy meant that there was little he could do to stop it. The best he could manage was some degree of protection for the prisoners assigned to his detail while they were working. "So what do you need from me today, Boss?" Kara asked, wanting to change the subject.

Rolling his eyes a bit at the title, Langton flipped through a few papers on the clipboard he always carried. "Got a special project for you, actually," he said as he located whatever he was seeking. "Colonel Harper wants a full inventory of our supplies…make sure we're fully stocked and whatnot."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one on this shift who actually even halfway understands this stuff, and who I don't have to constantly check up on. Besides, I've been trying to convince the Colonel that you deserve more responsibility, and helping out with this would go a long way towards proving me right." The look he gave her also said that it was to get her out of the guards' way for a while, and for that she was grateful.

"Fair enough," she shrugged. Langton pulled some papers from his clipboard and attached them to another one, which he handed her along with a pen.

"Do you know how—?"

"Yeah. Had to do it on occasion at…at the place I worked when I wasn't wearing the cape. No big deal." Kara's voice caught a bit at the memory of the life that had been taken from her, but she quickly shook it off and forced herself to smile.

Frowning again, Langton moved in a bit closer, putting a hand on her shoulder and lowering his voice. "You know…between you and me, I really don't understand what you're doing in a place like this. The other aliens here are definitely dangerous, but all you've ever done is try to help people." He shook his head, dropping his hand back to his side. "My fiancé told me about the whole thing where you were drugged and went all 'crush/kill/destroy' on National City. That wasn't really you, though…not from what I've seen."

"Doesn't matter," Kara sighed. "The powers that be decided that even the possibility of someone doing that to me again was reason enough to keep me locked up away from humans. Not much I can do about it." Another sigh. "I don't suppose this fiancé of yours has given you any updates on how my reputation is faring back in National City?"

Langton shrugged. "Last time we spoke, he said his boss at the _Tribune_ was having them run stories almost daily to remind the public of everything you've done for them. Unfortunately, your absence isn't helping things. People are starting to think you've abandoned them. And I can't ever tell Kev the truth...not about my job, nor where you really are. Not without breaking a few thousand confidentiality laws and ending up behind bars myself." He took a deep breath, meeting her eyes. "If it were up to me, I'd send you home right now. National City needs its hero back. Your cousin is trying to fill in, apparently, but he's no Supergirl."

"Thanks," she nodded. "I'm honestly not sure if I'll ever go back to wearing the cape even if I do get out somehow. The . . . incident . . . brought up some issues I'm still working through. But it's nice to know that there are still people out there who believe in me."

"Of course."

"If the people in charge were more like you, this place wouldn't suck nearly as much."

"Thanks…I think," he chuckled. A moment later, his expression turned serious once more. "I may not have the power to get you out of here, but if you ever need someone to vouch for you with the higher-ups, all you have to do is ask." Langton looked like he wanted to say more, but other voices started to filter in. "Looks like everyone else finally decided to join us. Why don't you go ahead and get started on that inventory while I figure out the rest of the assignments?"

"Yes, Sir. Just…go easy on the Kryptonians today if you can."

"Any particular reason?"

"Let's just say it's not a good day for us." Despite the way she'd been treated by Faora and the others over the past few weeks, she saw no reason to let anyone make things worse for them today if she could help it. Even the vilest Kryptonian deserved the chance to mourn their lost planet.

He nodded. "I'll take it under advisement." Langton headed over to where the others were gathering, and Kara took the clipboard she'd been handed and went into the area where the supplies were being stored.

Hours later, Kara had just about finished the inventory and was taking a quick snack break when an alarm started blaring. She sat the half-finished fruit cup on a nearby shelf and dropped to the floor, putting her hands behind her head the way they were supposed to. It was annoying to have to do it when the cause for the alarm was clearly nowhere near her, but rules were rules.

Footsteps sounded nearby, and she dared a glance up to find Mala and Ursa approaching. There were no guards around, so Kara leapt back to her feet, not wanting them to catch her in a vulnerable position. "This isn't your area," she growled, grabbing a nearby broom to use as a weapon. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Ursa laughed. "Humans are deeply stupid. One little fire and they all go running, leaving places like this completely unprotected."

"I don't know what you two want, but I think you'd better leave before they figure out your little ruse and come back."

"Oh…we'll leave," Mala chimed in, cracking her knuckles as she moved closer. "But not until we have what we came for." The well-muscled Kryptonian swung and Kara just barely managed to duck. She slammed the broom handle into Mala's stomach, then used it to hook one of her legs and send her crashing to the floor.

"Stay down," Kara urged. Unfortunately, Mala didn't seem to get the message. She climbed back to her feet and tried again. Mala may have been strong – even without their abilities – but she was also slow. Kara was able to dodge her pretty easily.

Because she was so focused on Mala, the ex-superhero didn't see Ursa come up from behind. The smaller of Faora's goons wrapped her arms around Kara's throat and squeezed, putting pressure on the carotid. Kara tried to fight it, but it was a losing battle and she soon lost consciousness.

When she came to, Kara found herself hanging by the arms from some metal scaffolding in a part of the prison she didn't recognize. Torn bedsheets were wrapped tightly around her already-bruised wrists, securing her to said scaffolding, and she couldn't relieve the pressure because her feet weren't touching the floor. Her toes wouldn't even reach. Turning her gaze forward, she saw Faora, Mala, Ursa, and a number of other Kryptonians that had once been part of Non's and Astra's army. Faora had wrapped a sheet around herself as a crude robe, with the Zod coat of arms drawn on the front in what looked like blood. " _Sons and daughters of Krypton_ ," she boomed in Kryptonese, stepping forward. " _We gather on this, the anniversary of our planet's demise, to decide once and for all the fate of the traitor, Kara Zor-El. Not only did the once-great House of El sit back and do nothing when they learned that Krypton was dying, but Kara – their last true heir – has turned her back on Krypton's survivors to side with the very race that is keeping us captive._ " As Faora spoke, her cohorts became quite vocal in their hatred of Kara. The dark-haired Kryptonian raised her arms to silence them, then moved in close to her captive. " _What do you have to say for yourself?_ "

Kara shook her head. " _I'm no traitor. I miss Krypton, and always will, but Earth is my home now. Protecting its people is my job…or at least it was. That doesn't mean I've turned my back on our people or our culture. I try every day – even in here – to live up to the values my parents instilled in me._ "

" _And that, Kara Zor-El, is the problem. The House of El failed Krypton, and you compounded that failure each time you helped bring one of us to what the humans call 'justice.' You've lived with those creatures so long that you've forgotten what it means to be Kryptonian._ "

" _Not true!_ "

" _We'll see._ " Faora stepped back a pace so she could look at both Kara and the other Kryptonians. " _Before Krypton's ruling council lost its spine, traitors were given two options: they could plead their innocence before the adjudicators, or submit themselves to trial by combat and let the gods decide their fate. Since there are no adjudicators here, I think it's time to revive the second option._ " The others cheered in agreement, and Kara started to get a bit nervous. If the situation wasn't so dire, trial by combat might actually be kind of cool – like a real-life _Game of Thrones_ episode. But at the moment all she could think about was how badly she was probably screwed.

" _I don't suppose I might be allowed to choose a champion?_ " she asked, hoping that Tyrion's go-to gambit might at least buy her some time.

Faora shook her head. " _You call yourself Earth's champion. Let's see how you fare against Krypton's._ " She gestured to a couple of the taller males, who untied the sheets around Kara's wrists. Once the former superhero was on the ground and steady, the other Kryptonians circled around, leaving her in the center with Mala. Faora raised her arms once more. " _May the gods' justice be done._ " She dropped her arms, and before Kara could even begin to process what was happening Mala was swinging for her head. The muscular Kryptonian caught her right on the jaw, sending her sprawling onto her back. Nothing felt broken, but it still hurt like hell. Mala stalked forward, and Kara somehow managed to recover her wits in time to slam her foot into the back of her opponent's knee. The blow was enough to make Mala stumble, but not fall. Still, it bought Kara a moment to get back to her feet. The younger Kryptonian raised her fists in the fighting stance Alex had taught her. Mala took another swing, and this time Kara was able to block the blow and respond with one of her own, straight to her opponent's nose. Howling in pain, the enraged Kryptonian charged forward. Kara used Mala's own momentum to flip the strongwoman onto her back with a resounding crack.

Before the ex-superhero had the chance to follow up, Ursa and a male Kryptonian she didn't really know broke ranks and grabbed her arms. " _You never had any intention of giving me a fair fight, did you?_ " she spat, glaring at Faora.

The so-called 'legend' grinned. " _I stopped trusting the gods a long time ago._ ' As she spoke, Mala climbed back to her feet, and someone slipped the 'champion' some kind of weapon. It was a sock with something stuffed into the end – something heavy, if she had her prison clichés right. The cliché was soon confirmed when Mala swung her new weapon into Kara's side hard enough to crack something. It was all the young Kryptonian could do not to give her tormenters the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain – especially when the next blow cracked her right cheek and left her ears ringing and her vision blurred on that side. Mala followed that up with a shot to her left knee that rendered her unable to even stand. The goons holding her arms released their grip, and as she knelt before Faora's 'champion' she could see Mala preparing to deliver the coup-de-grace.

Suddenly, Mala was on her back, and Kara looked up to see Raya standing between them. " _What in Rao's name is going on here?_ " the older blonde demanded.

" _Trial by combat…which you've so rudely interrupted_."

Raya frowned. " _Last I checked, the rules required single combat, not everyone ganging up on the person facing trial._ "

" _This is none of your business, Raya. Unless, of course, you're volunteering to be her champion_."

" _Fine by me. Just give me a moment to get her out of the line of fire._ " Not waiting for a response, Raya helped Kara to her feet, wrapping an arm around the younger Kryptonian's waist for extra support as they left the 'ring.'

" _How did you find me?_ " Kara asked, looking at her rescuer with the one eye she could still see out of clearly.

" _Private Fowler sent me down to maintenance to locate someone to fix one of the machines they use for cleaning clothes. I heard the commotion and followed it in here._ " As she spoke, Raya eased her cousin into a sitting position against a nearby wall. " _This won't take long_ ," she assured Kara. She stood up, and Kara spotted something behind her. Faora.

" _Look out!_ "

Unfortunately, the warning came too late. Kara watched in horror as Faora jabbed some kind of improvised blade into her cousin's neck. Raya's hand flew up to cover the wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. As she reeled, Faora took advantage and slammed the shiv into her abdomen, angled up towards the heart. Raya collapsed, and in a few short moments she was gone. Fighting back tears, Kara whispered the prayer for the dead as she stared at her cousin's remains.

" _One traitor down_ ," Faora laughed. " _And one to go._ "

At the older Kryptonian's mocking tone, rage and adrenaline surged through Kara's body. The pain in her knee seemed to fade and, with an almost animalistic scream, the former superhero leapt to her feet and threw herself into Faora, taking her to the floor. Faora tried to stab her with the same crude blade, and Kara was able to turn the blade back on her, driving it into her shoulder. Conscious thought fled as she slammed her fist repeatedly into her tormentor's face, continuing even after the 'legend' ceased struggling.

Another rage-filled scream sounded behind Kara, and a moment later arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her off of Faora. She tried to wriggle free, but the grip was too strong. Mala. The strongwoman slammed her against the wall, then lifted her up over her head. Before Kara could even try to escape the hold, Mala brought her down hard across her knee back-first with a sickening crack, then dumped her onto the floor. The younger Kryptonian lay there, unable to move, and the others quickly swarmed in like hyenas. They started kicking and punching whatever they could reach. Gunshots rang out, and just before consciousness faded Kara thought she heard Langton's voice….

* * *

Alex shot up in bed, gasping. It was the middle of the day, but Winn, Chloe, Vasquez, Clark, James, and even Cat had all ganged up and forced her to take a nap before she dropped. She'd spent the past few weeks working almost non-stop, trying to get this 'Prometheus 2.0' to a point where it could be safely used to put her in a position to find Kara. And now she had a feeling that the time for playing safe had just run out. She couldn't explain it, but something was telling her that Kara was in serious trouble…much worse than the last time she'd seen her sister. Alex grabbed her phone, hitting the speed dial for Chloe. As soon as the blonde answered, she cut straight to the point. "We need to implement the project…now."

* * *

On waking up, the first thing Kara heard was beeping…like a heart monitor. Her whole upper body ached, though her lower half was oddly numb. She could feel things attached to various points on her body, and there was something over her mouth. Instinctively, she reached up to pull it away, only for another hand to stop her progress. "It's okay," a familiar voice whispered. "You're in the infirmary." Recognizing Langton, Kara tried to look at him, but her eyes wouldn't cooperate. She started to panic, and he put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt at comfort. "They're pretty swollen right now," he explained. "Those other Kryptonians beat the hell out of you."

Kara nodded. "What happened?" she asked, pulling away what she'd finally realized was an oxygen mask just long enough to ask the question. She remembered the 'trial' well enough, but everything after Raya's death was kind of a blur.

"I went to check on you after that alarm finally shut off, and found your fruit cup abandoned on a shelf. Don't worry…I won't rat you out for taking food from the mess. But since I know you'd never leave food uneaten like that, I realized something had to be wrong. So I got some of the other guards together to form a search party. By the time we found the tunnel where they'd taken you, there were two prisoners dead, and the rest were trying to make you casualty number 3. We had to shoot most of them down, and the ones who survived…well…they tried to feed us a story making you the bad guy, but that version was so ridiculous that even Sullivan didn't buy it. With a bit of…persuasion…we eventually got to the truth. Colonel Harper determined that you acted in self-defense, so you won't be joining the survivors down in Seg."

Suppressing a shudder at the mention of 'persuasion' – which brought up unpleasant memories of her first week in this place – Kara turned to Langton in confusion. She pulled the oxygen mask away again. "Two dead? Self-defense?"

"5178 had been stabbed twice with a shiv, and 5077 had that same shiv jammed into her shoulder and her face had been beaten almost to the point where she was unrecognizable. Doc says she was brain-dead before even getting to the infirmary."

"No," Kara gasped, pulling the oxygen mask off for good this time. She had vague memories of going after Faora, but no idea that things had gone that far. "What have I done?"

She felt Langton give her shoulder a slight squeeze. "You did what was needed to survive."

Kara shook her head, despite the pain even that small movement caused her. "Faora had just murdered my cousin right in front of me, and this was after she'd tried to have me killed. Add that to the horrible morning I'd already had…." She sighed. "I wish I could say for certain that it _was_ self-defense, but I can't. I just remember being so…angry. I became the monster everyone feared, just because I couldn't control my temper. Maybe they're right to keep me here after all…." Her voice broke, and she felt the bed shift as Langton climbed in and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled Kara close, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"You're not a monster," he whispered. "A monster wouldn't care so much about taking a life."

"Doesn't change the fact that I did it…I must have."

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head again. "Just the anger."

"So it was an accident. You didn't intend to kill her. It's okay…I won't tell the Colonel. Last thing you need is another stint down in Seg."

"You think I care about that?" Kara huffed, pulling away. "She turned me into a murderer!"

Langton wrapped his arm around her again. "An accident isn't murder. Manslaughter at best," he quipped in a vain attempt to lighten the mood. "Sorry. Point is, you shouldn't beat yourself up over this."

"I can't afford to have this kind of 'accident," she shot back. "If this happens when I don't have my powers, I have no idea what I might do when I get them back. What's to stop me from squashing the next bank robber, or mugger, or road-raging driver, just because they catch me on a bad day and push the wrong button?"

"This," he said, tapping a finger in the center of her chest. "You might have a bit of a temper. Who doesn't? I'm sure even your cousin has his bad days. But it's not your powers, or your temper, that makes the difference between a hero and a would-be god. It's your heart. I may only know Supergirl from TV, but I've gotten to know Kara Zor-El pretty well over the past month. In a place like this, many in your situation would end up sinking to the same level as the real criminals just to survive. But not you. Somehow, no matter how bad things get, you've been able to resist those impulses and stay true to yourself."

"I didn't today."

"No one's perfect. What's important is how you move forward from here. Do you give up on everything you stand for and let yourself sink down to their level, or do you learn from what happened and do what you can to make sure there isn't a repeat?"

Kara fell silent, pondering Langton's words. On some level, she knew he had a point. But the knowledge of what she'd done in a mere moment of uncontrolled rage – and without her powers – was difficult to shake off. Needing a bit of space, she tried to get out of the bed…only her lower half wouldn't cooperate. "My legs! Why can't I move my legs?"

"Kara…."

"What's going on?"

"I'll get the doctor." She felt the bed shift again, and heard footsteps moving away from her position. A few moments later, more footsteps came back.

"I'm Dr. Reynolds," a female voice informed her. "I treated you yesterday for the injuries you sustained in the assault. We kept you unconscious overnight to give everything a chance to start healing."

"Clearly, it isn't working. I can't see, the top half of my body hurts like hell, and I can't even feel my lower half, much less move it."

"Well, the swelling over your eyes should go down on its own soon enough. I've done what I can about the other fractures and bruises, and I'll get you something for the pain if you feel you need it. Unfortunately, your back was one thing we couldn't do much about. According to the accounts we got from the surviving Kryptonians, Prisoner 5097 – the one called Mala – actually broke it over her knee. The break wasn't complete, so in time you may regain some feeling, but there's no way to be sure when or even if you'll be able to walk again."

Kara leaned back against her pillow, doing her best not to cry in front of the doctor. This terrible place had already taken so much from her…now it had taken her legs as well. How would she survive here if she couldn't walk?

"What about sunlight?" Langton chimed in. "From what I hear, it's what gives the Kryptonians their powers…including the ability to heal."

"True. But I'm afraid Colonel Harper won't allow it. He believes it is a security issue."

"So he'd rather have a prisoner who needs constant care?" Kara frowned as he spoke, dismayed at the thought of losing her independence on top of everything else. A moment later, she felt him give her shoulder another slight squeeze. "I know the Colonel only cares about the bottom line. Wouldn't it be better for him on that front if injured Kryptonians could heal the way their bodies were meant to instead of taking up resources that could be used for prisoners without those gifts?"

Dr. Reynolds sighed. "Officially, I still have to say no…at least until I can make my case to Colonel Harper. Unofficially, I think some fresh air would do Miss Zor-El some good." She heard the doctor call out to an orderly, and then more footsteps, along with the sound of something being wheeled in. "I can give you an hour, and then Miss Zor-El needs to be back in bed for her pain medication."

"Understood," Langton replied. Kara felt someone touch her, and started to panic until she realized that they were unhooking things – presumably whatever medical equipment she was attached to. She was lifted out of the bed and placed in what she guessed was a wheelchair. "Let's get out of here," Langton whispered, and she felt herself start to move. There was a change in the air that meant they'd left the building, and then the ever-constant hum of power in her collar suddenly ceased. Langton must have shut it off. It wasn't long before Kara felt the familiar warmth of Earth's yellow sun in a way she hadn't since the Red K. Her skin tingled, and some of the pain started to disappear. She settled back in the chair, half-listening as Langton – whose first name turned out to be Mike – rambled on about his and Kevin's adventures in wedding planning, complete with the requisite overbearing mothers, feuding relatives, and friendly arguments over things like colors and venue. Of course, the two had plenty of time to figure all of that out, since Langton's tour wouldn't be up for at least another five months. Kara could only pray that Alex would come and take her home before then. She didn't even want to think about what it would be like without at least one friendly guard to watch her back. Raya was gone, and outside of work detail she would be alone, surrounded by the far-less-pleasant guards on her wing and Kryptonians who probably hated her even more after what happened. Faora may have been the mastermind, but Kara knew she'd more than likely get the blame by sheer virtue of who she was and what her family stood for.

Eventually, exposure to the sun healed Kara enough that she could actually open her eyes. Her vision was still a bit blurry, but that would no doubt clear up soon enough. The damage to her wrists had mostly faded, and the other bruises she'd collected – or at least the ones the flimsy hospital gown had left exposed – were all but gone. She glanced down at her legs, noticing for the first time that her left knee was encased in some sort of space-age looking device. Mala's weapon had probably shattered it; however, it looked like the sun had managed to heal it at least partway. Not that she could feel anything. Her lower half was still almost completely numb, save for a slight tingling in her right leg. She tried moving it, and was able to make her big toe twitch.

"Hey, it's working!" she saw Langton grin.

Kara shrugged. "It's a start." An hour definitely wouldn't be enough time to undo all of the damage. Hopefully, Dr. Reynolds would be able to convince Colonel Harper to allow more. She sighed. "Not to bring down the mood, but is there any chance of having funerals for those who died…or at least for Raya?"

"Sorry. All the bodies were sent to Cadmus."

"Of course," she muttered. "What is this 'Cadmus' place, anyway?"

"Above my pay grade, I'm afraid. Rumor has it, they do experiments there…genetic engineering and whatnot."

"Experiments on aliens, you mean. And they call **us** inhuman." Feeling her temper start to flare, Kara took a few deep breaths to calm down. There was no way she'd let it get the better of her again. "So…how much time do I have left out here?"

He checked his watch, then frowned. "Only 15 more minutes, though maybe I could push it to 20."

"15 is fine. Don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Your call. Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Just feels like everything's hitting me all at once. It was bad enough that yesterday was the anniversary of my planet's demise and I was stuck in this place instead of home with my family. Then Sullivan ransacked my cell that morning for no reason, Faora and her goons had to pull that trial by combat stunt, and now I don't know if I'll ever walk normally again, if at all. Not unless a miracle occurs and someone busts in here to rescue me. And I'm starting to think that's not going to happen."

With a sad smile, Langton reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze in what she supposed was an attempt at comfort. "We'll figure this out, I promise. I'll do everything I can to help you get back on your feet, and when and if that miracle of yours does take place, I won't stand in the way. Hell, I may even help."

"Thanks, but I think if anything like that _was_ going to happen, it would have by now."

"I don't know…there could be any number of things holding your friends up. Don't count them out just yet."

"What makes you so sure?"

He smiled. "Because if your friends are anything like my fiancé, they're not going to just give up…not without one hell of a fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments so far. I know things look bad now, but it'll get better. Trust me. See you tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prometheus 2.0 is implemented, Alex gets a visit from her least-favorite billionaire, Kara deals with the aftermath of the attack, and a new prisoner arrives. Plus hints of Major Danvers (aka Alex/Lucy)

Alex sank down against the wall next to the toilet, having just emptied the contents of her stomach for what seemed like the hundredth time. The safest way they'd found for implementing the 'Prometheus 2.0' project was a series of injections – a combination of the nanites and Kryptonian blood – spaced out over several days so her system would have a chance to adjust. She could feel it working. Her body was definitely changing the way Lord's research had promised. But the side effects of the transition were making her nostalgic for the monster hangovers from her drinking days. ' _It'll be worth it,_ ' the ex-agent told herself. ' _All that matters is getting to Kara_.'

There was a knock on the bathroom door, and Alex's already-improved hearing picked up a distinctly Kryptonian heartbeat on the other side. "Go away," she groaned, fighting back yet another wave of nausea.

"Sorry, but Lord's here. Says he has something important to show you."

' _Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse…._ ' With a sigh, Alex did a quick cleanup and opened the door to find Clark waiting. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" she grumbled, praying that she'd be able to keep it together long enough to deal with the aggravating billionaire.

Clark frowned. "You don't look so good, Alex. If you're not up to seeing Lord, I'd be happy to throw him out – literally. Just say the word."

"It's fine. If my calculations are correct, the side effects should start to taper off soon. Only two more injections to go."

"Still, I don't think Kara would want you making yourself sick for her sake. There's still time to find another way."

Alex shook her head. "No, there isn't. Even if I wanted to stop, we've already passed the point of no return. Might as well see this through to the end."

"How can you be sure it's even working?" In response, she latched onto his wrist and twisted, making the Man of Steel actually yelp in pain.

"Trust me, it's working." While not quite as strong as her sister – yet – at this point Alex could at least have given the K'Hund a run for its money. Other powers were coming along slowly but surely. She could hear Lord pacing the small room they always stuck him in whenever he dropped by the lab unannounced, and if she concentrated hard enough she could see him in there as well. The ex-agent thought she might be able to access heat vision and/or freeze breath, but hadn't felt up to testing the theory. She was getting faster, too – though (again) not quite up to Kara's level just yet. Flight, however, had yet to make an appearance. Though Clark had assured her multiple times that it probably didn't mean anything, since it had taken him years to gain access to that one. Of course, even having half of a Kryptonian's powers had given her a whole new appreciation for what Kara went through every single day. She was seriously considering borrowing her sister's glasses from the loft when the x-ray vision part hit full-force (at least until she was ready to go play Trojan prisoner).

Shaking off the wandering thoughts, Alex strode into the room where Lord was waiting. The billionaire frowned. "You okay, Danvers? No offense, but you look like shit."

"Fuck you, too," she growled, crossing her arms and leaning back against the opposite wall. "This had better be fucking important."

"So what stage are you at?" he continued, ignoring her comments. "Have you started getting any of the active abilities yet, or just the passive ones?"

"None of your fucking business. You've got five seconds to tell me why the fuck you're here before I have Kal throw you out."

"Ooh…someone's in a mood. Is that a side effect of the injections, or just part of your natural charm?"

Seeing red, Alex shot across the room and grabbed Lord by the collar, slamming him against the wall. "I swear to God, Lord, if you're just here to waste my fucking time…." As she spoke, the ex-agent suddenly found herself feeling weak. A moment later, she realized that the billionaire had managed to slip something around her neck. She released her grip on Lord and fell to her knees. Instinctively, her hands flew up to try and pull the thing off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lord warned. "There's an explosive in there that's set to detonate the moment it senses someone attempting to tamper with it."

"What the fuck?" she growled, glaring at him.

"That's one of the devices my company has been sending the prison so that they can suppress Kryptonian powers. Obviously, you're far enough along that it's having an effect."

"Get this thing off me right now, or I'll—"

"What? Have Major Lane send me to jail? Get your pet Kryptonian to come smack me around a bit?" Shaking his head, Lord knelt down in front of Alex. "You're going to have to get used to one of these if you're planning to go in after Kara. But if you're willing to play nice, I'll show you how to get it off without triggering the explosive."

"I'm listening," she nodded, though it was taking every ounce of willpower she possessed not to reach out and strangle the arrogant jackass.

Smiling, he grabbed one of her hands and guided it just underneath the front part of the collar. "I'm sure you remember my philosophy on fail safes. I built one into these, too. This front part here contains a solar panel designed to detect different types of solar radiation. Presumably, they're using red solar technology in at least some parts of the prison. The panel switches the collar between 'active' and 'passive' modes, depending on which type is detected. Red solar radiation makes it passive, and anything else activates it. When activated, it emits just enough Kryptonite to sap your powers. Anyway…if you run your finger just underneath the section where the panel is, you should feel a small indentation just to the left of where the two halves of that piece join. Push your fingertip up into the indentation for about 3-5 seconds, and the halves should split apart, releasing you from the collar." Alex did as instructed and, sure enough, the collar quickly fell away.

"So if I do that inside the prison, Kara and I will be able to fly away from there?"

"Pretty much, though I'd hold off until you're actually ready to go. Once they're off, there's a good chance some sort of alarm will be triggered."

"I'll keep that in mind," Alex nodded, climbing back to her feet as Lord did the same. A moment later, she slugged him in the jaw with just a fraction of the strength she currently possessed. It was still enough to knock the billionaire on his ass. "Try anything like that again, and there won't be enough of you left to send to prison. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good." The elder Danvers stepped back, crossing her arms once more as she watched the supposed tech genius climb back to his feet. "So was that all you came for, or was there something else you wanted to bother us with?"

Lord looked almost insulted. "This is the thanks I get for trying to help you get your sister back?"

"I'd be more grateful if you weren't doing it just to save your own fucking neck. So out with it. What else do you want?"

Nodding, Lord straightened out his clothes, then looked her in the eye as though the previous exchange hadn't happened. "How are the A/V and tracking tech? Any complications?" A few weeks prior, Lord had come to them with some supposedly undetectable tech that, when combined with what Clark had been given at the Fortress, would allow them to not only track her position through the stealth technology, but see and hear everything she did. The audiovisual part involved more nanotech that would pick up the signals sent along her own optical and auditory nerves and relay them back in a form that could be monitored like any traditional camera. Alex didn't fully understand the technology involved beyond how it would interact with her own biology, but she'd allowed Dr. Hamilton – who'd quit the DEO after the prisoners were transferred without her approval and came to work for them once Vasquez told her of the plan to rescue Kara – to implant the tech before she started on the Prometheus 2.0 injections.

"I haven't noticed a thing," she told Lord. "Hell, I wouldn't know they were there at all if not for Winn running checks of the signal every couple of days. Looks like you're not completely useless after all."

" _Lyublyu tebya tozhe*_ , Danvers," he grinned.

" _Idti yebat' sebya.**_ "

Lord rolled his eyes. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll see myself out." He started for the door, only to stop in the doorway and pull something from inside his jacket. It was a tablet. "One more thing. Came across some information that might interest you." He pulled up something on the tablet before handing it over. Alex found herself looking at a description of a prototype medical device. It appeared to be a sort of exoskeleton for the lower body, with a piece in the back designed to pick up signals from the spinal cord and relay them to the parts fitted over the legs. Clearly, it was meant to aid someone with partial or total paralysis of the lower extremities. And if it worked as promised, it would not only allow that person to walk again with the aid of the device by bypassing the damaged nerves, but it would eventually rebuild those pathways so that the patient would be able to walk again without help.

"I'm actually impressed," Alex nodded. And she meant it.

"I was serious about wanting to help make the world a better place. This is just one small contribution towards that end."

"Good for you. But what does this have to do with Kara?"

The billionaire shrugged. "Possibly nothing. Possibly everything. A request for one of those prototypes came in the other day through one of the dummy corporations that was set up for my company's dealings with the prison. The next page has some details on the patient. No names or any other specific identifiers, unfortunately, but the physical descriptors were familiar enough to raise a few red flags."

Frowning, Alex scrolled over to the next page of the document. The only details provided were that the patient was female, Kryptonian, 5'8" tall, and about 100 pounds. Lord was right...the description was a bit too familiar. Though the listed weight was pretty alarming. "If it's her, she's lost a good bit of weight."

"True, but it's not that surprising, really. I doubt the military is feeding them all that well. But the bigger issue is why she would need one of these at all. I can only assume that, if it _is_ your sister, she's suffered some sort of catastrophic injury and they won't allow her enough exposure to the yellow sun to heal properly."

"Fuck!" Alex snarled, shoving the tablet back at Lord before she was tempted to snap it – or him – in two. "It's bad enough that she's in some fucking black site prison in the middle of fucking nowhere. Now you're telling me that she could be fucking crippled?"

"It's only a theory. She can't be the only Kryptonian who fits that description. And even if it is her, won't the yellow sun fix everything anyway?"

"It will. Just not in the short time you say we'll have to act once the collars come off. Fuck!" she growled again. The rescue plan she'd worked out relied on Kara being at full strength. If Lord's theory was true, she'd have to come up with a whole new plan. She turned back to the billionaire, rage bubbling to the surface. "This is all your fucking fault! If you hadn't been fucking around with that Kryptonite…."

Lord backed up a few paces, raising his hands in surrender. "I get it, okay? I fucked up. What else do you want me to say?"

Alex took a deep breath to try and calm herself before she did anything rash. "Tell me this: why would those military assholes bother getting such a high-tech device for a mere prisoner?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "My guess would be that she's been volunteered as a test subject. You know…the way some things get tested on animals before moving on to human trials. And I can see the logic. Why risk human lives when there are perfectly good humanoid aliens—"

Before he could finish the thought, Alex had him pinned to the wall, her hand wrapped around his throat. "Is that all Kara is to you? A fucking guinea pig for your latest fucking invention?" She could feel her eyes warm up, and the billionaire was about to get an up-close and personal demonstration of heat vision when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," a familiar voice whispered. "He's not worth it." It took everything Alex had just to pull back the power, and she couldn't help but wonder how Kara and Clark made it seem so easy. Once the heat receded, it took a few moments for her eyes to readjust, at which point she saw Major Lane standing beside her, looking concerned. The Major turned to Lord. "It would be best if you left right now."

Lord nodded, rubbing his throat. "You don't have to tell me twice. The pseudo-Kryptonian ought to be on a leash."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Alex snarled. She started forward, and Lucy was just barely able to keep her from going after the billionaire again.

"See what I mean?" He shook his head. "I don't know if this helps your plans, but the device should be ready to ship tomorrow. See you around, Danvers. Major." Lord turned and left before either woman could argue. Once he was gone, Alex sank down against the nearest wall as a fresh wave of nausea hit. Apparently, the attempt at exerting her developing abilities was enough to bring back the unpleasant side effects.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked softly as she knelt in front of the ex-agent.

Alex shook her head, drawing her knees to her chest as she fought the urge to vomit again. "Please tell me that fucker will soon be trading his Armani for a brightly-colored jumpsuit of some kind. If he comes around here again, I'm honestly not sure I could stop myself from ripping him apart."

"I gave the info we gathered to the DA this morning. It's only a matter of time."

"Good." She drew in a deep breath, resting her forehead on her knees. A moment later, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should go back to the loft," Lucy suggested. "The others can get by without you for the rest of the day."

"I'm fine, Luce."

"Doesn't look that way to me. What would Kara say?"

That did it. Alex met the Major's eyes for a moment, then sighed. "She'd tell me to go home and rest before I made myself even sicker."

"Well, there you go. I'll drive."

The elder Danvers nodded, allowing Lucy to help her back to her feet. If she'd learned anything over the past few weeks, it was that there was simply no arguing with the Major once she set her mind to something. A trait that was both annoying and oddly endearing. After a quick stop to let the rest of the team know she was leaving, Alex followed Major Lane to her car and let the other woman drive her back to Kara's loft. She barely made it through the front door before a fresh wave of nausea sent her running for her sister's bathroom. Once her stomach had been thoroughly emptied, she returned to the living room to find Lucy sitting on the sofa, waiting. "You don't have to stay," the ex-agent insisted, curling up on the other end of the couch and hugging a pillow to her still-churning stomach.

"I want to. You shouldn't be alone if you're sick."

Alex chuckled. "Careful, Major. Someone might think you cared."

"Who says I don't?" She scooted in a bit closer, putting a hand on Alex's knee. "As insane as it is, I think that what you're doing is incredibly brave. Wish I had someone who cared enough to literally change their whole life for me. Kara is so lucky to have you as her sister."

"I'm the lucky one. Without Kara, I'd probably be just another boring scientist holed up in a lab somewhere, with no friends or anything even remotely resembling a life. Even before she came out as Supergirl, just her being there was more than enough to make everything worthwhile." She sighed, hugging her knees a bit closer. "I can't lose her, Luce. If what Lord said is true, getting her out is going to be a lot fucking harder than we thought."

"You mean the possible injury?"

Alex's jaw dropped. "How did you—?"

"This," Lucy smiled, tapping the side of Alex's head. "When Lord showed up, Winn thought it might be a good idea to keep an eye on things."

"Great," the elder Danvers muttered. "Tell Winn he needs to stop invading my fucking privacy while I'm here."

"It's a good thing he did, or we might have been sweeping bits of billionaire off the floor."

"Would that really have been so bad?"

Lucy chuckled. "In terms of personal satisfaction, no. But it would've compromised the project…possibly landed you in a prison other than the one you're aiming for. Better to let the system handle that jackass."

The ex-agent shook her head. "After everything that's happened, I'm not sure I trust the system."

"Trust _me_ , then," the Major shot back, meeting her eyes. "I've known the DA since law school, and she's not going to let Lord skate on any of the charges – no matter how many high-priced attorneys he trots out."

"What about that deal you offered?"

"What about it?" Lucy shrugged. "Letting him do his time in minimum security doesn't mean he gets out of any charges." She would have said more, but a text came telling her to turn on the TV. "Where's the remote?"

Alex reached behind the couch cushions, digging around until she located the item in question. "Here." Lucy turned on the TV, switching it to the local news. The two were immediately greeted with the sight of Maxwell Lord in handcuffs, being perp-walked from his penthouse and shoved in the back of a police car. She and Alex high-fived as the reporter stepped into view.

"As we just witnessed, billionaire tech wizard Maxwell Lord has been placed under arrest. According to District Attorney Katherine Spencer, the most serious charges include six counts of murder, at least seven counts of kidnapping, and illegal human experimentation – which, if the reports are to be believed, the other crimes were committed to further. DA Spencer also seeks to charge him with two counts of attempted murder against Supergirl, but she may not be able to secure indictments on those counts given that the alleged victim is not human. Supergirl's testimony could prove critical in building the case against Lord, but National City's once-beloved heroine has not been seen or heard from since her alleged exposure to a mind-altering drug that turned her against us. The question on everyone's minds: if Supergirl is really innocent, why has she abandoned the city she once swore to protect? More on this developing story at 11. Back to—" Alex snatched the remote away and shut the TV off in disgust.

"Lord finally gets what's coming to him, and all they can fucking talk about is my sister. That reporter wasn't one of Cat's, was she?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not that I recall. If she is, she's going to be cleaning out her desk by day's end."

"Good," Alex nodded, grabbing her phone and shooting off a quick text to her sister's boss. Cat responded a moment later with assurances that the reporter was not from any of her subsidiaries, and a promise that CatCo would be jumping right in to steer the focus back to Lord where it belonged. With a sigh, the ex-agent settled back against the couch. "Just two more injections, and I'll be able to put an end to all this. I may end up having to stay in that prison for telling Cat your father's secrets, but as long as Kara gets home safe I really don't care."

"I do," the Major frowned, moving in closer and grabbing Alex's hand. "You're just as important to the team as Kara, if not more so. And I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you…not now that we've gotten to know each other beyond 'JAG Lawyer' and 'DEO Agent.'"

Alex shook her head. "Ex-agent, remember?"

"But you get my point. You're not just a tool for getting Supergirl back. You need to come home safe, too."

"That depends on the powers that be. If they want to put me away for spilling state secrets, there's not a lot we can do."

With an enigmatic smile, the Major suddenly pulled away. She moved back to the other end of the couch, retrieving her briefcase from underneath the coffee table. "About that," she said, opening the briefcase and pulling out some papers. "I think President Marsdin has something else in mind…."

* * *

"Everything okay in here?"

Kara glanced up from the paperwork she was doing to see Langton enter the small 'office.' It was more of a closet, really, but its location at the back of the storage area made it ideal for avoiding…well…pretty much everyone. "I'm good," she assured him.

Crossing his arms, the Private leaned back against the wall beside the desk. "Are you sure? I mean, it's your first day back. If you're not feeling up to it, just say the word."

The young Kryptonian shook her head. "I just spent a week and a half cooped up in the infirmary, wearing the flimsiest hospital gown in existence. Trust me: I'd much rather be here, in the stupid jumpsuit, getting back to some semblance of normalcy. Besides, it's not like paperwork is all that strenuous, and you can't tell me you're not happy to have someone else doing it."

"I won't lie…it is kind of nice not to have to deal with all of that. But Colonel Harper gave you this job because he finally decided you were ready for the extra responsibility and could be trusted."

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with my current physical limitations." She sighed. "Do you really think the Colonel would have put me in here if I could still be out there scrubbing floors?"

"Maybe not," Langton shrugged. "But I say take the win where you can get it. At least in here, you're relatively safe."

Kara nodded, unable to argue the point. Since the incident, Colonel Harper had increased restrictions on the dozen or so surviving Kryptonians. They couldn't go anywhere in the prison without at least one guard to escort them, and weren't even allowed to leave their cells anymore except for work, meals, showers, their allotted yard time, and, in her case, visits to the infirmary for pain medicine and/or physical therapy. Kara didn't really mind it so much because, as predicted, the others blamed her for what happened and were no doubt waiting for an opportunity to pay her back for it. The restrictions didn't really protect her from the guards (though even Sullivan at least had the decency not to physically abuse the handicapped), but they did make it more difficult for any of the other Kryptonians to come at her when she wasn't in a position to defend herself.

"So…" he continued, "how's the upgrade working out?"

She rolled her eyes. A few days prior, Dr. Reynolds had approached her, asking if she'd be willing to help test out a prototype medical device that would allow her to walk again. Kara had agreed, but only because it was better than being stuck in a chair. Over the past week and a half, the doctor had allowed her a few more of those 'sun treatments' – no more than an hour at a time – and she'd healed enough to get some feeling back in her right leg. She could actually move her foot almost normally, now. However, though her left knee was now fully recovered from Mala's weapon, that leg remained all but dead. "It's working fine, I suppose," she finally shrugged. "Makes my back hurt like hell, but at least I can get around more or less under my own power." The exoskeleton – which was light and thin enough to fit underneath the jumpsuit instead of having to be worn on the outside – was good for short distances (like the inside of her cell) unaided, but for longer distances she had a set of forearm crutches for extra support. Though Dr. Reynolds was hopeful that, in time, she'd get strong enough with or without the exoskeleton to not need the crutches any longer.

Langton nodded. "It was pretty nice of the doc to get you in on that trial."

"I don't know. Kind of feels like I'm being used as a guinea pig. Though maybe that's because the tech came from Maxwell Lord."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"His last experiment is what landed me here. Not to mention that it's his company providing these oh-so-shiny collars we all have to wear." Another sigh. "I'll use the exoskeleton, but that doesn't mean I'm not waiting for the other shoe to drop. Lord's help always comes with a price."

The Private dropped his gaze, as though unsure how to respond. A moment later, he checked his watch. "Still have a few more hours before the end of the shift, so I guess I'll leave you to it. By the way, you might want to take a look at the scheduling."

"What for?"

"Word is, there's a new prisoner being brought in today."

Kara leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms as her eyebrow shot up. "Let me guess: you want this mystery prisoner on this detail somewhere."

"Well, we are running a bit short-handed these days. The Colonel already approved it, so we just need to fit her into the schedule."

"Right…" she nodded. "What do we know about her?" Langton reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, which he handed over to her. It was a printout of a Fort Rozz prisoner profile. There was no picture for some reason, but the profile described a Kryptonian female known only as 'Lexa' who had been convicted of numerous acts of terrorism spread out over at least a dozen worlds. Kara let out a low whistle. "So she's some sort of super-criminal? With this record, I'm surprised Colonel Harper isn't sending her straight down to Seg."

"Faora and her minions had similar records," he pointed out.

"True. So how did they catch this alleged badass terrorist?" she asked, handing the paper back.

"Apparently, she tried breaking into a government storage facility. Put a few dozen soldiers in the hospital before they managed to bring her down. Only reason they didn't kill her was so that she could be questioned…find out if she was working with anyone."

Kara shuddered, recalling the last few times she'd been 'questioned.' "Was she?"

"No idea," Langton shrugged. "Above my pay grade. All I know is that she's due to arrive by the end of the day. Think we can work her into the schedule starting tomorrow?"

"I'm sure I can find something…assuming, of course, that she's feeling up to it."

He nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze. "Whatever you think is best. I trust you." He glanced at his watch again. "I'll be back to walk you to the mess for lunch, and then to see Dr. Reynolds for your physical therapy."

"Just how I wanted to spend my afternoon," she muttered. Kara knew the therapy was important for rebuilding her strength so that she could maybe walk again without any assistance, but that didn't make it any less torturous. With a sympathetic smile, Langton gave her shoulder another squeeze, then turned and left her to her work.

By the time Kara was locked into her cell for the evening, she was exhausted. The therapy took a lot out of her, and without much progress to show for it. Her right leg had improved somewhat – she could now raise it maybe a foot off the table before her nerves stopped cooperating – but the left remained the same. At least Dr. Reynolds had given her something for the exoskeleton-induced backaches. Not the _really_ good stuff, but Kara preferred to remain clear-headed, so she didn't mind.

Grabbing her nightclothes, the young Kryptonian sat on the edge of her bed and unzipped the top of the jumpsuit. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and was about to remove the rest and start working on the exoskeleton (which made sleeping uncomfortable) when her de-powered ears picked up a commotion out in the wing. Curious, she pushed off the bed and made her way over to the bars, gritting her teeth against the pain the movement sent through her back. Wrapping her hands around the bars for extra support, she looked around until she located where the noise was coming from. Down on the main floor, a prisoner – still fully chained up – was attempting to fight Sullivan and his cohorts. Presumably, this was the mysterious 'Lexa' that Private Langton had told her about. The other prisoners were quite vocal in their encouragement, while Kara merely watched, trying to get a sense of who this newcomer was. From where she stood, she could tell that the mystery woman was about her height (maybe a little shorter) with a slender build. Her hair was dark and shorn to almost nothing – unusual for a Kryptonian female, though not entirely unheard of – and her skin appeared to be bronze. There was something oddly familiar about the woman, but Kara just couldn't put her finger on it. And she was sure that meeting such a dangerous terrorist would've stuck in her memory somewhere.

As Kara watched, the woman – despite being restrained the same way everyone else had been on arrival – managed to actually take Sullivan down to the ground. Seconds later, the Sergeant was groaning in pain, courtesy of the knee that had been driven into a particularly sensitive area. The woman then slammed her forehead into Sullivan's nose, breaking it, but before she could do any more damage one of the other guards jammed his Taser into her back. She fell away from the Sergeant, and before she could collect herself two of the other guards hauled her up by the arms.

"Should we put her in Seg, Sarge?" one of them asked.

Sullivan shook his head as he slowly climbed back to his feet. "Seg's full up. Just shove the bitch in her fucking cell." As he spoke, Kara saw him grab the big plastic bag that she knew contained bedsheets and other necessities and put it inside the guard station. "She can have that shit back when her attitude fucking improves." The woman responded in Kryptonese, implying that Sullivan shared parentage with a shoggoth (a particularly nasty creature, one of which nearly killed her Uncle Jor-El during a research expedition many years ago). Though the Sergeant clearly had no idea what was said, he nonetheless seemed to pick up on the sentiment behind it and responded by slamming a fist into the woman's stomach. "Get her the fuck out of here!" The guards half-walked, half-dragged the new prisoner up the stairs to Kara's level. As they passed her cell, she briefly met the woman's eyes and, again, could swear there was something familiar about them. But they'd already moved on before she could even begin to figure out what. She watched their progress, looking to see what cell the newcomer was being placed in.

"Back away from the bars, 5259!" a guard suddenly barked. Kara quickly complied, not having the inclination nor the energy to argue. As she returned to the bed, she saw the cell opposite hers being opened up and the guards removing the woman's chains before literally throwing her inside. The woman continued cursing them out in rather vulgar Kryptonese, but the guards simply walked away, ignoring the tirade. Kara shook her head, wondering if she'd made a mistake putting this 'Lexa' on the same shift as herself – though it did mean she could keep an eye on the volatile Kryptonian to make sure she didn't cause them any trouble. As the woman's rant finally wound down, Kara finished getting ready for bed and settled under the covers. It wasn't officially 'lights out' yet, but she had to wake up even earlier now that she was sort-of in charge. With her usual silent prayer to Rao to protect her loved ones and send someone to bring her home – futile as the latter was beginning to seem – she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Having finally run out of steam (and Kryptonese vocabulary), Alex dropped onto the bed, running a hand through what was left of her hair. To finalize her 'Kryptonian terrorist' disguise, she'd dyed it black, then bit the bullet and cut most of it off, figuring that going shorter was a lot less risky than trying to make it look longer with extensions (which could come out if things got rough, blowing the whole operation). The darker skin tone was courtesy of yet another Lord Technologies innovation – apparently, he had a whole R & D division dedicated to aiding law enforcement agencies, including tech to create better disguises for undercover operatives. According to the research, the change should hold for about a month. She hoped to be well out of this place by then.

The disguise was necessary to ensure that she didn't get made by the Army and sent someplace else – or worse – but the downside was that it was apparently _too_ good. Kara had looked right at her, and there hadn't been even a hint of recognition. With a sigh, the elder Danvers glanced across the way to where her sister currently slept. Judging by the exoskeleton 'standing guard' next to the bed and the crutches propped up against the wall – not to mention the faint bruises she'd seen around her sister's eyes – Lord's hypothesis had been correct. Kara was the one who'd been hurt seriously enough to need that tech. Which meant that the escape portion of the plan would have to be adjusted to allow the younger Danvers a chance to recover. Luckily, the other part of her mission – as ordered by President Marsdin herself – would give them at least some time. Alex just hoped that it would be enough.

Shaking her head, the disguised ex-agent got up and walked over to the cell's small barred window. She looked out to see seemingly endless miles of ocean and hoped that the tracking and A/V tech hadn't been damaged by the Taser. Not to mention everything else she'd endured over the past few days. Between the 48 hours of 'questioning' by Army interrogators and the thoroughly humiliating intake process for the prison, Alex was fairly certain she knew what Hell must be like. And she personally had no idea where she was, as they'd kept her blindfolded whenever she moved locations. She just had to trust that the team back home would be able to figure things out so that they could send backup when the time was right (and hope that they weren't actively watching the screen during some of the more embarrassing parts of the intake). Alex had never been much for faith – the sole exception being her complete and unwavering faith in Kara – but at the moment she had no choice, since the team couldn't actually communicate with her. They could see and hear everything she could, but a two-way signal was determined to be too much of a risk under the circumstances. "Hope you guys are getting all this," she muttered, looking at her sister's cell once more as she returned to the bed. "Things may be more complicated than we thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtesy of Google Translate:  
> * Love you too  
> ** Go fuck yourself
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far. See you tomorrow!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danvers Sisters reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for the kudos and comments so far. Glad everyone is enjoying this. Now on to the next chapter!

"Morning," Kara nodded as she entered their work area and the Marine escorting her headed off to his other duties.

Langton returned the nod as he checked his clipboard. "Think we'll finally get that extra help today?"

"I saw a guard taking her bag of stuff up to her cell, so I'm assuming Sullivan has decided to let her out." The new arrival had been locked in her cell with just the clothes on her back for over a day. Not the worst punishment Sullivan could have dished out, but it was up there.

"Good to know. Why don't you get started on today's work assignments?"

"Can I work on them out here? I'd kind of like to be around when the newbie arrives."

Langton gave her a rather confused look. "Why? I thought you were trying to avoid the other Kryptonians."

"I am, but…I don't know…something's been nagging me about this 'Lexa.' Can't put my finger on it. I'm kind of hoping that a chance to see her up close will clear things up."

"Fair enough," he shrugged. There was a small workbench on one side of the room, and the Private cleared off some space and found her something to sit on. With a grateful smile, Kara made her way over, leaning the crutches against the wall as she settled down to start figuring out who'd be needed where today. As she worked, she kept an eye on the entrance. The others on the detail staggered in, barely awake as usual, and Langton sent them her way for their assignments. Most of the other aliens working the morning shift weren't Kryptonian, and didn't seem to have any more problem with her than normal. Some were even almost friendly. But the Kryptonians were generally hostile, and Kara was certain that it was only Private Langton's presence that kept them from acting on it.

The last to arrive was the mysterious 'Lexa.' She was brought in by two guards, and in handcuffs. ' _That doesn't bode well_.' "Prisoner 5315 reporting for work detail," one of the guards informed Langton. As he spoke, Kara grabbed her crutches and pushed herself to her feet.

Langton frowned. "She'd be more useful without those cuffs."

"We're just dropping her off. Once we're gone, you can do whatever the hell you want. So is she one of yours or not?"

"She is," he nodded. Seemingly satisfied, the other guards tossed him a key before walking away. The second they were out the door, Langton unlocked the cuffs. 'Lexa' immediately jerked away, muttering something particularly rude in Kryptonese. "It's okay," he soothed. "I'm not going to hurt you." She backed away several more paces, not looking convinced. Kara moved in closer in hopes that maybe the new prisoner would respond better to a fellow Kryptonian. As she did, their eyes met, and the reason for the strange sense of familiarity finally clicked into place. "Do you understand me?" Langton continued, oblivious to what was going on between the two women.

"Oh, she understands perfectly," Kara snapped. "I'm going to the office. When our new friend decides to stop pretending she doesn't speak English, she and I need to talk. She knows why," the young Kryptonian added before Langton could even think to ask. With that, she turned and headed into her cozy little closet/office, lest she do something rash. Once inside, she put the crutches in the corner and walked to her desk, leaning against it for a moment as she tried to process what she'd just seen. Her back was to the door, so when it opened a few minutes later she didn't see who entered. But she could guess. The newcomer started to say her name, but the word was barely out of her mouth when Kara whirled around and smacked her.

"What the frak were you thinking, Alex? _Were_ you thinking?"

Alex's eyebrow shot up as she rubbed her jaw. "Oh boy. If you're dipping into BSG profanity I must be in trouble."

"Do you think this is a joke? For Rao's sake, you could've been killed!"

"I had everything under control," the elder Danvers insisted.

"You attacked a guard! And not just any guard, but one of the meanest ones in this Rao-forsaken place! Do you have any idea just how lucky you are to even be standing here right now?" Kara paused, drawing in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before meeting her sister's eyes once more. "The day I arrived, one of the other Kryptonian prisoners took a guard hostage and threatened to kill him in a vain attempt to negotiate his release. He wound up with a bullet in the head, after which Colonel Harper – the warden – declared threatening a guard's life to be a capital offense. Under this regime, Sullivan would have been well within his rights to shoot you for going after him like that. If he had…." Her voice caught, and the next thing she knew Alex's arms were wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry, Kara. It's just…when I heard his voice, I recognized him as the one who tortured you just for trying to contact your family. I wanted to make him pay for hurting you."

Shaking her head, the younger Danvers pulled back a bit. "That was over a month ago. What took you so long?"

"Trying to figure out how to get myself in here."

"About that," Kara frowned. "Last I checked, you weren't a metahuman, and you definitely aren't an alien. So how the hell did you convince them that you were Kryptonian?"

"That's kind of a long story."

The younger Danvers shrugged, sitting down to give her legs and back a break. "I'm not going anywhere." She crossed her arms, looking up at her sister expectantly. A moment later, Alex sighed, shoving her hands in her pockets as she leaned against the opposite wall.

"You're probably not going to like this."

"I figured as much," Kara shot back. "Pretty sure I said not to do anything stupid and reckless on my behalf. Whatever you did to land here no doubt qualifies."

"Big sister here, remember? Protecting you is my job. If that means doing something 'stupid and reckless,' as you say, so be it." She moved in closer, kneeling in front of Kara and brushing a hand across her sister's cheek. "You're all I've thought about since the moment I learned that General Lane had you taken away. We did everything we could to try and find this place, but the military has it so well hidden that the only solution was to get someone on the inside."

"And that had to be you?"

"Well, I wasn't about to let your cousin offer himself up as a sacrificial lamb. And I wanted to see you. The separation was driving me crazy."

"Me too," the younger Danvers admitted. "And I am glad to see you, really. I was just expecting you to bust in here with the cavalry and kick some Marine ass to get me out. You shouldn't have to go through what I have."

"I'd gladly go through all of that and worse if it meant keeping you safe. You should know that by now."

Kara nodded, then frowned. "You still haven't answered my first question. Why do these guys think you're Kryptonian?"

"Because I am…kind of."

"What?"

With a sigh, Alex explained the whole thing: confronting Lord, taking over the old mothballed project, using the tech on herself…. "I know how insane this all sounds, but it was the only way to ensure that I would be placed anywhere near you."

"I just can't believe you got involved with that lunatic after everything he's done to both of us."

The elder Danvers shook her head. "'Involved' would imply that he actually participated. The only thing he did was hand me the keys to his lab and show me where the research was. Lord had absolutely nothing to do with the project once I took it over. Trust me: there was no way I was putting anything into my body that he touched. Okay, so there may be one or two minor innovations that I borrowed in addition to the project, but I fully vetted those and made sure that the process was handled by our people instead of his. Besides, you're using his tech right now too, aren't you?" She briefly glanced down at Kara's ankles, where part of the exoskeleton was visible, before meeting her sister's eyes again.

"It was either that or a chair. Doesn't mean I like owing that jerk anything."

Alex nodded. "If it makes you feel better, Lord should be in a prison cell of his own by now. His arrest made the news earlier this week."

"Good. So…does using this 'Prometheus' thing mean that, without the power inhibitors, you have all of my abilities?"

"Still trying to get the hang of flying, but yeah. I have no idea how you and your cousin make the control thing seem so easy."

"We'll work on it," Kara chuckled. "You said you had to use Kryptonian blood to make those nano-things work, right? Where did you get it?"

"The Army sent all the samples from intake to Lord's company. I took the Kryptonian ones and made him destroy the rest."

"Whose did you use?"

With a smile, Alex reached forward and brushed her sister's hair away from her face. "You and I are bound by more than love now." Unsure what to say, Kara leaned forward and threw her arms around Alex's neck. The elder Danvers returned the embrace, and they stayed like that for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door. Kara settled back into her chair as Alex stood up. "So…what happens now?"

"You're here, so you're going to have to work. I'm pretty sure the restrooms outside the mess are in need of a good scrubbing."

Alex's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

"Consider it payback for all those times you pulled rank on me at the DEO. And you know what they say about payback," she added, flashing her sister as close to an evil grin as she could manage.

"This isn't over, _Kara Zor-El_."

"It is for now, _Lexa_. We'll continue this conversation tonight in the yard. Assuming, of course, you can stay out of trouble until then."

Alex stuck out her tongue, and Kara rolled her eyes, going back to her paperwork just as Langton walked in. "You gals done in here?"

Kara nodded. "She has her assignment. And if there's time left in the shift when she finishes those restrooms, she can start on the showers in our wing."

"I hate you," the elder Danvers muttered, pouting like a petulant child.

"No you don't." The younger Danvers smiled, and her sister just sighed and left the room, unable to argue the point. "Keep an eye on her for me?" Kara asked Langton. "Don't let her get herself in any more trouble."

"Sure," he nodded. "I'll do what I can."

* * *

Shoving her hands in her pockets, Alex leaned back against the wall by the door as she tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. Of all the possible outcomes she'd imagined for their long-awaited reunion, getting scolded by her little sister and then having to take orders from her hadn't even made the list. The guys back home were probably having a good laugh at her expense. "Yuk it up," she muttered. "Don't forget I can kick all of your asses without breaking a sweat."

"You say something?" a voice asked. She turned to see the Private that Kara apparently had wrapped around her finger – something she was definitely adding to the list of conversation topics for their next chat.

"No, Sir." Alex stood up straight, looking the guard in the eyes.

He nodded, but didn't look quite convinced. "As you can see, all the supplies are in here. Do you need help figuring out what to use?"

"I think I can manage."

The Private gave another nod, actually looking a bit relieved. "Can I assume that you don't need instructions on how to do your assigned job?"

"Yes, Sir. No instructions needed."

"Good. Let's get started then, shall we? The sooner I get you situated, the sooner I can go check on the ones who need the extra supervision." Nodding, Alex moved to gather what she'd need, still wondering just how the hell she'd gotten roped into playing janitor – and for no pay. ' _Even the inmates on_ Orange is the New Black _get at least a little something for this shit_.' She was surprised Kara wasn't putting up more of a fuss about the situation. Then again, her sister had been dealing with it for more than a month, and she still had no idea exactly what had gone on in that time. Only that the younger Danvers had somehow gotten hurt – badly – and that she'd also managed to earn herself a position of some trust, based on the way Kara was handing out orders without a peep from the guard supposedly in charge of the detail. Something else was off, too. It was subtle, but Kara's eyes had a haunted look that hadn't been there before…not even after the Red K fiasco. Another thing she'd have to ask about later – assuming, of course, that her sister was up to talking about whatever it was. Shaking her head, Alex piled the supplies onto a cart she found nearby, along with a mop and bucket, then started pushing said cart towards the exit. But before she could head into the main part of the prison, the Private suddenly grabbed an arm and pulled her aside. "You're not really a Kryptonian terrorist, are you?" he asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Does it matter?"

"It does if you're involving her."

"Her who?"

Scowling, the Private tightened his grip. "Don't play games with me. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Why do you care?" Alex shot back, jerking her arm away. She half-expected some form of retaliation, but the guard barely reacted. He shook his head, an odd expression overtaking his features.

"Because we both know that she doesn't belong in a place like this. Not now…not ever." The Private sighed. "If you're here to help get her out, I've got your back. The Colonel won't hear a word about it from me. But," he added, grabbing the front of her jumpsuit and pulling her close, "if you even think about hurting her, Sergeant Sullivan's punishments will seem like a walk in the fucking park. Am I making myself clear?"

Alex nodded, finding it rather surreal to be on the receiving end of a threat she should have been the one making. Of course, the fact that Kara could inspire such protectiveness and devotion was hardly a surprise. Her sister had this uncanny ability to bring light into even the darkest of places. The only ones not affected were those who couldn't look past her alien origins to see the amazing person she was. "Believe me, hurting her is the last thing I ever want to do. She's my family, and one way or another I'm going to make sure she gets home."

"Good to know," he nodded, releasing his grip. "Well…those restrooms aren't going to clean themselves."

"Right…."

"Follow me." The Private left the room, giving Alex little choice but to do as he said. She grabbed the cart and, with one last glance towards the office where her sister was currently working, moved to catch up.

After two bathrooms that made the DEO's prisoner facilities look sanitary, a barely-edible meal, and a too-short nap (for lack of anything better to do inside her cell), it was finally time for what she'd been told was their allotted recreation hour. The yard wasn't anything special – just a large stretch of concrete with a few picnic tables and benches, surrounded by a chain link fence with barbed wire across the top. No basketball courts or exercise equipment (or even grass) like the fictional Litchfield, but Alex suspected it was because the guards had no idea what aliens did to unwind and probably weren't inclined to bother finding out. Looking around, she only saw Kryptonians – male and female – as well as the guards assigned to both wings. A few of the women tried to congratulate her for getting the better of Sullivan (however briefly). Alex just sort of nodded and smiled, barely even listening as she scanned the area for her sister. She hadn't seen the younger girl since that morning, save for a few minutes in the mess at lunch. But they didn't have the chance to even say hi at that point because the elder Danvers wound up spending half of the mealtime dodging the K'Hund, who swore up and down that he recognized her from somewhere and wouldn't take no for an answer. By the time she finally got him to go away, Kara had already finished her meal and left with her newfound bodyguard in tow.

Eventually, Alex found her little sister sitting on a bench in the far corner, her back to the fence and her crutches propped up nearby. A couple of large male Kryptonians were headed in Kara's direction with undoubtedly bad intentions, so the elder Danvers quickly moved to intercept. "Don't even think about it," she growled, getting between them and their prey.

"Or what?"

Alex cracked her knuckles, giving them the same look she used to intimidate rookie DEO agents on their first day of training. "I took down a guard while still in full restraints. Do you see any chains now?" She stared them down for several moments until they finally started to back away.

"You're making a mistake," one of the males warned. "The traitor's days are numbered."

The elder Danvers shook her head, forcing back the fear that the Kryptonian's threat against Kara brought to the surface. "Anyone who wants to hurt her will have to go through me. Spread the word." She continued to stare them down until they'd both moved on to another part of the yard. Once they'd gone, she joined her sister on the bench.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kara whispered, a look of concern crossing her features. "There's going to be a target on your back too, now."

Alex shrugged. "I don't care."

"I do."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before, Kara. If I could've gotten here sooner, I would have. But I'm here now, and I'll be damned if I let any of those bastards lay a hand on you. Not on my watch."

Kara sighed, resting her elbows on her knees and lacing her fingers together. "I'm sure you did your best, Lexie," she nodded, reverting to the childhood nickname rather than risk any guards hearing her sister's true name. "I admit, part of me had given up hope of ever seeing you again – a part that got bigger each day you didn't show. But I still managed to hold onto that one small sliver that said you wouldn't let me down." Another sigh. "Still…five and a half weeks is a long time. If it weren't for Private Langton and Raya, I'm not sure I'd have made it through. Not with my sanity intact, anyway. Why the delay?"

" _Science_ ," Alex replied, switching to Kryptonese so the guards wouldn't be able to eavesdrop. She might stumble over the occasional word or two, but she knew Kara would work out what she was trying to say. " _I had to make sure that the tech would work, and that it wouldn't kill me. Which meant a lot of testing. Our mutual friends back home wouldn't let me get away with any shortcuts. And then once it was ready, it still took several days to be fully and safely implemented. Trust me: if I could've sped things up without committing suicide, I would have._ " She wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders and pulled the younger girl close, taking care not to aggravate whatever damage had been done to her back. Kara leaned into the embrace for several moments, only to pull away when the guards started to take notice. " _So_ …" the elder Danvers began, having decided a change of topic was in order. " _Who's_ _Raya_?"

" _Do you remember a prisoner named Raya Kor-Zu?_ "

" _Sure_ ," Alex nodded. " _She was one of the only ones who never gave us any trouble. We even granted her a few privileges the others never got. Why?_ "

" _Turns out her father was Van-Ze, brother to In-Ze – my grandfather on my mother's side._ "

" _Small universe, huh. Can I assume she filled in for me while I was working on a way to get here?_ "

Kara nodded. " _Something like that_."

" _I guess I owe her a big 'thank you,' then. Where is she?_ " As she spoke, Alex saw tears forming in her sister's eyes. It was all the answer she needed. " _I'm so sorry, Kara_ ," she soothed, pulling the younger Danvers into another brief embrace. " _What happened?_ " Kara fell silent for a moment, then the whole story came spilling out. Raya stopping an attempt on her life by Faora Dru-Zod and revealing her connection to the young Kryptonian. The phone call. Discovering J'onn down in solitary. The days of physical and psychological torment as they tried to force her to reveal Alex's name. Harper's ultimatum. Finding out that Non had been brought to the prison. Non making an attempt on her life and getting himself killed for it. Weeks of Faora and her cohorts tormenting her as much as they could get away with while Raya was around. The guards' abusive regime. Sullivan's 'random' cell search and the attempted destruction of her artwork. Being ambushed by Mala and Ursa. Waking up in the tunnel and being subjected to 'trial by combat' at Faora's orders. Raya stepping in just in time to stop Mala from finishing her, only to get stabbed by Faora. At that point, the younger Danvers trailed off. Alex sensed there was more to the story, but didn't push because she was still trying to process everything she'd already learned. " _So this Faora is the reason you're forced to rely on Lord's tech_." Kara nodded, and the elder Danvers stood up, pacing back and forth for a few moments as she tried to rein in her temper. If she'd gotten there sooner, Faora and her minions wouldn't have had a chance. Muttering a few words she normally avoided in Kara's presence, she turned back to her sister to find that the younger girl had gone pale. " _What's wrong_?" she asked, returning to the bench.

" _Faora's dead, Lexie. When Raya went down, I-I lost it. I took her down, bad knee and all. She tried to stab me, but I turned it back on her, then pounded her face in until she stopped moving. At least, I think that's what happened…everything after Raya died is kind of a blur. And at some point, Mala must have gotten her hands on me again because I was told that she broke my back over her knee, which is how I wound up like this._ " Kara drew in a deep breath, running a shaking hand through her hair. " _Maybe it's what I deserve._ "

" _What makes you say that?_ " Alex asked softly. While her first instinct was to reassure Kara that she'd done nothing wrong, she knew from her own experience that it probably wasn't what her sister wanted or needed to hear at the moment.

Kara's eyebrow shot up. " _Are you kidding? Look at me, Lexie. One bad day and I turn into a cold-blooded killer._ "

" _I don't buy that. Yeah, someone's dead, but I'd hardly call it cold-blooded, given the circumstances._ " Alex sighed. " _If it helps, I know what you're going through. The first time I killed someone, I freaked out and nearly quit the DEO. The only reason I didn't was because of J'onn. He told me that my reaction was normal, and that he would've been more worried if I hadn't reacted at all._ "

" _And he told me that people fear my cousin because of what he could do if he lost his temper. Hell, I managed to beat someone to death without my powers because I couldn't rein my temper in. I don't even want to think about what I could've done at full strength._ "

Nodding, Alex gently squeezed her sister's shoulder. " _I won't lie, kiddo. Taking a life…it changes you. Anyone who says otherwise hasn't had the experience. What matters now is what you do in the future._ "

" _That's what Langton said._ "

" _Smart guy. In your case – and this isn't a judgment – I think we need to work on dealing with your temper. Up to now, you've done a pretty good job on your own, but it seems we've finally found your breaking point._ "

Kara sighed, giving her a skeptical look. " _You say that as if it's a good thing._ "

" _Take it from someone who's been there. Sometimes, hitting rock bottom is exactly what you need to find your way back to the light. In my case, reaching that point with my drinking is what lead me to the place where I finally found purpose…at least until General Lane came along and screwed it all up. And now that you've seen the worst of yourself, you know the signs to watch out for. You can use that knowledge to find ways to keep it from happening again…make yourself that much better at what you do._ "

" _Do you really think it's that easy?_ "

Alex shook her head. " _No…it won't be easy at all. It might be one of the hardest things you'll ever have to do. And now that you've crossed the line once, the temptation will always be there to do it again. Maybe it'll be the right call in that moment, maybe not. We won't know until it happens. But no matter what, I'll be there to help you through it. We all will._ " She took Kara's hand in hers. " _You can talk to me about anything…whatever you're thinking or feeling. I promise, you won't have to go through this alone. And if you can't get to me – like when we're locked in for the night – then write down or draw whatever it is and we can discuss it when we do get a moment. You mentioned having art supplies in your cell, right?_ "

The younger Danvers nodded, then frowned. " _Who died and made you Dr. Phil?_ "

" _I'm just telling you what the DEO shrink told me after my first kill. Silly as it might sound, it works. Trust me._ "

" _I'll try_."

" _That's all I ask_ ," Alex grinned, pulling her sister into another quick hug. " _So…what's the story with you and that cute Private? Anything you want to tell me?_ "

Kara rolled her eyes. " _It's not like that. Number one, I want to be with James…assuming, of course, he's still waiting for me._ "

" _He is. All of his focus has been on helping you, both at CatCo and with the little team I put together to work on the plan._ "

" _That's good_ ," she sighed, looking a bit relieved.

" _So what's number two_?"

" _I'm not his type._ "

" _Not his…oh…._ " Alex trailed off as the realization hit. " _So what's with the overprotective act?_ "

Kara shrugged. " _He's a fan. And a friend. At least, I'd like to think so._ "

" _Guess I can spare him the 'hurt my sister and I'll kill you' speech, then. And I was so looking forward to it…._ " A shadow loomed over the pair, and they looked up to see an unhappy Sergeant Sullivan standing next to them.

"5259, you know that gibberish is against the rules. Speak English or shut the fuck up!"

"Fuck off!" Alex shot back, raising her right middle finger for added emphasis. A moment later, there was a sickening snap as that same finger was bent backwards to the point of breaking. The ex-agent was barely able to bite back a scream of pain. Sullivan maintained his grip on the injured appendage, using the leverage to force her from the bench and onto her knees.

"No one disrespects me!" he snarled. "Especially not some two-bit alien terrorist!" Sullivan leaned down, getting right in Alex's face. "You don't really deserve it, but I'll give you one chance to apologize before things get ugly." She responded by spitting in his eye, not caring how deep she dug herself in if it kept the focus off of Kara. Shifting his grip, the Sergeant twisted her arm behind her back as he shoved her face down onto the concrete, pressing a knee into her spine to pin her in place. "I was really hoping you'd do something stupid like that." He whistled sharply, and several other guards ran over to join him. "5315 needs a lesson in manners." Sullivan finally released his grip and stood up, but Alex barely had a chance to react before his cohorts swarmed in, grabbing her arms and dragging her upright. They forced her over to the fence, and as they approached she saw another guard thread a pair of handcuffs through a link at about chest height. The guards pulled Alex's hands behind her and locked them into the cuffs. She could feel pressure in her shoulders from the position, but it would be fine as long as she could keep her footing. Of course, that would be easier said than done. The second the cuffs were locked on, the guards pulled out their batons. Alex glanced past them to Kara, who looked both scared and pissed off. The elder Danvers knew her sister well enough to recognize when she was chomping at the bit to intervene. With a slight shake of her head, Alex silently begged the younger Danvers to stay out of it. The DEO had its own version of SERE training that all agents were required to undergo, so she was reasonably certain she could take whatever these sorry excuses for Marines could dish out – even with her finger already throbbing like crazy. Plus, it would be useful information for her other mission. She made sure to get a good look at each guard's face as they approached.

Sullivan got there first, slamming his baton into her stomach hard enough to drive the air from her lungs and make her double over, jerking on her already overextended shoulders. "Is that all you've fucking got?" she spat, once she could breathe again.

"We're just getting started." At that, one of the guards grabbed Kara and held her in place as the rest of the pack swarmed in on the elder Danvers, striking whatever parts they could reach. It was all Alex could do not to scream as she felt bones break, and again when her legs gave out and her shoulders dislocated. When one of the blows landed on her head, she actually welcomed the darkness….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh* Is this the end for our hero? Tune in tomorrow to find out!


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara deals with the aftermath of Sullivan's attack on Alex and starts to make plans of her own

Kara watched in horror as her sister was beaten nearly to death by Sullivan and his cohorts. The guard holding her had a strong grip and wouldn't let her turn away, growling something in her ear about learning a lesson. She might have been able to pull free if her legs had been working properly, but even with the exoskeleton she just wasn't strong enough anymore. So all she could do was watch and pray.

The guards eventually backed off, and when they did Kara saw Alex slumped over, held up by arms that were bent back at unnatural angles. Once the one holding her finally let go, she grabbed her crutches and made her way to her sister's side. When she reached Alex, she touched her fingers to the older girl's neck, breathing a sigh of relief when she found a pulse. It was weak, but steady. "She needs a doctor."

Scowling, Sullivan pushed her away. "That's not your concern, 5259."

"Maybe not, but I've heard that the paperwork for an accidental killing can be a nightmare," Kara shot back, momentarily pushing her fear for Alex's condition aside to get at the one thing she knew would make Sullivan cave. She stared the Sergeant down until – as predicted – he finally got on his radio to the infirmary. One of the others undid the cuffs holding Alex up, and Kara ditched the crutches long enough to help lower her sister to the ground. She refused to budge until Dr. Reynolds and her team arrived, at which point they carefully transferred Alex onto a gurney and wheeled her back inside the prison. Kara moved to follow, only to have Sullivan grab her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"It's just about time for my pain medicine. Doctor's orders."

"Fine," he growled, releasing his grip. "But if you're not back in time for dinner, you'll be spending the next week locked in your cell, without your precious coloring book or whatever the fuck that is. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir," she nodded. The warning was completely unnecessary, given that she was required to be escorted by a guard and said guard probably wouldn't let her get away with staying longer, but she took his point. No lingering to try and get an update on Alex's condition. She'd just have to hope Dr. Reynolds was available when she got there.

Escort in tow, Kara made it to the infirmary in what, given her condition, could be considered record time. There was a flurry of activity surrounding what she knew was the surgical bay, with Dr. Reynolds directing traffic. She moved in closer, only to have the doctor wave her off. "Not now, Zor-El," Dr. Reynolds snapped, somewhat uncharacteristically. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She shut the surgical bay doors in Kara's face, leaving the young Kryptonian standing there rather awkwardly until an orderly came by with her medicine. With no other options, she downed the pills and returned to the wing to wait for dinnertime.

Worry for her sister's well-being kept Kara from getting a wink of sleep. She doodled randomly in her sketchbook until lights out, then spent the rest of the night alternating between pacing the cell and sitting on her bed praying. Alex had sacrificed so much just to get to this horrible place. The thought that she may have just made the ultimate sacrifice was terrifying. Kara couldn't even bring herself to be angry at her sister's stupidity in antagonizing Sullivan. All she wanted was for Alex to be okay.

The next day was Sunday, which meant several things: no work detail, some of the usual rules were relaxed, and – best of all – Sullivan was off-duty. Kara still had to report early to the infirmary for her pain medicine, since they had to keep to the same schedule, but she was also due for a check-up so there was a good chance she'd be able to convince Dr. Reynolds to let her stick around for a bit. Once she'd finished getting ready for the day, the young Kryptonian reported straight to the infirmary, praying that the doctor would have some good news. This time, the escort was content to just drop her off, which meant one less hurdle in finding some way to stay there. She took her medicine when the orderly brought it over, then went in search of Dr. Reynolds. Kara found the doctor in her office, going over some paperwork. The older woman looked as though she, too, had been up all night. "May I come in?" she asked meekly, half-afraid that the doctor would snap at her again. Dr. Reynolds nodded, gesturing for her to have a seat. She propped her crutches up against the wall and sat down on the other side of the doctor's desk.

"I'd ask how you're doing, but I get the feeling you're here for something else. Or should I say some _one_ else?"

"I'm worried about my…friend. The one Sergeant Sullivan 'disciplined' last night. Please tell me she's okay."

Dr. Reynolds frowned. "I really shouldn't be giving out a patient's information. You know that."

"Please, Doctor. She's family."

"I don't recall seeing any Kryptonian relatives in your file aside from Non. And Raya Kor-Zu, according to Private Langton."

Kara sighed. "Trust me, I'm a lot closer to Lexa than I was to either of them. She'd want me in the loop on this." She gave the doctor the sad puppy eyes. A moment later, the older woman caved.

"Fine. But if I find out you're lying, you'll be in some serious trouble that not even your friend Langton can get you out of."

"It's the truth. I swear by Rao's light."

Nodding, Dr. Reynolds pulled out a rather thick file. "Lexa sustained some serious damage. Multiple fractures and contusions, two dislocated shoulders, some fluid on her lung where one of her ribs pierced it, and – most concerning – a skull fracture that caused a subdural hematoma. Brain injury," she explained when Kara looked confused. "We did what we could to repair the damage, and at the moment we have her in a medically-induced coma, with a ventilator breathing for her. We also have her under some powerful sun lamps."

Kara stared for a moment, not sure she'd heard right. "I thought those were a security issue."

"After what happened to you, and the progress you were able to make after short stints under natural sunlight, I managed to talk Colonel Harper into ordering some for emergencies. Given the severity of your friend's injuries – especially the head trauma – I'd say her case qualifies. And the Colonel agreed, though I suspect that had more to do with not wanting to deal with a brain-damaged prisoner for however long the Kryptonian lifespan is here on Earth."

"Thank Rao for bureaucratic laziness," Kara muttered, dropping her gaze. She was glad that Alex was alive, but it sounded like her sister was in pretty bad shape. And she had no idea if the sun exposure would work the same way on her as it did on true Kryptonians. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "I was just about to go check her vitals. You may accompany me." With that, she grabbed what Kara assumed was Alex's chart and left the office. The Kryptonian reclaimed her crutches and followed close behind. It wasn't long before they reached the room assigned to 'Lexa,' which was bathed in the almost too-bright light from the two large solar lamps overhead. Once her eyes adjusted, Kara's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her big sister. Alex was laid out on the bed, clad in a flimsy hospital gown and hooked up to a number of machines the young Kryptonian couldn't even begin to identify despite the number of hospital dramas the two had binged on in high school and college. The most disconcerting sight was the thick tube sticking out of Alex's mouth and leading to a machine that Kara knew had taken over the elder Danvers' respiratory functions. Casts and bandages were covering more than half of her sister's exposed skin – including the top of her head – and both of her arms were strapped down at her sides by the wrist and elbow, which Kara assumed was to keep them immobile due to the shoulder injuries. The good news was that the cuts and bruises she remembered seeing after the guards finally backed off had disappeared, which meant that the sun lamps were working as they should. She glanced over at Dr. Reynolds, who was in the process of checking the various machines and writing things down on the chart she'd brought.

"How is she?" Kara ventured, hoping the doctor wasn't too preoccupied to respond.

"Better than I expected. Her vitals aren't quite what I would call 'normal' yet, and her brain function is still lower than what I'm comfortable with, but compared to last night she's improved a great deal – far more than someone in her condition should have in such a short span." She looked over the chart one more time, then turned her attention to Kara. "Your species' regenerative capabilities under our sun are quite remarkable. Minor injuries gone in an instant, and major ones healing faster than even our most advanced medical technology can hope to achieve." She looked Kara over for a moment, then frowned. "Though, clearly, more than short bursts are needed for complete recovery. How long will it take for your friend to recover if the exposure is constant?"

"Hard to say," she shrugged. "There are a lot of factors that could affect it." Kara shook her head. "To be honest, I don't really understand the science behind how it works. All I know is that there was one time when a bomb blew up in my face and I was back on my feet within a few hours, but then when General Lane tortured me with liquid Kryptonite it took nearly a week to regain consciousness and several more days to get back to full strength – and even that required a burst of adrenaline to complete the process. I guess the difference is that in the first instance I had my abilities when I was injured, and in the second I didn't. The use of Kryptonite may be a factor, too." Nodding, the doctor made some hemming and hawing noises as she added more notes to Alex's chart. Meanwhile, Kara pulled a nearby chair over to her sister's bedside and sat down, laying her crutches on the floor beneath the bed. She slipped her hand beneath Alex's and gave it a slight squeeze, taking care not to jostle her arm too much. "Hey," she whispered, brushing her other hand across her sister's cheek. "I don't know if you can hear me right now, Lexie, but I need you to fight this. Come back to me. Five and a half weeks without you was long enough. I can't do this alone." Her voice caught, and a moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up to see Dr. Reynolds giving her a sympathetic look.

"You two really are close, aren't you?"

Kara nodded, wiping away the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "She's the most important person in my life. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"Well, at the rate she seems to be healing, it's likely she'll make a full recovery by week's end, if not sooner. Of course, we'll have to keep her in the coma at least until the worst of the damage has mended."

"I understand. As long as I can see her for at least a little while every day, I can deal with her not being conscious."

The doctor frowned. "I don't know if that will be possible. You know how strict Colonel Harper is about the schedules – and especially about you and your fellow Kryptonians being anywhere without an escort."

"But if I have to come here anyway, surely it's not too much to ask for a couple of minutes to just peek in and see how she's doing."

"We'll see. But first, I believe you are due for a check-up of your own."

Kara shook her head. "If it's all the same to you, Dr. Reynolds, I'd rather stay here for a while. Besides, we both know that the physical therapy isn't working."

"It hasn't even been two weeks since you were injured. These things take time."

"Time I can no longer afford."

Dr. Reynolds sighed, looking a bit annoyed. "You're being overdramatic, Miss Zor-El."

Kara was already on edge from everything that had happened over the past day or so, and the doctor's apparent callousness was the last straw. "First," the Kryptonian snapped, "Zor-El was my father's name. It's either Kara Zor-El or just Kara. Or you can just use my number like everyone else in this Rao-forsaken place. And second, what the hell gives you the right to dismiss my concerns like that? Not only have there been numerous threats against my life since the day I got here – not to mention three actual attempts, one of which I'm still recovering from – but just last night I had to watch helplessly as the person I care most about was nearly beaten to death by Sergeant Sullivan and his lackeys. The same guards who've been abusing all of us from day one, while you and your team have picked up the pieces and not said a damned word. So much for your oaths…."

As Kara spoke, the doctor's expression shifted from annoyed to almost guilty. She shook her head. "You're right…I haven't exactly been living up to my oath. I did try contacting Washington about the abuse, but no one there seems to care what happens to aliens who don't even officially exist. And I suppose I've been too afraid of losing my job to try anything more." Another sigh. "What are you asking for, exactly?"

The Kryptonian took a deep breath to calm herself. Part of her wanted to apologize for the outburst, but for once she decided to take Ms. Grant's advice and curb that impulse. After all, in this case she was in the right – a fact that Dr. Reynolds already conceded to. When the anger had more or less faded, she met the doctor's eyes once more. "As long as I'm in here visiting, is there any chance you might shut off this stupid collar and let me get some 'solar therapy' too? You already know how well it works…a lot better than the physical therapy."

Dr. Reynolds thought for a moment, then nodded. "I can give you an hour. After that, we'll do your check-up and go from there. And if any of the guards ask, I'll tell them I'm running tests to figure out why your back isn't getting better."

"Thanks."

"The health and safety of the prisoners here is my top priority. If you're at risk, it's my duty to change it. I'm just sorry I didn't step in sooner." She pulled something from her pocket, and a moment later Kara felt the emitters in the collar turn off. Her back stopped aching, too, and she glanced up at the doctor in confusion. "I shut down the exoskeleton as well," Dr. Reynolds explained. "I don't want to risk the electrical impulses from that interfering with your natural healing processes. And I can't determine how much progress you've made with it active, anyway. Just stay where you are, and I'll be back in an hour to check your improvement." Kara nodded, returning her attention to her sister. She heard the door close, and soon the only sounds in the room were the beeping of the various machines and the steady rhythm of the ventilator. The sunlight – artificial though it may be – felt good against her skin, and she pulled down the top of the jumpsuit and removed the thermal shirt to give herself as much exposure as possible. It was only her and Alex in the room, after all, and Dr. Reynolds had seen more of her than that at this point anyway. Not that modesty really meant all that much in a place with almost zero privacy…

Shaking her head, Kara carefully wrapped her hand around Alex's once more. "What were you thinking?" she finally asked. "I love you, Lexie, but sometimes I think you're too stubborn and pig-headed for your own good. Baiting Sullivan has to be the stupidest move I've ever seen you make – and considering you've been out with Max Lord, that's saying something. You're probably less suited to this place than I am." She sighed, brushing her fingers along the edge of the bandages wrapped around her sister's head. "I know you came here to save me, and you probably had a kick-ass plan for doing it, but I think it's time I took back control of my own destiny. I'll get my legs working again and find a way out of here. Then, as soon as you're back on your feet, we'll make a run for it. I assume you have some way of ditching the collars, though I think I might be able to talk Private Langton into shutting them off if you don't. Seg is too secure, so we'll have to come back for J'onn once we have backup. One way or another, though, you and I are done with this hellhole. I don't even care anymore if we wind up fugitives. Better that than getting killed by angry Kryptonians or overzealous guards." At that, the Kryptonian lapsed into silence. There was some tingling in her left leg – the first sensation she'd felt in that limb since the incident – but she still couldn't make it respond. She had plenty of time left before the doctor returned, though.

With nothing else to do, Kara talked to Alex about whatever popped into her head while occasionally testing the responses in her lower limbs. By the time Dr. Reynolds returned, the right leg seemed almost normal and she could move her left foot a bit. The doctor was impressed enough that she agreed to replace the physical therapy with more of these sessions, for longer periods. Even so, Kara continued using the crutches outside of the infirmary so as not to alert the guards to any change. Only Private Langton knew the truth, and was actually helping her to work out an escape plan for when Alex finally awoke.

* * *

The first thing Alex saw upon opening her eyes was her sister's smiling, relieved, and no-longer-bruised face. And just behind Kara was an unfamiliar brunette in a lab coat – the doctor, she presumed. Strangely, she wasn't hurting at all…which was either great, or really horrible. "Wha…" she started, sending a twinge of pain through her throat.

"Easy," Kara soothed. "You just came off the ventilator less than an hour ago."

Ventilator? The last thing Alex remembered was being beaten by Sullivan and his pack. It must have been really bad if she needed to be on a ventilator. Glancing up, she noticed the really bright lights over her bed – solar lamps. There must have been a change in policy since her sister's injury. "H-how long was I out?" she finally managed, her voice hoarse from disuse.

"Almost a week. Whoa…talk about déjà vu," the Kryptonian added under her breath. Alex still heard her clearly, which meant that her newfound abilities were starting to return. She started to sit up, easily breaking the restraints keeping her arms immobile, only to have her sister push her back down with equal strength. Kara's power inhibitor must have been off as well…which would explain the lack of metal sticking out from the bottom of her pant legs. "I know you want to get out of that bed," the younger Danvers continued, "but you really should let Dr. Reynolds check you out first. You've been in a coma, after all."

"I'm fine," Alex insisted, pushing herself up on her elbows and silently daring her sister to try interfering again. Kara's eyebrow shot up, but this time she stayed back.

"Maybe that's true," she shrugged. "But when the situation was reversed, I seem to recall you not letting me do anything without the doctor's approval."

The elder Danvers frowned. "I was just looking out for you."

"Which is exactly what I'm doing for you." Kara glanced at something on the other side of the bed, then swore in Kryptonese. "I have to go, Lexie. I'm just barely going to have time to grab breakfast before I have to report for work detail." She turned to Dr. Reynolds. "Is she going to be able to work today?" Alex's jaw dropped, but she didn't have a chance to protest before the doctor responded.

"If her test results are good, I think I can authorize a half-shift."

Nodding, the Kryptonian turned back to her sister. "Do whatever Dr. Reynolds tells you, and with any luck I'll see you in a few hours. Come straight to the 'office,' okay?"

"You can't—"

"Trust me," Kara insisted, giving Alex a look that said there was something more going on that she couldn't discuss out loud. She kissed her big sister on the forehead. "I'll see you soon." Dr. Reynolds reached into her pocket and did something that made the younger Danvers tense up – reactivating the collar, most likely – and a moment later Kara was out the door, grabbing her crutches on the way despite the fact that she clearly no longer needed them. Alex turned to the doctor, who shrugged.

"If you're going to ask what that was about, I can't give you an answer. I have my suspicions, but I'd really rather not know for sure."

Alex nodded, fully understanding where Dr. Reynolds was coming from. When working for the government, plausible deniability was always a plus. "So what do you need from me? I feel great…much better than I should, considering what happened."

"That may be, but I'm not comfortable letting you leave without verifying that your physical condition and cognitive functions are back to normal. I'll try my best to make it quick." With that, the elder Danvers found herself being put through a battery of tests that made the DEO's yearly agent physicals seem like nothing. Everything that could be tested, was – including her abilities. It took several hours before the doctor was finally satisfied.

"Does that mean I can go, now?" Alex asked after Dr. Reynolds declared her fit.

The older woman nodded. "I would still like you to take it easy, but I've found nothing in your results to suggest that there are any potential health issues looming. The Kryptonian healing process under our sun is quite remarkable."

"No argument there," the ex-agent shrugged. "Any chance I can get out of this flimsy-ass gown?"

"Of course." Dr. Reynolds left the room for a moment, and Alex could hear her speaking to an orderly. When the doctor returned, she handed her patient a fresh set of clothes. A prison uniform, unfortunately, but it was better than the alternative. Nodding her thanks, Alex got dressed as quickly as she could manage without dipping into the superspeed, since she hadn't had much opportunity to practice that particular task and didn't want to risk tipping anyone off as to her inexperience with powers the real Kryptonians had long since mastered. "When you're ready, I'll go find a guard to take you over to Private Langton. Let you find out what that sister of yours is cooking up."

"What are you—"

Dr. Reynolds held up a hand. "I have samples of both of your blood taken over the course of your respective treatments, and I found a number of genetic markers that indicate common parentage. Strangely, I also found markers in your blood that are unique to humans, and the tests detected the presence of nanites as well. Care to explain, or is this one of those things I'm better off not knowing?"

"The latter."

"Very well," she nodded. "I will exclude those findings from my reports. Whatever she's planning, I wish you both the best of luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments so far. See you tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers Sisters make a break for it. Will they succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments so far. Glad everyone is enjoying this. On to the next chapter!

Kara restlessly paced the small 'office,' wondering what was taking so long. There couldn't possibly be that many tests to run…could there? If it took much longer, they'd lose their window and would have to wait at least another day. And the longer they waited, the greater the chance of something going wrong in the meantime. The younger Danvers was just about to go ask Langton to find out what was going on at the infirmary when the door opened and her sister walked in. Relieved, she rushed over and threw her arms around the older girl. "Thank Rao," she breathed. "I was starting to think Dr. Reynolds would keep you there forever." She stepped back a pace to look Alex in the eyes. "Does this mean you have a clean bill of health?"

Alex nodded. "Yep. All good. Why?"

"Because we're getting the hell out of here…now."

"What?" The elder Danvers pulled away from Kara, shaking her head. "We can't. President Marsdin…she asked me to get the inside scoop on this place so she can decide whether or not to keep using it."

"Call me crazy, but I think getting beaten into a coma is all the information that they need about the prison's personnel problem. And if that's not enough, I'd be happy to swing by the White House on our way back to National City and give her my personal account. But if we stick around much longer, one or both of us will end up dead. The other Kryptonians are losing patience, and I've just barely managed to keep ahead of them while you've been out of it."

Alex sighed. "Alright, I suppose you have a point. Can I assume you also have some sort of plan?"

"Of course."

"So why haven't you left already?"

Kara frowned. "They must have hit you in the head harder than we thought if you could think, even for a second, that I'd leave you here."

"If you're in danger, you should've gotten yourself out. I'd have been fine."

"Stronger together, remember?" she shot back, placing her hands on her big sister's shoulders. "You didn't abandon me until Lane and his cohorts forced your hand, and there's no way I'm going to abandon you to the psychos running this place. Got it?"

The elder Danvers nodded. "What about J'onn?"

"We only have a short window, here. I hate to say it, but there's no way we'd be able to get to him and still make it out. We'll have to come back with help."

"Since when do you give up so easy?"

Shaking her head, Kara stepped back a pace and crossed her arms. "I've been to the place where he's being held. Security there makes Alcatraz look like the prison on that show you like. Even if we could bust in there, all of the guards are armed with Kryptonite. We'd be sitting ducks. Much as I'd love to bring him home right now, J'onn wouldn't want us to take that kind of risk for him. Better to get ourselves to safety, then come back with the cavalry in tow."

"Fine," Alex conceded, not looking too happy. "So what's this big plan of yours?"

"Follow me." The Kryptonian opened the door and stuck her head out, looking around until she located Langton. She met his eyes for a moment. After a quick scan to make sure they weren't being watched, he gave Kara a thumbs up and tossed her a small pack containing the provisions they were able to gather without raising suspicion. Slinging the pack over her shoulder, the younger Danvers walked out of the office, gesturing for her sister to join her. She led Alex to the area where the mop buckets and such got dumped out at the end of shift. There was a grate in the middle of the floor that was just large enough for an average-sized human (or Kryptonian) to pass through.

Alex's eyebrow shot up. "A sewer? That's your big plan?"

"I've already scouted the passage. It leads out to the ocean. Not the nicest escape route, but it's fast and we'll be able to slip out without raising any alarms. Apparently, no one thought to put any security measures down there."

"The alarm situation may change when we ditch these," the elder Danvers pointed out, gesturing to the collars.

"So you do have a way of getting rid of them."

She nodded. "Lord showed me his failsafe just before we had him hauled off to prison. Do you want to do it now or hold off?"

Kara thought for a moment. "Maybe we should wait until we hit the end of the tunnel. That way we'll be gone by the time they figure out what happened."

"Good point. Shall we?" Together, the Danvers sisters knelt down and lifted the grate off of the opening. Kara slipped down the hole first, pulling out the small flashlight from her pack and turning it on as soon as she hit bottom. A moment later, she heard the splash signaling that Alex had joined her. They heard the loud scraping of the grate being pushed back into place, followed by a whispered 'good luck' from Langton. The Kryptonian glanced back at her sister, who seemed about as nervous as she was (though doing a somewhat better job of hiding it). And she couldn't blame Alex. After all, they were taking a pretty huge risk. If they got caught, Harper would no doubt punish them in some horrific way she really didn't want to think about. But at this point, staying was just as risky, if not more so. Better to take their chances.

With a deep breath and a silent prayer to Rao for protection, Kara pointed the flashlight beam towards the other end of the sewer tunnel. "This way," she nodded, gesturing for Alex to follow her lead. As she moved forward, the younger Danvers was doing mental calculations. When she'd scouted the sewers a few days prior, it had taken her about an hour to work out the path to the other end (which she'd made sure to mark for future reference), and another hour to make her way back to the grate. It shouldn't take nearly as long this time, now that she knew where to go. On the other hand, Alex hadn't been with her the last time and she had to make sure her sister didn't fall behind or get lost. Even so, there was plenty of time left in their shift, and with Langton covering for them, they'd probably be well away from the prison by the time they were missed – assuming, of course, that removing the collars didn't set off any alarms.

The pair made their way through the sewer tunnel, the silence occasionally punctuated by directions from Kara or muttered curses (in multiple languages) from Alex as they waded through the disgusting fluids that flowed along the passage. Having already made the trip once, the younger Danvers wasn't quite as affected, though she still couldn't wait until they reached the end. It felt like hours before they finally saw daylight, but their elation was short-lived. There was a grate blocking the exit. The younger Danvers could've sworn it hadn't been there the last time, but then again she'd only stuck around long enough to confirm the exit's location before heading back. "Now what?" Alex huffed, crossing her arms.

Kara fell silent for a few moments. There was nothing in the pack that Langton had given her that would help, and with the collars on neither of them would be strong enough…. "I think it's time we ditched the hardware."

The elder Danvers grinned. "Now you're talking." She talked her sister through activating the failsafe, and in seconds both collars were sinking harmlessly beneath the sewage.

Standing in the sunlight, Kara could feel the rush that signaled the return of her powers. She glanced over at her sister, who appeared to be having the same experience – perhaps for the first time. "Let's do this," she nodded, putting her hands on one end of the grate. Alex did the same on the other end and, with little effort, they were able to push the metal free and send it spiraling into the ocean. With their exit no longer blocked, Kara took to the air, allowing herself a moment to revel in the feelings of joy and absolute freedom that flying always gave her – something she hadn't experienced in months. Glancing back at her big sister, who remained grounded, the younger Danvers remembered what she'd said before about not quite having the hang of flying and went back. "Come on," she urged, holding out a hand. Alex accepted the offered hand and, after a moment's hesitation, pushed off to join her little sister in the sky.

"Whoa," the elder Danvers breathed, looking around in awe. "Is it always like this?"

Kara grinned. "Now you know why I like it so much. Want to get out of here?"

"If I have to dignify that with a response…." She shook her head, then shot back a grin of her own. "Race ya!" Before the younger Danvers could answer, Alex had already taken off.

"Guess I had that one coming," Kara muttered, finding it a bit strange to be on the other end of the disappearing act for a change. Luckily, between her enhanced vision and her sister's inexperience, she was able to pick up Alex's trail pretty quickly. They raced around the area in search of some place to land and take a rest, but the only thing for miles was the island with the prison. On the upside, the island was quite large, with the prison only taking up one end. Rather than waste more energy, the sisters landed on the other end, taking refuge in the dense jungle. They couldn't risk a fire, but the advantages of Kryptonian physiology – natural or manmade – included being impervious to the elements. Once they'd settled upon a temporary campsite, Kara dove into her pack to see what else Langton had given them. She found two sets of scrubs – most likely 'borrowed' from the infirmary – as well as several days' worth of food rations and a couple of canteens of water. The Kryptonian grabbed the scrubs that looked closest to her size before tossing the other set to her sister. They both changed as quickly as they could, eager to finally ditch the hated uniforms (though they hung onto the boots after rinsing off the sewage). Said uniforms were dumped into the ocean, after which the sisters returned to their 'camp.' Stomach growling, Kara retrieved a couple of rations from the pack, grabbing a 'Beef Teriyaki' for herself and tossing Alex one marked 'Chicken with Thai Sauce.'

The elder Danvers looked at the ration packet with revulsion. "MREs? Really?"

"I don't think Tony's delivers here."

"At the DEO, we call these 'Meals Rejected by Extraterrestrials.'"

Kara's eyebrow shot up as she settled herself on the grass. "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

"No offense meant," Alex assured Kara, sitting down next to her. "Just figure that with your appetite, anything you refused to eat would have to be truly disgusting."

"Well, after more than a month of the garbage being served in the mess, even these will be like gourmet cuisine. And I'm too hungry to continue this argument." Langton had shown her how to use the flameless heater that came with the ration packs, but she figured heat vision would be quicker. She opened up the entrée pack and lit it up until the contents started to give off steam, then grabbed the plastic spoon and dug in. Not the best meal she'd ever had, but – as she'd predicted – it was still an improvement over what she'd been eating. The Kryptonian glanced at her sister, who was still staring at her meal packet like it might explode. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"Liar. If your appetite is anything like mine now, you have to be starving. Yet you haven't even opened the food. It can't possibly be _that_ bad."

The elder Danvers sighed. "You're right…I am starving. And I know how to prepare these, but your method is so much faster."

"So do it."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Kara frowned. "I thought you had everything down but the flying."

Alex shook her head. "I can turn the heat vision on and off, but controlling the temperature is another matter. I'm afraid I'll end up making the food explode or frying it into charcoal."

The younger Danvers rolled her eyes, silently vowing to spend some serious training time with her big sister when they got back home. She still wasn't entirely certain about putting the cape on again, but there was no way she was letting Alex loose on the city until she was sure the older girl had everything mastered…just like Alex had done for her when she first came out as Supergirl. "Give it here," she offered, setting her own meal aside and holding out a hand. After a moment, her sister tossed over the offending food packet. Kara opened up the chicken and rice packs, then used her heat vision on both before giving them back along with the packet's remaining contents. She then reclaimed her own meal, and the two lapsed into silence once more as they ate. After polishing off the entrée, crackers, and cereal bar that came in the packet, the Kryptonian retrieved the canteens, handing one to her sister before taking a long drink from the other. Not too long, since they had to make the water last, but enough to quench her thirst and stave off some of the hunger that still gnawed at her stomach. She was tempted to take another ration packet, but – as with the water – the food had to last. "What do you think our next move should be?" she asked as Alex was finishing her own meal.

"I thought you were the one with the plan."

Kara shrugged. "Only got as far as getting out of the building. Seeing as we have no idea where we actually are, and there's nothing around for miles, I'm pretty much at a loss. Farthest I've ever flown without stopping is between National City and the fortress. Without a direction or destination, I'm honestly not sure how far we would get before possibly blowing out our powers. And since no one else knows where we are, I doubt anyone will be coming around to pick us up."

"Actually…by now, the guys probably do have our location."

"What? How?"

"Remember how I mentioned using other bits of Lord's tech aside from the stuff that gave me powers like yours? Well…some of those bits include a tracking device and A/V technology that taps into my own optical and auditory nerves – both augmented with something Clark borrowed from the fortress to counter whatever these guys are using to keep the prison hidden."

The younger Danvers sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let's pretend for a moment that I don't speak techno-geek."

"Bottom line: they know where we are, and they can see and hear what's going on through my own eyes and ears."

"And when were you planning to tell me all of this?"

"I would have if Sullivan hadn't tried to bash my skull in."

Kara nodded, then frowned. "So they've been watching and listening to us the whole time you've been here?"

"More or less, I suppose. Not sure how well the equipment would have worked while I was comatose."

"Please tell me Lord isn't on the other end of that camera."

Alex shook her head. "He's in prison, remember? It's probably either Winn, Vasquez, or Chloe."

"Chloe? As in Clark's best friend and Lois' cousin? When did she get into town?"

"I was pretty beat up after taking down your uncle, and after General Lane booted me from the DEO I had nowhere else to go for treatment. Clark flew her in to do her healing thing, and she's been helping us out ever since."

Kara's frown deepened. "You got fired? This is—"

The elder Danvers moved in front of her sister, cutting her off. "If you even think about saying it's your fault, I swear to God I'll use my new powers to give you the ass-kicking of your life. What happened at the DEO is between the General and myself, and we'll deal with it later. Okay?"

"Fine," the Kryptonian conceded, though she wasn't completely convinced. "So what now? Are they coming?"

"No idea," Alex shrugged. "It's only a one-way connection. Hopefully, now that we're out, they'll be on their way. Probably best to stay put so they can find us." She sat back down next to Kara, throwing an arm around her sister's shoulders. "A night or two of camping out won't kill us. It'll be just like when we were kids!"

"Except we weren't fugitives then." She sighed. "How long do you think it'll be before they send out the search party? I figure we had about 3-4 hours from the time we entered the sewer, depending on how long Langton was able to cover for us successfully. Navigating the sewer should've taken maybe an hour, and then you have to add up the time we spent searching the area for a safe spot and then dealing with the food and clothing situations."

"Sounds about right. Can't be sure, but I think we're still within that safe little window you mentioned. Probably be at least another hour before anyone comes looking. When that happens, we'll just have to do our best to keep ahead of them until our ride home arrives. Lucky for you, I got top marks in survival and evasion training. Just stick close."

"Are you kidding?" Kara laughed. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." A yawn escaped, and Alex's eyebrow shot up. "Sorry…haven't been sleeping all that well."

"Come here," the ex-agent muttered, pulling her sister close. "If you want to grab a nap, go right ahead. I'll keep watch."

"I'm fine…really."

Alex shook her head, giving Kara her 'how dumb do you think I am' look. "If you're yawning, it means you're seriously sleep-deprived. So I want you to get some right now. I promise, I'll wake you if anything comes up."

Kara yawned again, then nodded, shifting position so her head was in Alex's lap. Much as she wanted to stay awake, she knew her sister was right. She also knew Alex would watch out for her no matter what, so there was really no reason to fight the urge to sleep. Might as well take advantage of the opportunity while she could. The younger Danvers curled up against her big sister, and she could feel Alex's arm wrapping protectively around her while the other hand idly played with her hair. "Alex?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Is there something going on with you and Lucy?"

Alex fell silent for a moment, pulling her hand back from her sister's blonde locks. "What makes you think that?"

Kara twisted around so she was looking up at the elder Danvers. "You kept mumbling her name while coming out of sedation."

"Oh," she muttered, face flushing a bit. "Don't worry about it."

The younger Danvers sighed. "I wish you'd stop treating me like a kid, Alex. You don't have to shield me from these things."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're constantly censoring yourself in front of me, for one."

"How would you know?"

"Vasquez," Kara shot back. "She says that when I'm not there you use more foul language than a season of _The Wire_. Anyway…you also have an annoying tendency to avoid certain topics – never mind that half the shows we watch together are way more graphic." She shook her head. "You don't have to hide those parts of yourself from me. If the TV hasn't corrupted me by now, nothing will. I'd much rather you be honest. Besides," she added, shifting back around to face away from her sister, "I've known you liked girls since I stumbled across you and Katie Henderson making out in the girl's locker room."

"I don't remember that…not the part involving you, anyway." Kara tapped her temple. "You promised Dad you wouldn't do that stuff at school!"

"Jamie Bradshaw was planning to make me her target for the day, and I went looking for backup since I wasn't allowed to use my powers to defend myself. Trust me…that wasn't the way I wanted to find out, either. Though at least you two were only kissing. Did I tell you what I caught Winn and Siobhan doing the morning before I was hit with the Red K?" She shuddered at the memory, and Alex chuckled a bit.

"Well, I won't lie to you – I do find Lucy quite attractive. And we did get pretty close while working on the whole rescue plan. She even got me a sweet deal from President Marsdin in exchange for information on the prison. Don't ask," she added before Kara could comment. "I don't know if Luce feels the same way, though. It wasn't that long ago that she broke up with James."

"True. But you won't know unless you give it a shot. Don't worry about me. It doesn't matter who you want to be with; all I care about is that they make you happy. Though I draw the line at Max Lord."

Alex laughed. "He's not even close to being on my radar. But I promise that if anything does happen with Lucy – or anyone else – you'll be the first to know. No more secrets."

"That's all I ask." Kara yawned again, snuggling up even closer. "Love you," she mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too, Sis." As Alex spoke, the Kryptonian finally closed her eyes, and it wasn't long before sleep took her.

* * *

Watching her baby sister sleeping peacefully for the first time in who knows how long, Alex couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not getting there sooner. Kara would probably insist that she'd done her best and the delay couldn't be helped. And she would be right, but that didn't really do much to lift that guilt from the ex-agent's shoulders. Supergirl should have been spending the past few months doing her good work and repairing her relationship with the citizens of National City, not languishing in prison – first at the DEO, and then some hellhole black site in the middle of the ocean. And, given what she now knew of her sister's experiences, Alex had to wonder if there was some way she could've changed it…something she could've done sooner to keep the younger girl from having to go through all of that – especially the part where she'd taken a life. Kara should never have had to bear that burden. It was the elder Danvers' job to protect her from that sort of thing, and she'd failed miserably. She should've been there to be Kara's 'champion' in that insane 'trial' of Faora's. If she had, maybe things would have turned out differently and Kara wouldn't have been in a position to have lost her temper and broken her code.

Alex shook her head, practically able to hear her sister quoting _Lion King_ at her – specifically the part about either running from or learning from the past. What's done is done, and the ex-agent would have to just make sure she did better in the future and hope that Kara hadn't been too badly damaged by what she'd gone through. Some changes were already apparent. Even after their talk, the haunted look in her eyes remained, and Alex wondered if it would ever go away. On the other hand, Kara's experiences seemed to have gotten rid of her sometimes annoying over-politeness. Before, she never would have called Alex out on things like censoring herself or avoiding discussions of her sexuality, no matter how much the lack of honesty might have bothered her. To be fair, the elder Danvers had never actually been 'out' – not even to her own mother – but if she was going to discuss it with anyone it should have been her baby sister. Alex actually felt better now that those things were out in the open. She just hoped that positive effects like the increased confidence would outweigh the negative. Kara seemed more or less alright – haunted look aside – but it could only be a matter of time before any serious damage to her psyche made itself known. Alex would be there for her, of course, and would make sure her sister got any help that she couldn't provide herself. She just prayed to God or Rao or whoever was listening (if anyone) that Kara would come through all of this more or less in one piece, and that the experience wouldn't destroy the light that made her sister who she was.

Though part of her wondered why Kara waited until now to push forward with an escape plan, it was only a small part. Aside from practical concerns like the unknown location and the power inhibitors (not to mention guards armed with Kryptonite), Alex knew that her baby sister simply wasn't motivated by any sort of self-interest. She might have wanted freedom, but she wouldn't have risked getting anyone in trouble – like Private Langton – purely for her own sake. It took concern for her sister's safety to spur her forward…just like it had taken Alex being in danger for the Kryptonian to abandon her attempt at a normal life and become the hero she was always meant to be. If there was one thing the elder Danvers regretted, it was the years wasted trying to force Kara into hiding instead of encouraging her to embrace her powers and become a force for good the way her cousin had. And though the younger Danvers hadn't said anything, Alex knew her well enough to tell that she'd been having second thoughts about the hero thing since the Red K incident. She wouldn't force Kara into anything, but the ex-agent vowed that this time she'd provide all the encouragement she should have before and do her best to ease her sister back into being Supergirl (assuming it was what she wanted) while figuring out what to do with her own powers. Maybe they could start their own superhero team….

A loud screech interrupted Alex's train of thought, making her feel as though icepicks were being shoved through her eardrums. Kara bolted awake, and by the look on her face she was hearing it as well. " _ **Prisoners 5259 and 5315**_ ," a voice announced from someplace the ex-agent couldn't see. " _ **This is Colonel Harper. I'm broadcasting on a frequency that only a fully-powered Kryptonian can hear. And, seeing as my men found your collars in the sewers beneath my prison, I have to assume that includes the two of you. 5259, I warned you about what would happen if you stepped out of line again. This latest stunt may have exposed yet another flaw in my containment plan, but this time even a stint in Seg would be letting you off far too lightly. You and your little friend are in serious trouble. NO ONE escapes MY prison. I'm assuming the two of you haven't left the island yet, seeing as there's nothing else around for miles. Maybe you're hoping that a passing ship might see you and take pity. Unfortunately for you, all of the ships in this area are ours. My men are combing the island for you as I speak. And before you get any ideas about trying to fly off, you should know that I found your accomplice.**_ " They heard some sort of scuffle, followed by screams of pain. Kara's eyes went wide, and it was clear that she recognized the voice behind the screams. " _ **That's right**_ ," Harper continued. " _ **A traitor amongst my own men. I don't know how you managed to turn him, but at this point it doesn't really matter. You and your friend have a choice.**_ " There was the rather distinctive sound of a gun being cocked, and Alex could see her sister starting to panic. " _ **If you're smart and surrender yourselves to my men, I'll let Private Langton have his day in court. But if you run, or offer any resistance when my men inevitably catch up to you, then I'll put a bullet in his head myself. His life is in your hands.**_ "

" _ **No!**_ " Langton's voice broke in. " _ **Don't do it! My life doesn't matter. You have to—**_ "

Metal impacted flesh, and they could hear Langton cry out in pain again. " _ **I've just had a report that my men are closing in on your position. So I suggest you think fast.**_ " The broadcast cut out, and the pain from the signal quickly faded.

Shooting to her feet, Alex used her enhanced vision to scan their surroundings. Sure enough, there was a squad of Marines making their way through the jungle. At the rate the men were moving, she figured the two of them had five, maybe ten minutes before they got caught. "We have to go," she urged Kara, who was still sitting on the ground.

The younger Danvers shook her head. "I can't, Alex. You heard what Colonel Harper said. He'll kill Private Langton if we don't cooperate."

"Maybe he's bluffing."

"Harper doesn't bluff. Trust me on this." A dark look crept into Kara's eyes as she spoke, making the elder Danvers wonder just what kinds of horrors her baby sister had witnessed during her time in that hellhole. With a sigh, she knelt down in front of Kara.

"Even if that's true, you heard what your friend said. He's willing to make the sacrifice—"

"But I'm not," Kara shot back, looking appalled that her sister would even suggest such a thing. "Much as I would like to be free again, a friend's life is too high a price to pay for it. I couldn't live with myself." She shook her head. "You can run if you want, Alex. I won't stop you. But I'm going to surrender…throw myself on Harper's mercy. Assuming, of course, that he even has any." The Kryptonian stood up and started towards the search party, only to be intercepted by Alex.

"If you're staying, so am I." Loathe as she was to give up when they were so close, she knew her sister had a point. Letting someone else pay the price for their actions simply wasn't an option. "Besides," she added, "our friends back home know what's going on. I'm sure the rescue party is on its way as we speak. We just have to play along until they get here."

Kara nodded, though she didn't look entirely convinced. "I hope you're right."

"Me too."

* * *

Kara stared at her big sister for a moment, trying to figure out how she felt. Part of her wanted Alex to run and spare herself whatever torment Harper had in store for them, while the other part was glad that she wouldn't have to go through it alone. Impulsively, she pulled the elder Danvers into a hug with all of her strength, allowing herself a moment to appreciate the fact that she no longer had to hold back when doing so. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should never have dragged you into this."

Alex pulled back a bit to look her sister in the eyes. "You're giving yourself too much credit, Sis. Coming to the prison was my choice, as was joining you in the escape attempt. And I'd do it again. El-Mayara."

"El-Mayara," she repeated. "I love you, Alex."

"Love you too, Kara." The younger Danvers drew her big sister into one more hug. Moments later, they leapt apart as footsteps closed in on their position. Half a dozen fully-armed Marines emerged from the jungle, weapons trained on the escapees. Kara raised her hands in surrender, and Alex quickly followed suit. The Kryptonian knew that the two of them could have easily taken out the men Harper sent, and she'd have been lying if she said that the prospect wasn't tempting. But she couldn't take the chance that the Colonel would make good on his threat against Langton.

Standing there with her hands up, Kara soon realized that she didn't actually recognize any of the men in the search party. She wondered if they were some sort of specialized squad Harper kept around on the off-chance of something like this happening, or maybe they were borrowed from one of the Navy ships he claimed were nearby. However, the Kryptonian didn't get to spend too much time contemplating the possibilities before a couple of the men moved in on her. One of them was holding a set of thick metal cuffs like the DEO used on non-Kryptonian prisoners, and she offered no resistance as his partner pulled her hands down in front of her so he could lock those cuffs in place. She dared a glance over at Alex, who was getting the same treatment. Instinctively, Kara tested the cuffs after they were locked on and found that – despite the lack of Kryptonite – she couldn't budge them. "Intertron," the lead Marine explained, as though he'd read her mind. "Colonel Harper isn't taking any chances this time." Heavy shackles – presumably made from the same alien metal – were locked around their ankles, and both of them were frisked. When the men searching them came up empty, the ringleader ordered the group to move out. Kara found herself being force-marched forward, a Marine on each side, and the same was being done to Alex a short distance away. The intent to keep them separated was clear, but since the Marines weren't using Kryptonite, that distance wouldn't prevent them from communicating. Which was good, because there was something quite ominous about this whole thing. No Kryptonite, no blindfolds…not even so much as a comment about them ditching the uniforms. Her stomach knotted in dread, Kara relayed her concerns to her sister at a low whisper.

"I think you might be overreacting," Alex replied, also too low for anyone but Kara to hear. "They probably just figure the blindfolds would be pointless since we've already seen what's around here."

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain the other stuff. As anal as Colonel Harper has always been about the rules, you'd think that he'd want to torment us as much as possible for daring to break them." She sighed. "How certain are you that the cavalry is coming?"

"Like I said, the signal only goes the one way. But I trust your cousin. He wouldn't let us down."

Kara gave a slight nod, praying that her sister's assessment was accurate. She loved her cousin and knew that he'd move heaven and earth to save her if she needed the help. But at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long. He could have busted into the prison at any time after Alex arrived, and even if letting them stay there was part of some larger plan to get information, it _had_ been several hours since the escape. Clark may not be quite as fast as her, but even his top speed should have put him at their location – wherever it was – by now. The only thing she could think of was that he'd been caught by the military. And if that was the case, she and Alex didn't have a chance once Harper got his hands on them. Not as long as he was holding Langton's life over their heads.

They reached the gates of the prison just as the sun was starting to set, and Kara knew the only reason she wasn't dead on her feet was the fact that the Marines who'd captured them hadn't done anything to suppress their powers. She bit back a groan on seeing that Sullivan and several other guards from their wing were out front waiting. The gates opened, at which point her and Alex's current escorts handed the two of them over. A moment later, they heard the gates close again with an ominous slam. "Not so cocky now, are you?" Sullivan sneered, looking way too pleased with himself. "You've always been trouble, 5259. And you," he continued, turning to Alex. "I should've fucking shot you the moment you put your fucking hands on me."

"Here I am," the elder Danvers shot back. "What's fucking stopping you?"

"Unlike the two of you, I know how to follow orders." Before either of them could even think to ask what he meant, they found themselves being dragged back into the prison. However, they weren't taken back to the wing. Instead, the guards marched the sisters through several corridors, past the mess hall – where every prisoner in the place was apparently gathered – and out to a yard neither had ever seen before. It was fenced in like the others, but it was definitely not meant for recreation of any sort. The only things Kara could see were a half-dozen metal posts (presumably inertron like the bars and their cuffs) with what looked like built-in restraints, lined up against the wall. Harper was standing by the fence opposite the posts, with Langton crumpled at his feet, looking as though he'd been through several kinds of hell. It was all Kara could do not to rush over and check on her friend. She felt her eyes warm up and had to quickly pull the power back before the Colonel noticed and decided to take it out on his hostage.

"Glad you two decided to be smart about this," Harper smirked. "Would've been a shame to waste a bullet on this pathetic excuse for a Marine." He kicked Langton in the ribs for emphasis, and it took all of Kara's self-control not to react. Briefly meeting her sister's eyes in a silent, preemptive apology, the Kryptonian pulled away from her escorts and approached Harper, sinking to her knees on the cold concrete in front of him.

"This whole thing was my idea, Sir. I convinced Lexa to come with me, and talked Private Langton into giving us aid. Neither would have been involved otherwise. I take full responsibility for the attempt, and will accept whatever punishment you deem fit. All I ask is that you let the two of them go. Don't make them pay for my mistake."

The Colonel laughed menacingly. "Nice try, 5259. While I admire your nobility, the rules are absolute. Attempting to escape is a capital offense. No exceptions. Everyone involved pays the same price. The only reason the Private won't be joining you is the fact that he's human." He gestured to the guards, who hauled Kara back to her feet, then marched her and Alex over to the centermost posts. "I take no pleasure in this," he claimed, though Kara didn't believe him any more than she'd believed General Lane when he said the same about torturing her aunt. "The rules must be enforced, lest anyone else get any bright ideas about trying the same thing." Harper glanced over at the building behind them, and the Kryptonian followed his gaze to find that the mess hall seemed to have a front-row seat to the proceedings. But she didn't have much time to think on that fact before being shoved back against one of the posts hard enough that it actually hurt. One of the attached restraints was locked around her knees, and cuffs on either side of the post went around her biceps. The guards removed the cuffs and shackles she'd been brought there in, after which her hands were pulled behind her and locked into something that encased them completely. A glance over at Alex showed that the elder Danvers had received the same treatment. Kara tested the restraints to find that – as with the ones from earlier – they wouldn't budge even with her powers, confirming her suspicions about what they were made from.

"No Kryptonite?"

Harper shrugged. "There'll be plenty in the bullets. Call me old-fashioned, but I believe in granting condemned prisoners one last bit of dignity on their way out. In your case, that means letting you have your powers for whatever time you have left."

"Whoop-de-fucking-do," Alex muttered. "That makes me feel _so_ much better about being shot."

The comment earned her a glare from the Colonel, who stalked over to the post the elder Danvers was bound to. "I suggest you watch your mouth, young lady. That whole dignity thing won't stop me from gagging you." Alex returned the glare, but wisely held her tongue. That seemed to satisfy Harper, who returned to his position across from them. He cleared his throat and took up a more 'official' stance. "Prisoners 5259 and 5315," he boomed. "You have been found guilty of attempting to escape this facility. Under the rules set down for this prison, such a grave offense is punishable by death. The two of you are to be shot by firing squad. Sentence to be carried out immediately." He nodded to one of the guards, who opened a door at the opposite end of the yard from where they'd entered. A moment later, a squad of masked guards marched in carrying rifles (which she assumed were loaded with Kryptonite bullets). Colonel Harper stepped aside as the guards lined up across from the posts she and Alex were bound to. "Any last words?"

Kara looked over at her sister. "I'm so sorry, Lexie. Not just for this, but for everything. All the times I made you feel like less, just being who I am. The terrible things I said while under the influence of the Red K. Taking for granted all of the amazing things you've done for me over the years." She took a deep breath to try and quell the rising panic as the window for rescue started to slam shut. "I love you, Lexie. Having you in my life has made being on Earth far better than I ever could have imagined the day my mother put me in that pod. I just wish it didn't have to end like this."

Alex shook her head. "If anyone should apologize, it's me. I wasted far too much time making you feel like less and trying to keep you from embracing your gifts, just to make myself feel better. And when you did finally become the hero you were meant to be, I brought you into my world to keep some sort of control, when we should have been working as equals. The things you said during the Red K incident were right. I just wish I could have a second chance." She cracked a small smile. "I love you too, Kara. And if this is the end, I'm glad we're together."

"Me too," Kara said, also smiling. At least the Colonel couldn't take that from them.

"How touching," Harper sneered. He nodded, and a moment later something was pulled over her eyes that had to contain lead, judging by the way it actually blocked her vision. The darkness made Kara's panic that much worse. "Ready!" She heard the rifles being cocked, and the knot in her stomach grew even tighter as her heart pounded in her chest. "Aim!" Kara sent up one final prayer to Rao, mentally preparing herself to step into the Sun God's light and join the rest of her blood family. She hoped to see her sister there as well, but that would depend on whether the use of her own Kryptonian blood would be enough for Rao to consider Alex one of them.

"Fire!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BIG EVIL LAUGH* Would I really do it this time? Tune in tomorrow to find out!


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cavalry arrives.

The guns went off, and Kara braced herself for the inevitable pain. Only she felt nothing…not even any sort of impact. Something blew by her a moment later, taking the blindfold with it. When her eyes readjusted, the young Kryptonian saw a glowing green wall between them and the firing squad, and the spent bullets were in a heap on the other side of that wall. She looked up to see a dark-skinned man in a black and green costume, and the protective wall was coming out of a ring on his right hand. The firing squad tried to turn their weapons on him, only to have them snatched away by a red blur. Said blur turned out to be a young-looking man in a red hoodie. He deposited the guns in a pile as far from the guards as he could get, then sped inside the prison. Meanwhile, the man with the ring turned the wall into a bubble around the Kryptonite bullets, then used it to take them over the fence and dump them into the ocean. Once they were gone, a familiar blue and red form dropped down next to her. "Could you have cut it any closer, Kal?"

"Sorry," Clark shrugged. "Since I knew these guys would be using Kryptonite, I figured it would be a good idea to bring backup. Some took longer to track down than others," he added, glaring in the direction Hoodie-boy had run off to. The Man of Steel tugged at the restraints for a few moments, a confused look overtaking his features when he couldn't budge them.

"Inertron. Super-strong metal made by the Byrnians, if I remember my intergalactic history correctly. If I could break it, I'd be out already."

Clark frowned, then tapped at his right ear. "Could use some of your expertise, Bats."

" _ **On my way**_ ," she heard through the coms, thanks to her alien ears.

"You brought him, too?"

"And a few others." As they spoke, Harper was yelling at his men to fight back, and more Marines started pouring into the yard from the prison. The man with the ring smacked some of them around, and he was soon joined by a patriotically-dressed Amazon and a winged woman carrying some sort of electrified mace, both having emerged from a jet that was now hovering overhead. Moments later, a second jet arrived and a couple of ropes dropped from the hatch. Down those ropes came Gotham City's infamous vigilante and a dark-skinned man dressed in dark pants and a silver and black hoodie. Nothing special about the second man at first glance, but a quick scan with Kara's x-ray vision revealed that he was at least half-machine. Robo-boy went over to Alex while the Bat stayed with her and her cousin. He pulled out some sort of fancy gadget, and in short order the restraints sprung open. She nodded her thanks, and without a word the vigilante rushed off to join the fight against Harper's men. "Not a big talker, that one," Clark commented. He quickly followed after the Bat, leaving his cousin on her own.

"Right," Kara muttered, rubbing her sore wrists. She turned to see that Alex had also been released, and a scan of the yard showed a full-scale battle between Clark's friends and the Marines, and Harper in panic mode. The Colonel grabbed up a barely-conscious Langton and put a pistol to his head. Seeing red, the Kryptonian rushed towards him, stopping short when she heard the gun being cocked.

"Tell your super-pals to back the hell off, or I blow his brains out!"

Kara shook her head. "I can't do that, Colonel. It's over. Let him go."

"This is still a government facility. Your attack has marked the lot of you as enemies of the state. Kill me, and I can guarantee none of you will ever see daylight again."

"Who said anything about killing you?" Faster than he could react, she shot his hand with her heat vision, forcing him to drop the pistol. A split-second later, the young Kryptonian had latched onto her former jailer's fatigues and slammed him back against the fence. "Now…I think it's time _you_ called off _your_ men."

"Go to hell!" Harper reached behind his back, as if planning to draw something else, and Kara promptly head-butted him into unconsciousness, using just a fraction of her strength to avoid doing any permanent damage. She released her grip on his shirt, letting him crumple to the ground as she rushed over to check on Langton. Her friend was also unconscious, and his heartbeat was getting weak. A quick x-ray showed massive internal damage, no doubt courtesy of Harper.

"Kal!" Her cousin was by her side in seconds, looking concerned. "He needs a doctor," she explained, before Kal-El could even ask. "Unless you have a better idea, I need you to get him to Dr. Reynolds. She works in the infirmary and is one of the only decent people in this place. I'd take him myself, but I have too many enemies inside those walls and any delay could cost him."

Clark nodded, gently lifting the young Private into his arms. "Bad off as your friend looks, I think I'd better take him up to the Javelin. Trust me." He took off, and Kara prayed that whatever the Man of Steel had in mind would be enough to save Langton's life.

* * *

While Kara dealt with the Colonel, Alex found herself facing off against Sullivan. And after nearly getting killed, the elder Danvers was just itching for a good fight. "You know," he taunted, "I'm glad it worked out this way. I'd much rather kick your ass myself."

"Feeling's mutual." She started forward, only to falter when he slipped on a set of brass knuckles that were apparently made from Kryptonite. "What's the matter? Afraid of a fair fight?"

"This is as fair as it gets against one of you freaks." He swung, landing a hard right to her jaw that sent her sprawling. Alex shook it off and kicked him in the back of the knee. As he went down, she sped behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sullivan instinctively clawed at her arm, and it was all she could do to keep her grip despite the Kryptonite. After several long moments, he finally started to fade. She was about to let go when a sharp pain suddenly shot through her side and she looked down to find a Kryptonite knife sticking out of it. Biting back a scream, she staggered back while Sullivan managed to find his feet again. "Didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" He grabbed the knife – which was still in her side – and twisted, making Alex feel as though her insides were being ripped apart. When he finally pulled it out, she dropped to her knees, all but spent. Sullivan raised the blade over her, grinning triumphantly. "Tell your heathen god he can go fuck himself."

"Better idea," she rasped, pushing the pain to the back of her mind so she could focus. "Why don't _you_ give him the message?" Alex let loose with the full power of her heat vision, and when she finally stopped and her eyes readjusted, her former tormenter was nothing but a pile of ash. The only things that somehow survived were the Kryptonite weapons, and the ex-agent quickly scrambled backwards to put some distance between her and them. It wasn't long before the adrenaline faded and the pain reasserted itself. And though she was far enough from the Kryptonite that it should no longer have affected her, it soon became clear that the wound wasn't healing. The last thought that crossed Alex's mind as consciousness faded was that part of the blade must have broken off when Sullivan twisted it….

* * *

With Harper out of commission and Langton hopefully on his way to some medical attention, Kara joined her cousin's comrades in the fight. The Marines were hopelessly outmatched, but they certainly made up for it in persistence. And a few had Kryptonite handy, making her job that much harder. As the battle progressed, she found herself fighting in tandem with Diana and the winged woman, who she learned was a Thanagarian named Shayera Hol. On Krypton, Kara had been taught about Thanagar as home to a race of noble warriors – traits that Shayera seemed to embody, though others of her race had fallen short in recent years.

As she fought the Marines, Kara couldn't help but think about what Alex had said about recognizing the warning signs and heading them off. After everything she'd been through, she knew she was teetering on the verge of losing it again. It was tempting to just let loose and put a permanent end to her tormentors. But she knew she couldn't. Faora's blood was burden enough on her conscience. She refused to add to it, and that resolve was enough to steer her towards knocking her opponents out instead of doing anything worse.

Two came at her from either side, obviously trying to trap her between them. Rolling her eyes, she shot into the air at the last second, letting them take each other down. As she dropped back to the ground, there was a bright flash that left her momentarily disoriented. When her eyes readjusted, Kara saw her sister sprawled out on the concrete, and she couldn't tell whether or not the elder Danvers was even conscious. "Alex!"

"Go!" Diana nodded, lassoing a Marine who was attempting to take advantage of the distraction. Shayera followed up with her mace, knocking the Marine out.

"We've got this," the Thanagarian added. Not needing any more encouragement, Kara rushed over to her sister's side. There was a wound just beneath Alex's ribcage, and a quick x-ray revealed a shard of something inside it. Under the circumstances, she could only assume it was Kryptonite. Gritting her teeth, she reached into the wound, using her x-ray vision to locate the shard so she could pull it out. She threw it as far from their position as she could, and in moments the wound closed and her big sister started to stir.

"Ugh…what happened?"

"You managed to get yourself hurt – again. Gotta say, Sis, this is starting to get old. Promise me it won't turn into a regular thing." She stood up and held out a hand. A moment later, Alex grabbed on and let Kara help her back to her feet.

"Can't make that promise…not in our line of work. But I'll do my best to keep the life-threatening injuries to a minimum."

"I'll take what I can get," the younger Danvers shrugged. The conversation was far from finished, but there would be plenty of time for all of that later. Spotting a pile of ash nearby, she turned to her sister, eyebrow raised. "Do I want to know?"

"I fried Sullivan with my heat vision after he tried to kill me."

Kara sighed. She knew Alex was capable of killing, but that didn't mean she had to like it. A moment later, she frowned as her sister's words fully sank in. "Wait…how did you pull that off with Kryptonite in your system?"

"No idea," the elder Danvers shrugged. "Guess I'll be hitting the lab when we get back…assuming I can find one willing to let me borrow their stuff."

"I'm sure we can work something out." She pulled Alex into a hug, once again putting all of her strength into it. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," Alex grinned, returning the embrace. "Shall we get back out there and finish this?"

"I think we might be too late." Glancing around, Kara could see that the fight with the guards was winding down. The other prisoners were still secured in the mess hall – for the moment, anyway – and the Marines still standing looked ready to throw in the towel. She heard something land beside her and turned to see Clark. "How's Private Langton?" she asked, pulling away from Alex to talk to her cousin.

"Stable. And Chloe is recovering. His injuries took a lot out of her."

"You really did pull out all the stops this time, didn't you?"

Clark smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'd have done the same for me. For any of us." He glanced around the yard and frowned. "Looks like I missed out on most of the fun."

"I'm sure there'll be plenty waiting for you in Metropolis when you get back…assuming Lois ever lets you out of her sight again. Surprised she didn't insist on joining the rescue party."

"After the thing with Diana, she took a temporary assignment at the _Planet_ 's Africa desk. Give me a taste of my own medicine."

"I've no doubt things will get back to normal for you guys soon enough." She sighed. "You and Lois are the real deal, you know? The kind of relationship I've only ever dreamed about."

Clark smiled again, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze. "Don't worry…if what I've seen from Jimmy is any indication, you won't have to dream much longer. I've already given him the old 'hurt my cousin and they'll never find the body' speech."

"Thanks…I think." Shaking her head, she took one more look around the yard before turning back to her cousin. "What do you say we wrap this up so I can get home and find out for myself?"

"Agreed," he nodded. Letting go of her shoulder, he turned his attention to the man with the ring. "Yo! GL! I think it's time we brought down the guest of honor!"

"On it!" 'GL' shot back, finishing off the Marines he was currently dealing with. He sent a beam up to the Javelin's open hatch, and a moment later he was lowering two figures down to the ground in a green bubble. When they were safely on the concrete, the bubble disappeared and Kara found herself looking at Major Lane, alongside President Marsdin herself. Lucy made a beeline for Alex, throwing her arms around the elder Danvers' neck.

"Right," Kara muttered. "Nothing going on there…." Alex stuck out her tongue (obviously having heard that last statement), then ushered the Major over to someplace more private. Sensing that her sister was going to be busy for a while, the younger Danvers turned her attention to the President and suddenly felt inadequate in the dirty, borrowed scrubs. She opened her mouth to speak, only to shut it again on realizing that she couldn't think of anything to say.

President Marsdin saved her the trouble by making the first move. She stepped forward, hands clasped together as though preparing for some sort of official announcement. "Kara Zor-El of Krypton. On behalf of myself and the entire nation, I would like to offer my most humble and sincere apology for all you've had to endure. It was unfair to hold you accountable for something you had no control over, and the mistreatment you've suffered is nothing short of appalling. I don't know what we could possibly offer you that would even begin to make amends for it, but I would like the chance to try. Just say the word and it's yours."

Crossing her arms, the Kryptonian drew in a deep breath as she pondered the President's words. While she appreciated the sentiment, an apology was hardly adequate for the hell she'd gone through. "With all due respect, Madam President, I just want to know why. Why, after everything I've done to protect this planet, would you send me to a place like this? I know I did some terrible things under the influence of the Red K, but – like you said – I wasn't in control. The man responsible is already in jail, from what I understand. Why was I punished for his actions?" Her voice broke, and tears slipped out as the full impact of what she'd gone through finally hit. It was all she could do not to completely break down in front of the President. She felt hands gripping her shoulders from behind, and a moment later her cousin's voice broke the silence.

"I'd like those answers as well, Madam President. The League may have offered you its protection in lieu of your usual detail, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that it doesn't mean we condone your actions against Supergirl."

"Indeed," another voice chimed in. Kara glanced in the direction of said voice to see Diana step in next to her and Clark. "Until this happened, I had always respected you as a woman who was not only able to survive in Man's world, but thrive. Someone who has surpassed the limitations men have always tried to place on our gender. A 'wonder woman' without my gifts, if you will. How could you betray all of that and condemn this heroic young woman to such a cruel fate, just because she is not of your own race?" As Diana spoke, the rest of Clark's friends gathered around them as well, echoing the sentiments. Except Batman, who settled for his usual angry glare.

President Marsdin sighed, her posture becoming less 'official' and more genuine as she met Kara's eyes. "In all honesty, I have no explanation aside from trusting the wrong people. When General Lane assured me that detaining you was necessary to protect humanity, I was foolish enough to believe him. I had no idea what he was planning, or that this place even existed, until Major Lane brought it to my attention. Thanks to you and Miss Danvers, I now have everything I need to shut him down and deal with all those involved accordingly. Speaking of which….I think it's time I had a talk with the Colonel." She glanced towards the unconscious Harper, and without missing a beat the Bat pulled something from his utility belt and waved it under the Colonel's nose. In seconds, Harper was sputtering back to wakefulness. His expression turned to fury the moment he spotted Kara.

"You and your friends are in deep shit, 5259!" he snarled, climbing to his feet. "When Washington hears about this…."

"The name is Kara Zor-El, and I think you're a little late on that front." As she spoke, President Marsdin stepped into view and fury gave way to a look that said Harper knew he was screwed.

"I already know all about your exploits here, Colonel," the President explained, crossing her arms as she stared him down. "These good people are acting under my authority, and as of this moment I am revoking yours. You and your men are to return to Washington immediately, where you will face court-martial for your actions."

Harper shook his head. "With all due respect, Madam President, my men and I were just following orders – your orders. Besides, why do you care what happens to a bunch of aliens?"

"You are mistaken, Colonel. I only ordered Supergirl's detention within the DEO base. General Lane created this facility, arranged for you and your men to be assigned here, and moved the prisoners out of the DEO without my knowledge or authorization, and when we are stateside again he will be answering for his actions. That being said," President Marsdin sighed, turning to Kara. "I take full responsibility for my part in all of this. When the story inevitably goes public, I will offer my resignation if that is what the people want and accept whatever other consequences may result." She turned back to Harper. "Until then, Colonel, I am still your Commander-in-Chief and you _will_ be returning to Washington to face the consequences for your appalling mistreatment of these prisoners. They may not be human, but they still deserve to be treated humanely. If you can't understand that, you should not be in charge of their care. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Harper grumbled, standing down.

"May I assume you have your own transportation?" He nodded. "Good. I want you and your men cleared out of here by daybreak. As for the prisoners, they will be returned to the DEO as soon as possible."

"Actually," Kara interjected, "I'd like to talk to you about that…."

* * *

While Kara was having a long-overdue talk with President Marsdin, Alex and Lucy had moved to the far corner of the yard, away from prying eyes. Once they had some semblance of privacy, the Major pulled the ex-agent into another hug. Alex returned the embrace, taking care not to use more of her newfound strength than absolutely necessary. A moment later, Lucy pulled back and smacked the elder Danvers in the shoulder. It didn't hurt, but she still yelped a bit in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again. When those guards were beating you and the visual feed cut out, I thought we'd lost you. It was only when the audio kicked back in that we realized you were still with us. And then tonight, with the whole 'handing yourselves over for execution' deal." She shook her head, and Alex could see that the smaller woman was trembling. "God…I was terrified we wouldn't get here in time to stop it. If we'd failed…if you and Kara had ended up dead…I don't know what I would've done. I can't imagine not having you around…." Lucy's voice broke, and the ex-agent pulled the Major into her arms once more, gently rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Shh…it's okay, Luce. I'm here, and I swear I'm not going anywhere. It'll take a hell of a lot more than a bunch of testosterone-fueled Marine fuckwads to finish me off."

"Promise?"

"By whoever or whatever you'd like me to swear on. I'll be around so much you'll be sick of seeing me."

"Never gonna happen," Lucy smiled, pulling back to look Alex in the eyes. She reached up, cupping the elder Danvers' cheek. "I heard what you and Kara were talking about earlier, and I want you to know that I do."

"Do what?"

"Feel the same way. I _was_ dropping some gigantic hints those last few weeks before you left, but I guess you were too caught up in the plan to save your sister to notice."

"Sorry," Alex sighed, placing her hand over Lucy's.

The Major shook her head. "Don't be. It's part of what drew me to you in the first place."

"That's not the way James tells it. According to him, the time he spent helping Supergirl was a big turnoff."

"It's not the same thing. The issue with him was his almost obsessive need to be close to Superman and Supergirl. But Kara is your sister. The fact that you were willing to go to such lengths to save her is nothing short of amazing. You, Alex Danvers, are brave, strong, and one of the most selfless people I've ever met aside from Kara. You're one of the truest heroes I've ever known, and I'm completely head-over-heels in love with you."

Alex smiled, lowering their hands and brushing some of Lucy's hair away from her face. "You're not so bad yourself, Lucy Lane. You defied your dickhead father to help us, scared the shit out of Max Lord—"

"With a bit of help from you."

"Only a little," the ex-agent shrugged. "And you somehow managed to talk the President of the United States into not only sanctioning our plan, but actually coming here to see this hellhole for herself. Not to mention getting the whole fucking Justice League to lend a hand. If I hadn't already fallen for you, that definitely would've sealed the deal. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Lucy laughed. "What about your sister?"

"She has powers. You're awesome without 'em."

"As are you," the Major grinned. "And probably even better now that you have some."

"Oh just kiss her already," a male voice whispered. Alex looked to see Clark staring at them, eyebrow raised.

The ex-agent rolled her eyes. "Mind your own fucking business, Boy Scout," she whispered back.

"Did you say something, Alex?"

"Nope." Briefly giving the Man of Steel the finger, Alex leaned down and gently pressed her lips to the Major's. Lucy responded immediately, grabbing what little was left of the elder Danvers' hair as she deepened the kiss. The ex-agent wrapped her hands around Lucy's waist, ignoring the whispered comments from Clark about how it had taken her long enough. They stayed that way for several long moments, only pulling apart when Alex felt a hand tapping at her shoulder that she knew didn't belong to the Major. "May I help you?" she snapped, turning to see the youthful-looking man in the red hoodie whose speed apparently rivaled a Kryptonian's.

"We have a problem."

* * *

Oblivious to what her sister was up to, Kara told President Marsdin all about her experiences within the prison – good and bad. Much as she'd hated the place overall, the problem was really with the jerks running it. If not for them, it might actually have been bearable. Better than the cell at the DEO base, anyway. At least in this prison, the inmates could actually socialize and do things other than sit around. Once she'd explained all of that, the President agreed to leave the prisoners where they were and return jurisdiction to the DEO. A few of Clark's friends – Lantern, Shayera, and Cyborg – volunteered to stay behind to keep an eye on things until DEO personnel could be sent over to take control. And at that point, Livewire would be returned to National City (with the power-inhibiting collar) to await trial for her crimes in a human prison.

"What about J'onn?" Kara asked. "I know that him stealing Hank Henshaw's identity to take over the DEO was wrong, but he's done nothing but good since then. And if it weren't for him, I might've done a lot worse under the influence of the Red K. Colonel Harper has had him locked away in solitary since the day we arrived, and after my own experience down there I can only imagine how traumatized he must be by now." She sighed. "You said you'd do anything to make amends for what I've been through. I don't want anything for myself, Madam President, but if you can at least see your way to granting J'onn a fair hearing, it would go a long way towards those amends."

"Of course," President Marsdin nodded. "It would have to be through the military courts, given who and what he is, but I will do everything in my power to see that he's treated justly. And I will arrange for him to be returned to the DEO base for the duration if that is what you want, or at least have him removed from solitary."

"The DEO base would probably be best, given the number of enemies J'onn made as Henshaw. But not until General Lane and his men are gone and someone reasonable is put in charge. And Alex Danvers should get her job back," Kara added, wanting to make sure her sister was taken care of.

The President smiled. "I've actually already thought of that. And it would appear that Miss Danvers has impeccable timing," she added, turning towards the trio heading their way.

"It's Dr. Danvers," Alex corrected. "And we need to talk."

"We will. But first, I would like to apologize for what you went through at the hands of both General Lane and Colonel Harper. Both have a lot to answer for, and the moment we are back in the States I will be removing the General and his men from the DEO. The DEO will be in need of a new director, and I was hoping you would be willing to step into that role – though your status as an agent will be restored regardless. I will also be assigning Major Lane to the DEO as liaison between the agency and the military. What do you say, Dr.?"

Alex frowned, crossing her arms. "With all due respect, Madam President, where the fuck do you get off?"

"Alex!" Kara hissed, appalled that her sister would talk to their country's leader in such a manner, regardless of what said leader may have done. She glanced at Lucy, who looked equally shocked, as did the superheroes surrounding them (except – again – for the Bat).

The elder Danvers was unmoved. "Don't 'Alex' me, Kara," she snapped. "President or no, she's lost her fucking mind if she thinks a fucking lame-ass apology and a fucking job offer will be enough to erase the shit her fucking detention order put you through. And if speaking the truth invalidates our deal," she added, looking the President in the eyes, "so fucking be it."

Kara opened her mouth to respond, but President Marsdin beat her to it. "Dr. Danvers is right. I failed as a leader, and as a human being." She turned back to Alex. "Our deal is safe, Dr. I know that words and a job won't even begin to make up for what I did. But, as I already told Supergirl, I am willing to offer my resignation from this office, and to accept whatever other consequences are deemed appropriate. I just hope you won't hold my failures against my successor, and will at least consider taking over the DEO."

"Why me? If this is some sort of fucking guilt thing…."

The President shook her head. "I've read your file, Dr. Danvers. Ignoring the commentary from General Lane and his subordinates, you have long since proven yourself one of the DEO's most exceptional recruits. I'd be offering you the post even if you weren't involved in all of this. You've earned it."

"And what about J'onn? If anyone's earned the directorship, it's him."

"He still has to answer for his deception, I'm afraid. And even if he is cleared of any serious wrongdoing, it's doubtful that anyone in Washington would be comfortable having a Martian running the very agency that was created to hunt down extraterrestrial threats."

The elder Danvers' eyebrow shot up. "I'm technically an alien now, too. Won't that make the pencil-pushers in Washington uncomfortable?"

"That information is need-to-know, and as far as I'm concerned, they don't need to. Consider it part of our deal. But even if you don't take the job, there's no way J'onn will be able to reclaim it. I'm sorry."

Alex nodded, and Kara could see that her big sister was fighting the urge to lash out with her new abilities. A moment later, the elder Danvers turned her attention to Harper. "Not as sorry as _he_ 's going to be," she growled. Her eyes lit up, and the Colonel looked as though he might soil himself (if he hadn't already). "Tell 'em what you told me, Speedy," she added, pulling back the power as she glanced at Hoodie-boy.

"Impulse," the man in red corrected. "And I ran through the entire building several times, hitting every single nook and cranny, but there's no sign of the Martian. No sign of anyone in the section marked 'Seg.' Not even any guards."

"What?" Kara exclaimed. "That can't be right. They have to be here somewhere."

Alex shook her head. "Not necessarily. I'm guessing this fucker pulled a fast one." She stalked over to Harper, grabbing the front of his fatigues and pulling him close. "What the fuck did you do with J'onn?"

"Like I'd tell you," Harper sneered. A moment later, a rope came down around his neck and started glowing. They turned to see Diana holding the other end. Alex released her grip, and the Amazon took over, drawing him towards her with the lasso.

"Let's try this again, Colonel. Where are J'onn J'onzz and the other prisoners from that section?"

"On their way to Cadmus. We needed to clear up some space, and the scientists there needed live specimens to work on." As he spoke, Alex's eyes lit up again and it was all Kara could do to talk her down.

"When did you send them?" Diana continued.

"Early this morning."

"How are they being transported?"

"Same as we brought them in – by ship. It's the only transport where we can keep them properly contained. They're far too dangerous to move the same way we did the rest of the prisoners."

"I see," the Amazon nodded. "Now for the big question: where is this Cadmus?"

"It's—" Suddenly, Harper went stiff, and blood started pouring from his nose. He collapsed, and they didn't need a doctor to tell that the Colonel was no longer among the living.

"The fuck…?" Alex muttered, moving to check on him anyway. She put her fingers to his throat, then shook her head. "Those Cadmus fuckers – whoever the fuck they are – must have done something to him …some sort of failsafe designed to kick in at the slightest hint their location might be compromised. I'd be impressed if those bastards weren't about to get their hands on J'onn – assuming he isn't already there."

At that, Batman finally spoke up. "The type of ship they'd need to transport that many high-security prisoners wouldn't be able to move that fast. If J'onn and the others were shipped out this morning, there's a good chance the ship is still en route. I'll see if I can track it…let you know if I find anything." He grabbed the rope still dangling from his jet and gave it a tug, which caused him to be pulled back in before any of them had a chance to respond to his declaration. Seconds later, the jet was headed away from the island.

Kara stared up at the retreating jet for a moment. "I'm going after him," she declared, pushing off the ground. A hand grabbed her ankle before she could get too far, and the Kryptonian twisted around to see her sister. "You can't stop me, Alex. I'm the reason J'onn's in this mess in the first place. I have to help him."

"I know," Alex nodded, gently pulling the younger Danvers back down. "We can argue about your guilt another time. Let's get into something a bit more stealthy, and we'll go together."

Kara shook her head. "You have an agency to get back in order, Director Danvers."

"I never said I agreed to the offer."

"But we both know it's what J'onn would want. I can handle this, Lexie," she added softly, kissing her big sister on the forehead. "Batman will be there to back me up, and I'll have our favorite Martian back in National City in no time. Just make sure he has a decent place to return to, okay?"

"Fine," Alex sighed. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I'm always careful."

The elder Danvers' eyebrow shot up. "If that were true, I'd be out of a job."

"I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" The eyebrow went up higher, and Kara threw up her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright….I promise not to take any unnecessary risks while trying to save our friend."

"I'm not sure we have the same definition of 'necessary,' but I'll take what I can get." Alex pulled her sister into a quick hug, then turned to Clark. "I don't suppose you have any spare clothing stashed away in that fancy plane of yours, do you?"

Clark nodded. "We came prepared. Whenever you're ready…." He gestured towards the Javelin, and Alex grinned. She scooped Lucy into her arms, bridal-style, then pushed off from the ground and headed towards the jet. Kara quickly followed suit, as did her cousin with President Marsdin. Clark's friends remained on the ground, presumably to deal with the unconscious and semi-conscious Marines that needed to be removed.

Once on the Javelin, Kara realized that the jet was more of a mobile command center. There was even a small med-bay, where Chloe and Langton lay – though she couldn't tell if they were unconscious or merely asleep. Deciding not to try and wake them, the young Kryptonian went to change into the clothes her cousin had brought. He actually had her supersuit on hand, but she wasn't quite ready for that yet and opted for a spare tactical outfit like the one Alex changed into. It was probably better that way, given the nature of the mission she was about to undertake. Far less conspicuous. She completed the look by tying her hair back and pulling a dark cap over it. The suit included something for concealing her face as well, but she'd save that until she actually needed it. Tucking that last item into her pocket, Kara turned to her sister. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Alex nodded. "Though I think I need it more than you do."

Kara shook her head. "You'll be fine, Alex. There was a reason J'onn trusted you to run the agency in his absence. Besides, you'll have Lucy right there with you. May I assume things worked out in your favor?"

"You could say that," the newly-appointed Director shrugged. "It's still early, but I'm pretty sure it's the real deal."

"I'm happy for you, Sis. But if she hurts you…."

"They won't find the body," Alex finished. "Clark already gave James that same spiel."

"So I've heard…." Kara shook her head. "Speaking of James…tell him I'll be back as soon as I can. He and I have a lot to talk about."

The elder Danvers nodded, pulling her sister into another quick hug. "I'll give him the message. Now get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go off without me."

"Yes, Ma'am," the Kryptonian grinned, tossing off a mock salute. The hatch opened, and – after accepting an earpiece from Clark – Kara sped off into the night, sending up a silent prayer for Rao's protection and guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments so far. And for the record, my version of the Justice League is a combination of the animated series and the one we saw on Smallville (specifically Bart Allen/Impulse - since Flash doesn't exist on Earth-38 - and Victor Stone/Cyborg). Also, I wrote this before President Marsdin was revealed to be an alien, so for the purposes of this story she's 100% human. And - in case I didn't mention this before - Sullivan the asshole guard is in no way related to Chloe. Anyway...see you tomorrow!


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Danvers retake the DEO, and Kara goes in search of J'onn

Once her sister was gone and the hatch had closed again, Alex took an earpiece for herself and made her way to the front of the jet. When she got there, Diana was settling herself into the pilot's seat. Must have come in while she was busy changing. "Everything okay down there?"

The Amazon nodded. "The former guards have been roused and are on their way to their transport. Bart – Impulse – has volunteered to stay behind with John, Victor, and Shayera to keep an eye on things until you can send DEO agents to take over as guards. Congratulations on the promotion, by the way."

"Thanks," Alex muttered. "Do you have access to the info from that tracking device Hamilton implanted me with?"

"We do. Why?"

"I'd like to make a little stop on the way back to National City." She explained to Diana what she wanted, and between the two of them they were able to work out where that particular destination was located along Alex's path to the prison and chart a course accordingly. That done, the Director left Diana to the business of flying them out of there and made her way back to the passenger area. Clark was on the phone with Lois, who sounded somewhere between pissed that he'd gone off on another adventure without her and relieved that Kara was okay. And Lucy was talking to President Marsdin about her new role at the DEO. Alex waited for a lull in the conversation, then sat down in a nearby chair, sweeping the Major into her lap in one smooth move while pointedly ignoring the Commander-in-Chief.

"Alex!" Lucy squealed, smacking her in the shoulder. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Nothing that can't wait." With a mischievous grin, Alex pulled the Major close, playfully dropping kisses up and down her throat until the smaller woman finally relented and allowed access to her lips. The pair quickly became lost in their own private world until someone loudly cleared their throat, killing the moment. Alex looked away from Lucy to see President Marsdin standing there. She rolled her eyes. "With all due respect, Madam President, I don't think we have anything left to say to one another."

"Pity, because I was hoping we could discuss your new position. Which, by the way, I am grateful that you accepted."

"I'm not doing it for you. It's what J'onn would want, and the good people still left in the agency need a leader who isn't a complete fucking psychopath. If not for that, I'd tell you exactly where you could shove your fucking offer."

"Fair enough," the President nodded, backing up a pace. "If the situation were reversed, I'd probably be saying the same thing. We can table this discussion until later." With that, she went over to speak with the Man of Steel, and Alex turned her attention back to Lucy.

"Sorry for that crack about your dad."

"Don't worry about it," Lucy shrugged. "Based on the past few months, I'd say it's accurate. I'm about as eager to get him out of the DEO as you are, if not more so. But enough about him. Where were we?"

"Someplace quite pleasant, if I recall. Would it be moving too fast if I asked you to be my girlfriend…officially?"

The Major grinned, shifting positions so she was straddling Alex's lap. "Life is short. Though I certainly wouldn't say no to an actual date, once things have settled down."

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Alex smiled, wrapping her arms around Lucy's waist. The smaller woman's own smile grew even wider.

"I like the sound of that." Lucy leaned in for another kiss, and the pair soon became lost in their own world once again until the Javelin came in for that stop Alex had requested. The elder Danvers quickly took care of the business she had there, as did President Marsdin, before both returned to the jet to head back to National City. The Major had brought Alex's phone, as well as her own laptop, so after the Director made a few quick calls to let certain people know to meet them at the DEO base, she and Lucy snuggled up with the computer and watched some old 90s Rom-Com on Netflix to pass the time until they landed. As they cuddled, Alex let her mind wander a bit. She still couldn't believe her luck, and part of her wondered if this was some sort of coma-dream…if she was still recovering from the beating and her mind had just taken some weird turn. And if it _was_ real, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, since nothing in real life ever turned out this well.

The Javelin suddenly shook, as though the universe could read her thoughts, and she heard Diana cursing from the cockpit. It shook again, causing her and Lucy to tumble from their seat in a tangle of limbs, breaking the computer in the process. "The fuck…?" Alex muttered, extricating herself from the heap and stumbling to her feet as another jolt hit. "Status report!"

"Someone is shooting at us!" Diana yelled back, muttering something about Hera as they were hit yet again.

"Of course they are. Can't you do something?"

"I'm trying to evade the shots, but this jet isn't nearly as agile as my own."

Before Alex could respond, Lucy had pulled herself back up and started for the cockpit. "Allow me." She got onto the radio, fiddling with the dials until she found the correct frequency. "This is Major Lucy Lane," she announced to whoever was on the other end. "I am aboard the incoming aircraft. Cease firing immediately and allow us to land." The shooting continued, and Lucy growled in frustration before trying again. "Repeat, this is Major Lucy Lane, daughter of General Samuel Lane. Hold your fire or explain to the General how you shot his little girl out of the sky." That did it. The shooting stopped, and Diana was able to bring the jet onto the DEO's landing strip safely. Impressed, Alex pulled her girlfriend in for a passionate kiss.

"That was so fucking badass, Luce," she grinned, once they parted. "But why didn't you mention the President?"

"Because I want to see the look on Dad's face when he realizes how seriously fucked he is." Another quick kiss. "Shall we…Director?"

"After you, Major." With that, the two exited the aircraft, Superman and President Marsdin following close behind while Diana remained onboard to keep an eye on Chloe and Langton. They spotted Vasquez and Hamilton sitting in a car just outside the base entrance, along with James and Winn, and Alex signaled for them to hang back for the moment. No sense putting them in the line of fire on the off-chance something went wrong.

General Lane spotted them the second they marched into the command center, and his expression went from relief to fury. "What the hell is this civilian doing here?" he demanded, turning to his daughter.

Lucy grinned. "That 'civilian' is the new Director of the DEO, effective immediately." She opened the briefcase she'd brought with her and pulled out a folder, which she handed to her father. "It's all right there if you don't believe me."

The General looked over the papers for a few moments before throwing them to the floor. "This is ludicrous," he growled. "Agent Danvers was fired for bringing an enemy combatant onto base without authorization. She cannot possibly be the new Director. How do I know those papers are even real?"

"Don't you trust me, Dad?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart. It's _her_ I don't trust." He stalked over to Alex, getting right in her face. "What the hell did you do to my little girl, Danvers?"

Alex laughed, unable to resist the urge to bait him. "I've done quite a few things, General. And she enjoyed every moment." Lucy glared, and she knew she'd probably catch hell later for throwing their relationship in the General's face like that, but at the moment her primary concern was getting rid of Lane.

"You bitch!" He took a swing at her face, which she easily dodged, grabbing his fist and squeezing until she heard the bones start to crack. Seconds later, she had the vile man by the throat. She lifted the General off his feet, watching with almost perverse pleasure as his face started to turn red, then blue.

"Alex…don't," Lucy begged, grabbing her free arm. "I know he's done a lot of terrible things, but he's still my father. Besides, you're better than this. Don't stoop to his level."

"Fine." Alex released her grip, and the General took several moments to catch his breath. As he did, she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Know this: the only reason you're still among the living is because I happen to care more about your daughter than I do revenge. If not for that, I would gladly stake your ass out in the desert and flay you within an inch of your miserable fucking life for what you did to Kara. Am I making myself clear?"

General Lane responded by spitting in Alex's face. "If you think I'm going to hand this agency over based on a bunch of faked orders…."

"I can assure you, General, that those orders are real." At that, everyone turned to see President Marsdin approach, followed by Superman. The soldiers all snapped to attention, Lane included – the latter looking as though he might actually piss himself.

"A-apologies, Madam President," the General stammered uncharacteristically. "But I have every reason not to trust Miss Danvers at her word."

The President frowned, crossing her arms. "That's Director Danvers to you, General. And if anyone here is untrustworthy, it would be you. Yes, I am well aware of your illegal prison operation," she continued, before he could even think of arguing. "That situation is being dealt with as we speak, and you and your men are hereby recalled to Washington immediately to face the consequences of your actions."

"With all due respect, Madam President, I was just doing my job. The security of this nation is too important to trust to a bunch of aliens and alien sympathizers."

"Secretly funneling funds away from other important DoD projects to fund an unauthorized, off-the-books alien Guantanamo is _not_ doing your job, General. And don't bother denying it – Director Danvers' friends have been able to trace the paper trail back to your doorstep. You have some serious charges to answer back in Washington. I am ordering you and your men to vacate the base immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he muttered, tossing off a salute before sidling up to Alex. "This isn't over, Danvers. Sooner or later, I will figure out how the hell you got that strong and expose you for the freak you really are. When I do, I'll make damn sure you never get anywhere near my daughter again."

"How I got this strong is none of your fucking business, General. And even if you do figure it out, it won't make a bit of fucking difference because everyone who matters already knows and doesn't give a fuck. As for Lucy, whether or not she wants to be involved with me is entirely her decision. You don't get any fucking say in it whatsoever. Now get the fuck off _my_ base before I fucking throw you out – literally." She and Lane stared each other down for several tense moments before the General finally turned and marched out. Pierson and the other soldiers were right behind him, with Corporal Jackson bringing up the rear. As they passed, the Corporal broke ranks and went over to Alex.

"I-I'm sorry, Agent…er…Director Danvers. I couldn't stop them."

"It's okay, kid," she smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry…I'll put in a good word."

"Thanks. Will you tell Kara that I'm sorry for what they did to her? That if I could've done something about it, I would have?"

Alex nodded. "Of course." With a grateful smile, Jackson turned and left the base with the others. Once the soldiers had cleared out, Lucy pulled her girlfriend in for a lingering kiss as the regular DEO agents cheered. The new Director didn't know whether the cheers were for General Lane's unceremonious dismissal or the fact that she'd finally found someone, but she allowed herself a little time to enjoy the moment all the same. When they finally parted, she wrapped one arm around the Major while using the other hand to tap her earpiece. "All clear here, Wonder Woman. Tell the guys waiting out in the car that they can come in now." As she spoke, Alex heard footsteps approaching, and moments later the group in question entered. "Unless they were listening in and are already on their way," she muttered, turning the earpiece off again. "I really need to get that surveillance shit out of my head." She sighed, reluctantly letting go of Lucy as she turned to face the newcomers. "Does privacy mean nothing to you people?"

"Nice to see you too, Alex," Winn shot back. "Believe me, there's quite a few things on that feed I wish I could unsee."

"Then don't fucking watch."

Before either of them could say anything else, Dr. Hamilton stepped in. "Not to worry, Director. I'm working on a way to safely remove the tech, and in the meantime Mr. Schott will be disabling it. Right?" She gave Winn a pointed look, and he nodded.

"Of course. Congrats, by the way…on both counts," the hacker added, turning to a now-blushing Lucy. Alex stepped between them, eyebrow shooting up as she glared at Winn.

"If you can take your eyes off my girl for five seconds, Toyman Jr., I'd actually like to talk to you about a job."

"I'm your girl, now?" Lucy grinned.

"Always." They kissed again, momentarily forgetting that anyone else was there until Winn started making excited noises.

"Y-you want to offer me a job? For real?"

Alex nodded, keeping an arm around Lucy as she shifted her focus to Winn and the others. "I could use someone with your computer skills here at the DEO. No offense, Susan."

Vasquez shrugged. "None taken, Ma'am. Winn and I actually work pretty well together. I think he'd be an amazing asset to the agency."

Winn blushed at the praise, and Alex couldn't help but wonder if something was going on between the two computer geeks. Not that it was any of her business if there were. She shook her head, turning her attention back to her sister's best friend. "So what do you say, Winn? Care to join us?"

"Hell yeah!" he shouted, before his confidence seemed to falter. "I-I mean, if I can convince Ms. Grant to let me out of my contract…."

Smiling, Lucy extricated herself from Alex's arms and put a hand on Winn's shoulder. "Do you want the job, Winn?"

"O-of course I do. But…Ms. Grant…"

"Let me handle her. I'll have you out of that contract in no time. No charge," she added, winking at Alex.

"Really? That's great! When can I start?"

Alex chuckled at the hacker's enthusiasm. "Officially, I can't let you start until things are squared away at CatCo. Unofficially, I'm sure Agent Vasquez would be happy to show you to your new workstation and explain how things work around here. Assuming, of course, that you want to come back," she added, turning to Susan.

"With you in charge? Of course."

"Glad to hear it," Alex grinned. "Because I need a Deputy Director I can trust."

Vasquez's jaw dropped. "M-me, Ma'am? I-I thought…I mean…isn't Major Lane…?"

"The Major is coming on as our liaison to the military. Deputy Director needs to be a full agent. And I know you're up to the task. What do you say?"

"You can count on me, Ma'am," Vasquez smiled, tossing off a salute. "Come on, Winn." Before Kara's friend could protest, the new Deputy Director grabbed his arm and pulled him to some other area of the base.

President Marsdin chose that moment to approach Alex and Lucy. "If you're finished with personnel changes for the moment, Director Danvers, I think it's time we had that discussion about your plans to reform the DEO."

Alex sighed, instinctively grabbing Lucy's hand as she turned to face the Commander-in-Chief. "Frankly, Madam President, I'm still working that out. It's been less than half a day since you appointed me to the position, and right now I'm just trying to do damage control from the General's reign of terror. Can it at least wait until Kara gets back?"

"And where is Kara?" James finally spoke up, looking concerned. "All Superman would tell me was that she was on some sort of new mission."

"Really?" Alex turned to Clark, who shrugged.

"Kara wanted _you_ to give him the message, remember?"

Rolling her eyes, the elder Danvers went over to her sister's would-be boyfriend and threw an arm across his shoulders. "Let me bring you up to speed…."

* * *

As Alex and the others made their way back to National City, Kara flew over the ocean – whatever ocean it was – in search of a certain vigilante. She also kept an eye out for the ship that J'onn might be on. So far, she'd spotted a few military vessels, but none of them screamed 'prison ship.'

" _ **What are you doing?**_ "

On hearing the gruff voice in her ear, Kara stopped short, looking around until she spotted the black jet about a mile from her position. Clark had mentioned Bruce's rather uncanny detective skills a few times, and while they were certainly impressive in theory, being on the receiving end was kind of annoying. Rolling her eyes, she tapped the earpiece to activate the mic before moving to catch up. "I'm here to help bring J'onn home."

" _ **I told you I'd let you know when I found something. The last thing I need is some amateur slowing me down.**_ "

"Amateur?" the Kryptonian huffed. "Listen here, Dark Knight. You may be some kind of hotshot detective with fancy gadgets or whatever, but I have skills of my own. Not to mention powers that will definitely come in handy when we locate this ship. So I suggest you tamp down that ego and work with me…unless, of course, you'd rather I leave you in the dust and find the ship myself. Your call."

A heavy sigh filled her ear. " _ **Fine,**_ " Bruce grumbled. " _ **Just don't get in my way.**_ "

"Same to you," she shot back. Mentally cursing the Bat's stubbornness, she raced forward until she was right beneath his jet, wanting to make sure they stayed on the same page with the search.

After what felt like hours, with Kara alternating between flying and sitting on the jet's fuselage to give herself a break, the Kryptonian finally spotted something that seemed off. There was a military vessel below them, but it wasn't moving, and she thought she saw smoke coming out of it. She attempted to x-ray it, but something was blocking her. "I've got something," she informed her reluctant partner. "Navy ship just below us that appears to be in distress."

" _ **It could be anything.**_ "

"I don't think so. They've lined the hull with lead. Why would they do that unless they were trying to hide something from a Kryptonian?"

Another annoyed sigh from the vigilante. " _ **Hang on.**_ " Communication went silent for a few moments while she hovered above the ship and the jet started to circle the area. " _ **You're right,**_ " Batman finally admitted. " _ **I intercepted a distress call from that same ship. Apparently some of their security measures malfunctioned. The prisoners escaped and attacked the crew. There's no telling if there are any survivors at this point.**_ "

"We have to help them."

" _ **You do realize that these are the same people who were keeping you behind bars.**_ "

Kara shook her head, though Bruce couldn't see it. "Doesn't matter. I'm not going to stoop to their level. You can help me or not, but I'm going in either way. If nothing else, J'onn may need me." Not waiting for a response, she started for the ship, pulling on the half-mask that had come with the tactical outfit. Between that and the cap, only her eyes were left exposed, so there would be no reports of Supergirl in the area on the off-chance that the whole fugitive thing hadn't been cleared up yet.

Landing on the top deck, Kara found it disturbingly quiet. No personnel…no activity of any kind. She didn't know much about the Navy beyond the occasional _NCIS_ marathon with Alex, but there should have been at least one person up there. The absence of any such person definitely did not bode well.

"I'm guessing they're all either dead or hiding below decks."

Kara whirled around, hand over her racing heart as she found herself face-to-face with Batman. "Rao! Don't do that!"

"Come on. We're wasting time." With that, he disappeared – presumably into the ship's hold or whatever. Between him and Alex, the sudden entrances and exits were getting old fast. Vowing to figure out some means of putting a bell on the Bat's costume, she found her own way down below, absently noting that the jet had been left 'parked' alongside the bow.

The first thing she noticed on descending into the ship's bowels was the smell of rotting flesh. Not that she had any experience with such things. The closest she'd ever actually been to anything resembling rotting flesh was some zombie 5K Alex had talked her into doing when they were in college that resulted in about a week's worth of nightmares. But the smell was pretty distinctive. And the fact that she nearly tripped over a sailor's corpse as she hit the last few stairs pretty much dispelled any lingering doubts about the source of said odor. There were more bodies scattered all over the deck, and the Kryptonian rushed over to a dark corner, pulling her mask off as the MRE from earlier made a sudden reappearance. So much death….it was no wonder most of these guys were being kept away from everyone else, if this was the kind of devastation they were capable of.

When there was nothing left in her stomach, Kara used the mask to wipe her mouth before tossing it aside. No point in concealing her face if there was no one left to care. She drew a deep breath, steeling herself to wade back into the carnage. "I'm going to need some serious therapy when I get home," she muttered, thankful that the DEO had its own in-house shrink.

"You're never going to see home again, child."

As the voice spoke, Kara turned to see a tall, red-haired woman in a red prison uniform. "You don't scare me, whoever you are," she shot back, straightening up and putting her fists on her hips in the Supergirl 'power' pose.

The woman laughed. "Unworthy infant. What makes you think you can stand up to Maxima, Queen of Almerac and destined mate of Kal-El of Krypton?"

"Ew," the Kryptonian spat. She wasn't sure what was more disgusting: the bodies littering the deck, or the thought of her cousin and this so-called Queen together in _that_ way. "You're delusional, Lady. First of all, he's married. And second, even if my cousin _was_ single, he would never consent to be your 'mate' if you were the last two people in the whole friggin' galaxy."

At that, the woman seemed to grow angry, and Kara found herself backing up a pace. Her cousin had told her about his Almeracian stalker, and while this Maxima was no stronger than a Kryptonian physically, she supposedly possessed some mental abilities as well – not to mention a kiss that could kill anyone not 'worthy' of her. The mental powers were probably why the woman was in Seg on a permanent basis. After all, it was the only explanation she could think of – besides pure vindictiveness – for J'onn's placement there. Psychic abilities probably scared the military guys far more than any physical ones.

Kara's train of thought was disrupted by Maxima suddenly grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her close. "Impudent pup!" she snarled. "You think that sharing blood with the great Kal-El makes you strong enough to defeat me?"

"Maybe not, but I'll sure as hell give it a try." She slammed her head into Maxima's, then took advantage of the woman's momentary disorientation to pry her hands away. Once she was loose, Kara tackled Maxima to the ground, not wanting to give the so-called Queen any opportunity to unleash any mental powers. Clark said he thought those powers only worked on men, but she wasn't taking any chances. She punched the Almeracian in the face several times, and was about to deliver the knockout blow when arms – four of them – suddenly wrapped around her upper body, lifting her up and away from her opponent. Kara tried to break free, but the grip was crushing, to the point where she was starting to have trouble breathing.

Laughing maniacally, Maxima climbed back to her feet. "You didn't really think I came in here alone, did you? Meet my friends from Emana Branx." As she spoke, a second four-armed alien stepped from the shadows. "Not the smartest creatures in the universe, but by far the strongest. And almost impossible to kill, as the military men holding us discovered the hard way. It's almost a pity that physical strength alone isn't enough to make one worthy to be my mate." Shaking her head, the Almeracian started moving to another part of the deck, still within Kara's line of sight. "Now…what did I come in here for? Oh, yes…." As she watched, Maxima ripped away part of one of the walls, revealing a hidden safe. The alleged Queen of Almerac ripped that open as well and removed a couple of metal bracelets, which she slipped onto her wrists. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a wedding to plan. If you somehow manage to survive my friends here, tell Kal-El I'll see him soon." With that, Maxima did something to the bracelets that made her disappear into thin air, leaving Kara alone with the Branx. She thought she remembered reading something about their race back on Krypton, but the vice-grip was making it hard to concentrate.

"I-I don't suppose we can talk about this…?" she rasped, hoping to buy herself some time.

"No talk," the one not holding her grunted. "Crush tiny Kryptonian!"

Kara was a bit miffed at being called tiny, but annoyance was quickly replaced with terror as the Branx charged forward, one massive fist drawn back in preparation for what could easily be a fatal blow if Maxima's boasts about their strength were accurate. Recalling her fight with the super-strong lady beast around Thanksgiving, she put all of her focus into lifting herself and the creature gripping her off the ground. The Branx gave a surprised grunt as his feet left the floor, and as they rose Kara managed to twist around so the other Branx's fist struck his compatriot instead of her. They both hit the ground, her captor releasing his grip as they fell, and she recovered just in time to kick out at the other one, catching him right between the legs. Males of most species had the same sensitive spot to exploit and, thankfully, the Branx were no different. The creature howled in pain, dropping to his knees while clutching the injured area.

Unfortunately, neither one stayed down for long. Before Kara had a chance to regroup, both were back on their feet with her stuck in the middle. With almost deafening roars, they charged her at the same time. The Kryptonian waited until the last second, then dove forward, letting them crash into each other. It seemed Maxima's assessment of their intelligence was also right on the money. Moving at top speed, Kara grabbed their heads and slammed them together with all of her strength, putting them down for the count – hopefully at least long enough for her to find J'onn.

Praying to Rao – and every other Kryptonian god she could remember – that there would be no more unpleasant surprises, Kara moved further into the ship, doing her best to ignore the carnage surrounding her. She soon found herself in what she presumed was the containment area, only all of the cells were wide open. Idly wondering what could have caused the malfunction, she started working her way down the cell block, hoping J'onn hadn't gone too far from there.

As she neared the end of the corridor, Kara thought she could hear footsteps, but the metal walls and flooring caused an echo that made it hard to pinpoint where they were coming from. She turned around to try and locate the source, only to find herself staring at an empty hallway. "Weird," she muttered, shaking her head as she resumed the search for the Martian.

Suddenly, something shoved her from behind, knocking her inside one of the empty cells. But before she could get her bearings, the scenery changed, and Kara found herself back in the tunnel where the other Kryptonians had attempted to kill her. And Faora was laying right at her feet, her face a bloody and distorted mess. Unseeing eyes stared up at her accusingly, and when she glanced down she could see blood covering her hands – Faora's blood.

"No," Kara gasped, instinctively backing away. She bumped into someone, and whirled around to see Harper.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with murder, 5259? The rules in my prison are absolute. Killing a fellow prisoner is a capital offense." As he spoke, something brought her to her knees, and she realized that she was back in the jumpsuit, with the hated collar around her neck once more. Harper made a motion with his hand, and almost instantly Kara felt several people grab her arms and haul her upright. She tried to pull away, but the collar had sapped her strength. "However," he continued, "after giving it some thought, I've decided that a quick death is too good for you. No…I have something far more fitting in mind." The scene shifted again, and before the Kryptonian could process the suddenness of the change she found herself being wrestled into a straitjacket like the one they'd put her in while trying to get her to give up Alex's name. Again, she tried to resist, but with her strength down to human levels it was hopeless. Once the straitjacket was secured, they shoved her into what she quickly recognized as the same cell she'd originally occupied during her brief stint in Seg. "Farewell, Supergirl," Harper taunted, disappearing from view just as the door slammed shut and the Kryptonite emitters were turned on. She bit back a scream as pain shot through her entire body, sending her to her knees once more. Clearly, the emitters were up high enough to do damage…maybe even kill her, given enough time. And maybe she deserved it. She'd broken her own code…taken a life. Whatever justifications everyone else came up with wouldn't change that. Faora's blood was on her hands, and would forever stain them. How could she ever be a hero again? With a resigned sigh, she ceased struggling against the restraints and laid down, closing her eyes to await the inevitable.

" _Kara!_ "

The voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be. He'd been sent to Cadmus. "Leave me alone," she muttered weakly, hoping that whoever it was would go away.

" _Kara!_ " the voice tried again. " _This isn't real, Kara! It's an illusion. You have to fight it!_ "

"Why? I'm a murderer. This is what I deserve." She sighed. "I should've died on Krypton with the rest of my family…."

" _That's not true. When I wanted to let the White Martian kill me, you told me that dying is a lot easier than getting back up when the world's ended. And you were right. You can't give in to this, Kara. You have to keep fighting. Your family here on Earth needs you to. Come back to us!_ "

"Don't listen to him, 5259," another voice broke in. She opened her eyes to see Harper crouched down next to her. "You saw the destruction you wrought with your own hands. Give it up. Let the Kryptonite finish what should have been done decades ago."

" _That's not Harper. I've spoken with your vigilante friend. Harper died back on the island. You saw with your own eyes. Think, Kara!_ "

As the words registered, Kara maneuvered herself back into a sitting position. She took a closer look at Harper and realized for the first time that something was off. The hair color was lighter than she remembered, he seemed a bit bulkier, and the uniform was missing crucial details like some of his medals. "Who are you?"

'Harper' stood up, crossing his arms. "You know who I am, 5259. Why are you fighting this?"

" _Because she's not like your weak-willed worshipers on Kalanor._ " As the voice spoke, a new figure appeared in the room – J'onn J'onzz, in all his Martian Manhunter glory. " _Your fight is with me, Despero. Release her!_ "

'Harper' roared, and Kara gasped as the illusion fell away to reveal a massive violet-skinned alien with a third eye in the middle of his forehead. Automatically, she propelled herself backwards with her feet as she resumed struggling with the straitjacket. "Why are you doing this?"

" **Do you know who I am, child? I am the absolute ruler of all Kalanor, and their god! Earth would have been part of my domain had your cousin and the Martian not interfered. They robbed me of my powers, and trapped me on this miserable planet! Now that I have my powers back, I will have my vengeance! Killing you is but a small part of it. And since you won't give in and let the inevitable happen, I'll have to finish you the old-fashioned way!** " With another roar, the alien leapt forward and Kara barely managed to roll away. As she recovered, she saw J'onn move between them, blocking the alien from any further attempts.

" _It's all an illusion, Kara. The straitjacket, the Kryptonite…none of it is real. Remember that, and nothing here can harm you._ "

Kara nodded, closing her eyes as she tried to make her brain ignore her supposed surroundings. It was definitely easier said than done. This 'Despero' was good. She could forget the Kryptonite once she stopped looking at the green glow, but the straitjacket was another matter. The illusion was so real that she could actually feel the weight of the heavy canvas against her body and the pull of the straps as she struggled to get free. And even without the Kryptonite affecting her, it didn't want to budge. Praying to Rao for guidance, Kara forced herself to relax. "It's not real," she muttered, repeating the mantra as she resisted the instinct to fight the restraints.

After what felt like an eternity, the weight disappeared. Kara dared to open her eyes, and when she did she found herself back in the tactical outfit, with no sign of the collar or the straitjacket. Nearby, J'onn and Despero appeared to be locked into battle. She could feel that her strength had returned, and every instinct she possessed said to help her friend. However, before she could make the call, J'onn threw Despero into a wall and the latter vanished. " _Are you okay?_ "

"I will be," she nodded. "Rao, I'm so sorry, J'onn. I have no idea what came over me."

J'onn reached forward, laying a hand on her shoulder. " _You have nothing to apologize for, Kara. That's just how Despero operates. He plays on your worst fears and doubts, intensifying the emotions in order to bend you to his will. It's the way he was able to subjugate an entire planet. Stopping him from repeating the feat here on Earth is actually how your cousin and I first met, and how I wound up on the real Hank Henshaw's radar. I'm assuming the DEO picked him up after Kal-El and I defeated him._ "

"Doesn't explain how he got into my head in the first place. I thought I was immune to telepathy." She frowned. "For that matter, how are _you_ here? Not that I'm not grateful for the help…."

" _His form of telepathy works differently than mine, and it does affect Kryptonians. That's why Kal-El needed my help. If I had thought Despero would ever escape, I would have warned you. As for me, I simply walked through the door he already opened. Though now that he's been expelled, I doubt I'll have much time before I'm forced out as well._ "

"So where are you, really?"

" _Not far from you. I found you in some kind of trance and knew Despero was responsible._ "

"And Bruce?"

" _Last I saw, he was fending off a couple of Durlan. I'm sure he'll be along soon enough._ "

"Right," Kara nodded. On Krypton, she'd been taught that the Durlans were shapeshifters who'd managed to destroy their own civilization in the span of six minutes, and the once-advanced race had since been reduced to barbarians who relied on their abilities to survive. And shapeshifting was likely one of those powers that the military didn't trust the collars to contain, which would explain their presence in this particular group. She just prayed that her cousin's friend wouldn't get hurt trying to take them on. "So how do I get out of here?" she asked, knowing Bruce and J'onn may both need her help.

" _Any way you want, really. Might I suggest the front door?_ " He gestured towards the cell door before disappearing. Shaking her head, Kara pulled the door open and suddenly found herself back on the ship. The image of Faora's beaten and dead body – not to mention the blood on her hands – was hard to shake, but the Kryptonian forced it to the back of her mind. There would be plenty of time to deal with it once everyone was safe. She rushed from the cell she'd been shoved into and immediately saw J'onn and Despero, both in their true forms and clad in red jumpsuits like what Maxima had been wearing. They were just standing there, staring at each other, but she figured that they were probably battling it out mentally.

A loud roar filled the hallway, and she turned to see her 'friends' from Emana Branx rushing back in for more. "Great," she muttered, moving away from J'onn to try and head them off. She didn't know what would happen if something jerked him out of the mental battle, but there was no way she was taking any chances…not after everything she'd gone through to find him again.

With a burst of speed, Kara drove a shoulder into the nearest one's stomach. It didn't knock him down, but the action did give her an opening to slam her fist into his jaw hard enough to crack one of his tusks. The Branx roared in pain, swinging all four arms towards her. She rolled out of the way, coming up next to the other one. Before he could react, she drove her heel into the back of his knee, causing it to buckle. She then sped behind him and wrapped her arms around his thick neck, putting pressure on his carotid (or at least what she thought might be it) the way Alex had shown her.

While the one Branx fought to remain conscious, the other decided to take another shot. Without releasing her grip, Kara kicked out, catching him in the jaw a second time and cracking the other tusk. He roared again, and she launched another hard kick at the back of his head. It was enough to drop the Branx to his knees just as his comrade finally went to sleep. She released her grip and moved to repeat the action with the other one, only to suddenly find a massive hand squeezing her throat. The Branx climbed back to his feet, lifting her off the floor. "Tiny Kryptonian hurt Var Lox!" he snarled. "Tiny Kryptonian must die!"

Kara didn't know whether he was talking about himself or his unconscious friend, but either way he was clearly pissed. She grabbed the hand holding her throat, trying to pry the fingers loose, while swinging her feet towards his midsection. The Branx snatched up her feet with his lower arms, then used his remaining free hand to knock hers away from his fingers. He wrapped that hand around her wrists, holding them together in a vice-grip while increasing the pressure on her throat. Kara could feel herself starting to black out. In a desperation move, she shot a low-intensity burst of heat vision into his eyes. Howling in pain, the Branx released his grip. She hit the floor and spent several long moments gulping in precious air. Her throat ached, but the pain was already fading. It didn't disappear completely, though. Kara figured a healthy dose of yellow sunlight would probably take care of it once they got out of there.

Footsteps sounded nearby, and Kara looked past the Branx, J'onn, and Despero to see a human in what she assumed to be a Navy uniform stumble into the hallway. The young man had this odd look in his eyes, almost like he was in shock. A moment later, she spotted a dark insect-like creature she couldn't identify coming up behind the human. She started moving to intercept, only to suddenly find herself upside down. The Branx had her by the ankle. His eyes were burnt out, but apparently his other senses had already started compensating. "Die, tiny Kryptonian!" he roared, swinging blindly with his free arms. She barely managed to avoid the blows. Twisting around, she saw the strange creature closing in on the human. Kara considered using her heat vision to take it down, but there was no way to get a clean shot and she couldn't risk hitting either the human or J'onn. With a frustrated growl, she turned her heat vision on the Branx once more, this time focusing on the hand gripping her ankle. Unfortunately, the pain only made him squeeze tighter, to the point where she actually felt the bone snap. Biting back a scream, Kara tried again, not stopping until he finally let go.

As she hit the ground for the second time, the Kryptonian saw J'onn break away from whatever he was engaged in with Despero and launch himself at the creature coming for the human. They clashed just as said human finally noticed his stalker, and she watched the young man scramble backwards while screaming in terror. After using her freeze breath to make sure the Branx was incapacitated, Kara tried to go help J'onn, but her ankle wasn't healing as fast as it should. It gave out on her when she tried to get to her feet, and subsequent attempts met with the same result. Luckily, the Martian was able to take down the creature with relative ease, at which point it reverted to an orange-skinned humanoid – a Durlan, if memory served. "Are you okay?" J'onn asked the sailor, offering a hand to help him up.

The sailor's eyes went wide, and he pointed to something behind J'onn. "Look out!" Before J'onn could react, Despero's arms were wrapped around his throat. Kara tried once again to rise, but something was keeping her down. She saw the Kalanorian looking in her direction, his third eye glowing, and knew he was probably using some form of telekinesis against her.

"Give it up, Martian," Despero snarled, somehow keeping his grip despite J'onn's struggles to free himself. "The humans here are doomed."

"Not as long as I still stand!"

"Suit yourself." As Despero spoke, J'onn managed to break away and the two grappled for several heart-stopping moments. Eventually, the Martian was able to push his opponent back, but not before the Kalanorian took a good-sized chunk from his abdomen using his talons. Kara watched in horror as her friend collapsed, blood gushing from the wound. As J'onn fell, Despero climbed back to his feet. "And so ends the Last Son of Mars," he sneered, casually wiping his hand against his jumpsuit to remove the blood. "Now to bring humanity to its knees."

The Kalanorian's telekinetic hold seemed to lift, and Kara seized the opportunity to rush to J'onn's side despite her injured ankle. She pulled the wounded Martian into her lap and glared up at his would-be killer. "The Earth isn't yours to take," she snarled. "Go back to where you came from!"

Despero laughed. "And who's going to make me? You?"

"No. Me," a gruff voice interrupted. Seconds later, electricity shot through the Kalanorian's body, bringing him to his knees. Despero's third eye started to glow once again, only to have Batman swoop in and slam a fist into it. "You have a choice," Batman growled. "Leave now and go back to whatever planet you came from, or be dragged back to the DEO and buried so deep you'll never see another living soul again." As he spoke, Kara let her eyes light up to back his threat.

Despero, still clearly in pain from the blow to the extra eye, slowly climbed back to his feet. "This isn't over," he snarled. "I will return, and this pathetic planet will be mine!" With that, he turned and fled down the corridor, presumably to the nearest exit.

Kara turned to Bruce, letting her eyes return to normal. "Think he's really going home?"

"No idea. But right now we have more important things to worry about." As he spoke, Kara returned her attention to her friend, breathing a sigh of relief when she pressed a hand to his throat and found that he still had a pulse.

"It's going to be okay, J'onn," she whispered. "We'll get you help." She glanced down at the gaping wound in his abdomen. It looked partially healed, like his system tried to repair it and then just gave up. "Rao…why aren't you healing?"

J'onn finally opened his eyes, and the look of resignation in them frightened the young Kryptonian. "Kara," he rasped, brushing a hand along her cheek.

"Stay with me, J'onn. Alex has been studying your physiology. If there's a way to kickstart your healing abilities, she'll find it. We just have to get you back to the DEO."

"It's…too late. Too much damage. I'll never make it."

Kara shook her head, not willing to accept defeat. Not after everything she'd gone through to get to this point. "Don't talk like that," she begged, unable to stop the tears from escaping. "You can't give up. Alex and I…we need you."

J'onn smiled, gently wiping some of her tears away. "No you don't. Kara, you and Alex are the two most amazing women I've ever met. I kept my promise to Jeremiah…protected the two of you to the best of my ability. But from what I've seen over the past few months, neither of you need protecting anymore." He drew a shaky breath, and Kara could hear his heart starting to slow. "Perhaps…this is for the best. The world would never accept J'onn J'onzz. I knew that from the start." Another labored breath. "Your friend there filled me in…told me about Alex's promotion. The DEO couldn't be in better hands. She'll finish what I started in reforming the agency, and you'll be right by her side to help. My work here is done."

"No…no, it's not. After everything that's happened, I'm not sure I can go back out there. And Alex is too inexperienced with the abilities she gave herself just to get to me. National City will still need a protector. It'll need the Martian Manhunter."

He shook his head. "You can't give up, Kara. No one can force you to be Supergirl, but you shouldn't let a bunch of ignorant humans scare you away from it."

"It's not them, J'onn. I'm afraid of what could happen if I lost control again." She wasn't just talking about the Red K, but now was hardly the time to bring up what happened to Faora and how she'd tainted herself by spilling blood. He'd probably seen what was in her mind when he saved her from Despero, but that didn't mean she was ready to confirm that the vision was based on truth…to have his opinion of her change from pride to disappointment. Not if the situation was as bad she feared. Kara didn't think she could bear it if that was the last to pass between them.

"I felt the same fear when Alex asked me to infiltrate Lord Technologies," J'onn assured her, seemingly oblivious to her inner turmoil. "But it's never just you out there. You'll always have Alex and the DEO. Stronger together."

"El-mayara," she nodded. "That goes for you, too. Let us get you back to the DEO. If you die, J'onn, so do your people."

J'onn shook his head again, pulling something from his pocket. "No…they won't." He handed Kara the item, and she saw it was a computer disk. "I found this on an analyst I attempted to save after the containment measures failed. The disk contains information on Cadmus. It's incomplete, but there are files on some of their test subjects…including my niece, M'gann M'orzz. And Jeremiah Danvers."

"Jeremiah's alive?" Kara gasped as she tucked the disk into one of her pockets. "H-how?"

"I...don't know. My information comes from what I pulled from the analyst's mind before he succumbed. Maybe there's more on the disk itself." He drew in another labored breath, and Kara could tell that his time was running out. His heart was barely beating at this point. If he were human, he'd already be dead. J'onn's gaze shifted to something behind her, and she followed it to see Batman with a strange look on his face. Momentarily wishing J'onn's telepathy would work on her, she waited for him to finish whatever he was mentally discussing with Bruce while keeping an ear on his heartbeat.

"J'onn?" she asked softly, once his gaze returned to her. "Do your people believe in any sort of afterlife?"

He nodded. "At the moment of death, our souls pass into the realm of H'ronmeer, the God of Death and Fire."

"Like the Devil?"

"No. He is a guardian…there to protect the dead so that they may rest in peace. No one knows exactly where his realm is, but my family will be there. My wife…K'hym…T'ania…. I'll finally be with them again."

Kara felt his body shudder, clearly on the verge of shutting down. She instinctively pulled him closer. "You have family here too, J'onn. Me, Alex…you're like a second father to us. Third, in my case." Her voice caught as more tears streamed down her face. "I already lost Zor-El, and have been without Jeremiah for the past ten years. I can't lose you, too."

"You won't," he smiled, placing his hand over her heart. "I'll always be right here. And I'm sure we'll see each other again someday."

"How? We don't even believe in the same gods."

"Maybe we just have different names for the same beings. Either way, I refuse to believe that either Rao or H'ronmeer would keep family apart forever." J'onn's breathing grew even more labored, and he fell silent for a few moments, his hand dropping back to his side. "When…when you see Alex…tell her I love her, and that I couldn't be prouder of her if she were my own flesh and blood. She's exactly where she was always meant to be."

Kara nodded. "I'll tell her."

"I love you too, Kara. And I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you won't let fear keep you from your destiny. Like I said before, if you're concerned about control, trust your family to act as a check. They…we…pulled you back from the brink once. I doubt anyone would have a problem doing so again if – gods forbid – it was ever needed." He sighed. "Again, no one can force you to do anything, but you can't give up just because you're afraid. Courage is about facing your fears, not erasing them."

"You…you just paraphrased a song," Kara gasped, thinking of her _Newsies_ cast album with the lead actor who looked an awful lot like Winn (not that her friend would ever acknowledge the resemblance…).

J'onn chuckled, then coughed. "I'm not as uncultured as you and Alex think." Another cough. "Kara, promise me that you won't abandon your destiny just because of Lord's Red Kryptonite fiasco. You still have so much more to offer this planet. It may take people time to get over the incident, but being a hero isn't about having the masses adore you. It's about doing what's right, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"I know," she nodded. "And I promise…I won't let my fears stop me from helping people."

"Good. And when you find my niece – as I know you will – please look after her. I don't know how she survived the White Martians, but after being held captive by Cadmus for who-knows-how-long, she'll need people to show her that Earth isn't a bad place…to help her adjust to life among the humans."

"Of course, J'onn. Alex, Jeremiah, and I will all make sure she knows just how strong and brave her uncle was. You sacrificed your freedom to stop me from crossing a line I never could have come back from, and gave your life to protect one of the humans who was keeping you prisoner instead of using the opportunity to escape as others might have. You're the most honorable man I know – human or alien." J'onn's body shuddered again, and she could hear his heart slowing to a stop. "Rest now," she whispered, the tears flowing freely. "You've earned it." As Kara spoke, J'onn fell still and his heartbeat ceased. Hoping he was right about them having the same gods under different names, she whispered the Kryptonian prayer for the dead as she ran a hand over his eyes to close them. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, then carefully shifted his upper body from her lap to the floor. A hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up to see Batman standing behind her.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice somewhat gentler than before. "J'onn was a good man. Your cousin asked him to join the League a number of times, but he always refused because he believed he could better serve the world – and keep his promise to your foster father – by remaining Hank Henshaw."

"H-he saved my life," another voice added. Kara and Bruce both turned to see the human sailor J'onn had rescued from the Durlan – and who probably heard their entire conversation. "Don't worry," he added, as though he'd read their minds. "I won't tell anyone. Your secrets are safe with me."

Batman moved between Kara and the sailor, reverting to his gruff, intimidating stance. "They'd better be," he growled. The sailor quickly nodded, looking as though he might soil himself. Seemingly satisfied, Bruce turned back to her. "Take our new 'friend' here back to the jet. I'll take care of J'onn. But first, there's something I have to do."

"Wha—"

"It's better if you don't know." With that, he disappeared down the corridor, leaving her alone with the human. Wiping her tears away, Kara stood up, forcing back her grief. There would be plenty of time for that once they were back home, at which point she fully intended to observe the mourning period for both J'onn and Raya. Hopefully, Cat would give her the time off and the supervillains (and aliens) would stick to the cities protected by League members.

Shaking her head, Kara limped over to the sailor. "I can take a look at that if you want," he offered.

"I'll be fine. Let's get out of here." Lifting off from the floor, she scooped him into her arms and flew back the way she'd come in. She reached where Batman had left his jet in no time, and luckily the vigilante had left it open. His wasn't as fancy as the Javelin, but there was at least space in the back for some passengers, along with a scaled-down version of the Javelin's med-bay. Once on board, the sailor – an Ensign Roy Harper (no relation to the Colonel) – insisted on checking out her ankle despite her protests. He found some sort of high-tech splint that he used to brace it, and was searching the med-bay for pain medication (never mind that human medicine probably wouldn't work on her) when the engine suddenly kicked in. Seconds later, Batman came on board, carrying a bloody and unconscious sailor in his arms. "Who's that?" she asked, vacating the med-bay's only bed so the Dark Knight could lay the sailor down.

"No idea," he shrugged as the jet started to move – presumably on some sort of autopilot. "Found him while I was setting the charges."

"Charges?" As if in answer to her question, an explosion sounded outside the jet. Kara limped to the nearest window, at which point she saw the ship they'd just left go up in flames. "J'onn," she gasped. Kara didn't know what kind of rituals Martians observed for laying the dead to rest, but she doubted any of them involved fire – especially given what J'onn had told her about the genocide at the hands of the White Martians. She turned to Bruce, who shook his head.

"J'onn asked me to make sure that his remains couldn't be used by Cadmus – or anyone else – and to eliminate the threat posed by the aliens still on board the ship. He knew you'd never agree to do what was needed and didn't want to burden you with that decision." Kara nodded. She didn't like the idea of killing a bunch of aliens – even if they were dangerous and hostile – but could understand why J'onn thought it needed to be done. And why he asked Bruce. Clark had told her once before that Batman was often willing to do things that the other League members weren't…to get dirty so the 'real' heroes could keep their hands clean. Sort of the way Alex would sometimes step in to handle certain situations in ways Kara refused to even consider. The young Kryptonian dropped into the nearest seat as her stomach started to churn, though she wasn't sure whether it was from the motion of the jet or what she'd just witnessed. Without missing a beat, Batman handed her a packet of pills and a small bottle of water. "Your cousin tends to get airsick when flying with the team, so a friend of ours developed these to help settle his stomach. Figure they'll work for you, too."

"Thanks," she muttered, taking the pills. To her amazement, they worked almost instantly. Whoever developed them must be some kind of genius. With plans to ask for another sample when they landed so Alex could study the pills and maybe recreate them (or even make a better version), Kara settled into her seat more comfortably, wondering if the Bat had anything she could use to entertain herself for the rest of the flight. Tempting as it was to ditch the jet and fly on her own, she knew it would be a bad idea – not only because she had no idea where they were, but because there was just too much weighing on her emotionally at the moment. While flying was usually good for clearing her head, it only really worked when she was in familiar surroundings and didn't have to put too much thought into navigating. Under the circumstances, it would be better to let someone else deal with it. Between her own trauma and the loss of her friend, Kara needed time to process everything – which she wouldn't be able to do if she had to focus on figuring out where she was going. And she wanted to work through as much as she could now so she could be there for Alex when they reached the DEO, as she knew her sister would no doubt take J'onn's death much harder, having worked closely with him for the past two years. J'onn's dying revelation about Jeremiah's survival would likely be quite a shock for Alex as well.

With a heavy sigh, Kara glanced around the compartment at her current traveling companions. Roy was trying to help the unconscious sailor, and Batman had apparently disappeared into the cockpit. Shaking her head, she looked out the window once more, watching as the burning ship faded into the distance. " _Goodbye, my friend_ ," she whispered in Kryptonese. " _Wherever you are, I hope you finally found peace._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this didn't turn out the way everyone hoped, but I have to go where the muses take me. Tune in tomorrow for the fallout.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from the last chapter

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

"Is everything okay, Director Danvers?"

As the voice spoke, Alex looked up from the mountains of paperwork covering J'onn's – her – desk to see President Marsdin enter the office, her expression one of concern. She'd fully expected the President to leave hours ago, certain that someone in her position would have better things to do, but the woman was apparently determined to hang around. "If I say I'm fine, will you go back to Washington?"

President Marsdin frowned. "I've been tolerant of your attitude thus far, Director, because I understand you've been under considerable stress – due, at least in part, to my own actions. But if you're going to run this agency, the two of us will need to be cordial with one another, at minimum."

"I thought you said you were resigning."

"I said I was willing to offer my resignation. Until then, you still have to answer to me."

"Fine," Alex grumbled, pushing back from the desk and crossing her arms as she stared up at the President. "How can I help you?"

"If you can spare a moment, I'd like to have that conversation you keep trying to avoid."

The Director shook her head. "Kara's not back yet. And even if she was, I don't have any answers for you. General Lane called this agency an 'unholy mess' when he took it over, but it was his men who made it one." She gestured to the paperwork, which had been filled out haphazardly at best. So much for Army discipline…. "I'm seriously considering just torching all this shit and starting over from scratch. Be a lot fucking easier than trying to sort out what those fuckers did to this place." Alex would have said more, but her new Deputy Director chose that moment to enter the office.

"They're back, Ma'am…Ma'ams. Radar picked up Batman's jet a few minutes ago."

"Thanks, Vasquez." Vasquez nodded and left, and Alex turned back to President Marsdin. "We'll finish this later, Madam President." Not waiting for a response, she headed back to the command center, where everyone else was already gathered in anticipation of Kara's return. She pulled Lucy in for a quick kiss, then moved up to the front of the group so she could be first to greet her sister and J'onn. Her enhanced hearing picked up footsteps coming from the entrance hall, and moments later she saw Kara walk in with a young man in a Navy uniform. Batman, apparently, was already on his way back to Gotham. However, there was no sign of the Martian, and the sailor's heartbeat was clearly human. She rushed over to Kara at slightly more than human speed. "Where's J'onn?"

Her sister met her eyes, and Alex could see that they were red from crying. "He…he's gone, Alex."

"Gone? What do you mean? What the hell happened?"

Kara drew in a deep breath, and then the whole story came spilling out. The aliens getting loose and massacring the humans. Maxima. The Branx. Despero. J'onn trying to protect the remaining survivor – the one he knew about, anyway – and getting wounded by the Kalanorian. "Despero used his telekinesis to hold me back. By the time I was able to get to J'onn, it was too late. The wound was too great for his healing abilities to fix. I-I held him as he died. He asked me to tell you that he loved you, and that he couldn't be prouder if you were his own flesh and blood. I'm so sorry, Alex."

Alex shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Even J'onn's last words didn't really register. She moved in closer to Kara, eyes blazing dangerously. "How the fuck could you let this happen? You were supposed to bring him home!"

"Don't you think I would have if I could?" Kara shot back. "You're not the only one who's grieving!"

"You barely fucking knew him! I was the one who spent the past two years by his side, day in and day out! I owe him everything! And you just sat back and let him die! Did you even fucking try to get him off the ship?"

"That's not fair, Alex! You weren't there!"

"No," she growled. "If I was, maybe he'd still be alive. Some fucking superhero you turned out to be." Alex turned away, only to have a hand touch her arm as Kara said her name. She whirled right back around and slugged her sister in the jaw, sending her flying back several feet. "Stay the fuck away from me!" As everyone looked on in shock, she turned and rushed from the command center, not stopping until she found herself in the room where J'onn had been held until General Lane pulled that illegal transfer. Screaming in rage and frustration, Alex punched straight through one of the cell's glass walls, shattering the whole thing, then proceeded to rip apart anything she could get her hands on. Then, as she tore the cot away from the floor and broke it in two, she noticed something that had been left behind. She picked it up and found it to be a Chocos wrapper – J'onn's favorite. Alex dropped to her knees and clutched the wrapper to her chest, memories flooding her mind as the dam finally broke and she let loose the tears she'd been holding back. She vividly recalled many late-night chats with J'onn over the past two years, sharing packs of those cookies as they discussed what she wanted out of life and, more recently, how they could help Kara become the hero she was meant to be. Talks they'd never be able to have again. Though Alex had matured quite a bit since she'd first been recruited, she couldn't imagine not being able to go to him for advice – especially now that she'd taken over his role in the agency. "How the fuck could you leave me like this?" she sobbed. "And to save some jackhole of a sailor who would've thrown you back into a fucking cage the first fucking chance he got?"

"Because that's what heroes do," a voice said quietly. Alex raised her head and turned to see her sister standing in the doorway. Kara's jaw was a bit red, but otherwise she seemed no worse for wear.

"I told you to stay away."

Kara shook her head. "Not gonna happen…no matter how many times you slug me."

"You're not mad?"

She shrugged. "After the Red K crap, I figure I had it coming." Her expression softening, Kara moved into the room with a slight limp and knelt next to her sister, wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders. "J'onn knew what he was doing, Lexie. In truth, I think he was tired of fighting. We both know the government was never going to release him, and I believe he knew that as well. He wanted to go out on his terms, protecting humans the way he always has."

"How the hell do you know? J'onn wasn't suicidal!"

"Maybe not in the strictest sense, but I think on some level he's been wanting to rejoin his family for a while now." Kara sighed. "I had plenty of time to think on the ride back, and the more I go over the fight in my head, the more I realize that he didn't have to die. We've both seen him in battle. He could've phased through Despero and taken him out with no problem. I can't speak to what was going on in his head…not really…but maybe he saw it as a way to spare us both the trauma of seeing him railroaded through the system and either shoved back into 'Fort Rozz 2.0' or sent someplace even worse, like Cadmus."

"Like the trauma of him dying is any fucking better," Alex growled, running her hand rather forcefully across her tear-stained cheeks. While she could understand J'onn's thought process on some level – assuming that Kara's assessment was correct – that didn't mean she agreed. If he had made it home, she would've done everything in her power to secure his release. He was family, after all. There was no reason for J'onn to sacrifice himself. "Why didn't you try to get him off the ship?"

Kara shook her head. "I begged him to let me try, but he refused. And as badly as he was bleeding, I couldn't exactly throw him over my shoulder and drag him out kicking and screaming. All I could do was be there for him in his final moments…make sure he wasn't alone." Her voice caught, and Alex could see tears streaming down her sister's cheeks as she spoke. "I really am sorry, Alex. I swear, if there was anything I could've done differently…if I could have stopped Despero from hurting him, or had some way of healing his wound…I would have done it. Maybe I didn't know him as long as you did, but we both loved him the same way…as another father. Losing him pains me as much as losing Zor-El and Jeremiah. And part of me can't help but feel as though it's my fault…just like what happened to your Dad." At that, the younger Danvers broke down. Feeling guilty for ever blaming her, Alex pulled her into a hug, taking full advantage of their now-equal strength.

"Neither of those were your fault, kiddo," she soothed. "No matter what stupid shit I might have said to imply otherwise. You know I've never dealt with loss very well."

"Still…Jeremiah would never have joined the DEO in the first place if I hadn't been thrust into your lives, and J'onn wouldn't have been taken into custody if he hadn't been forced to reveal himself in order to stop me from destroying the city."

Alex sighed. "We've been over this, Kara. Max Lord is the only one responsible for what happened with the Red K, and J'onn…he made his own choices." She shook her head, wiping away more tears. "Much as I don't want to admit it, I think you're right. The J'onn I knew wouldn't have just given up…not unless he thought he was protecting someone he cared about. If he let this Despero land a fatal blow, it had to be because he believed we'd be better off without him."

"Yeah," Kara sniffed, wiping a sleeve across her cheeks. "That's kind of what I got from what he told me. Doesn't change what happened to your Dad, though. He would never have joined the DEO if not for me."

"Kara, I've seen the real Henshaw's files. He would've found a way to recruit Dad no matter what, simply because he knew more than anyone else about Superman. And I don't ever want you to regret coming into our lives. Having you as my sister is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Got it?"

The younger Danvers nodded. "Love you too, Alex." This time, she was the one pulling her big sister into a full-strength hug. When they parted, Kara pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like a computer disk. "Speaking of Jeremiah…well…I'm not sure how to tell you this…."

"What is it?"

Fidgeting with the disk in her hand, Kara drew in a deep breath. "While he was dying, J'onn told me something he'd found out. He'd tried and failed to save some analyst. Before the analyst perished, he'd pulled some information from his mind about Cadmus. I-I don't know how, Alex, but they have your Dad. He's alive."

Alex sprang back as if burned. "Don't fuck with me, Kara," she growled. "You can't go on about how you think losing him is your fault, then spring this kind of shit. What the fuck?"

"I'm not lying, Alex. It's all on the disk. I checked it out on one of Bruce's computers during the flight back. He somehow survived the encounter with Henshaw, and Cadmus has been holding him ever since, using him as some sort of guinea pig. I don't really understand the stuff the disk said they'd been doing to him, but it sounds bad. So him being alive doesn't really make me feel less guilty about him having to join the DEO for me." She sighed, handing the disk over to her sister. "Cadmus also has J'onn's niece, M'gann. She's been with them even longer than Jeremiah, and I can't make heads or tails of what they've been using her for." Another sigh. "The most disturbing thing on the disk is that, before the real Henshaw died, Cadmus had been a division of the DEO. It was where he was planning to send me if he'd ever been able to capture me. If your Dad hadn't stepped up and offered Henshaw his services, Rao only knows what kind of shape I'd be in by now…assuming I'd even still be alive. According to the disk, one of the last things Henshaw did before disappearing was bring in Zod – Faora's husband. They used him to experiment with Kryptonite. He didn't survive. If Henshaw had gotten his way, that could've been me." Kara shuddered, and Alex instinctively pulled her close, her rage shifting to the real Henshaw and his evil sidekicks at Cadmus.

"Did the disk say where this place is?"

Kara shook her head. "We're not that lucky. Anyone paranoid enough to put something in Colonel Harper's brain to fry it if he blabbed isn't going to just leave that information lying around."

"Right," Alex growled. She stood up, shoving the disk into her pocket for one of the computer geeks to analyze later. Kara rose as well, favoring her right ankle. "You okay?"

"Yeah, though I'll probably need an hour or two on the sun bed – assuming it's been fixed from the last time."

"I'll have Hamilton check you out in a bit – no arguments," she added, before her sister could even think to protest. "There's just something I need to do first." Practically boiling with rage over everything she'd just learned, Alex stormed back into the command center, a plan finally forming itself in her mind. Not complete, but there'd be time to work out the finer details later. As she made her entrance, Kara was only a few paces behind her. Everyone was still gathered in the command center, looking quite somber.

President Marsdin stepped forward, a solemn expression on her face. "Young Mr. Harper told me about what J'onn J'onzz did for him. I'm truly sorry for your loss, Director. J'onn J'onzz will receive a full pardon, and I will ensure that he is remembered as a hero."

"Fat lot of fucking good it does him now," Alex muttered under her breath. Kara and Clark's eyebrows shot up, and she shook her head, forcing down her anger and adopting a seemingly grateful smile as she turned to the Commander-in-Chief. "I appreciate that, Madam President. We all do. And I finally have that answer you've been nagging me for." Clearing her throat, Alex leapt atop one of the computer banks, making sure to hit the button that would broadcast her message throughout the base. "For those who haven't already gotten the update, I, Alex Danvers, am now the Director of this organization. And my first official act is to declare that the DEO is dead." The pronouncement was met with a lot of shocked and upset rumblings from the agents in the command center. Alex held up her hands to urge quiet. "When I say that the DEO is dead, what I mean is that the name and all the bad shit that goes with it will go down as Hank Henshaw and General Lane's twisted project. All of us here…we're going to start fresh, under a new name and with a new purpose. I haven't worked out the name yet, but this agency is going to become more than just the alien police. Of course, we will continue to monitor alien life on Earth, and to capture and detain those who prove hostile. The prison that General Lane started will remain in operation, but with our own agents serving as guards. I will accept volunteers only, and said volunteers will go through a very thorough screening process. There will _not_ be a repeat of what Colonel Harper and his men did…not on my watch. Those men – the ones who survived, anyway – are on their way to Washington to answer for their crimes, along with General Lane and his soldiers. And until I can find suitable replacements, several members of the Justice League have volunteered to remain on the island and keep watch over the prisoners."

"GL called in some reinforcements from the Corps as well," Clark chimed in.

Alex nodded. "Good to know. I also intend to bring in behavioral and cultural specialists to help us better understand the aliens we'll be dealing with, and our psychologists will be taking a closer look at the current detainees to determine if any of them could be rehabilitated and possibly live among us the way Supergirl and Superman do. Going forward, we will no longer assume that any aliens we come across are hostile. In accordance with the ideals that our resident heroes strive to live up to, we will presume them innocent until proven otherwise. Furthermore, I will be tearing down the containment units here. Now that we have the island prison, they're unnecessary. In their place, I'll be building the J'onn J'onzz Refugee Crisis Center. With it, we'll provide temporary housing, education, and anything else an alien refugee might need to adjust to life here on Earth. That's one place where the specialists I mentioned will come in handy." She drew in a deep breath, holding back tears. "J'onn came to this world as a refugee – the last survivor of his race – and the real Hank Henshaw chose to meet him with hostility instead of understanding. And I fear that we've followed his example far too often. If Henshaw could have seen past his prejudices and accepted J'onn for who he was, things might have been very different for him…for all of us. The best way I can honor J'onn's memory is to see to it that Henshaw's ways die out and that we treat refugees the way J'onn should have been treated all along. Earth should be a safe haven for those without a planet, not a place where they'll be imprisoned and tortured just for not being human. Will you help me?" A cheer went up from the gathered agents. Satisfied, Alex leapt down from her perch, only to be pulled into a three-way hug by her two favorite Kryptonians.

"I'm so proud of you, Sis," Kara beamed. "J'onn would be, too."

Clark nodded. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you'd read his mind at some point. What you just said…it's more or less what he'd hoped to eventually turn the agency into."

"Great minds think alike," she shrugged. "Kal, do you think you could get President Marsdin back to Washington? We have business to take care of here, and it'll get done much faster without her hovering. I'll send the White House a more detailed proposal for the new agency when I get everything worked out."

"Done. Tell Chloe I'll meet her back at Kara's." Tossing off a mock salute, the Man of Steel sped off to collect his charge.

Alex turned to where the agents had gathered. "Vasquez! Luce!" The two quickly made their way over. When they got there, she pulled her girlfriend into a quick hug, then stepped back to address both of them. "We need to talk…privately. Grab Winn and meet me in my office."

"Yes, Ma'am," Vasquez nodded. She headed in the direction Alex had indicated, grabbing Winn as she passed.

Lucy pulled Alex's head down for a kiss. "Don't be long, okay?" she said, once they parted.

"Wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting, Luce."

"You'd better not." Grinning, Lucy kissed her one more time before taking off after Vasquez.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Could you two be any sappier?"

"Says the girl who turns into a frikkin' Disney Princess with every guy she's serious about." Alex lightly shoved her sister's shoulder as she spoke, and the younger Danvers returned the gesture.

"Do not," she grumbled.

"I'd show you the evidence, but I've got a meeting to get to."

"Let's go, then." Kara started for the office, but Alex quickly grabbed her arm.

"Oh no…the only place you're going is the infirmary."

"Why? I hardly even feel it anymore."

Alex frowned. "Don't lie to me, Kara."

"I'm not!"

"Fine," she shrugged, crossing her arms. "If you're really not hurting, put your weight on that foot."

Kara stared her down for a moment before deflating. "Alright…you made your point. Can't you at least hold the meeting until I can join you?"

"No." Alex looked around before dropping her voice low enough that only her sister would be able to hear. "All I'm doing is filling them in on what you told me about Cadmus and getting the computer geeks to start analyzing that disk. And I'm keeping the circle small for the moment because, given what you said about their origins, I can't be entirely sure that they don't still have eyes and ears within the agency. If anything comes up that you need to know, I won't keep it from you. Promise."

"Okay," Kara nodded. "But since when does Winn work for you?"

"Technically, he doesn't…yet. Not until Lucy can get him out of his CatCo contract. Doesn't mean I won't take advantage of his skills while he's hanging around."

"As long as he's happy."

"Like an overgrown kid in a big, geeky, candy store." Cracking a small smile, Alex wrapped an arm around her sister's waist to give her extra support. "Let's get you taken care of." As they started forward, the elder Danvers remembered something. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the item she'd made the stop for earlier. "Before I forget, I thought you might want this back." Alex handed it to Kara, and the look of pure joy on her sister's face as she saw her mother's necklace was definitely worth all the trouble she'd gone through to locate it.

"H-how?" the younger Danvers gasped as she slipped it back on.

"I have my ways. Now let's get you to Dr. Hamilton so I can get to my meeting before Lucy decides to send out a search party."

* * *

After seemingly endless poking and prodding, Kara lay stretched out on her sun bed, clad in only a t-shirt and the Lannister boxers Alex had apparently also rescued from wherever the Army had been keeping the confiscated stuff. According to Dr. Hamilton, the reason she wasn't healing as fast as she should was because her system was simply overworked from all of the other injuries she'd had to deal with in recent weeks. Prolonged exposure to both Kryptonite and red sunlight wasn't helping, either. But the doctor was confident that a few hours under the yellow sun lamps would be enough to jumpstart the process and get her back to normal…more or less. There was a possibility that the months of near-constant deprivation of her abilities would have some lingering effects. For that reason, Dr. Hamilton was actually encouraging her to delay her return to action for a little while…make sure she was 100% (or close to it) before going back out there.

Hearing footsteps, Kara turned her head to see James enter the room. She tried to slide off the bed to greet him, but the photographer quickly closed the distance and eased her back on. "I'm sorry about J'onn," he said, pulling a chair over so he could sit close to her. "Are you okay?"

Kara nodded, brushing away a few tears that had crept out on hearing her friend's name. "I will be. Physically and otherwise."

"So what happened?" He glanced down at her ankle – which was still splinted with what Roy had borrowed from Bruce's jet – before meeting her eyes once more.

"Super-strong four-armed alien snapped it. And after everything I've been through, the doc thinks I need a boost to get my system working properly again so it fully heals."

"Makes sense," he nodded. A moment later, he reached out and took her hand. "I missed you."

"Me too…missed you, I mean." Smiling, she pushed the sun lamps back so she could sit up. Dr. Hamilton would probably yell at her later, but this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have laying down. She looked into James' eyes and suddenly found herself unsure of where to start. Though she hadn't lied about missing him, the truth was that she'd barely given him much thought at all since being dragged to the island. Missing Alex had been all she could really handle without going crazy, and just barely at that. Everything else, she'd pushed aside to focus on staying in one piece. And seeing the love and concern in his eyes brought back all of those emotions and made her feel guilty for having shoved them away.

"Are you sure you're alright?" James whispered, clearly having picked up on her internal conflict.

Kara shook her head, still torn about what to tell him. Finally, honesty won out and she filled the photographer in on her train of thought, fully expecting him to get up and leave at any moment. To her surprise, he stayed, though she did catch a flicker of hurt across his features when she admitted to how little time she'd spent thinking of him during her time in the prison. On finishing, she looked at James expectantly, but he didn't respond. "A-are you mad?" she asked tentatively, after a moment.

"No…no, I'm not mad. A little hurt, but not mad. You did what you had to do to survive that place. That's what matters." With a sigh, he stood up, brushing his fingers across her cheek. "I care about you a lot, Kara."

"I care about you, too."

"But not as much as you do Alex." She opened her mouth to argue, and he shook his head. "Don't apologize. I get it. Family comes first. I just hope there's some room in your heart for me, too."

"Of course there is, James. But I thought you weren't ready for that."

"I've had a lot of time to think. And the past few months without you have been the worst of my life." He drew in a deep breath, taking both of her hands in his. "Kara, I don't ever want to go through that again. I—" Gently pulling a hand free, she placed a finger to his lips to cut him off.

"No…not yet." She closed her eyes for a moment, hardly able to believe she was actually saying it. But, much as she'd longed to hear those three special words from James, the time just wasn't right. "Clichéd as this may sound, it's not you…it's me. Right now, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm free again…that I don't have to wear that stupid uniform and collar, or answer to that damned number. Not to mention the fact that I've lost people I care about. J'onn, and a cousin I never even knew about until we were stuck in that place together."

"I'm sorry."

Kara nodded. "I just need a little time, that's all."

"I've waited this long," he shrugged. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here when you're ready."

"Thanks." Before either of them could say anything more, the door opened, this time to admit someone she wasn't sure she'd see again. "Hey Boss," she grinned as a very-much-alive – and healthy – Private Langton approached the sun bed. James' eyebrow shot up, and Kara shrugged. "Sorry…force of habit."

Langton laughed. "Why don't we just stick with 'Mike' from now on?"

"Sounds good to me…Mike. I take it Dr. Hamilton gave you a clean bill of health?"

"Yep," he nodded. "Your cousin's friend…she's something else. I'd probably be dead – or at least on life support – if not for her."

"Glad I could help," another voice chimed in. Kara looked past Langton to see Chloe herself enter, looking a little worse for wear. Though, given the extent of the injuries she'd healed, her current condition was pretty good. With a smile, the hacker walked over to the sun bed and pulled Kara into a quick hug. "I've never tried healing a Kryptonian before, but I could give it a shot," she offered, glancing down at the splinted ankle.

"You've already done more than enough, Chlo. Few hours under the sun lamps is all I'll need."

"Alright," Chloe shrugged. "If you're sure…." Shaking her head, she pulled something from her bag and handed it to Kara. It was the sketchpad and stack of loose drawings she thought she'd left behind in her cell on the island. "Bart found that stuff on one of his runs through the prison…thought you might like it back."

"He ran it all the way here?"

"Yep…though I think we were just a pit stop on the way to his favorite food truck."

"Of course," Kara muttered, rolling her eyes as she set the sketchpad next to her on the bed. She'd have to ask Alex later about the one she'd left in her cell on the base.

"Anyway…just wanted to check in…see how you were doing. Everyone was really worried."

"So I've heard." She sighed. "Not that I mind having you guys around or anything, but how much longer are you and Kal planning to stay? I'm sure you have stuff you need to be doing back in Metropolis."

Another shrug from the hacker. "Nothing that can't wait. I think your cousin wants to make sure you're going to be alright before he goes back. And I kind of promised _my_ cousin that I'd keep an eye on him."

"Fair enough."

"Hope you don't mind that we've been crashing at your place."

Shaking her head, Kara waved her off. "It's fine…though it may get a bit crowded once Dr. Hamilton lets me go home."

"Not a problem. Kal's going to help me move my stuff over to Lucy's place today. Think she's planning to spend some quality time with Alex at yours."

"Great…." Happy as Kara was for her sister, the last thing she needed was that much exposure to Alex's personal life.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Chloe pulled her into another quick hug. "I'll see you later, okay? Take care of yourself."

"You too." Chloe left the room, and Kara turned back to Langton. "So…what about you? Get a chance to talk to Kevin?"

He nodded. "Kev was thrilled that I'm back in National City, but freaked out over the fact that I got hurt."

"Planning to go home and reassure him?"

"After I finish up in Washington. Brass wants to talk to me about what happened over there. But after that, I'm done. I think nearly getting killed by my commanding officer is a pretty good sign that it's time to get out. Kev's always hated my job, anyway."

Kara nodded. "Well, if you need work, you can always talk to Alex when you get back. I'm sure she'd be happy to have someone with your training here at the DEO…or whatever she's planning to call it now. At least you'd get to stay in National City instead of being shipped off to who-knows-where. Besides, if it weren't for you, things would have been a lot worse for me in that place. I think a new job is the least we can do."

"I'll think on it." Smiling, he pulled her into a quick hug. "Thank you for everything, Kara. You didn't have to risk your life for mine."

"I couldn't just let him kill you, even if it meant sacrificing myself."

"And that's what makes you a hero," he grinned. "Anyway…Chloe gave me your number, so I'll call when I get back in town. Maybe you can join Kev and I for dinner sometime."

"I'd like that." This time, she initiated the hug, taking care not to put too much strength into it. A moment later, Langton was out the door and – presumably – on his way to Washington, leaving her alone with James once more.

"So…think we'll get any more well-wishers?"

"Rao, I hope not," Kara chuckled. "Much as I loved talking to Chloe and Mike, the room was starting to feel a bit cramped."

"That include me, too?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. I may not be ready for romance just yet, but you're still one of my best friends. Hang out as long as you want."

Nodding, James checked his watch, then frowned. "Tempting as that is, I've got to go before Ms. Grant decides to start looking for a new art director."

"What?" Kara grabbed his arm to look at the watch for herself. It was almost 9 AM already. Where did the time go? She shook her head, letting him have his arm back. "Well, she knows who I am. I'd say you've got a pretty good excuse."

"I don't know, Kara. She's been riding me pretty hard the past few weeks. Happy as she might be to learn that you're back, it's probably better not to push my luck. Besides, you're supposed to be resting."

"Doesn't mean you have to leave," she pouted.

James sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Kara…."

"I know…bills to pay and all that. At least promise you'll come back later? Pretty sure Dr. Hamilton plans to keep me 'under observation' most of the day."

"Of course," he nodded. A moment later, he pulled something from his pocket and handed it to her. Kara went to open it, and he shook his head. "Probably better to leave that closed for now. It's Blue Kryptonite…as promised. I had it made into a bracelet for you. Whether or not you want to use it is your call, but Clark assured me that the effects should only last for as long as you're in contact with the mineral."

She nodded, setting the box on top of her sketchpad. "Thanks. I'll probably have Alex run some tests on it before doing anything, just to be sure."

"Does that mean you've made a decision?"

"I'm not giving up on helping people, if that's what you're asking. That was…let's call it temporary insanity. And I made a promise to J'onn that I fully intend to keep. Doesn't mean the Blue K won't have its uses, though." She let the comment linger in the air for a moment, and saw James flush as red as he could get once the meaning finally registered. Though it was tempting to tease him about his reaction, Kara decided to let it go for now. Plenty of time to discuss all of that once she was in the right headspace to have the relationship talk. "Well…you probably should get going. Wouldn't want Cat to send you back to Metropolis."

"Right. Just as soon as you're back under those sun lamps properly."

"Must I?"

"Unless you'd rather have the doctor come in and start yelling…."

"Fine," she sighed. James pulled her into a quick hug, which she eagerly (though carefully) returned, then pulled off his jacket and balled it up into a makeshift pillow as she stretched back out on the sun bed.

"I'll see you later," he smiled, shifting the lamps back into place for her. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and Kara closed her eyes to try and get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments so far. Glad you guys have stuck with me so far. Only one more chapter, plus an epilogue. See you tomorrow!


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl gives her first live interview (to Cat, of course), a new hero is named, and the Danvers Sisters (plus Lucy) finally enjoy some downtime at the loft

When Dr. Hamilton finally released her that evening, her ankle fully healed, Kara threw on a pair of jeans and an old jacket of Clark's that had their family crest on the front left side, then left the base. Her clothes were fairly dark – and thus less likely to attract attention than her supersuit – so she took the chance and flew the familiar route back to CatCo, landing lightly on her boss' balcony just as the woman in question was finishing out her day. The door was open, and James had mentioned during his second visit that Cat wanted her to drop by, but she still didn't feel comfortable just walking in like nothing had changed. Especially since just being on that balcony reminded her of how she'd nearly killed her mentor the last time they'd stood there together. "It wasn't my fault," Kara muttered, repeating the mantra several times to keep from slipping back into that mindset.

"Stop babbling to yourself and get in here, Kira!"

Face flushing, Kara did a quick visual scan of the building. Luckily, she and Cat were the only ones there…on that floor, at least. She walked into the office and closed the door behind her. "Nice to see you too, Ms. Grant," she said, slipping into her 'Supergirl' voice.

Perching on the edge of her desk, Cat looked her over and frowned. "What's with the outfit? Who are you even supposed to be right now? Kara Danvers? Supergirl? Or some weird mix of the two?"

"Ms. Grant…."

"Cat," the mogul corrected, pulling the younger woman into a quick hug. "After everything we've been through, I think you've earned the right to use my first name…at least when you're not acting as my assistant."

Kara nodded. "Cat. To answer your question, right now I'm just Kara. I'm not ready to put the cape back on just yet, but I somehow doubt you're interested in talking to your assistant at the moment. This is the compromise."

"Well, it's not like I don't know the truth," Cat scoffed. "No need to slap that 'S' on for my benefit."

"Not just your benefit," she explained, taking a seat on the couch. "I think it's time I told the people of National City where I've been and when I'll be back in action."

Cat nodded, moving to the couch across from where Kara sat. "I did get a pretty interesting call from your sister earlier. She told me to go ahead and run the story I've been working on, exposing General Lane's DEO project. Though I'm not sure I understand why she'd want to burn an agency she's currently running, if the rumors I've been hearing are true."

"She's dumping the name and certain darker aspects of the agency, and starting fresh. Far as the rest of the world is concerned, the DEO was the brainchild of General Lane and Hank Henshaw."

"I see. I'm not entirely comfortable having my content dictated by the government, but I'm assuming the selective history has to do with protecting you so I'm willing to play along."

"And I appreciate that," Kara smiled.

Cat briefly returned the smile before slipping back into journalist mode. "Would you be willing to do this interview live, right now?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Good. Now…before I hunt down someone to set up the cameras, is there anything that has to be kept off the record?"

Kara nodded. "I'll answer general questions about where I was held, but I can't get into specifics because (a) I don't actually know the location, and (b) the agency has taken it over from General Lane's cohorts and is continuing to use it. And I want to talk about a friend that I lost during all of this, but there's a group connected to what happened that we're still hunting down and we don't want to tip them off that we know about them."

"Government?"

"Yes. And since I plan to let you break the story once we've found them, I'll tell you what I do know, off the record. It's a group called 'Cadmus,' and they run experiments on extraterrestrials to try and weaponize their abilities for military use. They have human test subjects at their facilities as well. Some of the aliens being held in the same prison I was at were sent off to Cadmus before the Justice League came in for the rescue. One of those aliens was my friend…a Green Martian named J'onn J'onzz. He was the 'creature' that stopped me the night I was tearing the city apart. Batman and I caught up to the transport ship, only to find that the containment failed and the aliens had broken free. Most of the humans on board were already dead by the time we got there. J'onn…he tried to help them, and ultimately sacrificed himself to protect the last survivors." Kara's voice caught as she recalled his final moments, and Cat reached out to take her hand.

"I'm sorry. I take it you and J'onn were close?"

Kara nodded. "Alex was closer to him than I was, but he was like another father to us both. You met him before, too."

"I did? When?"

"He was the FBI agent you insisted on referring to as 'Mulder.'" Kara left out the bits about him pretending to be her – both as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers. If Cat worked it out on her own, fine, but there was no need to bring up those moments, since they were rather humiliating for at least one of the people involved.

"I see," Cat nodded. She placed a quick call on her phone, then turned back to Kara. "One of the cameramen from our national news station is on his way up. So…just to be clear, we can't talk about this 'Cadmus' or any specifics about where the government was holding you against your will."

"Right."

"Well, how about this? We start off by you making a statement, and then I'll ask a few follow-up questions. If there's anything you don't feel comfortable answering, just give me a signal and I'll move on."

"Signal? Like what?"

"Something that's more Kara Danvers than Supergirl…say…reaching up to toy with your glasses or to brush your hair back. If I see that, I'll know not to press."

"Got it," Kara nodded. A moment later, the camera guy – Steven, she believed his name was – entered the office and started setting up. He was followed by a few makeup people who prepped both her and Cat for the camera. They seemed a bit confused by the lack of costume, but were, thankfully, professional enough not to comment. A second camera guy joined them as well – no doubt to make sure they got all the necessary angles – and pretty soon they were live. Cat gave a surprisingly restrained introduction, and then it was her turn. She drew in a deep breath before looking straight into the camera with the red light on. "People of National City, this is Supergirl. You've probably been hearing a lot of theories and speculation about where I've been since that terrible night a few months ago, and about why things happened the way they did. I'm here to set the record straight. On the night in question, I was behaving so horribly because Maxwell Lord had poisoned me with something that altered my brain and brought out all of my worst thoughts and impulses. I knew what was happening the whole time, but was powerless to stop myself. And once I was back under control, the government decided that I was too dangerous to ever be let out again. In the coming weeks, you'll be hearing more about the organization that held me prisoner. But I can tell you now that it was under the orders of President Marsdin and General Samuel Lane. I was initially held on a secret base run by the General's organization, and then the General went rogue and shipped me – and all of the other aliens being held there – to an even more secret location, which is where I've been for the past six weeks or so. I'm here now because the Justice League, acting under President Marsdin's authority, came to rescue me." She took another deep breath. "The important thing here is that I never abandoned National City…not willingly. If there had been any way I could have escaped and returned, I would have."

"So does this mean you're back, now?"

Kara shook her head. "First, I need some time to recover from what I've been through."

"Yes," Cat nodded. "I did notice you seem to have lost some weight…and not in the good way."

"My captors didn't exactly make proper nutrition a high priority. But my doctor has assured me that a return to my usual diet should get me back to normal in no time." She sighed. "My physical health isn't the only issue, though. To say that I was traumatized by the experience would be a massive understatement, and I need time to work through that so I can get back into the right headspace to do the things I did before all of this. Also, while I was imprisoned, I lost two people I cared about. One was a cousin from my mother's side of the family that I had only recently discovered, and the other was a good friend. His name was J'onn J'onzz, and he – like me – was a refugee from a lost race. The last of the Green Martians."

"Are you saying there's life on Mars?" Cat asked, acting as shocked as they both knew the public would be at the revelation.

"Not any more…at least not from his race. And we really don't want to meet the ones who destroyed them."

Cat nodded. "Well, I think I speak for everyone in National City when I say we're sorry for your losses. May I ask how it happened?" Kara tucked some of her hair behind her ear, and Ms. Grant immediately picked up on the signal. "If it's too painful, I won't press. I know this must be hard for you. Is there anything you _would_ like to say about them?"

"I didn't know my cousin that well, since I had only just met her inside that awful place, but she gave her life attempting to save mine. And J'onn…he was a good man. One of the most honorable I've ever known. It was him who stopped me that night, only for the media to paint him as a monster and the government to lock him away under even harsher conditions than what I went through. But if he hadn't intervened, I would have crossed a line I never could have come back from. The debt I owe him is one I can never hope to repay. I can't talk about the circumstances of his death, but what I _can_ say is that – despite how terribly the humans treated him – J'onn sacrificed himself to save one of those who'd been keeping him locked up." Kara started to choke up as she spoke, and Cat automatically handed her a tissue. The mogul was probably secretly congratulating herself on finally one-upping Barbara Walters, but Kara didn't mind…much. She dabbed at her eyes and took a moment to compose herself.

"So…not to change the subject too much, but you mentioned some harsh treatment at the government's hands. Many of those details will be coming out in the series I'll be publishing on General Lane's organization, but would you care to elaborate from your own perspective?"

Kara nodded. "At the base, with General Lane's men guarding me, I was kept in isolation with the use of power inhibitors that were often turned up to the point where they were painful – just because they could. General Lane himself actually tortured me at one point, using a liquid form of one of those inhibitors. And then, when I was transferred to the custody of a Colonel Harper and his Marines…well…that was more like a traditional prison, save for the use of a different type of power inhibitor – a collar, courtesy of Lord Tech. The guards took full advantage of that, and abused me and the other prisoners there in a number of ways that would take too long to get into."

Cat frowned. "We've all heard stories of the abuses that female prisoners suffer at the hands of male guards. They didn't…."

"No…not to me, anyway. I can't speak for anyone else. If anything like that did happen, no one was talking about it. I'm sure that the military higher-ups are doing a full investigation now that the abuses have come to light. Though it did take the intervention of the Justice League and the President for anyone to take notice at all. One of the few decent humans I knew who worked there told me that the abuses had been reported much earlier, but were ignored because we were just aliens who didn't legally exist. I don't see how that makes a difference, but I guess that's how your government works." She shook her head. "To be honest, the lack of reaction isn't that surprising. Even before the General went rogue, he and his men did everything they could to strip away our identities and remind us that we weren't even remotely considered equals in their eyes. I could deal with having to wear a uniform, but not with being treated as little better than an animal and forced to answer to a number instead of my name. 5259…that's who I was to them. The only piece of my own identity I had was the family crest they put on my uniform, but I think that was done to put a target on my back with the aliens I'd helped to capture. They were almost as much of a threat as the guards."

"Almost?"

"Probably would have been more of a threat if not for the fact that their powers were also being suppressed."

"I see," Cat nodded. "Have your experiences at the hands of humans changed your opinion of us in any way?"

Kara shook her head. "If you're asking if I blame all humans for what happened, the answer is no. I only blame those who were directly involved, or who knew about it and did nothing. Most of the humans I've met since becoming Supergirl have been good, decent people just looking for someone to give them hope. The ones who did this to me…they simply couldn't get past my origins. They believed that humans are good, aliens are bad, and there's no grey area. Because of that thinking, mistreating an alien was nothing to them. But I know in my heart that most of the people of National City are not like that. They may take time to forgive me for what happened that night, and that's okay. If I were in their position, I'd need time to forgive me, too. And when I'm ready to return, I'll spend every moment I can working to earn that forgiveness."

"And when will you be returning, if I may ask?"

"On Krypton, when someone died, their loved ones observed a two-week mourning period, where we'd give up daily toil to lend our hearts to those making the journey home to Rao, our Sun god. J'onn did not share my beliefs, being from a different planet, but I will follow my peoples' tradition for him as well as my late cousin. And when my mourning is done, and my physical and mental health are back to where I need them to be, I promise…Supergirl will return. With a little extra help," Kara added. Alex might kill her, but she knew her sister was giving serious thought to joining the family business anyway. Might as well let Cat get a head start on the coverage.

"Oh?" Cat asked, looking genuinely surprised. "And who might that be? Your cousin?"

"Not Superman. Apparently, while I was away he discovered another cousin from the House of El who made it here. She's still adjusting to life on this planet, but is planning to stay in National City alongside me."

"So National City is going to have two Super-people?"

Kara shrugged. "I don't think she'd go for that name. Our cousin is more of a soldier."

"A Sentinel, then."

"I like that," Kara grinned.

Returning the grin, Cat turned to the camera. "That's right, National City. You heard it here first. Supergirl and Sentinel." She typed something into her phone – probably a new Twitter hashtag – then turned back to Kara. "Anything else you'd like to say before we wrap things up?"

"Just to thank the people of National City who've continued to support me through all of this. There was a point when I actually believed I deserved what was happening to me. Knowing that not everyone had given up on me despite what I did…that's what helped pull me out of my despair and got me through the worst of the ordeal. Thank you, and I'll be seeing you soon."

At that, Cat signed off and dismissed the extra personnel so that they were once again alone. "So…I take it that your new 'cousin' is actually Alex."

Kara nodded. "She told you about her special project?"

"I was kept in the loop. Now…if you're taking time off from being Supergirl, I take it that Kara Danvers needs some time off as well."

"If you don't mind."

Cat shrugged. "I've gotten through this long, a few more weeks won't kill me. We just need to figure out how to stagger your respective returns so no one is suspicious. I've already put out that you were injured during Supergirl's rampage and have been in a coma."

"Good cover. Do you have any thoughts on when and how I should come back from that?"

"I think I may have something…"

* * *

"I can't believe she fucking did that," Alex muttered. She and Lucy had changed out of their respective uniforms into more casual clothes and had been watching some political show when the station suddenly went over to CatCo for breaking news. It turned out that Supergirl had gone to Cat for an exclusive interview, and now that it was over all of the pundits were arguing over what it meant.

The channel changed, and Lucy set the remote back on the coffee table before snuggling up against her. "Want me to sue?" she offered. "I'm sure I could get her on some sort of slander."

Alex shook her head. "Nah…not going to drag my sister and her boss into court. Couldn't do that without revealing my secret, anyway."

"It was a thought," Lucy shrugged. "Want some take-out?"

"Way ahead of you," a voice chimed in. They turned to see Kara fly through the window with a giant stack of pizza boxes. "What? I was hungry after that interview, and the pizza shop owner I saved back when I first started out saw it and insisted that I take as many as I could carry – no charge."

Alex's eyebrow shot up. "And of course you took advantage."

"I wasn't taking advantage, exactly," Kara insisted. "I mean, he was just trying to be nice."

"Of course he was. Please tell me you haven't already started."

Rolling her eyes, Kara set the boxes down on the kitchen island. "Please. I do have _some_ self-control."

"Sure you do." Alex moved to the island and opened the top box to find half of an extra cheese pizza. She looked at her sister, who shrugged.

"At least I didn't finish the whole pizza. We still have 11 ½ left."

The elder Danvers shook her head, grabbing three of the remaining extra cheeses and returning to the couch. She slid one box over to Lucy while keeping the other two for herself. Having the same metabolism as Kara definitely had its advantages. "Speaking of self-control…what was up with the end of that interview?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kara muttered, ducking behind the stack of boxes as she dug into what was left of the pizza she'd already started on.

"Yeah, right. I don't recall saying I was going to join you in the superhero thing."

At that, the younger Danvers reemerged, pizza still in hand. "Come on…we both know you were going to do it sooner or later." She leaned against the counter, casually shoving more pizza into her mouth as she stared expectantly at her big sister.

"Not like I have much choice, now," Alex sighed. "Did you have to let Cat name me, though? I mean…Sentinel? Really?"

"I don't know," Lucy drawled, plucking Alex's current slice from her hand and climbing into her lap. "I think it sounds kind of sexy."

Alex smiled. "Sexy, huh? Well…I suppose I could get used to it." She pulled Lucy in for a kiss, only to stop when they heard gagging noises behind them. "Problem?" she growled, glaring at Kara.

"I love you both, but I think I've been traumatized enough without adding your private life to the list. Isn't there someplace else you two can do that stuff?"

"Sorry…some stranger is subletting my place, and Chloe is staying at Lucy's."

"At least Chloe doesn't have super-hearing."

"I'll buy you a white noise machine."

"Won't help."

"Guys!" Lucy cut in, shifting back over to her spot on the couch next to Alex. "Why don't we all just sit down and watch some TV like the normal, civilized people we supposedly are?"

At the mention of TV, Kara immediately perked up, grabbing a couple of pizzas and zipping over to the couch. She plopped down next to Lucy and snatched up the remote. "New season of _Game of Thrones_?" she asked, switching the TV over to her streaming services.

"Hell yeah," Alex grinned. She ran over to the fridge and grabbed beers for everyone, faster than anyone could even blink.

"You know you can't get drunk anymore, right?"

"Fuck…" Apparently, the new powers had some drawbacks as well. She opened the bottle and took a drink anyway. "Still tastes good," she shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat." Kara took a sip of her own drink. Beer had never been her favorite, but after more than a month of nothing but milk and barely-drinkable water, it was a welcome change. "You know…I think J'onn would be on board with this."

Alex's eyebrow shot up. "With what? Beer, pizza, and TV?"

"No, silly," she shot back, reaching behind Lucy to punch her sister in the shoulder. "With you joining me in the superhero business. I think he'd have loved to see us out there together."

The elder Danvers sighed. "How can I argue with that logic?" She stood up and raised her bottle. "To J'onn…wherever you are. I hope you found what you're looking for." The others joined her and echoed the toast before settling back onto the couch.

"So…." Lucy said, taking a sip of her beer. "Is this _Game of Thrones_ thing any good? I've never actually had the chance to watch it." At her admission, both Danvers sisters let out a loud gasp.

"You're kidding, right?" Alex turned to her girlfriend, who shrugged.

"My job never exactly left me a whole lot of time for binge-watching."

"Well, you work for me now, so I say it's time we fixed that."

"Technically, I work _with_ you."

"Same diff," Alex shrugged. She turned to Kara. "New plan, Sis. Season 1, Episode 1."

Kara grinned, signing into HBOGO and queuing up the episode in question. "Works for me. Gives me another chance to prove that I'm right about Tyrion."

Alex shook her head. "Never gonna happen."

"We'll see. Right, Lucy?"

The lawyer shrugged. "As the neutral party with no opinion on this issue…whatever it is…I'll tell you who I think proved their case when we finish."

"Fair enough." Kara settled back onto the couch and was about to start the episode when there was a knock at the door. She glanced at it, then went a bit pale. "Frak me," she whispered, sinking down lower as though to avoid being seen.

"What's wrong?" Curious about her sister's reaction, Alex used her enhanced vision to look through the door as well. Standing on the other side were Clark and – of all people – her mother. "Oh fuck…."

Lucy frowned. "What's with you two?"

Before either of them could answer, someone started pounding on the door. "Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers! Kara Zor-El Danvers! I know you can see me! Open this door right now and tell me what the hell is going on!"

Kara and Alex looked at each other, equally freaked out. "You didn't tell her?" the younger Danvers hissed.

"Sorry, but I was a little fucking busy trying to figure out how to save your life!" She stood up, moving over to the window as Kara did the same. "She probably saw that interview. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Gee, I don't know…maybe that you'd said at least _something_ to your own mother about all of this during the several months I spent locked away?" She swore in Kryptonese. "Think we can slip out before she gets Clark to bust the door open?"

Rolling her eyes, Lucy got up and went to the door. "Would you two grow up already?" Despite both of them urging her not to, the lawyer opened the door to reveal an apologetic Clark and an extremely unhappy Eliza. If looks could kill, the expression on her mother's face would have dropped both her and Kara on the spot.

"You two: explain! Now!" The Danvers sisters looked at each other, knowing they were screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to everyone who's stuck with me so far. The kudos and comments are much appreciated. Only the epilogue left. See you tomorrow!


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero returns to action (with a new partner by her side)

After a rather awkward evening trying to keep Eliza from killing them for making her worry, things settled into a sort of routine. Since Kara was off work and off-duty for the two-week mourning period (and still off work until Supergirl was safely reestablished so that no one would be suspicious), when she wasn't observing the associated rites, she spent her time either painting (using the drawings from both of her recovered sketchbooks as inspiration), hanging out with her friends at her loft, or following Alex around the tentatively-titled Department of Alien-Human Relations. Despite the less-catchy acronym (DAHR), the agency was certainly starting to blossom under her big sister's leadership. No new refugees – yet – but everything was falling into place for when the first one came along, thanks to the input of both Kara and the various new experts Alex had brought in. And Alex's style of leadership was a bit different from J'onn's. Though she gave orders when the situation called for it, most of the time she preferred to work _with_ the other agents instead of standing above them – more like a family instead of a paramilitary organization. They'd even adopted 'Stronger Together' as the new agency's unofficial motto.

For Kara, spending time on the base – even as a visitor – was much different than it had been under J'onn, and not just because her big sister was now the boss. Winn was now there as a probationary agent assigned to their cyber-ops division (and one of the few trusted agents working on the ongoing – and so far, fruitless – hunt for Cadmus), there were no prisoners to worry about possibly breaking out and causing problems, and – best of all – Kryptonite had been officially banned from the building. They kept a few small pieces in a lead-lined safe for research purposes, as well as couple sets of Kryptonite cuffs and weapons (also kept in a lead-lined safe) in case they ever encountered more hostile Kryptonians, but all of the emitters in the training rooms and such had been replaced with the red solar technology, and there were a ton of new protocols in place for anyone who did need access to the Kryptonite still there. Alex had ordered the rest of the Kryptonite destroyed, so no one could use it to hurt her little sister (or herself).

Speaking of Alex, the elder Danvers had spent some time researching that Prometheus stuff she'd borrowed from Max Lord and found that the nanites were designed to be adaptive, and not just during the initial process. Her time in the prison had actually given her some degree of immunity to Kryptonite. Not complete, but enough that she wouldn't be brought down right away if an enemy got their hands on some to use against them. If Kara understood the theory correctly, additional exposure would increase Alex's immunity, but her stubborn big sister refused to bring any Kryptonite out as long as she was anywhere near the base. Probably a good idea, considering that her own healing abilities were still a little hit-or-miss after her time behind bars, but she'd gladly take the risk if it would make Alex less vulnerable. On the upside, her big sister had been spending most of her free time on base practicing with her new abilities in preparation for her superhero debut. Kara didn't train with her for the first two weeks, since that would technically be considered work during a period when she wasn't supposed to be doing that, but it didn't stop her from observing the sessions and providing feedback. There were a number of times – both during those two weeks and once they'd actually resumed training together – when she was sure the elder Danvers had been moments away from killing her (no matter how sound her advice proved to be), but it was all worth it to have her big sister out there by her side as an equal instead of either just providing backup or staying holed up on base speaking through an earpiece – that was Winn's job now.

Kara sighed, shifting somewhat uncomfortably in her new-and-improved supersuit. The suit looked and felt the same as it always had, but since joining the agency Winn had insisted on adding in things to monitor her vitals and whatnot. This was the first time since the Red K incident that she'd actually had the suit on, and it was taking a little time to get used to wearing it again. With another sigh, she looked up at the portrait hanging over what used to be the entrance to the cell block. It was one she'd painted of J'onn, in his true form, standing before what she'd imagined a Martian landscape to look like. The official groundbreaking for the refugee crisis center had doubled as a memorial service to their fallen friend, attended by everyone in the agency, the entire Justice League (since Alex had found suitable replacements for the prison guards by that point, including a heavily pro-alien recruit from the Gotham Police Department named Maggie Sawyer that the elder Danvers had decided would be a good fit to step into Harper's shoes), and the now-former President Marsdin, who resigned shortly after _CatCo Magazine_ published its series on the DEO and was possibly facing a Federal indictment for her role in what happened. After the ceremony, Alex had insisted on installing the portrait of J'onn over the doorway to the center so that when it was finally finished, all who entered would do so under his watchful gaze. It was almost as though J'onn was still with them, in a way. "Rao, I hope I can still do this," she whispered to the portrait. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. In truth, I'm terrified that I'm not the same hero I once was. After everything that happened, the last thing I want is to let National City down again. But, like you told me, courage means facing my fears. And that's what I'm going to do."

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you, Kara." The Kryptonian turned to see Lucy approach, wearing the tactical outfit that was still the agency's uniform despite all the changes.

"I hope so." She shook her head, absently fiddling with her cape. "How's Alex?"

"Probably about as nervous as you are, if not more so."

"Yeah, right," Kara muttered, finding it hard to believe that her big sister could be anywhere close to that anxious. "What about her outfit?"

"Still between her and Winn. Think she wants everyone else to see it at the same time." Lucy crossed her arms, leaning back against the nearby wall. "So when do you go back to CatCo?"

"Remember that fake hospital room we set up last week so I could Skype in to my coworkers and let them know I'd 'woken up' from the fake coma?" The lawyer nodded. "Well, I talked to Cat earlier today, and she said my 'doctors' would need at least another week and a half before declaring me fit to return."

"Makes sense. Your boss is pretty crafty. If she wasn't the head of a multi-billion-dollar corporation, I'd seriously think about trying to recruit her for the agency."

Kara laughed. "Good luck with that one."

"I know. But I can dream, can't I? Speaking of your other life, how are things with you and James?"

"Still just friends, hovering around the edges of becoming more. I know he's ready, but I'm just not there yet." Since getting back, she'd had more than a few nightmares about the prison, and even her dream-changing technique wasn't always enough to quell them. Lucy and Alex had both been privy to the after-effects, often having to sit with her and calm her when she woke thinking she was still on the island. Kara had also been spending considerable time with the agency's resident shrink, working through those issues as well as the ones that had arisen as the result of her killing Faora. She still had a long way to go before she was comfortable bringing a romantic partner into her life, and – despite the shrink's assurances – she honestly wasn't 100% sure she was ready to go back out in the cape. But, unlike James, the city couldn't wait any longer. Not with the way the crime rate had been spiking over the past few months. She sighed. "I just hope he's still willing to wait, because I honestly don't know when I'll be ready."

Lucy pulled the superhero into a quick hug. "He is," she assured Kara. "It may take time, but you'll get where you need to be. Trust me…the two of you are meant for each other."

"Like you and Alex?"

"Exactly," she grinned. "I'm just glad your foster mother was cool about it. I imagine my dad's probably having a stroke right about now. Not that I care," she added under her breath. For his role in what happened, General Lane had been stripped of his rank and, after a surprisingly swift court martial, would be spending the rest of his life in a maximum-security cell at Leavenworth. Both of his daughters had effectively disowned him, and all of his supposed friends in Washington had abandoned him as well. Last they'd heard, the former General hadn't had a single visitor since arriving at the prison. Many of his and Harper's men had received similar sentences, save for those who'd turned on their fellows to save their own skins and had been given lighter sentences in exchange for their testimony. And, of course, Langton and Jackson, who had genuinely tried to help and had committed no crimes worth being tried for in the first place.

Kara sighed again. "You know…I never understood why humans are so hung up on gender when it comes to relationships. It wasn't like that on Krypton. Matches that weren't based on love were made based on compatibility, and gender wasn't even a factor since – among other things – we had the technology to work around it for reproduction."

"Well, in defense of my race, not all of us are like that." She would've said more, but Winn came on the coms to ask them to report to the command center.

"I guess that means it's showtime. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Lucy smiled. "But I don't think you'll need it."

"Thanks." Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Kara made her way to the command center, where the agents – including the recently-hired Langton – were all waiting for their resident heroes. Clark was there, too, in civilian clothes, alongside James. She hugged all three of them before moving next to Winn. "So where is she?"

"Patience, grasshopper," he grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Not to brag – and no offense to your suit – but I think this is my best work yet."

"We'll see." She turned to Lucy, who'd just joined them. "So…more _Game of Thrones_ tonight?" The three of them had been slowly working their way through the series since the night Eliza had shown up (once she'd gone, of course), and were just about to start on the new season that none of them had yet seen.

"Sounds like a plan. And before you ask, I still don't have enough evidence to decide who's right about Tyrion."

"Damn," Kara muttered. She'd really been hoping to have something to hold over Alex's head.

Almost as if she could read her sister's thoughts, the elder Danvers walked in. Or perhaps she should say Sentinel. Aside from the fact that her hair was still growing back, Alex's physical appearance had finally returned to normal. But that wasn't what everyone was staring at. Winn really had outdone himself this time. Her sister was wearing what looked like a modernized version of _Game of Thrones_ armor, complete with a helmet (which she was currently holding at her side). The outfit was all black, except for touches of deep violet in the cape, the House of El crest on her chest, and the trim on her gloves, boots, and helmet. She also had a gun holstered at her side and what looked like a sword strapped to her back. "So…what do you guys think?"

"Looking good, Sis," Kara grinned.

"You don't think it's too much?"

The younger Danvers shook her head. "Maybe on someone else. On you, it's perfect."

"I agree," Lucy nodded, giving Alex a look that Kara knew would mean she'd have to leave the loft for a few hours that night.

Before anyone could comment further, something beeped and one of the other new hires – a young dark-skinned man named Curtis, who was the other sailor that they'd rescued from the ship and who'd joined them after being released from whatever Gotham hospital Batman had spirited him to (and going through an extremely thorough vetting by both Alex and Lucy) – turned from his computer. "Director Danvers, Supergirl. There's an armed robbery at 4th and Siegel."

Alex grinned. "I'd say that sounds like a job for Supergirl."

"Supergirl _and_ Sentinel," Kara added. "Up, up, and away?"

"Race you there!" Giving Lucy a quick kiss, Alex put on her helmet and sped out, with Kara right on her heels.

No one saw Curtis' eyes glow red as he turned back to his computer.

THE END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've officially reached the end of this tale. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me through this whole story. The kudos and comments have been greatly appreciated. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I currently have no plans for a sequel, but I haven't ruled out a follow-up at some point if the muse strikes. In the meantime, please check out my other story if you haven't already. http://archiveofourown.org/works/10385292/chapters/22936305


End file.
